Strangers
by stripedpolkadots
Summary: The Flock has been separated and memories have been erased. The school is doing everything in their power to keep them apart, but one little mistake may cause things to get... out of hand. Will the flock remember? Or has the school won for good? FAX
1. It Begins

le disclaimer: I don't own Max ride. You don't own max ride. Lets go clubbin.

Strangers- A Maximum Ride Story

by: **stripedpolkadots**

Chapter 1: It begins

**BOOM!**

Gazzy and Iggy slapped hands, laughing maniacally. I rolled my eyes, but a small giggle escaped my lips. Fang shot me a small smirk and I grinned back. I turned to the rest of my flock.

"Kay guys, we're headed for St. Petersburg. Do we need to take a pit-stop before we start?"

Total stuck his head out of the carrier on Iggy's chest (yeah, it's a baby carrier, but what the blind guy doesn't know won't hurt him!).

"St. Petersburg? While we're there we simply must visit the Hermitage, no doubt about it. Oh, and we can't miss the Winter Palace! And there's the--"

I cut him off. "Yeah sure Total. Angel? Gazzy? You good?" They nodded and I turned to Nudge. In the past few months Nudge had decided that she was tired of being one of the "little kids". Personally, I thought she was just tired of going to sleep at 9 o'clock, but Fang convinced me to hear her out. We all decided to pick birthdays, and Nudge picked Christmas (in her own words 'so none of you better ever forget'), putting her at 12 and a half, Angel chose Easter, making her 7, Iggy had decided on New Years, making him 14 (15 in a month and a half) , Gazzy had chosen Chinese New Year, making him 9 in 2 months, Fang went with Guy Fawkes day (don't ask), making him 15, same as me-- I chose 4th of July-- corny I know.

But I'm getting off track. Back to Nudge. In an attempt to prove herself, she demanded the right to keep watch. I agreed for only two reasons: 1. She threatened to cut my hair in my sleep. 2. Those bambi eyes! Get me every time!

So I let her "keep watch", I.e, I made sure either me, Fang, or Iggy was sleeping with one eye open. This went on for about two or three months before I finally decided she could take a solo watch. Not that she knew she hadn't been doing that already, but that's not the point.

"Max, hey Max, I'm actually kinda hungry. Hey do you think they have McDonald's here? Actually, I'm kinda in the mood for El Pollo Loco… mmm… the crazy chicken…Hey Max are we gonna stop to eat? Maybe we can--" Iggy slapped a hand over Nudge's mouth, and no one bothered to ask him how he knew where to aim. We were kind of used to it by now.

I shrugged. "I don't really know what kind of food they have in Russia Nudge. I've never actually--"

"Max!"

The shock in Fang's voice instantly put me on alert. Fang is not easily shocked. I mean, none of us are (hello… 2% BIRD?), but especially not Fang. I turned, as did the rest of the flock. Nudge gasped. "Woah. W-o-o-a-a-a-h-h-h…. I'm guessing this means no Pollo Loco?"

I considered the approaching cloud of flyboys. From what I could see, there was about two or three hundred of them. I turned to Fang. He narrowed his eyes. Quickly I looked over the rest of my flock. We had just fought our way out an Itex facility deep in Russia's frozen countryside, and it had not been an easy battle, but we had been dumb enough to think it was our last. For the past year, after we busted out of the stupid Lerner school, we had been infiltrating and destroying Itex headquarters around the world. Other than the Russian front, all other Itex branches were now being investigated by the FBI and Interpol. We had honestly thought it was over.

"Report!"

"Burned my hand! But it was so worth it!" Gazzy.  
"I'm fine… my hair smells funny, and I got a cut on my cheek!" Angel.  
"Ugh man, my shoulders being floppy! Gross! I can stick my finger in my shoulder socket- oh cripes that hurts! Fuh-reaking OW! Uh… just that and a few scrapes… man just look at my arm flop! That is so-" Nudge… dislocated shoulder…  
"I juth buthed my lip… nobothy laff okay? And I think I thiced my eyebrow…" Iggy.

"Fang?"  
He gave me a quick look, but didn't say anything.

"Nothing?"

He shrugged.

I was about to ask further, when Nudge interrupted.

"Eh… Max? It doesn't hurt that bad, but when the flyboys get here I'd like to have use of both arms…"

I sighed, and over my shoulder, shot Iggy a quick order. "Iggy, pop Nudge's arm back in."

I heard the sick squelching sound and the muffled squeal that meant the job was done.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw my baby using the sleeve of her pink jacket to wipe blood of her cheek. My heart twinged and I felt myself growing angrier. Here was a seven year old girl, about to ripped apart by freaking--

_Max, calm down. We can do this- we've done it before, remember?_

I grinned sheepishly and shot Angel a quick wink. I looked behind us and saw that the flyboys were gaining. We were flying as fast as we could (or at least _they _were-- I could go much, much faster), but I knew the exhaustion would catch up soon enough. We needed to save the energy we had now. I came to an abrupt stop, and saw the rest of the flock stop with me. It was when I glanced at Fang that I saw it. My eyes narrowed and quickly, before he even knew what I was doing, I had yanked his shirt halfway up his side.

I gasped, but before I could do more Fang pushed my away and pulled his shirt down.

"It's nothing." He muttered, looking at the ground.

In my eyes all I saw was the torn flesh, blood oozing down into the shirt Fang has obviously placed there as a makeshift band-aid. The wound began a few inches from his belly button, then traveled up his side to above where I had lifted the shirt. It was fairly deep and side was swollen, I suspected a few broken rib bones to go along with the gash.

"Nothing?", I hissed glaring at him. "You think that's NOTHING?! Fang--"

_MAX!_

I glanced up to see the flyboys only a few thousand feet away. I cleared my mind of the fury I was feeling towards Fang and directed it at the flyboys.

You know all those kung fu movies that tell you that getting angry never helps, and only clouds your mind?

**Bull**.

I could tell the rest of the flock felt that way as well. Angel had an uncharacteristically mean look on her face and Gazzy was snarling. Nudge was muttering directions and details to a cold looking Iggy while simultaneously swinging both arms and clenching and unclenching her fists.

My gaze slid over to Fang and I unintentionally flinched. The look on his face was hard, and mean, and… dangerous. He had one corner of his lip pulled up, but other than that, his face was expressionless. As a drifted away from him to get into position, I hissed, for his ears only, "We'll talk about this tonight."

Eyeing the quickly approaching cloud, I made a split second decision on our defensive positions.

"New pattern!"

The flock, save for Fang, looked at me, confused. I ignored the looks. "Gazzy stay close to Fang. Drop bombs ONLY when you can see every member of the flock is out of the way. Nudge, I want you and Iggy to fly high and hit them from the top. Nudge, knock as many as you can out of the sky --go for their wings-- and direct Iggy. Iggy, no bombs this time. Angel, you come with me. These are flyboys; your mind control doesn't work. You're going to be my backup, and you're also going to hold Total. Can you do that? All of you?"

They nodded, confused, when finally Nudge asked what they were all wondering. "Whats with the changes? Why are we switching? How come-"

I interrupted. "We're not fighting out here. Its to open. We're leading them… there." The flock looked to where I was pointing: a small space, maybe have a mile wide between two large mountains. The lack of space would be a definite disadvantage towards the much larger flyboys. The flock turned to me, grins on there faces.

"You ready?"

Nods, and knuckles cracking.

"Then lets go!"

**=======1+3+9+27=======**

alrighty then! it was kinda short, but i just wanna little opinon... so the rest of them wont be that short... i think. tell me what you think about it! puh-leaze?! how desperate. but im ok with looking desperate... if it gets me reveiws... :)

**-stripedpolkadots**

**_Wah wah wah wah (your a jerk)  
Why you trippin I ain't even do nothin(your a jerk)  
I'm a jerk you ain't neva lie  
But aye do me a favor call me jerk one more time(your a jerk!)  
I know_**


	2. Memories

el disclaimor: you don't own maximum ride. i don't own maximum ride. lets sing thriller and billie jean till it hurts. :)

Strangers- A Maximum Ride Story

by: **stripedpolkadots**

Chapter 2: Memories

I try to open my eyes, which is about a thousand times harder than it should have been. For a moment, I panic. Have they experimented on my eyes too? Am I blind now, like Iggy? This thought shoots adrenaline through my body, and I strain my arms against the straps that are holding them down. Around me I hear a flurry of activity.

"She's awake!"

And another voice, "Tighten the restraints!"

I grunt, and pull harder. "You bet I'm awake! Now you med school failures better let me go before I get loose and throttle you with my bare hands!"

As expected, I am not set free, although I do hear a satisfying intake of breath.

A hand slaps my leg and I flinch.

"All vitals seem to be intact."

I growl, showing my teeth. "Yeah they're intact! Intact enough to kick your-"

Someone slaps me on the face, the same hand, and after waiting a moment for the pain to subside, I laugh. "Oh sure! Pick on the blind, tied-up girl! Real nice!"

The hand slaps me again, and I start to get mad. "Ok Dr. Frankenstein, you wanna go? Let's go! Untie my hands and we'll see who the real tough guy is!"

I hear laughter and the I'm slapped again. "Says the girl who's tied to the operating table."

I snarl. "Listen you humungous waste of oxygen, you have about twenty seconds to let me go, before the door is bust open and your limbs are in four corners of the room!"

I hear laughter, but through it all, I hear that scared intake of breath once again. I direct my nexts comments toward the weak link, Mr. Scaredy-Cat.

"Yeah, listen. You won't even see it coming. You'll see the door open, but nothing's there. You'll think you're imagining things... until you feel your arm breaking. Then your toes. Then your-"

Scaredy-cat whimpers, and I hear Sir Slaps-a-Lot snort. "Don't piss yourself Daniel. She's bluffing."

I sneer. "Sucks for you , cause I'm not. In fact, I'd give this place about five minutes before it explodes."

I can pratically feel the condescendation dripping off Mr. Slaphappy. "And who do you suppose is going to be doing this blowing up?" I grin. "Because if you are suggesting that it might be one of your fellow experiments, I'm curious as to how you suppose they're going to do it, considering they're as locked up as you are."

The room explodes in laughter, and I strain to open my eyes. I have to see who is doing this to me, so I can be sure I kill him personally.

"Ahh, I see you don't remember. Your last battle? You lost. Miserablly."

I grunt, and push my arms as far against the restraints as they'll go. At first, all I get for my efforts is my arms sliced further to ribbens, but finally I feel the restraint on my right arm crack. I keep my face impassive, but put all my strength into getting my right arm free.

Probably suspicious of my silence, Dr. Slappy hits my face again, harder than before. I make a sound, deep in my throat, and am about to retort when I hear a voice- in my head.

_"Max? Max, are you there?"_

**_"Angel?!"_**

_"Oh Max, every time I looked for you, you weren't there... Nudge said you were probably unconcious, but Gazzy thinks you're dead, and I tried to-"_

**_"Wait- Nudge? Gazzy? Are you three all together?"_**

_"No, I'm just thinking with them. Nudge is somewhere on the sixth floor, me and Gazzy are on the third floor, you're on the second floor and Fang is..."_

She hesitated. Why did she hesitate?! **_"Ang?! Where's Fang? What's wrong with Fang?!"_**

_"Nothing Max. It's just... his mind is... scary sometimes. I... I don't like to go in there. He reeaaallllyyy hates the School."_

I sighed in relief. **_"We all do honey."_**

_"I know, but he reeeaaallllyyy hates it. Anyways, he's on the second floor, and so is Iggy. Iggy gone now though, like you were. He was awake, but then he stopped talking. Nudge said he was unconcious too, but-"_

Suddenly, her voice cut off.

**_"Ang? Angel? Angel are you there? Ang-"_**

_"MAX!"_

Her tone of voice startles me.

_"They're seperating us!"_

I frown. They'd tried to seperate us before, but it never worked. We always found each other. So why was Angel freaking out so-

_"No Max, you gotta listen carefully, and you have to remember! You have to remember!"_

Before I could say anything, she was off.

"_They're taking our memories and giving us new ones!"_

I blanch, and notice the flurry around me rise. "Vitals still stable, but heart rate seems to have spiked!"

Ignoring the white coats I place all my attention on Angel. **_"How Ang?"_**

_"I dunno Max! But you're going to California! The White Coat reading your files is thinking it!"_

**_"But Angel-"_**

_"No Max, you gotta listen! Fang's going to Washington D.C. Tailey Academy. Iggy's um... Wheeler Iowa, Sarocen High School, Nudge is going to Brooklyn New York Max! Um... Blaisington Girl's Prepratory School... and me and Gazzy... oh, they're keeping us together... umm... Florida... no Texas? The Whitecoat doesn't know, but he thinks Florida...but someone's thinking Tex- AAAAAAUUURRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"_

Angel lets out such a mental scream that I flinch.

_"M-M-Maaaxxx!!!"_

**_"Angel! Angel what's going on?!"_**

_"M-M-Max it hurts so m-m-uch!! It h-h-hurts! Evuh-ree-thing i-i-is scuh...scuh-reaming!"_

I pull even harder against my restraints, and feel the right arm give a little more.

_"M-Muh-Max?"_

I gasp. Angel's voice sounded like it was coming from the end of a long tunnel- like it was miles away- I could barely hear it. My heart leaps into my throat.

**_"Yeah baby?"_**

_"I can't... cuh-can't... Max it h-hurts... so bad... it hurts..._

The silence is so deafening I can hear it echo. I'm drowning in it. "**_Angel? Angel baby?"_**

Someone touches my face. With a snarl I rip my arms free, my right hand getting through much easier than my left. In one fluid motion I have my attacker by the throat and whatever was blindfolding me is gone (probably along with my eyelashes and brows).

I pull the whitecoat down to me and get a closer look at his whimpering face. He's a little to young to be a whitecoat, probably an assistant, with flaming red hair and more freckles than skin. He's crying and sniveling, and I throw him across the room, towards a female whitecoat who's running the door. They collide, and I rip my legs free.

I jump to the top of my table and look for the head doctor, the slapper. I don't have to look far-- its obvious who he is. He has white blond hair and ice cold eyes. And he's the last thing I see before the world goes dark.

**3+5+9+25+81**

**Okay we all know. The King of Pop is dead. He was literally an ICON to me, and I'm STILL grieving. Please don't say anything bad about Michael Jackson anywhere I can hear, because I'd hate to have to throttle one of my readers. This man was a HERO to me. I guess it was his time to "Ease on down the Road". full thing on my profile. :(**

_ok, just cause im sad doesn't mean I have to depress you. Sorry, it took so long, it took grief to push me to walk three miles to find a computer. So you can thank the KING (Michael Jackson... DUH) for this update. :)_

_**Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It  
No One Wants To Be Defeated  
Show them How Funky Strong Is Your Fight  
It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right  
Just Beat It, Beat It**_


	3. Ashley Jennings

il diniego: I don't own Max ride. You don't own max ride. Lets go drown our miseries in pina coladas!

**ok. this is TRES TRES importante, or i wouldn't put it BEFORE the story, just cuz i find that distracting. here goes - *deep breath* there was a chapter before this. it was from the point of veiw of Charles Lindgren, the doctor max saw before she passed out. he's mad cause he has just found out that janssen (the director) let the flock blow up his lab. this is where it ITEX'S problems with interpol, the feds, the mounties, the texas rangers, lapd, nypd, anyone that matters are found out. the reason theyve seperated the flock is because the chinese (really generic i know, but james p. never really narrowed it down :] ) have given ITEX a loan to keep the flock for three years. ITEX couldnt keep the flock cuz of interpol, so they seperated them. there's also a scene where drs. mcgrady and lopez create flock clones that have slight differences (max has blue eyes and a unibrow, iggys a foot shorter with acne, nudge is 50 pounds heavier, fang has light brown hair and braces, etc.) basically janssen uses the fake flock to convince the world that fangs blog was ALL FAKE. we hear from the german girl from stwaoes (the one who crashed in on the hummer... just cause i love her, i thought she was hilarious) and two o.c's emily and danielle. don't worry, they don't become major charecters, its just to show the grief people around the world felt when they're convinced the blog and the flock are fakers. reasons why are at the bottom. ONWARD FANFIC SOLDIERS! **

Strangers- A Maximum Ride Story

by: **stripedpolkadots**

Chapter 3: Ashley Jennings

"Ashley! Asshhhllleeyy! If you don't get outta bed RIGHT NOW I'm-"

I shot up out of bed. Having someone scream in a megaphone right next to your ear can do that to a girl. That, and bust your eardrums.

"Todd, you little… I'm gonna kill you!"

"MOOMMM!!"

"Ashley leave your brother alone!"

Okay. This may seem like a normal family morning to you. In fact, it's almost perfect enough to be on Disney Channel. I mean, I'm 17 years old, I live in California, and I have an annoying little brother. Except, on Disney, that little brother wouldn't be the spawn of the devil._ I mean sure, they'd try to make him seem_ like the spawn of the devil, but there would always be the classic episode where it was revealed that the little brother secretly idolized their older sister.

_So_ not the same situation. Really. It might be hard to believe, especially if you see him, but my little brother is Satan's first child. Those big brown eyes and neat blond hair are deceiving. So are the boy scout badges. The boy is eleven years of pure evil. I guess to convince you, I have to tell you some of the things he's done. This month. Alone.

1. Cut my hair to my ears. On picture day.

2. Called the next door neighbors pretending to be me looking for drugs. My next door neighbor is the chief of police.

3. Deleted my research paper. The day before it was due.

4. Ordered 42 hours of "Nuns have Fun" and "Barely Legal" on my credit card. $253 dollars worth.

5. Put doggie dung under my pillow. And on it. And in my shoes. All over my shoes.

Added fact? It's only the 10th of November. Yeah.

"ASSHHEEELLLYYY!! _AASSSSFFAAACCCEEE_!"

"I'm up dipwad! Now get outta my room!"

I push him off of my bed and wait until he's slammed the door behind him to roll out of bed. I scratch my hair and slump into the bathroom. Besides being the victim of brotherly cruelty every day, I am also not a morning person.

I get out of the shower and stare at myself in the mirror, not that I'm vain or anything. It just seems that today's going to be… different somehow.

After my shower, I'm finally awake, and my brown eyes are wide. I lean into the mirror and squint at myself. For some reason, the general public- okay, male population of my school-- seems to find my genuinely honest to god hot. Now I'm not blind or dumb. I realize I'm ok looking, or slightly above average. I have the requisite blond hair of a Malibu resident, clear skin, and big eyes. I'm supertall, cause at 5'10, almost 5'11, I'm the second tallest girl in school. I'm thin (fact: last year my brother arranged for me to be a guest on Dr. Phil. The topic? Teens with anorexia) but not _that _thin. And I guess I'm not lacking in the frontal areas, or the back. But really? What about attitude? I mean, no matter how pretty a girl is, you're not gonna ask her out if she's threatened to pummel you 14 times, am I right?

I sighed. Someone tell that to Martin Povine.

Todd slammed on the door. "Ashley! Ashley! Mom says you have 15 minutes before you're walking to school!"

I rolled my eyes and stuck my head out the door. "Hey Toad, I dunno if you've forgotten, but I have a car."

He snickered, and I automatically got that sinking feeling in my stomach most of you usually associate with falling off a cliff.

"What did you do?"

He snickered and backed off down the hall. "Oh _I_ didn't do anything… I simply told Mom about that speeding ticket you got yesterday."

I blanched. "I didn't get a speeding ticket! What are you talking abo…you didn't!"

He smirked and raced down the hall. "Fifteen minutes!!"

Half of me wanted to chase him down the hall and wring his scrawny little neck, but the rest of me registered fifteen minutes. Now, I'm not the type of girl who takes two hours to put on makeup, but still-- fifteen minutes?

Twelve minutes later, I was hopping into the kitchen, struggling to put my left foot into my red Vans. My mother looked up from the stove and wrinkled her nose. "Really Ashley Claire? Jeans? To school. And that shirt-- is that John's shirt? Why, you look like a lumberjack in that outfit!"

I wrinkled my nose back at her. My mother must've went through an antebellum phase where two names were cool when she named me. She goes through a lot of phases. Currently she's in her Martha Stewart pre-incarceration phase. She's quit her part-time job at a florist's shop (eco-friendly phase) to stay at home and become treasurer of Todd's school's PTC. Now I have a great respect for stay-at-home mothers. But Todd is eleven years old, and I'm seventeen. We have a gardener, a housekeeper, and poolboy, and a cook. There is no need for my mother to stay home. She just… does.

"Ashley Claire are you listening to me at all? Where is that nice skirt and blouse set I bought for you last week?"

_At the Salvation Army._ "Oh, I'm just saving it for a special occasion."

She looked at her watch. "Oh blast, the bus is going to be here any minute! If you had more time I would have you march upstairs and change out of that Halloween costume you have on!"

I sighed and grabbed a Yoplait from the fridge. Closing it I caught a glance at my reflection. Skinny jeans from Pac Sun, plaid overshirt from Rue 21, and green tank from Wal-mart. I could've done worse. Trust me.

Something hit my back and I whirled to face my brother. "You little toad…" I growled, advancing slowly with my arms outstretched. Todd shrunk into his seat and called for mom.

"Leave your brother alone Ashley Claire! For heaven's sake!"

"Are you kidding me? Are you for real? I cannot believe-"

HONKK!

"Mom, you are not seriously going to make me ride the bus, are you? I promise you I have not gotten a speeding ticket! Todd's just-"

"Did you take your medicine?"

"Yes mom, I took my medicine! But I can't go on the bus! Freshmen ride the bus! And all Todd's freaky middle school friends! I am-"

"Does your back still hurt?"

"You know it does! It always does after I take those stupid pills!"

Ok. Quick interruption. I forgot to explain about the pills. To make a long story short, I suffer from a degenerative spinal condition. Meaning I have to take about four pills twice a day to make sure I don't get osteoporosis or whatever. The pills make my whole back sore, but I'd rather that then be called Quasimodo for the rest of my life.

"Mom, you can even check the police station! They keep a record of these things and-"

HONKK!!

"Get on the bus Ashley Claire."

"Mom!"

"Now."

I stomp my way out of the kitchen and grab my backpack on the way out. I see the bus waiting a couple houses down like a big yellow Godzilla. Something hits my back (again) but this time I don't give Todd the satisfaction of seeing me get mad. Instead, I walk faster and reach the bus a minute or two before my brother. I take a deep breath and climb the four steps to my doom.

I reach the top step, and suddenly, the bus goes quiet. I glare at the 13 year old drooling at me, and make a face at the sophomore I see staring. I stomp my way to the back and just barely manage to avoid the sprawl of preteens in the aisle. I hear the bus doors open as I slump into a seat in the back of the bus. Then I hear Todd's voice.

"Hey Ashley, did you make sure to put a brrraaa on today?"

Every boy in the bus turns to stare at me-- ok, not at _me_, at a point a few inches below my neck-- and even the bus driver gives me a funny look. I turn bright red, cross my arms over my chest, and slouch down in my seat. Of course. I _would _have to have the only brother in the country who didn't stop thinking the word bra was funny when he was nine.

**==== 9+5+4+5+9 ====**

"Hey… Ashley… how're-"

I groan. I'd made it twenty minutes into the ride without Karen Anderson and her "boyfriend" Darren bothering me. Karen was in Todd's class, and Darren was in the seventh grade. Darren had, quite frankly, the most perverted little crush on me in the world, and Karen wanted to BE me. Literally. She died her hair to match mine, and today she was wearing a red plaid shirt and skinny jeans… just. Like. Me. The only difference in the outfits were her hot pink ballet flats, hot pink nails, and hot pink headband (10 guesses to her favorite color). I don't know how she knows what I'm wearing _every. Single. Day_, but I imagine it had something to do with the fact that her window was right next to mine.

"Yeah Karen?"

"Are you really not wearing a bra? Cause I heard they do that in France, so I can totally see why-"

"Oh look Karen! This is my stop! Sorry I couldn't talk longer! Guess I'll see you later then!"

"Yeah! Bye Ashley!"

"Later Karen. Darren… you're drooling. Gross."

I stepped off the bus and took a well deserved breath of fresh air.

"Ashley!"

And promptly gagged on the scent of roses and cotton candy.

Oh well. It was good while it lasted.

"Hey Brittany."

"Oh. My. God, what are you wearing?! Is it lumberjack day? Did I miss the memo?!"

"You look nice too."

Brittany Masters flipped her long brown hair and smoothed her new miniskirt. How do I know it was new? I was there when she bought it. $46 dollars for 7 inches of distressed denim. Yeah. And the shirt? 23 dollars. For a tank top. The cropped jacket? $79 dollars. Genuine leather.

"So like… I thought you were gonna wear that leggings and minidress outfit I picked out for you? Where is it?"

_Salvation army._ "Oh, I'm saving it for a special occasion."

"Oh, ok. Hey, did you hear about Dee Santona? She was caught full on making out with Terrence Sommers!"

"Who?"

"Terrence Sommors! Janet Halloways ex?"

"Oh… ex?"

"Yeah! They broke up, like... two weeks ago!"

"So… what's bad about him and Dee?"

She gave me the Look. The Look that told me I'd just said something stupid (or used common sense).

"Well DUH! Everyone _knows_ they're getting back together for the Winter Fornal!"

_Not me. _"Well obviously not Dee Santona…."

"I know! What a slut! But anyways, Lisa told Emma who told Eddie who told Jase who told Maddi, who told…"

I tuned her out and watched a situation rising by the boys bathroom. Two freshmen boys were trying to enter, but they were being blocked by a hulk of flesh squeezed into a letterman jacket. Finally, when one of them started to cry, I decided the situation had gone on long enough.

Leaving Brittany by the lockers, I stalked over to the boys bathroom. "Moose. Why am I not surprised?"

The lump of beef turned and leered at me. "Why hello Ashley!"

I crossed my arms. "What's the problem Moose?"

He grinned. "Sorry Officer Jennings. Didn't realize you were patrolling today." He stuck his hands together and out. "Take me into custody and do with me what you will."

I rolled my eyes and pushed him out of the way. Surprisingly, he moved. Apparently this surprised him as well, for he fell into the wall behind him and stared. The two freshmen boys took this opportunity to dart into the bathroom (and probably lock the door behind them).

"Ashley, did you hear me? Sale on platform wedges at- oh hey Moose!"

"Hey Brittany… hey Martin."

I whirled around.

Great. Just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse.

**===== 1+2+4+5+10+11=======**

NOW. as for WHY that chapter is not here- it took me about 3 or 4 hours to type it, and just when i had finished editing, i had to go change a load of laundry. I was home alone with four of my younger sisters, and one of them got on the computer. she deleted EVERYTHING, then saved changes. YEAHH. i know. and i never let my sisters throw tantrums, so i couldnt let them see me throw the biggest tantrum in the world. so i went into the garage, closed the door, got in the car, and screamed bloody murder. i threw things and hit things, and got pretty freaking scary. that was sunday. so on monday i tried to retype it. if you've ever tried to retype something that long... yeah... it was murder. i pretty much almost threw another tantrum. so i woke up early today to try again, cause i figured i'd be mellower. i WASNT. and i realized that it was probably gonna take me another week before i was able to retype the chapter without grabbing that certain sister and making her a 4 foot shish kabob. and i can't make you guys wait that long (again). so im skipping that chapter, and going on with the story. I may post that chapter as a supplement later on. so yeah... ok then.

oh! quick question! does anyone think i should move the rating up to T? just cuz of the language. and maybe a little romance later on... *wink wink, nudge nudge* tell me if you think so!

OH! again! in case anyone was wondering (which you probably werent) the song from the chapter that never was was 'kids don't stand a chance' by vampire weekend. just sayin.

read and review POR FAVOR!! -**stripedpolkadots**

_**The west coast has the sunshine  
And the girls all get so tanned  
I dig a french bikini on Hawaii island  
Dolls by a palm tree in the sand**_

_**I been all around this great big world  
And I seen all kinds of girls  
Yeah, but I couldnt wait to get back in the states  
Back to the cutest girls in the world**_

**_I wish they all could be california girls_**


	4. Permanent Addiction

De Exoneratie: You don't own Max Ride. I don't own Max Ride. Lets go to the library!

Strangers- A Maximum Ride Story

by: **stripedpolkadots**

Chapter 4: Permanent Addiction

"Martin! Like, omigod, did you cut your hair?"

Leave it to Brittany to act like seeing Martin is a good thing.f

"So… Ashley."

I sighed. "What Martin."

"You wound me! Aren't you happy to see me?"

_I'd be happier being torn apart by wolves. _"Uh huh, sure. Brittany, we're gonna be late for Economics."

She shot me a dirty look and flipped her hair. "Chill out Ashley, we've got plenty of time. What was that you were saying Martin?"

Martin shot me a grin. "Oh nothing, just wondering how much "wood" Ashley could handle." He leaned towards me and slung his arms over my shoulder. I shuddered and slid his arm off of me. Brittany made a small sound beside me and Martin's eyes narrowed. I backed up and stuck my finger in his face.

"Listen _Povine_. This is the last time I'm gonna warn you. Touch me again, and I'll make sure it's the last thing you do, got it?"

Martin grinned, and leaned in. I could smell his breath (banana, gross!) and feel it too, as it wafted over my cheeks.

"Fiesty… I like that…"

I wrinkled my nose and pushed him away. "Get lost Martin, before I make-"

"C'mon Ashley! We like… don't want to be late, right?"

"Not now Brittney, I'm-"

"Let's _go_ Ashley! So like, we'll see you two after school right Martin?"

"As long as Ashley's coming."

"I'm not."

"She is. Come _on_ Ashley."

I let Brittney pull my halfway down the hall before yanking my arm out of her grasp. Her two inch $64 dollar talons had already done there damage though-- I could see claw marks in my skin where she grabbed it.

"Brittney what's the-"

"Ohmigod Ashley! I won't be able to save your butt next time you know!"

I snorted. Brittney Masters? Saving me? Please.

"What did I do _now _Britt?"

She made a face. "Ugh. Don't call me that. You know I hate being called Brit."

_Why do you think I do it? _"Oh yeah, my bad. Hey you know I can't hang out today-- I have to be at P.A today." _Thank God._

She wrinkled her nose. "So you can't call in sick?"

"I'm not sick."

"Ugh, but… ugh, why are you even working there? It's not like you're poor-" Insert horror filled gasp usually only associated with the site of a horrific train wreck- "_are you_?!"

"Um… no. Brit, I don't know why you told Moron Bovine I'd hang out with him-"

"Ashley!"

"What?!"

"You can't call him that!"

"Right. Sure. Whatever. Listen, I gotta go ask Mrs. Tate something. She left me a weird comment on my last paper."

"Oh ignore the old hag. She gave me an F on the last paper, and I even turned it in on time. So I'm like, whatever. Forget her."

I rolled my eyes.

1. Mrs. Tate is only 29 years old. Hardly an old hag.

2. Brittney's idea of on time is sometime in the same week as the due date.

3. I got an A on the paper.

"Yeah, but I'm just gonna see what she meant. I might take a bit, so you don't have to save me a seat, kay?"

I strode off before she had a chance to respond and found myself at Mrs. Tate's desk.

"Um… Mrs. Tate?"

She looked up and straightened her glasses. "Yes Ms. Jennings?"

I pulled my paper out of my backpack, and furtively tried to unwrinkle the edges. "Um… right here, after this paragraph, you wrote something that I didn't really understand."

She looked up at me from under her straight black bangs. "And what did I write, Ms. Jennings?"

I cleared my throat. "Uh… nice way of thinking. Cozy thoughts."

She folded her hands. "Where did I write that Ms. Jennings?"

I checked. "Well um, right after I wrote 'I do all I can to make sure not to use any products that have been unfairly tested on animals."

"Why exactly did you write your paper on animal testing Ms. Jennings?"

"Cause well, the topic was on something you feel really strongly about. And this is it. I _hate_ the idea of animal testing."

"Why, Ms. Jennings."

"I dunno, I just do! The idea of all these helpless animals, being tested on, and experimented on- the thought of them in cages, starving, no one there to help them-- that just makes me _furious_! So I do what I can to put an end to it-- I don't use animal tested products, and I try to make sure no one else does either!"

"And what's confusing about what I said?"

"Well… it's just that it seems… well…" I searched for the right word. "Well, it seems _patronizing_ somehow. Like it's not… not…"

"Not what, Ms. Jennings?"

I threw up my hands, exasperated. "Just not enough for you Mrs. Tate!"

Mrs. Tate leaned back in her seat and smiled. "Well I don't know where you got that idea Ms. Jennings."

I blew a lock of hair out of my face. "What do you want from me Mrs. Tate?!"

"Ms. Jennings, it seems to me that you are always unhappy. No- don't interrupt. I think, maybe the best thing for you would be to just--"

"Mrs. Tate you're being patronizing again!"

Mrs. Tate stood up and put her hands on the desk. "Ms. Jennings, if you feel so strongly about this, why don't you _do something?!_ Instead of just _avoiding_ the products, why don't you print brochures, make posters, _something_?! Sometimes I think the thing to take that permanent frown off your face is a righteous cause! Do you understand what I'm trying to get at here?"

I crossed my arms. "Yeah. I get it. Do something. Don't just sit here and watch..." A smile grew on my face. "Ok Mrs. Tate, I dig... do something? That, I can handle."

Mrs. Tate leaned back in her seat and smiled. "Trust me Ms. Jennings. You won't regret it."

**====== 16+32+64 ======**

"Hey Ash, what's deal?"

I looked up from the apron I was trying to put on and smiled sheepishly at Ala Jo, the assistant manager at Permanent Addiction, and my boss.

"Sorry Ala, I had to find a way to ditch the pretty commitee... I ended up walking halfway here before it was safe to catch a cab."

Ala wrinkled her nose and threw a notepad at me. "Yeah... I can see how they deter even the most dedicated employee."

I grinned. Ala had met Brittany twice, and Martin and the rest of the football team only once, but it was enough to cement her opinion that I was not, in fact, exaggerating when I called them the "desperate cast of O.C wannabees." Or something like that.

Permanent Addiction wasnt the type of coffeshop Barbie and Friends attended. It wasn't Starbucks chic, and it wasn't dark coffehouse grunge, for the times when emo poetry came back into fashion, and Brittany had to break out her kohl pencils, and ripped black leggings. And the worst part? It wasn't even in Malibu -gasp-. It was situated in Santa Monica, prime boardwalk location.

No, it was just a normal coffee shop, whose primary customer were the regulars: Surfers Alec, Bradley, Jenna, and their crew, computer nerds Devon and Shane, hippies Karla and Dawn (who never seemed to have left the sixties... they had some pretty awesome stories), a bunch of students from Pepperdine, UCLA (where Ala was a film major), Northridge, and Santa Monica College, and the tourists who loved to take our engraved coffecups as souveniers. The coffee cups weren't for sale, if you get my meaning.

"Yoohoo, earth to Ash... you there girl?"

I laughed and shoved Keikilani's hand out of my face. "Lani girl, what are you doing here? Where's Waldo?"

Lani snorted and went back to wiping tables. "Hell if I know. That boy can be such a flake sometimes..."

I smirked. "But you know you like it..."

Lani turned bright red and whipped around to make sure no one had heard. "Pa'a ka waha, girl! You know you're trippin!"

I finished tying my apron and turned to give her one last look. "Then why is your face so red?"

She threw the towel at me and I ducked, chuckling as I went to find Ala. If I could go to Bell Tower High in L.A with Lani, Emerson (known more by his nickname of Waldo), and the busboy John, then I'm pretty sure every day I wouldn't feel like I was walking on nails. Maybe Mrs. Tate was right... maybe I was supremely unhappy. Speaking of Mrs. Tate...

"Ash! Table four!"

"On it, Ala!"

I approached the table, fixing on a smile. These guys were regulars too, but they weren't the good kind.

"Hey Barbie, I'm Ken. You wanna be my girl?"

"Real nice Ken. I've never heard that one before."

Ken (yes, real name Ken) McAdams and his friends were students at the LaSalle Prepratory school, an all-boys prep school. Sometimes I didn't know which was worse: elitist jocks or prep school jerks.

"Hey Barbie girl, you listenin?"

I looked at my notepad. "Yeah, thats three Turks, two bluberry muffins, one chocolate chip cookie, and a bottled water..."

"You're forgetting one thing."

I rifled through my notebook. "Oh sorry... can you repeat tha-"

He grabbed my arm and tugged me down until my face was about an inch away from his. "Three... kisses..."

I tried to tug my arm and face away, but his grip was too strong. I could see his moist, meaty lips getting closer and closer, and I closed my eyes when-

"Kokahele ia paka! You better let her go!"

My eyes popped open and I grinned widely at Lani. The wet towel she had just smacked Ken with stung, and the shock of it made him loosen his grip just enough for me to get free.

I shoved backwards and stumbled to my feet. Ken was rubbing him arm, and Trent Wuffman had an arm around Lani's waist. "Come on aloha mami, why you gotta be so mean?"

Lani whacked at his head with the towel, but he wasn't letting go. I leaped forward and grabbed his arm, and together, we got her waist free. Lani stepped out of reach immediatly and brandished her towel. "You better get out of here if you know what's good for you!"

Ken and his crew stood up and advanced, smirking. "And if we don't?"

_I'll freaking rip your- _"You'll have to answer to me."

We whipped around to see Ala Jo, holding a long wooden broom menacingly. Although she was shorter than even Lani, the fire in her eyes was obvious. Trent grunted and bent down to pick up his bags. The rest of the prep school dummies did the same, except for Ken. He leaned closer so that only I could hear. "Don't worry. I'll be back."

I started forward, but Lani grabbed my arm. "Leave it. That okole puka isn't worth it."

Ken sneered and caught the bag Trent tossed at him. They were almost out the door when Ken turned to wink at me. I flicked him off, then slumped into a chair. Lani did the same beside me, and Ala crossed her arms and shook her head, frowning.

"That Ken McAdams is such a brat. If his father didn't own this building..."

I rolled my eyes. "Forget it Ala. At least we know he won't be back for a day or two."

Ala grunted. "Thank God. Ok, Lani, there's a tourist group at table five who're examing their coffee cups extremely closely..."

Lani jumped up and brushed off her apron. "On it."

"And Ash... your favorite customers are here..."

I stood up, and sure enough I saw Karla and Dawn waving at me from the regular table by the stain glass windows.

I smiled (a real one this time), and was about to rush over to them when I saw Ala's expression. She was staring at the table Ken and company had just left and biting her lip.

I put my arm around her and nudged her with my hip. "Hey don't worry Ala. I'm sure once soccer season starts he won't bother us anymore. Kwenchana yo, right?"

Ala cracked a smile at my hideous attempt at Korean. "Yeah... something like that. Hey, Karla's looking a little impatient. Better go see what they want."

I nodded and dashed off, coming to a stop in front of Karla and Dawn. "And how may I help you two lovely ladies today?"

Dawn looked up from her notebook only long enough to nod at me and murmer, "The usual."

Karla however, put her elbows on the table, looking for all the world as though she was nine years old.

"I'm bored. Bring me a chai, then pull up a seat and tell us whats up with your life today."

I grinned, and five minutes later I was back with Dawn's lemon iced tea, Karla's chai, two slices of carrot cake, and a chocolate chip cookie. I _love_ chocolate cookies.

"Well sweetie? Tell this old woman whats got you down in the dumps."

I smiled. A year ago I would've been majorly freaked out by someone who could tell I was in a bad mood, just like that, but by now I was used to Karla's "aura reading".

"You're not old Karla. And it's just something one of my teachers said."

Karla frowned. "Are me and Dawn gonna have to beat somebody up?"

I laughed. "Dawn and I, Karla. And nah, Mrs. Tate's ok. She just-"

"Tate? Vivienne Tate?"

"Um... I think so. Her door says V. Tate, so I guess it could be Vivienne. Why? Do you know her?"

Karla laughed, and even Dawn looked up from her notebook long enough to giggle. "Maybe... maybe not. Now. What did this Mrs. Tate say to you?"

"Nothing... I mean, well, she told me... well, you see, we had to write this economics paper on something we felt really strongly on, right? So I wrote on animal rights, right?"

Karla and Dawn nodded. They (and all of the other regulars) knew how strongly I felt on animal cruelty.

"But then she was kinda telling me it wasn't enough, yknow, to just feel that way. That I've got to _do _something. But the thing is, I don't know _what _to do! I mean, I can't think of anything I can do that would help any of the animals being mistreated all around the world. I mean, everyone knows Trimeco is testing their products on raccoons and rabbits and squirrels. But nobody does anything because they bring in so much money! If someone would just set an example, show the world how wrong Trimeco is, all that bad publicity would force them to quit! But I can't think of anyone who..."

I stopped. Karla and Dawn were both staring at me, eyebrows raised. I blushed. "Oh."

Karla snickered. "Yeah. Oh."

I stood up and cleared the table. "It's been lovely talking to you ladies, as usual, but I have some calls to make."

Karla grinned and Dawn shot me a thumbs up.

I shot them a wave and darted to Lani, who was taking an order from the surfers at Table 3 while keeping a hawkeye on the tourists at Table 5.

"Lani, hey Lani, can I use your phone?"

Lani reached into her pocket and handed it to me. "Sure girl, but where's your's?

I frowned. "Todd skateboarded over it. Four times."

Lani growled, and I didn't blame her. The one time I had invited her to my house, she had fallen asleep while I was in the kitchen, and Todd had cut off ten inches of her hair. It had taken three months for it to grow back, and I doubted she'd ever forgive the little maggot.

"Excuse me miss?"

"Oops! Hey Ash, just put it in my locker when you're done with it kay? I only had it in case Waldo called."

I wiggled my eyebrows. "You're waiting for him to call? Sounds romantic..."

She flushed red and shot me a glare. "You better scram before I take my phone back, 'Ilio wahine."

I stuck out my tounge and danced away. "Yeah, kay!"

I had to take care of two more tables before I was able to call. I slid behind the counter and dialed the familiar number.

Ring... ring... ring...

"Hello, Jennings residence, this is-"

"Hey Mom, it's me, I just needed to call to say I'm gonna be a little late tonight."

"Ashley Claire is that you? You know your father has business guests coming over to-"

"Tell them I'm at the hospital. Or dead. Later Mom."

"Ashley Cla-"

I hung up. Pressing end call had never felt so good.

**===== 1+10+100+1001+001+01+1 =====**

i'm back! Lets offer up a prayer for the soul of my sisters laptop. It died a few days ago, as did the rough draft of this chapter. It is currently at the computer hospital, so it still might pull through. Maybe. Hopefully?

guess what. next chapter we meet... david cortez... heh heh...

oh! question! now. this is kinda just something im wondering... would you want max/fang/iggy to be juniors in high school, or seniors? cuz im thinking i don't want to have to deal with the whole college aspect if theyre seniors. your opinion?

btw, the random words lani's throwin out there are hawaiin. not very nice words, so since this is still rated K+, i'll just give you the gist. the first one is: shut up!, second one: get outta here, jerk!, 3rd one: idiot, 4th one: girl (not really. more like... witch...)

Okay, my reveiwers: i looovvvee you. especially heartofdiamond and fuzzylogic. I wanna grab you two and give you ginormous hugs. ginormous.

now. as for )( *wings* )(: woah. patience. Some people asked nicely, and some **_not_** so nicely, so imma say it here: ashley jennings is max ride. max ride is ashley jennings. see?

and cookie monster? 1. i have read the books. (a few too many times... *coughshe'sobsessedcough*). 2. i actually _don't _think nudge is that annoying. 3. i'm not a fang fangirl. and i didnt say fang cut _himself_, he just got hurt. and if anything, im an iggy fangirl. i happen to find that whole blind pyromanic cook thing absolutley delicious. and 's forcing you to read this. if you didn't like chapters 1 and 2, why on earth would you read chapter three? really?

lovelynblue, kelsey good, gillsbluefeather, why so sirius, orange duck, maximumrideisthebestbookever, maximum baudelaire, confidential, kelly, eva noname, and fang's my brother? **_thank yooouu!!! :)_**

see? all you people who read but don't reveiw? aren't you jealous now? don't you want your name their? huh, huh?

read/reveiw por favor! **-stripedpolkadots**

_**  
Its just another day at the coffee shop  
I grab them coffee beans, time to heat them coffee pots  
Turn them lights on, j's rush the parkin lot  
This the neighborhoods number one stop n shop**_

_**No regular, we only serve the best  
For the low low, cheaper than the rest!  
Im takin orders, tell me whos next  
Only cash, no credit, no checks  
**_


	5. David Cortez

Yalanlama: I don't own Maximum Ride. You don't own Maximum Ride. Lets go find James Patterson and... change that... heh heh...

Strangers- A Maximum Ride Story

by: **stripedpolkadots**

Chapter 5: David Cortez

Clink…clink, clink.

David Cortez the II didn't look up from his bowl of oatmeal when his father came in, and he didn't say anything either. David Junior and David Senior had a very strange relationship, i.e the few times a week David saw his father, as little words as nessacary were spoken.

"So… big day today?"

Clink… clink…

"David will you quit clanking that spoon and answer me?"

David raised his eyebrows below his long black hair and looked at a point a little past his father's shoulder.

"Yes… sir?"

"Better. So… soccer tryouts today, huh."

"Yes."

"You trying out?"

"Wasn't planning on it."

"Well now you are. You need something to get you out of the house… spend all day with your laptop, doing God knows what…"

David tuned his father out. It was a talent he'd honed in the past six months.

"Junior? You listening?"

David cringed and stood up. There was nothing he could think of that was worse than his father calling him Junior. As if he needed reminding that he was a "second".

"Yes sir. And I'm not trying out for soccer."

David picked up his backpack and was almost out the door when he heard his father's voice. "I didn't say I was done David."

David exhaled slowly and let his bag fall. Silently, he moved back to his seat, and barely managed to force out a "Yes sir?"

Mr. Cortez took a sip of coffee looking as if he didn't notice his son glaring at him with barely disguised venom in his eyes.

"So. You're trying out for soccer."

"Yes sir."

"And Ricky as well?"

David shrugged. "Probably."

"How about Kevin?" He snorted. "Nah, too much actual running involved."

David scowled and looked pointedly at the clock. "Dad…"

He looked at his own gold Rolex. "Ah, time for Ricky's car to pick you up?"

"Yes sir." _Something like that._

"Well when you get home I expect you to tell me you're on the soccer team. Have to get you back in shape somehow…"

He muttered the last bit and David frowned. "What was that sir?"

Mr. Cortez coughed and tightened his tie. "Nothing… son. Hurry up, you don't want to keep Ricky waiting."

David didn't waste another second grabbing his bag and speeding for the door.

"David."

"Yes sir?"

"I'm not going to be home for a couple of days. Tara will be here to take care of you."

David scowled. "I'm seventeen years old. I don't need a babysitter. "

"Did I ask how old you were?"

"No sir."

"You can go."

"Yes sir." David was halfway across the room, but he couldn't help but mutter "Güevon" to his father as he exited.

"You say something, Junior?"

"No sir." David waited until he was outside the door to smirk. A year and a half ago he had found it slightly bizarre that his father, who claimed he came from Spain, didn't know a word of Spanish, other than "where is the bathroom." Now however, he simply used it to his advantages in any way possible.

The sound of a convertible racing five inches from him drug him into the present, and he stepped back onto the curb. You'd think people would drive more conscientiously in a neighborhood that housed people from the chief-of-police to more than a dozen senators, and the mayor. And lets not forget the high powered FBI/CIA agents. That's what David figured his father was.

Of course, David Senior expected Junior to believe he was simply an attorney. David had believed that for what, maybe… a month? Then all the strange disapparences, locked doors, and heavily secured computer systems had become to suspicious for him, drawing him to the conclusion that his father was a secret agent.

And yet even with a job that cool, he still hated him.

He had never met his mother (apparently she died of… cancer? Though Mr. Cortez never could remember what kind.) And his grandparents were still in Spain (David had never traveled outside of the Washington D.C area). And the one "brother" of his father David had met looked nothing like him. At all.

"David, David, David!"

David looked up just in time to see a blur of blue blast into his midsection.

"Oof! Huh-hey to you too Aditi."

Aditi Banerjee beamed up at David and slowly let go. She straightened her blue headband and straightened her shirt. "You like?"

David pretended to examine the outfit. 11 year-old Aditi had a strange habit of dressing in only one color every day. From her blue headband to her blue shirt to her blue bracelets to her blue shorts to her blue socks to her blue shoes.

"Hmm… I guess-"

"Aditi, I told you to stomp glomping him like that!"

Aditi's older brother Kamadev, came strolling up the street behind her. That's what Kamadev did. He strolled. He was the strolling kind of guy, whose idea of confrontation was a really good chess match.

Aditi stuck out her tounge. "Whatever!"

Kev shrugged and stuck his hands in his pockets. "You're gonna miss the bus."

Aditi jumped and looked down the road. Sure enough, the big yellow behemoth was swallowing up the last of its passengers. Aditi took off down the road waving her hands and screaming for the bus to wait.

Kev ambled over to David and together, they continued walking down the street, toward Richard "Ricky" Norton's house. It was silent, but not the awkward silence David usually experienced with his father.

"So… you trying out for soccer?"

Kev looked at him, confused, before he burst out laughing. "No… but lemme guess. You are. "

David grimaced and walked faster. Kev sped up his amble only slightly to catch up. "Oh come on, don't get mad. I'm sure you'll make the team!"

"Yeah… probably."

Kev nudged his shoulder. "And we all know how much Courtney Billows like soccer players…"

David made a disgusted sound deep in his throat. "Ugh. Please don't remind me. I just ate."

Kev laughed, but whatever he was about to say was interrupted by the honk that split the air.

"Yo! Boys! Let's go!"

The stretch hummer that had rolled to a stop beside them was thudding and bouncing to the beat of Lil Wayne, and the red-haired, freckle-faced boy sticking his head out the window was bobbing along as well.

David rolled his eyes and got into the car before the chauffeur could open the door. Kev slipped in behind him and shut the door. David let his eyes adjust before opening his mouth. "Ricky, is this…" Kev finished for him. "a new car?!"

Ricky folded his arms behind his head and leaned into the leather. "Why yes it is Kevin. Hot off the lot. Brand new model too."

Kev frowned. "You know the minute you take a brand new car out of the parking lot, the value drops, and-"

Ricky interrupted. "So D-Man, you tryin' out fo' soccer?

"Uh… yeah."

"That's fo shiz mayne! I mean, e'ryone was wonderin' why you din't do football mayne, and I was like, 'mayne, _I don't naw'_ and then they was like-"

"Ricky. Your father is a government official. Your mother is a Vanderbilt debutante. Stop talking like you're straight outta Compton."

"Mayne Kev you ain't know what you talkin 'bout! Mayne, I just tryin' to rep the 202, naw mean? So lay off, Aladdin!"

Kev snorted and leaned back in his seat. "Coming from the boy in the brand new stretch Hummer."

"What was that, yo?!"

David sighed. The last thing he needed was Ricky throwing Kev out of the car. Again."

"C'mon guys, chill. We're almost at school anyways."

Ricky flicked Kev off one more time and stratigically loosened his tie. There was only so much you could do to thuggify a prep school uniform.

"Yo mayne, look! Mayne dat's Jennifer Blum right there! Yo mayne, I think she's waitin for you! Yeah mayne, my bro really did a numba on her!"

David sunk deeper into his seat and wondered if it was possible for him to slip out the door and run for the hills. He knew it was useless though. One more unexcused absense, and he was facing in-school suspension.

"Bro, just look at that meat! Mm, mm, mm, mm, mm.... she so fine, I'm 'bout ready to-"

Kev held up and a hand and exited the car. "Please Ricky. We don't need to know any more about what bodily functions the sight of Jennifer Blum prompt in you."

Ricky made a face and jumped out of the car after Kev. "You just mad cuz you ain't neva had some!" He stopped by the drivers window and pounded it with his fist. When it rolled down, he didn't bother to lower his voice. "Yo, Dawson, pick me up at 5:30, aight? Imma leave my tryout gear in the back, so just make sure you're here at 3:40 so I can grab it, aight?" Without waiting for a response, Ricky jogged towards where Jennifer Blum and her posse were waiting. Kev mumbled a thanks to Dawson, then got out of the way so David could exit.

David stuck his head out as far as his nose. "She still there?"

Kev laughed. "Yeah man. You're not getting outta this that easy."

David groaned, and slowly climbed out of the car, pulling his bag with him. He muttered a quick thanks to Dawson, shoved his hands into his pockets, and got ready to meet his doom.

**==== 1+4+5+9+14 ====**

wow... only three reveiws... alrighty then! hopefully i'll get more this time? oooohh... i RREEEALLLLYYY wanna thank **fuzzylogic**. because they have been just ah-mazing. so there. :) and to answer their question for everyone, i only knew okole puka, but then i googled it to make sure i was spelling it right, and i found this whole list. so i was pretty darn excited. :)

eh... i think im going to make them (max/fang/iggy) juniors. i think. OH! i asked this awhile ago, but imma ask it again. does anyone think story should be T? really?

hmm... cookiemonster or whatever? seriously. STOP reading my story if it bothers you so much. kay?

ermm... who else saw the michael jackson memorial last week? i thought paris jackson's speech was SO heartbreaking. almost had me crying. ok so i bawled. whatever. rip mj! :/

lets work on the reveiw number guys! kk? im not gonna withhold chapters till i get like 10 or that sorta thing, but reveiws DEFINITLY help me update. (wink wink) SPEAKING OF UPDATING! im gonna be gone from july 19 to august 1, and i dunno if i'll be able to get on a computer. so imma try to get three (read it- THREE) more chapters up. yes, THREE. im gonna TRY, so... yeah.

_**I wanna be a highschool football hero.  
With an S.A.T. score less than zero.**__** I wanna  
try to drink my weight in beer-o. **__**I wanna be a highschool football hero.  
I wanna score a touchdown so I can score after the game.  
I don't care about my future 'cause it is just another day.  
I'll rush for forty yards and drink four forties later on. I'm done with  
this brunette someone pass me another blonde.**_


	6. Jeremiah Winkler

V prohlášení: I don't own Maximum Ride. You don't own Maximum Ride. Lets have some cotton candy!

Strangers- A Maximum Ride Story

by: **stripedpolkadots**

Chapter 6: Jeremiah Winkler

_Pig. Cow. Duck. Ugh, gross big pig. _Jeremiah Winkler wrinkled his nose as he deftly sidestepped another one of the many animals on his family's farm. Okay, technically it was his aunt and uncle's farm, but family's family right? Of course if it had been up to Jeremiah, there was no way he'd ever choose to live on a farm in the first place, but whatever. Nobody asked.

"Jeremiaahh!! Check on Ole Sol, wilya? Jessie said something about him soundin' funny yesterday!"

"But I-"

"And yor mama wantsta' know if you took yor pills!"

Jeremiah rolled his eyes. 16 years old, almost seventeen, and his mother still checked up on him. "Yeah, I already did!"

"Yor back hurt?"

"Not anymore!" But it had hurt like hell ten minutes ago, right after he had taken the medicine for his Ankylosing spondylitis, a bone swelling disease he had had for as long as he could remember. The only way to keep it from progressing were to take these gigantic pills twice a day, and ignore the pain the pills caused in his back every morning and every night.

"What're you wafflin' around out there for! Go check on Sol!"

Jeremiah almost groaned out loud, but he managed to suppress it at the last minute. "Sure Aunt Helen. But I gotta catch the bus in a few minutes so…"

"So you better run fast then, huh? G'won, the bus'll wait. G'won!"

Jeremiah sighed and took off at a run for the barn. Ok, it wasn't so much a run… more like an extremely fast shuffle with his white cane waving around two feet in front of him. Sadly, the white cane did no good in warning him about the unnaturally large mound of… _dirt,please let it be dirt_ that he had just stepped in.

Jeremiah frowned and scuffed his left boot on the ground. "Great. Just great. Sol?", he called. "Where are you Sol, you great, ugly--OOF!"

Jeremiah took a deep breath as all the wind was knocked out of him and he found himself on all fours. The huge hog that had just barreled into him snorted and pawed on the ground near Jeremiah's head.

Jeremiah pulled himself up and dusted his hands off on his jeans. "For crissakes, Sol! What're you doing outside your pen?!" Jeremiah rolled his eyes. He already knew the answer. Most likely Jessie, his cousin, had forgotten to close the gate after she dumped in the slop for the night. Jessie tended to do that. The only thing she cared about was her horse, Juno.

Jeremiah gave his knees a final brush, picked up his cane, and strode away from the pig, cursing under his breath. With his luck, it was most likely the bus had already left, but it wouldn't hurt to try.

"Jeremiah?! Oh hey, thank gosh I found ya! Hey Jeremiah-"

"No Jessie. Whatever it is, absolutely not."

"Please Jer? Pretty pretty please?"

Jeremiah sighed. He knew, as well as Jessie, that he wasn't going to say no. He couldn't say no to any of his cousins, not Jessie or Jackson or Jared or Jenny or even Julie. Being the oldest of the bunch, and the resident pushover had landed him in some pretty rough spots over the past few months. Jeremiah still cringed thinking of Jackson and Jenny's lemonade stand. Of course, none of it was his fault. How could he have known they were going to spike the stuff with vodka?!

"Hey Jer you listenin'? I promise it's nothing big! I just need you to buy some-"

Jeremiah cut her off. "Hey Jess, do you smell that?"

Jessie crinkled her nose and sniffed. "Ugh, gross! What is that?! I think… oh Lord… Jer, did you step in something again?"

Jeremiah exhaled. _Knew it wasn't dirt._ "Jesus… hey Jess, I can't talk now, I gotta go catch the bus. If I get to school early enough, I may be able to wash my foot off in the bathroom."

"You're gonna hafta wash awful hard…" She shifted on Juno. "Wanna ride to the stop?"

Jeremiah backed up, cane held like a sword. "Hell no Jessie! You know how I feel about that thing!"

"Jeez, just tryin' ta help! No need to insult Juno!"

"Yeah, well, go tell the bus to wait if you want to help. And I better not get another phone call saying you skipped today. One of these days your mom's gonna get to the phone before I do!"

"Yeah, yeah. Imma go tell the bus driver he better wait, seein' as you're blind and I'd hate for him to get in trouble for not caterin' to the handicapped, alright? Still, you better run!"

Jessie galloped off for the bus stop, and Jeremiah shuffle/ran after her, cursing every strange substance his feet stepped in. He could tell when he reached the bus stop when he nearly choked on the exhaust pumping out of the tailpipe on the twenty-year-old bus.

"Let's go, let's go! I don't got all day kid! Your sister was out here a few minutes ago or I wouldn't even still be here! Come on, come on!"

Jeremiah didn't bother to correct the bus driver. According to Shade, his cousins all looked exactly like him, and he and Jared were close enough to be twins. All six Winklers were tall, thin, blue-eyed, and not exactly red-head, but not exactly blond either. Also according to Shade, Jessie and Julie were the "hottest things in Alabama state, and probably good in-" Jeremiah's expression (and maybe his fist had a little something to do with it too) had stopped Shade from bumbling on any further.

"Oh _GOD_ what is that _smell_?!"

Jeremiah turned bright red and plopped down into the nearest seat.

"No way Helen Keller, this seat is _not_ available."

"Jesus, the smells coming from him!"

"Holy shit, what'd you step in!"

"Dude Fraiser, I think he stepped in shit!"

As one, the bus exploded in laughter, and Jeremiah flushed.

"Shove off Ray Charles! You're stinkin' up my air!"

Jeremiah felt hands on his back, and before Fraiser Kelley could completely push him onto the seat, Jeremiah stumbled to a standing position.

"No standing on the bus! Find a seat kid!"

"I'm going, I'm-"

"You can sit with _me_ Jeremiah…"

The bus went quiet. Jeremiah swore he could hear the cows they were probably driving by. And he knew why. Peaches Turner did not just _offer_ her seat to anyone. Especially considering she had only been broken with Frasier for two days (this time). Jeremiah might not have been a social expert, but he wasn't stupid either.

"Kid either you sit down or I'm kickin' you offa the bus!"

"Come on Jeremiah… I don't bite."

_Not according to the boy's bathroom wall._ "I think I'll-"

"Naw, g'won and sit with her, Helen Keller! Wouldn't want you to get in… _trouble_, now, would we?"

With that final retort, Fraiser pushed Jeremiah in what he assumed was Peaches direction. He confirmed it when he faceplanted into a leather seat.

"Kid!"

"I'm sitting, I'm sitting! Christ!"

"What was that?!"

"Nothin'! Jeez!"

"Oh Jeremiah, are you okay? You hit that seat pretty hard… aww, let me see…"

Jeremiah held his breath as Peaches's soft hands caressed his face, and he knew the rest of the bus was watching with held breath too.

"Mmm, let me just kiss it better…"

He heard a muffled roar from Fraiser past all the blood rushing in his ears. He felt Peaches's lips touch his cheek, and wasn't surprised when she smelled like… peaches.

"There… hows that?"

Somehow, Jeremiah managed to find his voice. "Um… fine… I'm fine." He straightened in his seat and smoothed his shirt. He was willing to bet his pale face was probably fire hydrant red. He felt Peaches snuggle into him and he stiffened.

"Aww… are you shy? Well don't be. I like you Mr. Winkler. I like you… a lot…" She whispered the last bit, and her hot breath on Jeremiah's neck made him shiver. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a bottle of water.

"Ooh… can I have some of that Jerry?"

Jeremiah nodded and handed the bottle over. He heard her drinking and gulped, along with, he was sure, every other boy on the bus.

She handed the bottle back, and her hands lingered on his for way longer than was necessary.

"Alright! Last stop, Sarocen High! Everybody off!"

Jeremiah moved to get up, but Peaches laid a hand on his shoulder. "Nuh uh uh honey, ladies first."

Jeremiah sucked in a breath as she squeezed her way past the tight space between his long legs and the seat in front of him. She patted his cheek. "See you later hun."

Jeremiah nodded, and waited until he was sure the bus was empty before standing up again.

"Kid, you gonna get off my bus today?!"

Jeremiah ignored the driver and picked up his bag and cane. Slowly, he made his way through the aisle and down the steps. He stepped over the curb and was letting the crowd push him towards the school entrance, when a hand reached out and pulled him out of the throng.

Jeremiah recognized the touch instantly. "Hey Shade. How'd you get to school today?"

He felt a prickly feeling on his shoulder and knew Shade was staring at him. "Uh… I uh, took the bus. Why?"

_Knew it. _"Oh, nothing. Just didn't hear you today, is all." _Real cool, way to have my back on the bus, buddy._

Shade grabbed his arms and squeezed. "Yeah, whatever. Now, what did Peaches say to you? No one could hear a thing!"

Jeremiah shrugged. "Nothin' much… hey uh, do you see Jared's bike anywhere?"

"Naw, but hey, looks like Jessie's here for once!"

Jeremiah listened, but he couldn't hear Jessie's voice. Most likely she had taken a ride with Corrinne, her best friend. Sadly, Corrine's car was a two seater, and Julie and Jessie had to lap each other just to make the ride to school. Jeremiah knew without a doubt that if there had been one more seat in Corrinne's little car, he would've commandeered it, no questions asked. After farms and their smells in general, there was nothing he hated more than the bus.

"So man, you got the wires?"

Jeremiah drug his mind to the present and felt his bag. "Yeah, they're right here. I had to bring all of them though, because I couldn't tell the red from the-"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Now, you're sure this'll work?"

Jeremiah shrugged. "I've been making fireworks for how long Shade? But hey, you still haven't told me why you need one so big. Is it for the Election Day parade? Because I made them red and blue, just in case. But you're gonna have to hurry, the-"

"Yeah, yeah, got it. Now what do I press to set it off?"

"This one right here, just connect these two and pull here. But you're not gonna do this anywhere dangerous right? I mean, has the Fire Marshall okayed all this? Because you don't want it to-"

"Jer, Jer, Jer, I got this all under control! Just relax. I'll see you after school, alright?"

"But wait, I didn't show you the..."

Jeremiah stopped trying when he realized he was talking to air. "Yeah… whatever." Straightening his cane, he maneuevered his way through the crowd, feeling for the railing that he knew would take him into the building. He caught it, and began the slow trek through the crowds. He was just at the door when he felt a hand grab his arm.

"Wait up Ray Charles! Me and the boys wanna have a few… _words_ with you. Don't worry… you won't need that cane… not when we're done with you…"

**=== 1+2+3+4 ===**

come ON guys! i mean, yeah, its only been a day. ok. i can take that. but SERIOUSLY. TWO reveiws?! im about to sound really desperate, just so ya know. i mean, fergawdsakes? im up at 12:30 in the morning, 12:38 to be exact. in the MORNING. would it kill u guys to reveiw? just a little? it doesnt have to be a long reveiw, i am absolutley THRILLED just to get a "hey, i like this, keep up." im going to be out for a while, so im trying to crank out two more chapters. but if im not getting any love, then im just going to stop hauling ass to update. kapeiche?

... ok, maybe that was a little harsh. but PUH-LEASE?! im begging you! reveiws? because right now **)( *wings* )( **and **lovelyNblue **are my favorite people. in the **world**. and to answer your question **lovelyNblue**, Kev and Aditi are NOT gazzy and angel. they are legitimitly kev and aditi. and wings, i thought itd be silly for them to use there old names. considering the whole world prolly knows them by now? yeah...

last time imma say this. cookiemonster? just **stop**. you **_troll_**. i cant beleive you said that about michael jackson. i want to stab you in the **eye** for saying that about michael jackson. stop harrassing me.

**PLEASE REVEIW!!!** im bordering on desperate here.

luv, **_stripedpolkadots_**

**_We let it rip when we got the money  
Let it roll if we got the gas  
It gets wild yeah but that's the way we get down  
In a Hicktown_**

Well you can see the neighbors butt crack nailing on his shingles  
And his woman's' smokin' Pall Mall's watchin' Laura Ingalls  
And Granny's getting' lit she's headin' out to bingo  
Yeah my buddies and me are goin' muddin' down on Blue Hole Road  
You know You know


	7. Jailbird

der Verzicht: I don't own Max Ride. You don't own Max Ride. Let's go stalk James Patterson.

Strangers- A Maximum Ride Story

by: **stripedpolkadots**

Chapter 7: Jailbird

"Right. Front. Left. A little more to the left. Hold your sign a little higher…"

I gripped that sign as if it was my lifeline and tried to focus on remembering how to breathe. The memory wasn't coming, and I wondered if they'd still put me in jail if I was dead.

Yes, jail. Prison, slammer, State Pen. Okay, it wasn't really the state pen. Just Santa Monica City Police Department, and it was about three hundred times nicer than all the jails I've seen on TV. But still… jail. That kinda stuff goes on your permanent record, doesn't it! And I don't know if I've ever mentioned it, but I am highly claustrophobic . HIGHLY. The idea of life behind bars with a roommate named Big Sal and one toilet was not appealing. At all.

"Ms. Jennings, to the back please."

I jumped and turned to the back, catching a glimpse of myself in the reflective glass. Seeing it now, the outfit I had so carefully put together seven hours ago now seemed nothing but stupid. Black pants, black shirt, black ski mask, black gloves… what did I think this was, Mission Impossible: 4?

"You can step down now Ms. Jennings." I placed the sign that gave all my info on the table, and slowly made my way to the door at the end of the room. It was a long, long walk back to the holding office, and it felt like every person I passed was staring at me. I may as well have had a sign on my back in neon lights flashing "MALIBU GIRL! DOESN'T BELONG!"

"Pehea 'oe girl! Are you okay?"

I swallowed and tried to force a smile for Lani. They had given me my one phone call, and there was no way I was going to waste it on my parents, or the slimy weasel my parents used as there lawyer. Lani had been the reasonable choice.

"Ash, are you okay?"

I looked up, surprised to see Ala Jo coming in right behind Lani. And even more surprised when the little room continued to fill up. Karla and Dawn, John Jacob, the bus boy, even Waldo.

I struggled not to cry, but I still felt a tear or two leak out. Lani reached forward and wrapped me in a bear hug. Waldo, bless his heart the little weirdo, wrapped the both of us in a tight squeeze. I felt John Jacob's small form on my side and Ala's hand's on my back, and it was getting harder and harder not to cry.

"Ok, ok, that's enough. Everyone back up, back up."

They reluctantly let go, and Lani gave my hand a final squeeze. " 'Onipa 'a girl. Stand firm."

I sucked in my tears and stepped back, back straight. Waldo towered above anyone, and I noticed he was wearing two different socks. This little bit of normalcy shocked my brain back into function. I'd eventually have to call my parents, no doubt they were mad as hell at me for staying out till 4 in the morning already. Then I would have to suppress my disgust with rat-fink Lionel and have a meeting with him to tell him the story. I'd probably have to tell Brittany some of it so she could be bringing my homework. The thought of telling Brittany Masters that I was in jail brought a temporary smile to my face, as did the realization that I would not be seeing either Martin _or_ Ken for at least a week. And speaking of homework…

"Mrs. Tate?! What're you doing here?!"

Mrs. Tate, who had just entered the room, flushed and shot Karla a look. Karla didn't say anything, and she wrung her hands. "Oh… I heard about the break-in, and I got the awful feeling that it had something to do with what I said to you yesterday afternoon."

I blushed and shuffled my feet. "You heard already, huh?" Crap, that meant Mom and Dad already knew too. Great. Just great.

"Excuse me, are any of you family?"

"I'm her uh… sister?"

The officer eyed Lani, who was about five inches than me, and Hawaiian. Ala and John Jacob shifted and didn't meet the officer's eyes. Ala Jo is Korean and John Jacob is black. Waldo however…

Ala pushed him forward and smiled. "This is her brother. He's going to stay with her until their parents get here."

Waldo stumbled, then straightened and smiled his usual lopsided smile. Waldo doesn't really look like me, but we're both tall and thin with brown eyes. He had crazy curly brown hair though, different from my own wavy blond. I was pretty sure the officer wasn't stupid enough to think we were really related, but he was nice enough not to say anything. It may have had a little something to do with the puppy dog eyes and batting lashes Ala was throwing him.

"Alright, I'm going to have to ask the rest of you to leave. You'll be able to see Ms. Jenning's again once she's given her statement.

The rest of them were shuffled out, and Lani, the last to leave, turned to give me a thumbs up and mouth "good luck!' I shrugged back at her and Waldo put his arm around me. "So what's up, wahine (translation: girl)? What'd you do now?"

I smiled. "You're spending too much time with Lani. Next thing we know you'll be cursing at me in Hawaiian too."

Waldo blushed and my smile grew bigger. "Hey now…"

I squeezed him tight. "So why weren't you at work today Waldo?"

"Oh hey! Cuz you see, I was helping these shubees (translation: tourists who think spending hundreds of dollars on surfing equipment will make them a surfing god) out, and I was like… trying to tell them I had to go, but they were getting all… problematic… cuz… ya know… they weren't really… that good? (fact: Waldo's uncle Tye owns a surf shop) So Tye made me… like… stay out there with them? They were really… really… aggro (translation: aggressive). I was just like… Ala's gonna… murder me? And what a way to go… killed cuz of a couple of barneys (translation: surfing beginners)."

I was beginning to forget that I was even in jail when someone shoved a clipboard in my face.

"Ms. Jennings I'm going to need to have you sign this."

I looked at it and eyed it closely. The print was tiny and each word was about four syllables. I handed it to Waldo to see if he could make any sense of it. He squinted, confused, and handed the board back to the officer. "Sorry Officer dude. Don't sign what you can't read, right?"

The officer stuffed it back in my hands and led us into a small room with a floor to ceiling window. I knew from months of watching Law and Order that this was the questioning room. And that was a two way mirror, with cops behind it listening to my every word.

I examined the room. It was cozy looking enough, with a soft beige carpet, four leather seats, a cherry wood table, cream colored walls, and pictures of fruit. But something about the room still seemed… jail-like.

"Woah dude… are these genuine leather? Very nice… my friend Santana? He got taken here once… brah was trippin' 'bout plastic chairs… he didn't say anything about leather…" The officer flushed and pulled at his collar. "Well, Ms. Jennings didn't really do anything as bad as this Santano probably…"

"Nah brah, he was just surfin' on some private sand, yknow?"

The officer shifted again, but Waldo stopped with the 21 questions. I knew perfectly well why my questioning cell could double as the set of a talk show. The Jennings, while not the richest people in Malibu, were incredibly affluent supporters of my next-door neighbor, the chief-of-police. The last thing the department needed was to lose that support on account of "police brutality". They were way off though… knowing my parents, they'd probably like to see me put on death row.

"Ms. Jennings, if you don't sign this, we can't question you until your parents arrive."

_Oh hell no. _"Gimme the clipboard."

"You sure cooha (translation: girl)?

"Yeah Waldo. You haven't met my parents."

"Right here Ms. Jennings. This is just to clarify that you are 17 years of age, and have been read your rights, and are of legal age to be tried as an adult under the State of California and Federal Code."

"Yeah, yeah, that means…?"

"You'll be given the choice to jail time in Juvenile faciliteies or detention status. Your Economy teacher has offered to stand as collateral, and due to the fact that breaking and entering is considered a misdeamener level two in this state, you have been allowed to go to one of two programs in the country. Your teacher, Viviene Tate has placed you on a waiting list for a possible program in the Capital. This is a revolutionary reformation project, and its currently in its twenty-seventh successful year. But all this can only happen if you sign."

I chewed on the pencap and read the paper again. "And if I don't?"

"You stand possible trial for breaking and entering, and your parents decide your future."

_This is too easy._ "What's the catch?"

"There is none. We've simply learned that teenagers tend to be more truthful in the absense of parental figures."

"Alright… okay then." I signed, and Officer… Krupsky took the clipboard and laid it on the table.

Waldo crossed his arms and leaned back. "She signed, but we don't want no brouhaha, ahright gremmy (translation: trouble-maker)?

"Yeah. No trouble. Now Ms. Jennings-"

"Ash."

"Alright. Ash, why don't you start with climbing over Trimeco's fence?"

I took a deep breath. "Okay, so…

_I'm crawling under one of the security windows, and I can see the guard in the window. My knee hits a twig, and he turns. Luckily, he doesn't bother to get out of the chair. I keep going, slower this time. Soon enough I'm in the building and facing a door that can only be opened with a pass key. Of course, I don't exactly have a pass key. However, I do seem to have a special talent for breaking into buildings- _Krupsky frowns at this part. _I mean, I manage to… heh heh… enter the building. So I'm walking through the hall when this door starts to open. I don't have anything to fight with… I mean, I'm not looking for a fight so I jump into the nearest room and close the door behind me. Turns out its not a room, it's a hall. But I see camera's have just caught me on tape, so I probably don't have much time. So I start running, and pretty soon I'm hearing this awful sound. It's coming from this door on my left, so I open it, and that's where I find them._

"Find what, Ash?"

_See, it's these dogs right? Except some of them are bald, and all of them have really red eyes, and you can tell someone's been testing stuff on their eyes, right? So I just stand there for a few seconds before I start thinking again. I unlock all their cages, but none of them will come out, they're all just cowering. And I know its 'cause they don't trust me, and it's cause they're waiting for me to reach in and grab them to experiment on them. And-_

"How do you know that Ash?"

"I dunno, I just DO."

"Ash here has always felt for the poor animals Mr. Cop."

"Thanks Waldo. Anyway…

_I spend a few minutes trying to coax them out their cages, and finally they jump out, but they're not like normal dogs, right? They're all jittery and scared, and so I'm just getting MAD, and then I hear someone running down the hall, and I know it's the security guard, so I run through the next door, and it's the SAME THING, but with CATS and that's when I lost it. I opened their cages, but I didn't help them come out like the dogs, I just kept on running through the rooms, and I run through a monkey room and a parrot room and a goddamned BUNNY room and every room is the same thing and I just… AARRGHH!_

"Do you need a kleenex, Ash?"

"You cool Dally (translation: term of endearment for females)? You wanna muffin?"

"I'm fine… I just… God, those animals are just locked up! And no one can help them!"

Krupsky cracked a small smile. "Is that all you remember Ash?"

_No… no, then three or four security guards caught up to me in the hamster room. I think I hit one of them with a cage. Then they cuffed me. And one of them was limping, but I swear I didn't hit him._

Krupsky was full on smiling now. "That's it? You can't recall anything else?"

I frowned. "Should I?"

Krupsky said something into his walkie-talkie but doesn't answer my question. We sit in an awkward silence for a few minutes until a female officer enters the room, pushing a cart with a small TV on it. Waldo leaned forward, excited.

"Oh excellent! Just in time for COPS dude! You like the show too?"

Krupsky cocked his head, confused. Waldo tends to have that affect on adults. Especially when he tells them he plans on being a marine biologist. "Um… no Mr…"

"Waldo… the names Waldo, brah."

"Waldo. This is just something I think Ash might find interesting."

I leaned forward too, confused.

"And tonight, headline news. It seems like someones taken action against affluent makeup tester, Trimeco."

I gasped, and I saw Krupsky grinning. The screen is full of animals; dogs, cats, hamsters, and I can see parrots in the distance. "The L.A branch of PETA has been contacted, but reports so far have stated that the animal activism group had nothing to do with the release of over three hundred mistreated animals. There publiscist has however, released a premature statement declaring a boycott of all cosmetics and products thus far released by Trimeco. Being as one of Trimeco's biggest claims to fame was there highly organic and enviromental production, this scandal will surely hurt their sales in the weeks to come."

I'm trying not to cry again, and Waldo's shakes my shoulder. "Man, you really did it wahine! High five!"

I slapped his hand, which he then offered to Krupsky. Krupsky slapped it, laughing.

He sobered quickly though, when he got a message on his walkie. He stood up and shook mine and Waldo's hands. "Looks likes your folks are here. I'm going to let them take you two home, okay?"

Half of me wanted to scream "_no! lock me in a jail cell and throw away the key!"_ and the other half of me wanted to yell it too but knew it would be smarter not to.

The female officer handed Krupsky an envelope, which he then gave to me. "This is all the information for your school. The next quarter starts in a week, so you'll have until then to have anything prepared. A squad car will be there to pick you up and take you to the airport." His face got stone cold. "Can I trust you not to leave County Lines?"

I shrug, then nod. Facts:

1. Once I give my word, I tend not to go back on it.

2. L.A County is huge. It'd be simpler to hide somewhere in inner-city L.A to run to Mexico or something.

3. All three of us knew it.

He shook my hand again and showed me to the door. "Your parents are in the room your friends met you in. You're free to go."

I snorted inwardly. Personally, I'd rather stay in jail. This was going to kill my mother. She'd never so much as water her lawn during a water ban. I could already hear her. _What will the neighbors think?_

I opened the door and cringed. Mom, Dad and Todd were all there, Mom impeccably dressed despite the fact that it was 4 in the morning. Todd was in his pajamas, and I didn't even see what my father was wearing. All I could see was the coldness in his eyes. More than once I had gotten the distinct feeling that my father did _not_ like me. This was one of those times.

"Ashley Claire Melissa Jennings! What on earth are the neighbors going to say?!"

I felt a hand on my arm. "Here wahine… I have a feeling you need it more than me."

I gripped the muffin Waldo had slipped me tight in my hand. "You're right. So, so right."

**===12+24+48+72===**

WOOHOO! REVEIWS! yeesss!! *my precious, my precious...* thank you SO MUCH **fangsgirl123** for reveiwing **every chapter**. jeez. :D and thank you to **lovelyNblue** for being ever so faithful :). and yes, jeremiah IS iggy. poor iggy. and thank you **wings **for the compliments. i tried to make it different for everyone else. although i don't think he has no friends, all his cousins are his friends... :)

so... all i have to say then is REVEIW SOME MORE, and i might put one more chapter up here before i'm gone for TWO WEEKS (dun dun dunnn!!) and you don't wanna have to wait TWO WEEKS for the rest of the flock, do you?! (answer: noooo)

PS. all that stuff about the california law and whatever? FAKE. the extent of my law knowledge is law and order: SVU. do NOT try to use that excuse in a court of law. im warning you!!

alrighty then. **please reeevvveeiiwww!!! :**

luv: **_stripedpolkadots_**

_**They took my baby, down Holloway jail,  
They took my baby to Holloway jail,  
There ain't no pity, there ain't no bail,  
And she assures me that it's living hell.**_

_**She was young and ever so pretty,  
Now she looks so old and pale,  
She never sees the day,  
She wastes her life away,  
Sitting in that prison cell.**_


	8. Savannah Jackson

η αποκήρυξη: I don't own Max Ride. You don't own Max Ride. Duh.

Strangers- A Maximum Ride Story

by: **stripedpolkadots**

Chapter 8: Savannah Jackson

"Rolling in five… four… three… two…. ONE!"

"Live, from Blaisington Prep's News Desk, I'm Mackenzie Dale, here with your Daily Dose!"

_Cue canned applause._

Mackenzie Dale flipped her long hair and stared intensly into the camera. "So far, there have been no updates on the theft of the National Honor Society's treasury money, but the theft looks extremely professional." Mackenzie's eyes wandered to a point slightly behind the camera, and she gave a little grin. "Administration is, at the moment, holding off on contacting the authorities, although the amount stolen is quite large- $11,504, all raised from March of last school year to last week. NHS has been planning this trip to D.C for months, and as vice-president, I must urge the thief to come forward. If the money is returned to Ms. Loodes's desk by 3:40 this afternoon, the matter will be dropped. However, if the money is not recovered, police will be contacted." Once again her eyes drifted to behind the camera. "And that's all for the Daily Dose's headlining news. Now, to Cathy Cheung with the sports."

Mackenzie and Cathy switched places, and Mackenzie strode off set.

Savannah "Savvy" Jackson tore off her headphones and met Mackenzie at the water fountain.

"What is your problem?!"

Mackenzie took a sip of water and swallowed. "Oh Savannah, whatever do you mean?"

Savvy's fists curled and she could feel her nails digging into her skin. "You know perfectly well what I'm talking about! Your entire segment you were staring at me!"

Mackenzie lay a hand on Savvy's arm and she shrugged it off.

"I know what you're trying to say, and it isn't true Mackenzie."

The blond girl narrowed her emerald green eyes and stabbed Savvy's chest with a sharply manicured nail. Savvy winced and stepped back into the table.

"So you're trying to tell me none of you scholarship freaks, either you, Miss Ghettofabulous, trailer trash Barbie or barrio queen had anything to do with this? Puh-_lease_. This is the first year Blaisington Prep has opened its doors to _your_ kind and golly, what a coinkydink. Three months into the school year, and this is the third robbery. And each of them unsolved... well, third times a charm, huh?"

Savvy felt her anger rising and took several deep breaths. Mackenzie took this as an invitation to keep talking. "You know, it really is a shame. Old Lady Brekkly must have been crazy to leave her entire estate to starting a stupid scholarship fund. I mean, look at what's happ-"

"You... you little _witch_!"

The smirk fell off of Mackenzie's face like water. "_What _did you say to me, you little piece of _shit_?"

"You... you heard me. You think you're all that, just because you pay full price?! I know it's been you spreading those rumors about Isabella, and you better stop. We didn't take that money, and we _didn't_ spray paint those wall. And you know what? We didn't steal your stupid Louie Vitton purse. You wanna know why? Because it was ugly as _sin_, just like you. And if you don't _stop _spreading those lies, I'll make sure you regret it. We don't want trouble, but you're asking for it. Clear?"

Mackenzie had gone pale, but she swallowed hard and licked her lips. "Oh yeah? And what are you going to do if I don't? Cut me? Have mafia trailer trash girl get me shot? Puh-leze. I'd like to see you try. You don't belong here _Savvy_ so just take you and your Lower 40's buddies and _get out._"

She took a final swig of water and looked Savvy in the eye. "Listen Lil Kim, if you don't get out on your own, I'll make sure you wish you were never here. Got it?"

Before Savvy could even open her mouth, Mackenzie was flouncing off. Savvy turned around to see about a dozen pairs of eyes trained on her. She sighed and bent down to get a drink, pulling her curly brown hair out of her face. This altercation with Mackenzie was going to feed the rumor mill for at least two days. And Savvy knew Mackenzie would come out smelling like roses, while she looked like the scholarship kid from the ghetto.

"Savvy! Savvy what're you doing in here still! 1st period is over!"

Savvy jerked up and saw Isabella Antonucci and Eva Sanchez staring into the AV room at her. Eva bounced on her heels and montioned for her to join them in the hall. Savvy took one last deep breath and jogged to the hall. Eva linked her arms into Savvy's and Isabella's and pulled them down the hall.

"Come on, come on! If we don't hurry we'll get the seats in the back again! Come on Izzie! Are you going slow on purpose?!"

Isabella laughed, put her hands on her feet, and planted her feet. "You are _such_ a nerd Eva! Are you seriously trying to make us run for front row seats? Seriously?"

Eva grabbed Isabella's arm and started pulling again. "Oh come on Izzie! Just because you hate Math doesn't mean the rest of us do! I don't make you late to Science, and you know how much I hate it! Come onnnn!! Pleasee?! Savvy, help me!"

Savvy snorted and shook her head. "I don't think so. I hate Math just as much as the next normal person. Emphasis on the word _normal_."

Eva pouted and crossed her arms. "If you two idiotas don't move your asses down that hall right this second, so help me I am going to-"

Savvy and Isabella exchanged looks. Even though the barely 5 foot Eva was shorter than them, they'd been on the opposite side of her anger more than enough times to know when to give up.

"Alright, alright we're going, we're going! Jesus, you don't have to get so ghetto on us!"

"Shut up Izzie, you know you would have made me late!"

"God, whats with the crankyness? Someone forget to take their happy pills today?"

_Cripes! _Savvy smacked her forehead and put on the brakes. Eva turned to her with fire in her eyes. "Don't tell me you're trying to make me late too Savvy!"

"No, no, it's just, I forgot. I moved my pills to the school office last week. I've got to go take them real quick."

Eva frowned. "Why the school?"

Savvy shrugged. "I've had to get refills twice already, because each time someone breaks into the apartment, they grab all the drugs. So I'm just like, why bother. I'll leave it with the nurse and take one in the morning and one after school. It's been working pretty well so far."

Izzie grabbed Eva's arm. "Do you want us to wait for you?"

Savvy shook her head. "Nah, I usually have to lie down for a few minutes after taking the pills. They hurt like someone's driving a freaking knife into my back."

Izzie widened her eyes. "No... I think you want us to wait for you... right?"

Eva slapped Izzie's arm. "I know what you're trying to do! You're trying to make us late! Well it's not gonna work! Don't worry Savvy, I'll save you a seat in the front. Let's _go_ Izzie!"

Izzie turned pleading eyes on Savvy, but Savvy just shrugged. There was little that could stop Eva Sanchez from getting a front row seat in Math.

"I'll see you two in a few minutes. Can you tell Harper that I'm in the nurses office? Lord only knows that woman will take any excuse to give me a detention."

Eva was already halfway down the hall, but Savvy took Izzie's thumbs up as a reassuring gesture.

**===1+5+6+12===**

Savvy pulled her history book out of her locker and kept her head down as she re-entered the combination lock. The lockers at Blaisington Prep were so different than the lockers at her old school, P.S 113. There, the combinations were beat up and scratched, and almost everyone knew the trick to opening them.

"Savannah Jackson?"

Savvy turned and scowled. It was Alyssa Kerr, one of Mackenzie's friends, a junior. Today however, she wasn't looking her normal impeccable self. Her head was covered by a beanie, and she was wearing large designer sunglasses. She was also looking a little... plumper than usual.

"Yes?"

"Ms. Loodes asked me to give this to you. She wants you to put it on her desk for her, she can't get out of a meeting and she says you know where the key is."

Savvy frowned. Ms. Loodes was her favorite teacher, and also the NHS's faculty advisor. She taught English, one of Savvy's favorite classes, and she was one of the few teachers who didn't treat the scholarship kids like they were dirt. But the fact that Savvy knew where the extra key to Room 141 was wasn't supposed to be common knowledge. In fact, it was strictly against the rules. The fact that Ms. Loodes trusted Savvy enough to entrust her with the location made Savvy incredibly proud.

"Hello? Savannah? Earth to ghetto Barbie? The envelope. Put the envelope on her desk. Think you can manage that without stealing it?"

Savvy grabbed the envelope from Alyssa and growled. Alyssa backed up a few steps, then smirked. "Thanks Savvy. I'm sure Loodes will _reeeaaalllyy_ appreciate it."

Savvy leaned down and picked up her bag. She could still feel Alyssa's eyes on her as she walked away without a word.

**===7+49+7===**

"Hey Lil Mama! Come over here and help me with this motor!"

Savvy grinned and dropped her backpack. It was after school and she was all up for wasting an hour or two fixing someone's car. She had learned a while ago that sometimes, when it came to Dante, it was best not to ask whose car it was.

"Yeah, sure, just lemme go change, kay?"

"Aight Lil Mama, we're waiting for you!"

Savvy laughed and took off for the steps to her apartment building. She was on the staircase to her apartment in the next minute. She unlocked her door and had her white shiurt unbutoned in the next. She managed to get changed into shorts and a tank and was running down the hall when someone poked their head out of a doorway.

"Savannah? Is that you?'

Savvy skidded to a stop and waved at Grandma Taft. She wasn't really Savvy's grandmother, but everyone in the apartment still referrred to her as Grandma.

"Hey Grandma, how was your day?"

"Oh it was good. Is your mother home?"

Savvy frowned. She didn't remember if she'd seen her mother's purse on the couch when she rushed in. Mrs. Jackson was a nurse, and the hours she worked were crazy. She was in and out of the house at all hours, and several times she'd be gone for days at a time. And still, Savvy and her mother had a good relationship. Nothing as close as Izzie and her mother, but then again, Italians are all about family. Savvy and her mother got along well enough, and Savvy could remember several times where she'd almost felt that she loved her... which was strange. Shouldn't everyone _always_ love their mother?

"Savannah? There you go again, talking in your head. If there's no one to listen, you'll just talk in your mind. What are you thinkin' about girl?"

Savvy blushed. She was notorious around the apartment for her big mouth, and with good reason.

"Savannah?"

"Oh nothing Grandma. I just gotta get downstairs soon. Dante's waiting on me to help him with his new car."

Grandma Taft waved a finger. "Does he got those boys with him?"

Savvy shrugged, then nodded. "Yeah, I think."

"You make sure they don't cause no trouble, ya hear?"

Savvy laughed, then nodded again. "I'll try Grandma. But I can't make any promises."

Grandma laughed. "You stay outta trouble too. I don't know if your mama's here, but I want you in before dark, got it? I don't want anyone messin' with you, ok?"

Savvy nodded. The chances of anyone messing with her were slim (or at least they were out of school). For one, she could take care of herself. And for another, Dante was like her big brother. And Dante's gang were like her cousins. And no one, _no one,_ messed with Dante and his gang. Or at least, no one who was still around to talk about it. If someone tried to step to Savvy, there'd be hell to pay. And that was common knowledge.

"Yes Grandma. I gotta go now, but I'll be back tonight to water the plants, ok?"

"Sure, Little Miss Mechanic. I don't know where you learned to tinker with cars like that, but I sure know Dante'd be lost without you. Go ahead and go play. But your homework better be done tonight, understand?"

Savvy saluted and took off down the hall. If she didn't get downstairs soon enough, it was quite possible Dante would completely wreck the car.

**===4+16+32+64===**

i'm bbaaaaaccccckkk!! *reunited and it feels so good...* ok, so the past two weeks was fairly INCREDIBLE. i went to this theater camp and it was the SHIZ. no lie. but yeah.

i'm a little concerned that i only got like... two reveiws during two weeks. hmm... oh well. **fuzzylogic**? you are like my best friend. ever. :) and WHOOHOO! **11twilightcrazy**! i am waiting for that cake... *sits patiently*...

aaaaawwwww cookiemonster! maybe you DO have a soul! ... maybe... :O

BBBUUUUTTTTT!!!!!!!!! ive been away for so long! so like... im hoping that this chapter will get like a GABAZILLION reveiws? maybe? PUH-LEAZE?!

alright then. i've sounded desperate enough for one chapter.

[again. **fuzzylogic**. iLy... :D ]

**_And all my kickass girls like me  
That ain't ever afraid to speak  
Next time that they try to treat ya  
Like you a freak cuz you street and look good  
Tell them_**

**_I had no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya_**


	9. Meet the Travis's

_*ducks flaiming fireballs*_

la exención de responsabilidad: I don't own Max Ride. You don't own Max Ride. And yet we still have to go to school? How rude.

Strangers- A Maximum Ride Story

by: **stripedpolkadots**

Chapter 9: Meet the Travis's

Christina Travis sped down the hall, keeping her sneaker-clad feet as quiet as possible. Her older brother, Timothy, was a notorious cheater at hide and seek, and the only way to beat him was absolute silence. She raced into the east-kitchen and quietly slipped her feet out of her brand new sneakers and hid them in the spoon drawer. She then stealthily climbed into the oven. Yes, the oven. The jumbo oven was more than big enough to fit Christina, and probably three more of her as well. Hide and Seek was _very_ intense in the Travis household. One did not "hide" in closets, or under beds. One hid in the trunk of the extra limo, or in the popcorn machine. To win the game of H&S was to declare bragging rights for hours, or at least until the next game.

Christina quietly closed the oven door, leaving it open a crack. Nobody knew except Jenny, the old babysitter, but both Christina and her brother were _extremely _claustrophobic. Christina snickered as she saw Timothy run into the room, looking around frantically. First he looked in the cupboard under the sink, then he looked into the fridge. She giggled, then gasped when he whipped his head around to face the oven. She held her breath as he got closer and closer, then grinned when he threw open the cabinent door. Timothy kicked the cabinent closed, and Christina waited with bated breath. He was gonna say it...

"Children! Var är du barn? Outside time! Chiilllllldddddrrrrrreeeennnnn!"

Simeoultaneously Christina and Timothy groaned, Timothy's groan covering Christina's. Timothy slumped out of the room, following the sound of the voice. Christina waited until she was sure he was gone before climbing out of her hiding spot. No use giving it away, she could always use it next time.

"Christina! Var är du? Christiiiiinnnnnnaaaaa!"

Christina winced and slowly put her shoes back on. Hildagard Ingram, the Swedish au pair, had a set of lungs on her that would make a yodeler jealous. In fact, Timothy had come up with a long theory on how, in her past job, she was, in fact, a yodeler. It was at times like this that Christina whole heartedly believed him.

"Christiiiiiinnnnnnnaaa!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Christina slowly walked out of the kitchen and down the long hallway until she was in the back parlor. Hildagard was standing there, lips pursed and left foot tapping.

"Young Christina, what have you been doing?! Your dress is filthy!"

Christina looked down, and sure enough, her $456. 74 cent dress was covered in oven soot. She shrugged.

"Guess I fell."

"Outside!"

"Yes, Hildegard."

Christina just barely managed to restrain from rolling her eyes, and walked out to the front lawn to join her brother. When she got outside, Timothy was already halfway up a tall tree, his brand new khaki pants ripped at the knee. She walked to the base of the tree, and, sheilding her eyes from the sun, called up to him.

"Hey Tim, I won!"

Timothy let go of the branch he was holding, and swung by his knees. "Yeah right! I never said uncle! If old Hans hadn't called us out, Id've found you any minute. I know you were in the kitchen."

Christina grabbed a branch and began to pull herself up. "Don't kid yourself Tim, I saw you! You were about to say it!"

"Please Christina, all I needed was one more minute. I guess, in fairness to you, I'll count it as a draw."

Christina tested a branch before putting all her weight on it. "Shut up Tim, I won!"

"Shut up Tim, I won!"

"Stop mimicing me!"

"Stop mimicing me!"

"TIM!"

"TIM!"

"You're such a bozo!"

"You're such a bozo!"

"Bleh!"

"Bleh!"

"Tim is an idiot!"

"Tim is... an... hey!"

"Haha!"

"Oh shut up Christina! Fine, you won. I guess there's a first time for everything, huh?"

"Yeah, there- hey! I've won plenty of times!"

"Uh huh, sure. Come on, lets go see if the Wilsons left their dog tied up again."

"We can't, Hildegard said we can't touch the dog anymore."

"Hey, what Hans doesn't know won't kill her, right?"

"Right."

**=== 1+2+3+6 ===**

Sonja Hermann fluffed her curly white-blond hair and examined her nails. They were looking a little shabby, and she decided it was time for her weekly checkup. Maybe she could get the folks to give her an hour off at night, while the kids were sleeping. Speaking of the kids... Sonja looked around and cocked an ear. She couldn't hear any screaming, thumps, running around, or laughter. She groaned, rolled her eyes, and stepped away from the mirror in the master bathroom. Her boss would have a cow if she knew Sonja went in there every day, but what she didn't know wouldn't kill her.

She was at the door, about to go round up the kids, when her phone rang. It wasn't the iphone her employers had given her, no this was a phone only four people in the world had the number to. She picked it up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"It's Roger. You alone?"

"Ja. Did you manage to get the van?"

"Yeah, Terrence is driving right now. Are the kids ready?"

"Almost. I've packed up all their medicines, and the little girl's shots. She needs to take those three times a day, or she gets headaches. And both her and the boy have to take the pills twice a day. They have some sort of spinal problem."

"Alright. When should the parents be home?"

"Their flight gets in tomorrow at 6 in the evening. That gives you almost a day and a half."

"Good. What are they wearing?"

"The little girls wearing a white dress and the boy's wearing khakis."

"Change them. Put them in jeans and a dark shirt."

"Ja, ja, I know. When are you getting here?"

"We should be there in twenty minutes. We had to stop at a McDonald's a few miles away- Terrence got hungry."

"Well hurry. The gardeners are going to be here by seven and we need you to have a good start. And speaking of Terrence- tell that idiot that when he hits me, he better not hit my face-"

"Oh, I wanted to talk about that. Make a mess before he gets there. You have to look as if you were protecting the children. Got it?"

"Ja, you just tell that oaf that if I get a scar, I'll kill him."

"I'll be sure to do that. Have you cut the little girl's hair?"

"I'm about to. I wish I could dye it, but police can trace that kind of thing. But its just so blond, the boy's too. And I don't know where they get it; their parents have the mousiest brown hair you can imagine, like beavers-"

"Sonja, I realize you must be bored, but does this really seem like the time?"

"How dare-"

"Just have the kids ready, _Hildagard_." Click.

"I told you how I felt about that name Roger! Roger? Rog- gah!"

Sonja slammed the phone shut and shoved it in her pocket. She'd have to be sure to give it to Terrence when he got there. She dusted off her hands and headed for the window. For a moment, she panicked when she couldn't see the children, but then she saw a flash of yellow gold in one of the trees. Six months ago she would have raced out the door with her heart in her throat, but by now she was aware of the strange talent that the Travis children had for tree climbing. Actually, they were just strange in general. They were homeschooled by private tutors, and they were'nt allowed to watch the normal children's progamming on televeision, so they seemed a bit off. The whole family did. Mr. and Mrs. Travis did not seem like any parents Sonja had ever met. And in her career with Roger, Terrrence and Warren, she had met plenty.

She shrugged. Who was she to judge on parenting. Wasn't she raised in an orphanage in the cold mountains of Sweden? As long as the parent's paid the ransom, right?

"Children! Oh Children! Timothy! Christinaaa! You must come in now! Childrennn!!"

**=== 1+3+5+7 ===**

sooo.... yes. its been three weeks. but wait! Before you hurl horrible accusations (and possibly rocks), hear me out! I got back from camp and updated THAT VERY DAY. next day, my cousins came over. the cousins from HELL. i spent half the time cooking for them and half the time cleaning up after them (they're 11 year old twin boys). and while THAT torture was going on, my sister was leaving for college. so my parents were really focusing on her. so who had to take care of my five sisters, one brother, and two cousins for two weeks? ME. thats right, lil old me. AND my cousins are computer hogs. AWFUL ones. i mean, i had to do something important one day, and my cuz basically threw a tantrum. i wanted to hit him. (i didnt of course... of course... heh... heh) AND my school started a week ago. i know most people started today, but i started a week early. and im taking a college level course, AP classes, and im vice-president of student council, president of interact, secratary of culture club, editor of yearbook AND im a senior. YEAH. so im trying to get all my college stuff ready because im early applying to... COLUMBIAA!! (insert scream) sooo... yeah. thats my excuse. i mean, my cousins left last week, my mother is being a computer nazi for the first few weeks of school, and i typed this ALL in twenty minutes (so if there are any mistakes, sorry. ill try to fix them this weekend). i mean, this was my top priority. i havent even checked my facebook/myspace in about a week and a half (le gasp!)!! i know.

BUT- this is super important- i am NOT ignoring my reveiwers/private messagers. i LOVE you guys like a fat kid loves cake. i THRIVE on your approval. no lie. in fact, its probably a little inappropriate and definitly a lot creepy the way i love reading things from you guys. i am not kidding. as soon as i have more than a half hour i will RESPOND! i repeat **i will respond**! scouts honor. (so im not a scout. so what?)

alright, thats all. OH WAIT. im getting impatient. i had everything on this nice little chapter sequence to make sure things didn't move to fast but then i got impatient. im about to squeeze three chapters into one. so get ready. three or four of the flock will have met by chapter 11. just because i said so. and i will try to type those two chapters AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.

AND! var ar du barn? that just means "where are you children?" :)

ok NOW thats all. PUHLEZE read and reveiw! (although i suppose if you're all the way down here youve already read it. just reveiw then. PLEASE!!)

**=== 2+4+6+8 ===**

_**Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
They're always complainin'  
Always complainin'  
If money is such a problem  
Well they got mansions  
Think we should rob them**_


	10. As Fate Would Have It

تیسرے فریق کی I don't own Maximum Ride. You don't own Maximum Ride. But we do own the books!

Strangers- A Maximum Ride Story

by: **stripedpolkadots**

Chapter 10: As Fate Would Have It

"Come on guys, does this seem fair? How many against one? And whoa, let's not forget I'm blind! How's that gonna look, the captain of the football team picking on the token blind kid? I mean, how cliché can you get? Captain of the footba-OOF!"

Jeremiah doubled over and placed his hands on his knees. "Hey, you know that's what killed Harry Houdini, right? One punch to the gut, and he was out like- UNH!" Slowly, he got up, dusting off his hands. "Alright, alright, you don't like jokes, I get it. Jeez, you coulda just said somethi- " Jeremiah wondered if maybe it was time to swing a few punches of his own. Because right now it seemed the entire football team was taking turns at using him as their own personal punching bag. He raised and arm, and lifted the other slightly. A meaty fist slammed into his side, and he grabbed it. Grasping it tightly, he aimed his own fist into towards the connected jaw. From the howl of pain and the liquid now dripping down his knuckles, Jer was able to safely assume that he had made contact. He raised his arm to hit again when both arms were yanked behind his back painfully.

"Bad move Helen Keller. You're gonna regret that."

Jer kicked backwards, and heard a satisfying thud, but the person only flinched, and didn't let go. Jer grunted as a punch landed on his rib, and was about to shout when someone did it for him.

"HEY! I know you apefaces ain't beatin' up my cousin! Because I know ya'll ain't _that_ stupid!"

Jer groaned. "Go away Jess. I got this!"

"Like hell you do! Fraiser Kelly, you let my cousin go, or so help me, I'll-"

"What? Get your horse to sit on me? Get to class Jessica. Don't get your pretty little head involved in things that ain't yo' concern."

For once, Jer was inclined to agree with Fraiser. "Get inside Jess, I'll handle this."

"Jessie? What's going on? We're going to be late for- oh my GOD, Fraiser Kelly, you let him go right now!"

"Well, well, well, if it ain't a little cheerleader. Why don't you come shake those pom poms a little closer?"

Jeremiah growled, and bucked his head into Frasier's chest. Fraiser shouted, and pulled Jer's arms back even further. Jer felt like screaming.

"Julie, take Jessie and get inside, now!"

"No way Jer! That's like… one, two,…. Thirteen against one? At least this way we can even the odds."

Fraiser and his crew burst out laughing, and Jeremiah couldn't blame them. "Ooh, a cowgirl and a cheerleader. I'm so scared, I'm about to piss my pants!"

Jeremiah couldn't resist. "Wouldn't be the first time this week, would it Kelly?"

Someone punched him in the face, and Julie screamed. "Ya'll better stop before I come over there!"

"Julie, Jess, what're you- hey! Let go of him!"

"Oh, great! Listen Jared, take Jessie and Julie inside, alright? I can handle this."

"Sure you can cuz. Come on Fraiser, let him go. We don't want any trouble."

"Shoulda told loverboy here that before he started hittin' on my girl!"

"Ohmygawd, you were hitting on Peaches Turner?! That slut?!"

"Jessie!"

"What? It's true! That girl could probably give you more everlasting gifts than Santa Claus! And by gifts, I mean the kinds that keep _on_ giving."

"Jessie!"

"What Don't tell me you aren't thinkin' the same thing!"

"Are you talkin' bout my girl?!"

The grip on Jer had loosened, and he took this opportunity to twist loose. "See? Everything's under cont-RAWL!" Suddenly Jeremiah was on his back, somebody's sneakers were digging into his kidney, and he was hearing the wild chaotic mess that meant Jessie had joined the fight.

Waiting for just the right moment, he shoved upward, knocking the hulking mass of human off his back. He grabbed someone around the middle and hurled them to the ground, throwing in a few kicks in the process. He heard a scream and darted towards the source, grabbing Julie around the middle. She was still flinging her pom poms around, snarling incoherently. "Dirty rotten bastard- put me DOWN Jer, I'm not done with him yet!" Jer heard the sounds of whoever Julie had been pummeling scrambling away, and he tightened his grip on the still struggling cheerleader. "Jess? Jared? JESS?"

"She's right there, kicking Chris Aiken in the balls- hey! Hands off my sister! Get your stinkin' paws off my sister! Jer, he's grabbin' Jessie's arm! Lemme go, lemme go help! Argh! Get your hands offa her- yeah! Kill him Jared! Come on-" Jeremiah threw Julie over his shoulder and waded back into the mess. Following the sounds of Jessie's highly obscene shouts, he grabbed her by the scruff of her neck. "Come on Annie Oakley. You too Jared. The last thing you guys need is another fight on your record. Especially you Jess. You're barely here enough as it is."

"No way Jer! We're gonna show them that the Winkler family is _not _to be messed with!"

Jeremiah sighed. "Bring Julie inside Jared. I'll take care of Jessie."

"I'd like to see you try- hey! Let go! You better let go Jared, or I swear-"

Jer could hear Jared struggling to drag Julie into the building, and he tightened his grip on Jessie.

"You have five seconds to let me go big cuz, or you're in for a world of hurt." Jer sighed and began the long walk over the fallen bodies as he tried to ignore the verbal threats being shouted into his ear, and not to think about the fact that he was bruised, broken, suffering from and massive headache, and it was barely 8:00 in the morning. Oh, and let's not forget the shit on his shoes.

**=== 1+2+3+4 ===**

"Ms. Jackson, we are very disappointed in you. As a scholarship student from a _public_ school, we thought you of all people would appreciate the value of a crime-free environment in this school."

Savvy looked at the ceiling and struggled not to cry. Her nails were bitten to stubs, and if she kept on wringing the hem of her skirt like that, it'd fray. She took a deep breath.

"I'm telling you, I didn't put that money there! And I didn't take it back either! I don't know what the envelope had in it- Alyssa just told me to put it Ms. Loodes' desk!"

Principal Truman threw his hands up. "There you go, trying to bring poor Alyssa into this again! I don't know how many times I'm going to have to say this to you, but Alyssa Kerr has been sick for the past two days! I even have a copy of the doctor's note right here!"

"She gave me that packet! She told me-"

"Sorry to interrupt, Principal Truman, but the video has arrived from security."

Savvy tensed as Mackenzie stuck her blond head into the room. She must be a student aid this period. _Aaannnddd… cue Phantom of the vampire music… _

Mackenzie handed the tape to Principal Truman and gave Savvy a little wave on the way out for all to see. Of course, she added a sneer when she was out of sight of the teachers, but Savvy didn't bother to point that out. At this moment in time, Mackenzie Dale could pull out a bazooka, and no one would say a word.

Principal Truman popped the tape into the TV and hit play. Savvy leaned in, eyes glued to the screen. Her mass of curly hair was unmistakable, even in black and white. She held her breath as the miniature her opened her locker and pulled out a textbook. She frowned, and bit her nails as the miniature her closed her locker and pulled up a knee sock. The breath flew out of her in a whoosh when she saw her mass of curly hair head down the hall.

"That's… that's impossible! This is the wrong tape- this has to be the wrong tape!"

Principal Truman pointed to the little white figures on the bottom of the screen that very clearly dated the event to the day before.

"But I- Alyssa- she _gave _me that packet!"

"Ahh… you're still going to stick to that story? Then I have no choice. Go to your locker- clear it out. You're expelled. And the secretary is calling the police as we speak."

Savvy felt faint. The world seemed to spin for a horrifying moment, and then anger straightened it out.

"What are you talking about?! She gave me that envelope! This is the wrong tape, it's gotta be the wrong-"

"You may either stay here, our out in the front office. You are not to leave the building until the authorities arrive. Ms. Loodes, if you will come with me to fill out the necessary forms?"

Savvy could feel the tears coming and she balled her fist. "Ms. Loodes, I didn't take your money, I swear! You have to believe me Ms. Loodes, Alyssa Kerr gave me that tape- Ms. Loode's, please!"

Savvy felt her heart break and the tears come when she saw the look Ms. Loodes gave her. It was one filled with sadness, anger… but worst of all- regret. Regret that she had ever trusted Savannah Jackson in the first place.

**=== 1+5+15 ===**

"Girl don't worry! My uncle Mario can fix this! He'll sort out Truman in a heartbeat!"

"Cállate, Izzie, she doesn't want to kill the man, she just wants him to listen! And aren't they looking for your uncle Mario? I think I saw something about it in the news…"

"Nah, they gave up on that. Nothing to tie him to it. Uncle Mario may be a lot of things, but he is _not_ sloppy. But Savvy- what about Loodes? What did she say?"

Savvy looked up from the chair in the holding room. So far, she'd counted: twelve roaches, two coffee stains, three points of mold on the wall, and one screw stabbing her in the back.

"Savvy? You there girl?"

"Nothing… she didn't say anything."

Eva and Izzie were silent. They both knew how important Sara Loodes was to Savvy. Eva stuck her hands through the slot in the bullet proof glass. "Hey girl. _No hay mal que por bien no venga_. There is not bad from which good does not come. Kay?"

Savvy snatched her hand away. "No, not _kay_! Everything _but_ kay! I've been kicked out of school Eva! I've been arrested! I'm in jail! Oh God… I'm in jail!"

Savvy had sudden images of bars slamming shut… of walls closing in on her… of men in white coats… she was in a cage-

Eva jumped when Savvy's breath turned shallow, and when she began choking, Izzie and Eva looked at each other, frantic.

"She's hyperventilating! Dios mio, what do we do?!"

Izzie jumped up and ran for the door. "I'm going to get help- someone to open the door- you try to calm her down, kay?"

Eva nodded, and began slapping her hands on the glass, trying to get Savvy's attention. "Savvy! Savvy! Hey girl calm down! Come on, look at me! Savvy-"

"What is going on in here?!"

"Grandma Taft!" Eva jumped up and offered the older woman her seat, which she gratefully took. Dante stood in the background, hands behind his back, looking nervous. Eva knew how he felt- she wasn't all that comfortable being in a police station either.

"Savannah? Are you all right? It's me, Grandma Taft. Savannah honey?"

Eva looked towards the door, wondering what was taking Izzie so long. She was about to go search when the Italian girl came barreling through the door, two policemen right behind her.

"See! If she dies, I'm suing you! I'm suing all of you! I'm suing the entire goddamn precinct! You think I can't?! Watch me! I remember every word you said, every minute you wasted! And my uncle Donny is gonna sue you! And if he can't, my uncle Alfonso is gonna kill you! He's gonna-"

Eva threw a hand over Izzie's mouth and gave to two cops a pleading look, although on the inside she was seething. "Please… I've never seen her hyperventilate before… but she's claustrophobic- I think that has something to do with it…please… you've got to open the door-"

Eva stopped talking when her voice broke. The two policemen hadn't moved, but one of them was asking someone what to do on his walkie-talkie.

Izzie had stopped talking, so Eva let go of her mouth. Izzie wrapped an arm around Eva and squeezed. "Don't worry, she'll be okay. People hyperventilate on TV all the time, and they're always ok, right? I mean, hyperventaliating is just an increase in the rate and depth of respiration that leads to not having enough carbon dioxide in the blood… nothing _too _serious."

Eva snorted, and gave Izzie an incredulous look. "Oh god, you really do listen in biology, don't you?"

Izzie blushed, and shrugged. She had just opened her mouth to retort when someone caught her eye. "See? Her mom's here now, now they can open the doors. Hi Ms. Jackson, we were just- Oh!"

Izzie and Eva stumbled backward as Ms. Jackson dashed past them, a medicine bag in hand. She stormed straight up to the officers and stuck her chin in their face. "I am a practicing nurse, and that is my daughter who is suffering polymyxin morphine relapse, causing anaphlyatic shock, and I can assure you that if there are any lasting damages, this precinct will be sued for every red dime it's got."

"That's what I said!"

"Not _now_ Izzie!"

"Are you going to let me in, or does the media need to be notified?"

"Um… of course ma'am, right away. Let me just… here."

Izzie held her breath as Ms. Jackson rushed into the room and stabbed Savvy with a shot. She heard a communal breath released as Savvy's breathing slowly returned to normal.

"Alright folks, clear out. We need to read this young lady her rights, so you people are gonna hafta wait outside. It should only take a minute."

Dante helped Grandma Taft up, then wasted no time in getting out from under the eyes of the police officer. He did, however, stop to give Savvy a wink. Savvy took a small comfort in it. She knew how hard it was for Dante- for any of her friends to walk into a police station. And her mother- her mother had surprised her, rushing in there like that, hair flying, panic clearly written on her face. Savvy felt an uncomfortable and strange rush of love for the woman.

"Alright… it's… Savannah? Savannah Jackson?"

Savvy drew her mind away from her hand being crushed by her mother to the police officer in her face. She drew back and scowled.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Sign here."

Savvy hadn't even reached for the clipboard when her mother snatched the forms from the officer.

"Hello? Underage girl here? She's not signing anything."

"Ma'am, under New York State code, any minor over the age of 16 can sign a release of statement, with or without parental consent." Ms. Jackson gave him a withering look. "Does she _look_ over 16 to you?" The officer scratched his head and peered closely at Savvy. "Well... yes... I mean... how old _are_ you Miss. Jackson?" Savvy frowned. "14. What does that have to anything- my mother will sign the papers."

"Well, its just that… then they've brought you to the wrong department… you need to be in Shelly's office."

Ms. Jackson stood up, furious. "My daughter has been in a holding cell since 10:30 this morning. I was not informed until 4:15, when her _friends_ called me after school. I was neither called, nor notified by this department in any way. And now you want to tell me she's in the _wrong goddamn place_? Are you out of you mind?! I want to talk to someone in charge. Put me in contact with someone's who's in charge goddamit, NOW!"

The officer stood up too, sweating profusely. "Now… now calm down Ms. Jackson. Shelly is a very nice lady- her office is just down the hall, if you'll just follow me please, I'm sure we can work this out…"

Ms. Jackson picked up her bag and grabbed Savvy's arm. "Work this out my ass. Let's go Savannah. Maybe this Shelly has a little common sense to work with. Wait- let me check your shot. Lead the way officer."

Savvy offered the arm where the shot had been injected, confused. Ms. Jackson leaned in close to Savvy and spoke in a fierce whisper, so low Savvy had a little trouble hearing.

"Listen to me Savvy. I've talked to someone- you're not going to jail. No- don't say anything, just listen. There's this program in D.C- I've paid some good money and got you in. That Ms. Loodes agreed to write you recommendation. They're giving you tonight to pack ,then you leave tomorrow for the new semester. But listen- your medicine… pack your medicine, but stop taking it. It's bad for you. Really bad. You're not really-"

"Hey! What's going on!"

Ms. Jackson straightened quickly. "What- a mother can't console her daughter anymore?"

The officer narrowed his eyes and took a step further. Savvy lifted her chin, and was surprised to see her mother do the same thing. She didn't understand all of what her mother had said, she had lost concentration after her mother said she wasn't going to jail, and her mind had shut down when she said she _was _going to D.C. All the way to Washington D.C…

"Ms. Jackson?"

"Yes?"

"Yes?"

"I'm talking to the Savannah. Shelly's ready to see you now. You'll be booked there."

Ms. Jackson tightened her grip on Savvy and led her into the brightly colored room.

**=== 6+3+2 ===**

"So? How'd it go? Are you going to jail?"

"Eva!"

"What?"

"Listen, just ignore Eva Savvs. I can take care of this. Just tell me who your judge is, my uncle Angelo is great with dealing with judges, he can-"

"Izzie!"

"What?!"

"Hey lil mama, what'd they say? Did that cop get rough? I didn't like the way he was lookin' at you. I got Tic and D-Tay ready if you need me to take care of him tonight…"

"What was that young man?"

"Nothin' Grandma, just lookin out for Savvy."

"Mmhmm… how are you doing honey? Are you okay?"

Savvy melted into Grandma Taft's hug and tried to block out the rest of the world. She didn't know how she was supposed to tell all these people that she was leaving the state in less than 24 hours. For a minute she considered hiding out with Izzie or Eva, but she quickly dismissed that idea. They'd find her, then send her to jail for sure.

"Thank you for all your support, but Savvy and I really need to be going now- she doesn't have to long to pack."

"Pack?"

"Pack?!"

"Oh God you _are_ going to jail!"

"Just let me call uncle-"

"I'm not going to jail. At least… I don't think I am."

There was silence. "I… I'm going to this… boarding school thing. It's like… juvie for rich kids in Washington- I don't know how I got it, I just did. I have to stay there for 10 months. Then I can come back on probation."

Eva burst into tears, and Izzie's face turned red. "But… but…"

"Hey cmon lil mama, I can fix this. You just stay with Tyrese until the heat dies down, and then you-"

"You will no such thing Dante, you know better!"

"Vamos Eva! Que tenemos que ir! We need to go!"

Eva dried her tears and turned to face her older brother, who had just walked through the front door. If she hadn't been so grim, she would have laughed at the blush now on Izzie's face. "Not now Miguel! Didn't you get my message?"

"No, mami just said pick you up here- you better not have gotten into trouble girl!"

"¡Cállate idiota! Savvy's being arrested!"

"Yeah, and _you_ can wait outside, vato."

"Dante!"

"What Savvy? He doesn't need to be here-"

"Yeah but you feel right at home, don't you payaso!"

"Say that to my face!"

Savvy grabbed Dante's arm, and Eva stepped in front of her brother. "You guys, now isn't the time! Savvy's in trouble!"

Dante shrugged off Savvy's hand and crossed his arms. "You just tell your brother not to start nothin- I got boys surrounding this place."

Miguel sneered at him. "You think you're the only one, cabrón? You try anythin' and you'll be walkin' outta here with a-"

Grandma Taft, who had been deep in conversation with Ms. Jackson, finally decided to intervene. "Boy's, I don't care whose gangs you're in, but if any one of you dares touch the other, so help me, I'll tan your hides myself, we clear?"

Both boys shrugged sheepishly, and promptly started a staring contest. Izzie dragged Savvy to a corner, where she and Eva proceeded to bombard her with questions.

"Do you have to go?"

"Is it gonna go on your permanent record?"

"How come Alyssa wasn't on the tape?"

"Washington D.C or Washington state?"

"Are you allowed to have visitors?"

"Cuz I got great-uncle Benito in Washington state, and cousin Carlo in D.C…"

"Do you have to go?"

Savvy could feel her eyes welling with tears, and she pulled her two friends into a hug. "Yes, I don't know, I _really_ don't know, D.C, I think so, absolutely not Isabel, and… yes. I have to go."

"Is this… goodbye?"

Savvy sniffed, muffled by the tangle of bodies in their group hug. "I… I think so. My train leaves tomorrow at four in the morning. And my police escort gets to the apartment at 7 tonight. I have to be packed by then. So… yeah, I think this is it."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

**=== 2+4+24+6 ===**

"Hey mom, what was that you said to me a few hours ago? When you were whispering to me? I didn't really catch ever-"

"Wh- what? I never said anything to you! What are you… what are you talking about?"

Savvy frowned, confused. She had just finished lugging the last of her luggage down the hall to the living room/dining room, and was plopped in the middle of the sofa. Her mom was in front of the microwave, packing her medicines.

"Yeah you did. It was like… don't take the medicine, or something. Did you mean don't pack it?"

Ms. Jackson gave a shrill, false laugh, and Savvy stared. Her mother's eyes were darting all around the kitchen, resting on the microwave and a spot just above the fridge. Ms. Jackson raised her voice. "You must have missed part of that sweetie. I said: don't forget to _take_ your medicine. Every morning, and every night, like you always do, right?"

"…Right…"

"Good, good then. Why don't you go to sleep. Don't talk anymore. Just go to sleep."

"But I haven't taken my pills-"

"Don't! Oh, just… just… oh just take them! Good night sweetheart… cupcake… lollipop."

Savvy took a pill, squinting at her mother, who was currently acting even stranger than usual. Maybe it was the stress of finding out your daughter almost got sent to prison…

Savvy shrugged. She better get to sleep- she had an early morning tomorrow.

**=== 3+6+9 ===**

"Shade! Shade, what did you do?!"

"Nothing! I just- you never said it would go off like that!"

"It isn't supposed to! You didn't listen to me! You must have connected the wrong wires- damnit Shade, why were you lighting fireworks at 2 oclock in the morning anyways? The parade's not until this weekend! Why would you- oh. Oohhh… it was never for the parade was it? You… you lied to me."

"Shut up, dipshit, they might be listening!"

"I hope they are! Someone could've gotten hurt tonight Shade! What if the Delaney's hadn't gone to Kentucky for a week? They have two babies- God Shade, someone could've _died_!"

"Shut up Jerry, I didn't know the grass would light up like that! And don't talk so loud!"

"I'll fricken scream it into a microphone! What kind of idiot plays with high powered fireworks in a field?!"

"Will you-"

"Sheldon? Oh Sheldon baby, they just called me- are you ok?!"

_Sheldon? Theres a shocker…_

"Yeah, I'm fine mama, I just hope Jerry's learned his lesson!"

Jeremiah froze, and felt the cold stare of Shade… _Sheldon's_ mother migrate to his face.

"Wait… what?! What are you talking about, _me_?! You're the idiot who was playing with the fireworks!"

"Not according to eyewitness reports Jeremiah."

Jer smelled the tobacco before he heard the sheriffs voice. "Sherriff Cromley, I wasn't anywhere near the Delaney's house this morning. I didn't even know it had burned down until you called me in here!"

Cromley blew a smoke circle before placing something in Jeremiah's hands. "This yours?"

Jer felt it, and recognized it instantly. "Yeah, sure, it's my… my… uh…"

"Firework making kit?"

"Uh… I guess you could call it that…"

"Are you going to deny that you built the firework that burned down over two square miles of land, the Delaney's home, _and_ injured three of our fine firemen?"

"No, but I didn' t know-"

"Know young Sheldon here would accidently stumble across it before you could put your vandalism attempt into motion?"

"No- no, of course not! He told me that it was supposed to be for the parade- for the annual parade-"

"Jeremiah, the extent of the damage done to this town, and it's citizens leaves me no choice. I have to place you under arrest."

Jeremiah wondered if this was just a horribly realistic nightmare. "But… but… you haven't even heard my side of the story! Which I might add, is the TRUE one! Are you seriously gonna believe he just _happened_ on a firework and _accidently_ lit it? That's the lamest story I've ever heard- Justin could come up with something better! And he's _six_! Are you not even curious as to why he was in the field at 3 in the morning? Are you really that stupid?!"

Jer knew instantly he had gone to far. The choked silence in the room made him very aware of that. Sheriff Cromley blew out another cloud of smoke, and Jer's eyes watered. He felt the Sheriff move closer.

"How old are you again Jeremiah?"

"Uh… 16. I'll be 17 in two months."

"Right… right. Where are your parents Jeremiah?"

"I dunno… I've been staying with my aunt."

"Yo' aunt Helen who runs the farm off Pollock Street?"

"That's the one."

"Well you're a very lucky boy. You fall straight under Alabama State Code number 12, precept 27, amendments A, B, and F."

Jer sat up a little straighter. "So I'm not going to jail?"

"Oh yes you are. But not in this county."

"Wha- why?"

"Seems arson ain't enough anymore… where were you born Jeremiah?"

"Well, um… New England I think. Maybe Virginia?"

"Guess again. You truly are a lucky boy- your birth certificate states that your were born in the District of Columbia. As in-"

"Washington D.C."

"And if you take a look at this list, there are only three juvenile detention centers in that county… one is for girls, one is for fella's who'd kill ya as soon as look at ya, and… well how many does that leave?"

"One."

"Exactly. And what is the name of that fine establishment?"

Jer rolled his eyes. "Wouldn't really know Sherriff, seein' as I can't see that list I'm assuming you're holding out to me."

Cromley blushed, and cleared his throat. "Yes, well, it's uh… Remman County School. Fancy name for a fancy place. Full of arsonists and thieves and vandalists, just like you."

Jer scowled, but didn't bother to respond. There would be no point. Right now, he wasn't going to jail. He didn't want to push his luck- what little of it there was.

"We've called your aunt. She's coming to pick you up- didn't sound too happy about that. You have tonight to pack. The semester starts tomorrow- you're flying out in about two hours."

Jer blanched. _Two hours_?! His cousins were going to _kill _him. Not just kill him- _murder._ Absolute _murder_.

**=== 8+4+2 ===**

"What is going on?! What the bloody hell is going on?!"

People moved far out of the Director's way as she stormed to the security room. "Hank you better have some goddamn good news for me!"

Hank Athlon, the director of security for Itex looked up from the security camera, looked up, fear in his wide blue eyes.

"Well… not exactly…"

Janssen grabbed Hank by the collar and dragged his face towards hers. "What do you mean, _not exactly_?", she ground out.

Hank gulped. "There's a bit of bad news- a lot of bad news. And there's good news."

"Explain."

"Well, uh, it started yesterday morning. Some girl framed subject 97B for a robbery- got her arrested."

"So? Un-arrest her!"

"We can't."

"And why the hell not?"

"Well, she falls under juvinille departments. And we… uh, didn't put anyone in juvenile departments. Our guy in the NYPD called a few hours ago. He tried to play her as 16, but Renee screwed things up, told the other cop how old 97B really was."

The Director frowned. "Why? She up to something?"

"We don't know. She was acting strange at the apartment later on- kept watching the cameras."

The Director turned to walk away. "Keep an eye on her. So we got Max going to Washington, and Nudge going to jail. It can't get any worse."

"Uh… actually? It can."

Slowly, Janssen turned back around. "Excuse me?"

"She uh… she's not going to… um… jail."

"Well, then, where is she going?"

"Remman County School."

"No you idiot, that's where Max is going."

"… yeah… she's not the only one."

"If you value your life, you better be kidding."

"It get's worse."

"How?!"

"Um… subject 88C? He got arrested too."

"What?! Are we just churning out a bunch of delinquents? What did Cedric and Kate do?"

"They don't know. They're still on that mission in Russia. The boy's been staying with Cedric's sister- Helen. She doesn't know anything about us."

Janssen's nails dug into her palm. "Alright. Get them back, immediately. Get them into court- we can't afford to have Iggy in jail- not with his blindness."

"Well he's not going to jail."

"Good, you were able to get him off?"

"Actually… no… he's… listen, you might want to sit down."

"What? Where's he going?!"

"He's going… you're not going to believe this… I mean, the odds are…"

"You better not be saying he's going to Washington."

"… he is?"

"God! You're all utterly useless! God- get Fang out of there, now! I want Fang in another country, now!"

Hank blinked. "No can do. We never issued him a passport. You said you didn't want any federal evid-"

"I know what I said! Can he leave the state?!"

"Sure, but-"

"Do it! Now! And double surveillance on Angel and Gasman- this is all to much of a coincidence- someone's doing this on purpose- I don't want them getting their hands on those two as well."

"About that. That was the last bit of bad news."

"You better not tell me they got arrested too!"

"Oh no, not that. It's just that- well… I guess we didn't do a thorough enough background check on the au pair. Turns out she… well, helped three thugs kidnap subjects 126A and 131B. There- that's the end of the bad news! Ready for the good news?!"

"KIDNAPPED?! How did that happen?! When did that happen?! What are Clark and Jane doing?"

"Right now they're playing the part of the bereaved parents, but I've told them about the au pair. They can't reveal her without revealing the hidden cameras, and those can be traced. But the Florida State police are already on the case, and they're about to bring in the FBI."

"Bad, very bad! The FBI was never satisfied we were on the level- what if someone who worked on the flock fiasco recognizes them from the Dallas Cowboys game video footage? You've got to find them first Hank! Your job _and_ life depend on it- are we clear?"

Hank gulped, and nodded. "Perfectly clear. But don't you want to hear the good news?"

"There is nothing good enough to fix my mood now."

"The Chinese called. They agreed to your request to speed up the money transfer- they're willing to go two weeks ahead of schedule. They've wired another 7 million into our account, and set a date for the delivery- they expect the experiments in four months time, drugged and crated in a boat in the San Diego Bay. Once they have the experiments, they'll wire the last 2.3 billion. Sound good?"

Janssen stifled a scream and smothered the urge to grab Hank aroud the neck. "No it does _not_ sound good! Did you not just tell me two of the flock were just kidnapped, and three arrested? How the _hell_ are we supposed to get them drugged up and in a crate in San Diego in four months? You better find those kids Hank. The Chinese have a lot of money in this deal, and something tells me they don't take IOU's."

**=== 5+25+125 ===**

I crossed my arm and bit my lip. My last goodbye's had been hard, and I wasn't ashamed to admit I had spent most of the time crying. 8 months in Washington. That was a long way away from Lani and Ala and Waldo. I'd miss John Jacob and Dawn and Karla and-

I sniffed and stiffened my spine. I had spent more time crying in the last two hours than I had all year. I wasn't much of a crier. But still… I looked out through the plane window and took my last glimpse of California. I stared until it was too far to see, and then I leaned back in my seat. I sighed, looking around anxiously. This was my first time on a plane, and I hated it. It seemed the walls were constantly closing in, the floor was always shaking, and it was empty except for me and my police escort, who had done nothing the entire plane trip but stare at me. It was unnerving. I gave him a dirty look and turned my gaze back out the window. The clouds were zooming by, and I felt instantly calmed. I suddenly had the crazy desire to break through the glass and fly out to the sky-

I drew back from the window, startled. I'd just had the most realistic vision of being out in the sky- no plane around me, nothing holding me up, just flying through the air… with my wings.

**=== 3+2+4+1 ===**

ehmahgawd longest chapter evaahh!!1!!oneone!! -- yeah, im excited. mostly because they'll be meeting next chapter (finally). but also because this chapter was kinda sorta megalong. im puh-leased with myself. in a major way. ive been doing some major computer creeping during my (ugh- required) computer class and my yearbook class, so this chapter was typed vveeerrrryyy quickly (and every time i saw my prof. coming i would have to minimize and pretend to be doing something else soo... yeah) BUT the point of me saying that is that if there are any mistakes, its because i could only take the time to do a really quick spell check and sometimes even spell check misses stuff (le gasp! i know i know, whodathunk?!) AAAANNDDDD im sorry for any atrocious spelling/grammer mistakes in the last two chapters. as soon as i have more time ill try to go back and... fix it.

AND! i want to utterly lavish love upon my reviewers. (see? creepy sometimes). sooo *deep breath* **babiixilyx3, kimothy kerosene, star of calamity, aruallee, bubblylady, she wants to move, purplewingsfly, mothereveiwer, fangsgirl123, Xxmgxx3445xX, **and **Gem Jaz?** I 3 YOU. seriously. and **lovelyNblue **and **maximumrideisthebestbookever** thhaaannnkkk yyyyooouuu for your reveiws! seriously, you two reveiw like... every chapter. which makes me smile. not a particularly attractive smile, but very eager. and **anara celebvilya**? i 3 advice. i never find it annoying, unless it comes in the form of a obscenity-laden flame (coughcookiemonstercough). but yeah, if you could tell me what in particular needs explaining? ill try to work on that. :]

aaaannndddd **fuzzylogic11**. this chick rocks. likee.... **yeah**. just sayin.

SO. just wanted to clear something up with the random names that were thrown in there (in case it wasnt clear)

Renee- she is Ms. Jackson

Clark and Jane- they are Mr&Mrs. Travis

Cedric and Kate- they are Mr&Mrs. Winkler

.... in other words- the flocks "parents" are just whitecoats. who could pass as parents. is all.

soooo... i think thats all i had to say! im gonna try to respond to EVERYBODY'S comment in a reeeallllyyyy long pm, but it might take awhile. because right now my mother is obsessed with college applications. has anyone here ever filled out the college app? its an abomination. no lie. AND im really busy in school. as stated in the previous chapter. im just sayin this so people will REVIEW. please. puh-LEASE. i freaking LOVE reveiws. even if its just one word. or two. or three. :)

-**stripedpolkadots**

**_All my bags are packed  
Im ready to go  
Im standin here outside your door  
I hate to wake you up to say goodbye_**

**_Tell me that youll wait for me  
Hold me like youll never let me go  
cause Im leavin on a jet plane  
Dont know when Ill be back again  
Oh babe, I hate to go_**


	11. First Impressions

اين وانكار: I don't own Maximum Ride. You don't own Maximum Ride. Unless you are James Patterson. In which case I am coming to stalk you.

Strangers- A Maximum Ride Story

by: **stripedpolkadots**

Chapter 11: First Impressions

"David! Wake up! Now!"

David shot awake, and froze for a moment, disorientated. It took a while for him to realize that the voice and figure shaking him awake was his father.

"Da-Dad? What're you doing home? I thought you weren't getting back until the-"

"Not now David! Grab your duffel bag- pack it with all the clothes you can! Hurry- you have ten minutes!"

David shook the sleep from his head and tried to focus on what Cortez II was saying. "Pack? Are we… are we going somewhere?"

Cortez ran his fingers through his hair, scowling. "Did I stutter? Get your ass off the bed- now! If you're not packed and ready to go in ten minutes, you'll just leave with no clothes!"

David swung out of bed and pushed past his dad. He wasn't too sure what was going on, but he wouldn't put it past his father to throw him in the car and drive to Wisconsin with just the clothes on his back.

"Ten minutes David- I'm not kidding."

David ignored his dad as Cortez stormed out of the room. David heard him pick up the phone, but didn't even bother to take the time to pick up the phone and eavesdrop, like he wished he could. The conversation was terse and brief, and when Cortez popped his head in David's room a few seconds later, he looked even more panicked.

"What the hell is taking you so long? Hurry up- just leave it- grab what you have now, lets go!"

David looked up from his half-filled bag to his mental looking father, and quickly came to the conclusion that his father had gotten into trouble, and they were moving to South America, Matilda style.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, jeez." David grabbed his duffel bag and headed for the doorway. His father had a carry-on bag of his own, and it didn't escape David's notice that it seemed to be filled with more electronics than clothing. Just what kind of trouble was David Cortez III in?

"Let's go, let's go, I've got the car waiting out front." Cortez hastily opened the front door and turned to hurry David along. "Come on David, we have to get to… to…"

"Going somewhere?"

Both Cortez's jaws dropped, and David let his bag fall to the ground. Standing on their front porch, trampling the roses Tara had worked so hard to grow, were no less than four armed policemen. David gulped, but kept his face impassive and his voice nonchalant.

"Can we help you gentlemen?"

**=== 3+9+81 ===**

I gathered my luggage and glared at the back of my "police escort". _Prick_. I'm pretty sure he'd laughed when I dropped two suitcases down the stairs. And then he'd stood and watched while I'd slowly dragged them back up three flights of hell. I took a deep breath and used my elbow to open the door, considering my hands were full. Stepping in, I startled the girl in my room, who I assumed was my roommate. She jerked up from the drawers, where she was carefully putting clothes in the top drawer. She stood up slowly, and without even bothering to disguise what she was doing, blatantly gave me a once-over. I scowled, and did the same back.

She had hair like the ones you see in beauty salons and think: _no way that would ever look good on anyone_. Yeah, well, it was working for her. It was dark brown, almost black, super curly, and fighting like mad to get out of the straining neon green headband she had placed it behind. Her eyes (which, if I might add, were currently narrowed at me) were dark brown, and her skin color reminded me of an order at Permanent Addiction: Murderin' Mocha, no foam. She was tall, almost as tall as me, which wasn't something I was used to, had eyelashes that went on for at least two feet, and eyebrows that arched too like… oh just forget it. This girl could be a model. And here I was, looking like Raggedy Ann next too… I dunno, some Barbie or whatever…

Finished with my analysis, I looked up and met her eyes. She had a dirty look on her face, one I was pretty sure was mirrored on my own. I don't know why this girl didn't like me, but I wasn't gonna give her a chance to walk all over me.

She shifted her look to one of indifference. "Your bed's over there. This is my drawer. Don't touch my stuff."

I snorted. "Ashley Jennings. Call me Ash. And it's real nice to meet you too."

She rolled her eyes. "Savannah Jackson. Call me Savvy."

"Right. Great. Well…"

She didn't pick up on the universal code for a conversation starter and just turned back to her unpacking. I frowned. Great. I would be living with Savvy the Mute for the next 8 months. Greeaaatttt.

**=== 2+6+12 ===**

Jeremiah stood outside his door, scratching his head. He was a little concerned.

1. He was now in juvie. When just yesterday he was getting caressed by Peaches Turner.

2. His spawn of satan police escort had just dropped him off in front of the door, handed him his Braille map, and left without a word.

3. And possibly worst of all? He was pretty sure this was his room, but he could hear a guy _and_ a girl in there, and he definitely did not want to start at this school with a reputation as a… no other word for it… _cockblocker_.

He sighed, then bent down to pick up his white cane. He'd just find his way down to the lobby and wait there until his orientation. He could always unpack late-

"See? I told you someone was out here!"

Jer's head shot up in the direction of the voice. From the height of the voice, he placed the girl at about 5"6.

"Were you just gonna stand out there all day? Come in- Ola, say hi to your new roommate!"

Jer turned bright red and slowly backed away. "Hey, I didn't mean to interrupt… whatever. I just need to unpack my stuff, and then I can wait in the lobby while you guys… yeah…"

Jer didn't need to see the horror written on the girl's face. He _felt_ it, in waves and waves of disgust. And the sounds of her gagging didn't hurt in getting the matter across. The girl shoved Jer through the door and shut it behind her, never ceasing in her sound effects. "Ola, wake up for five seconds and meet your roommate!"

She turned to Jer. "Oh just ignore him. I'll introduce you- that's Ola Akindele, your roommate. And I'm Sade Akindele- your roommate's sister. And I don't do that incest stuff."

That caught Ola's attention, and he stirred from his position on the bed. "Excuse me, what? Who's talking about incest with Sade?"

Sade groaned. "I've been bugging you for the past half-hour, your new roommate is finally here, and all that will get you to wake up is the word incest? You've got severe issues bodami."

Jer shifted his can from hand to hand, nervous. "Bodami? Is that a nickname? Or should I call you Ola?"

Sade dragged him over to a bed (which he assumed was now his) and plopped him down. "Nah- that's just 'brother' in Yoruba, yknow?"

Jer shook his head, confused. "Like Yoruba… a language in Nigeria?"

"That's in Africa, right?"

"Yeah. Me and Ola are first generation Americans, which I suppose is why we're not rotting in jail cells right now."

"Because you're Nigerian?"

"Nah, our uncle is an ambassador- he was able to pull some strings and get us in here. Ola, for chrissakes, introduce yourself to your roommate! He's gonna think you're emo or something!"

"Or he's just gonna think you talk too much and thank God I'm not the same way as you."

Jer heard the unmistakable sound of someone being hit by a pillow. "Shut up Ola!"

"Jesus, just leave me alone! God Sade, I just got in, wtf?!"

"You're such a…"

Jeremiah sat on the corner of the bed and wondered if he should leave now. He really didn't want to be there when they started fighting. Suddenly Sade shouted something at Ola, and even through the language barrier, Jer was easily able to recognize the sound of a sister blackmailing her brother.

"Fine, fine, I was going to anyways- he just got here- he's probably tired. Seriously." He leaned over towards Jer. "Names Ola Akindele- but you can just call me King."

"Oh ignore him- he only says that cause his name means wealth."

There was a silence, and Jer finally sighed. "So I'm assuming you're holding out your hand for me to shake, and I feel the need to inform you that I'm slightly... utterly blind."

Sade gasped, and Jer let out another breath. "Yeah, but don't let it bother you. I've been this way as long as I can remember, so its pretty normal for me. Names Jeremiah Winkler. I'm from Wheeler, Alabama. Where're you two from?"

"Oh… uh, yeah, we're from Dallas. Texas, yknow? Jeremiah huh? Wasn't he some prophet in the Bible or something?"

Jer shrugged.

"Yeah, ok then, Alabama… what're you in for? Ola doesn't let me talk to rapists." The last part she added in a conspiratorial whisper.

"Uh… nothing like that. I actually kinda still don't know what's going on- things are happening kind of fast- some idiot set off a bunch of fireworks I made for him. He burned down a couple miles of cotton field and someone's house."

"Did anyone… _die?_" Sade sounded horrified.

"No, the family was on vacation. A couple firemen were burned pretty badly though. I don't see how I got in this much trouble though- the only thing I did wrong was trusting that jackass in the first place."

There was a brief silence, and Jer could tell they didn't believe him. He decided it was time for a subject change. "So what are the two of you in for?"

Jer felt the breeze created by Sade's arm as she pointed at Ola. "_He's_ in for stealing cars. The criminal."

"Oh- you two aren't in for the same thing?"

Ola scowled at Sade. "Might as well be. Of course, little Miss Fake-Crier over here got off with ten months, while I got a year."

"Noo, I got ten month cause all I was charged with was drag racing, reckless driving, and driving a stolen vehicle. He'd steal the cars, and I drive them- we'd split the profits 50/50. The underground races have a pretty good income- we could make as much as $1000 on a good night."

She looked at her watch. "Hey bodami, I gotta go meet Kacey. I'll see you and Jeremiah at dinner, kay? She gave Ola a quick hug, then rushed out of the room.

Jer switched his cane from his right hand to his left. Without Sade in the room, it seemed a lot quieter, and Ola didn't seem to be much of a talker. "Soo… the food here good?"

Jer could tell Ola was laying down by the creaking of the bed. "Yeah, it's alright, at least breakfast and lunch are- try to stay away from dinner. But- not to be rude or anything- but I just had night service- you should learn what that is during your orientation- and I'm exhausted. I'm just gonna sleep for a bit, then I'll show you around- oh wait, you don't need help unpacking do you? Since you're… yknow…"

Jer paused for a moment, and decided Ola hadn't meant anything in a bad way.

"Blond? I know, sometimes figuring out how to open and close these doors is really hard… darn these strawberry-blond locks of mine!"

Ola laughed, surprised. "Hey man- you're funny! Yeah- we're gonna get along fine, not like the last guy, Tate- yeah, I'll show you around in a few hours kay? Not that lame little tour they'll give you in orientation- I'll give you a real tour when you get back, aight?"

Jer wanted to ask what had been wrong with Tate, but he could tell by Ola's slowed breathing that he was already asleep. He sighed and slowly began the painstaking task of unpacking his bags.

**=== 46+64+464 ===**

Savvy placed the last of her socks in the bottom drawer and rocked back on her heels, drawing in a breath. Ashley Jennings the III, or whatever her name was, had left about ten minutes ago to get her schedule from the front office. She frowned as she remembered the girl- Ashley- who practically screamed Beverly Hills spawn- she'd probably got sent here for shoplifting nail polish. Probably trying to get her workaholic father to notice her. _Cue sad violin music; title sequence for the O.C begins_. And it didn't help that the girl was freaking drop dead gorgeous. Blond hair, tan skin, chocolate eyes, high cheekbones- some people had all the luck. Probably had a football player named Ken back home waiting for her. Savvy jumped when her phone started ringing and searched for where she'd placed it. They would have their phones taken from them at orientation, but for now…

"Hey girl hey, how's it going?"

"Do they feed you?"

"How's your roomie?"

"I've called my cousin Carlo, but he hasn't gotten back to me-"

"I miss you already!"

"Me too, there's nobody to help with English anymore! And all Eva talks about is math!"

"And all Izzie talks about is Miguel!"

"I do not!"

Savvy blinked back the tears she felt gathering and laughed into the phone. "You guys, calm down! It's going all right, I haven't eaten yet, my roommates like California Barbie, don't bring Carlo into this, I miss you _both_, I can still help with English, Eva no one likes math but you, and Izzie? Yeah you do. You talk about that boy a lot."

"I don't even know what you see in him! The boy's a thug! _And_ he always leaves the toilet seat up!"

"TMI Eva! Izzie wants to date him, not know his life story!"

"I do not either! I mention one time that Miguel's new haircut looks nice, and all of a sudden I have a crush on the guy?!"

"Izzie, you've had a crush on him since you met him a year ago. Don't lie."

"Savvy! I do not want to marry Miguel Sanchez!"

"Woah girl, no one said _marry_!"

"Eeeww, you wanna marry my brother?!"

"No!"

"Aww, I think it'd be cute! You _have_ to let me plan your first date- I have the perfect idea, he can take you to that dance hall, you know that fancy one in Manhatten? Upper 60's? Yeah, that one. And you can wear that midnight blue dress we found at that one store? You know, the one with the slit hem? That looks _so_ good on you. And you know, not everyone looks good with a slit in the dress- like when I wear clothes with a slit, I look like a hooker. So I don't . Wear dresses with slits I mean. Did you ever notice slit and slut are awfully similar? Etymological connotations much? What was I saying? Oh yeah, who shouldn't wear slitty dresses. People with too much cellulite. They should wear the empire waist kinda dress- yknow? Like, I saw one on Say Yes to the Dress, that show on TLC? Yeah, I saw them filming it once, at that bridal shop. Cause you know it's a bridal gown show. Like, Bridezilla's but with only half the bitchiness. Cause these girls are usually nice, yknow? Yeah, but I saw this girl with this _ugly_-"

"SAVVY!"

Savvy pushed the phone away from her ear sharply. "Jesus Christ guys, what was that for?!"

"Maybe if you'd let us get a word in edgewise?"

"Yeah girl, take a breath!"

Savvy blushed. She had a slightly bad habit of rambling. But nothing as extreme as Eva and Izzie would have people thinking.

"Oh please, like you guys-"

Out of the corner of her eye, Savvy saw the door opening and Ashley walked in.

"Hey you guys, I've got to go. I'll call as soon as I can, kay?"

"Yeah, but what about Carlo-"

"Savvy, don't you dare hang up on-"

Savvy shut her phone and stood to face Ashley face to face. The other girl was scowling, and Savvy quickly changed her features to match. No way was she letting some rich girl from Beverly Hills push her around. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

Ashley crossed her arms too. "They told me to call you. We're leaving to the police station to get registered now. And we're going straight to orientation after that, so bring your phone to turn in and your schedule."

Savvy picked up both items and frowned at the girl. "Ready when you are."

Ashley rolled her eyes and left the room. Over her shoulder she called, "Try and keep up, will ya?"

**=== 1+11+111 ===**

David clenched his fists and proceeded to count the floor tiles again. He and his father had been in the police precinct since 6 in the morning, and still no one was telling them what was going on, and it was almost 10:30 now. The first few hours Cortez had shouted threats and warnings, and tried to throw his law degree around, but when he realized no one was biting, he had gone to a corner and called someone on his cell- and he'd been talking to them ever since.

There were no magazines in the waiting room, and there hadn't been time for him to grab his cell phone, so he couldn't even talk to Kev.

"And after you've been fingerprinted in the I.D room, you'll have your picture taken to put in the Washington D.C records."

David looked up at the sounds of a crowd walking by. There was a tall, balding man, leading three teens around his age, one of them maybe a bit younger. They were in jeans and t-shirts, but David could tell at a glance that they were all from out of town. And one of them was carrrying that stick blind people-

David drew a sharp breath. The girl at the end of the line had just turned, and her eyes caught his. David felt his heartbeat quicken, and saw the girl's eyes widen. She had long blond hair, chocolate brown eyes, and Fang got a sudden image of those eyes crinkled in laughter. He stared at the girl, and she stopped walking where she was to stare at him too. David was considering getting up to ask the girl if they knew each other, when the balding man turned back and saw his group had a straggler.

"Ms. Jennings, if you don't mind keeping up with the rest of the group?"

David saw the younger girl in the group smirk, and Ashley flushed. She opened her mouth, as if to say something to David, but then closed it. She shot David a look before jogging to catch up with her group. They were led through another door, and she turned to give David one last, confused look before the door shut behind her.

**=== 7+4+747 ===**

soo yeah. only what? three or four reveiws? not okay guys, not okay. :)lol jk. although i do kinda want more reviews. lets just all remember REVEIWS MAKE ME WANNA UPDATE MORE! tis true.

annnyyywwaayysss BEFORE i even start the normal authors note, i gotta know: who's seen the flock makeovers from the max ride manga?! ZOMG. this is gonna be a really long authors note, just cause i gotta post the links to them. i feel its my civic duty. really. [**take out the spaces**]

max: **http://lele-chii . deviantart .com/art/Maximum-V-2-133636210 **_so i love her outfit, but im not sure how i feel about her hair yet_

angel:**http://lele-chii . deviantart .com/art/Angel-V-2-133656077 **_so angel looks cute (duh) but she also looks a bit like a doll, imo. wasn't she wearing like a blue vest and jeans in the book? that sounds like it might have been a bit better. cuz she's freaking me out a bit. _

nudge: **http://lele-chii . deviantart .com/art/ Nudge-V-2-133537252 **_i actually think nudge looks pretty good (a lot people don't like manga nudge), even though she looks a bit older than eleven. i must add however, that that dress and tail thing is gonna be preettyy hard to fly in. awwkwardd._

fang: **http:// flockmakeover. deviantart . com /art/Fang-Makeover-133461487** _Gawd i'm just thrilled they finally cut his hair. that whole sailor moon thing really wasn't working for him. XO. although the whole outfit is almost TOO emo. yknow?_

iggy/gazzy:**http:// flockmakeover. deviantart . com /art/Gazzy-Iggy-Makeover-133540604 **_soo... gazzys the bomb. literally. he looks a bit albino, but thats okay. now... iggy. am i the only one who thought maybe sorta he kinda looked better BEFORE the makeover? because seriously? the glasses? need to go. [secoority! secoority! needs to go- needs to go!] and his hair looked much smexier in the first one. just sayin. he looks a bit like... idk, a tourist/geek now? idk._

aannnyyywwwaaayyss. now that i got that nerdiness/civic duty out of my way, lets get on with the authors note, shall we? 1.) more reveiws. im not kidding. i reeealllyy need reveiws. seriously. 2.) i kinda based max and nudge's opinons of each other on how they thought in the books. cuz remember after the makeovers, max says nudge could be a model when she grows up, and nudge is always talking about how gorgeous max is, blahblahblah, etc, etc, etc. 3.) REVEIWS. 4.) i just want to reassure youse guys. the ocs don't really matter. you don't have to memorize their names or whatever, they're only there to help the flock get together. so the ocs arent gonna show up in ten chapters and turn out to be cheetah-hybrids/vampires from Forks (ive actually had that happen to me. i was reading a super good story, and all of a sudden the author made all the ocs vampire mutants. who teamed up with the flock to defeat the volturi or whatever theyre called. yeah. sad story) bbuuuttt anyways. im just saying that so you don't start freaking out about the ocs. kay? 5.) umm... i cant really think of anything else, but there prolly is. uhhh... REVEIW! please?!!? puh-LEEZE?! 6.) oh yeah! i remembered! ok- is there anyone out there who thinks i should make this rated T? cuz i think its getting a little close what with all the language. (i just said what with?!). but yeah. tell me your opinons on that. :D

guess thats it then... yeah.

-**stripedpolkadots **[please reveiw! it doesnt even have to be long!] -- sign of desperation.

_**Seeing things that I know can't be  
Am I dreaming? When I saw you walking past me  
Almost called your name  
Got a better glimpse and then I looked away  
**_

_**It's like I'm losing it  
Know that I can't get over you  
'Cause everything I see is you  
And I don't want no substitute  
Baby I swear it's Deja Vu**_


	12. First Day

the disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. You don't own Maximum Ride. I do own a ginormous pile of unfinished college applications though- think wants to trade?

Strangers- A Maximum Ride Story

by: **stripedpolkadots**

Chapter 12: First Day

"Well? What does he do?"

David clenched his fists and looked up at his interrogator. "I don't know what he does. Here's a helpful hint- ask him yourself." Gregory Lipnicki, the detective who was currently giving David the third degree, frowned. "I don't like that tone of voice David."

_Tone of voice? Who do you think you are, my mother?_ "Yeah, well, I don't like the fact that I've been sitting in this police station for hours- and none of you people will tell me why!" David stood up. "It's 9 PM, and you guys dragged me in here at 6 in the morning. Thanks to you people, I've spent almost my entire weekend in this place. I hope you realize you're writing me an excuse as to why I don't have my homework!" Gregory stood up too. "We're not done here David."

"Oh yeah? You gonna charge me with something? 'Cause I know my rights." _Or at least I hope I do._

Gregory frowned. "No, but if we find out you're holding back information about your father, you're likely to get charged with being an accessory to a federal offense."

Federal? What kind of trouble was Cortez Senior in?

"And you're not to leave district lines. Doing so will be seen as suspicious behavior and a warrent will be made out for your arrest."

David's face remained impassive. "Oh, and I was so looking forward to the trip to the Bahama's!"

Greg sneered. "Ahh... so the suitcases were just for decoration then? You have your warning. Now get out."

David strode through the door, slamming it shut behind him. Any longer in that room with Greg and he would have snapped. Cortez Sr. met him in the hall and grabbed his shoulders so tight David could feel the nails embedding in his skin.

"You didn't tell them anything son, did you?"

Daivd shook off his father's grasp. "About what dad? What the hell is going on?!"

Cortez put his arms back around David and looked around suspiciously. "In the car son, I'll explain the whole misunderstanding there."

David frowned, but let his father lead him out to the car. David Cortez the first had a lot of explaining to do...

**=== 1+3+5 ===**

_BRRIIIINNGGG.....BBRRRRRIIIINGGGG......BRIIII-_

My arm snaked of my blankets and I whacked at my alarm clock. The sky was still dark, and the time said 6:00 A.M. I lay there, blearily wondering why the hell I had set the alarm so early, when I didn't have to be in class until 8:00. And then I remembered- pills. I reached into my underwear drawer and pulled out the little orange bottle. Technically, I was supposed to turn any and all drugs, medicine or not, into my floor advisor, but I didn't want some random lady to see me on my stomach, writhing in pain every morning and night, so I'd kept my pills to take in the privacy of my own room.

I took a deep breath and stared at the large black capsule. My eyes shifted over to the tangeled mass of sheets that was my roommate. As a precaution, I grabbed my pillow, so I could bite into it instead of screaming. I picked up the water bottle by the side of my bed and took a gulp. I closed my eyes and tossed the pill in my mouth. The effect was almost instantaneous. Immediatly my back started to burn, as if it were on fire. Little black spots danced in front of my eyes, and my arms and legs went numb. I chomped down on the pillow, clenching my teeth to keep from screaming. My head started to throb and eyes felt like someone was poking my retina's with a toothpick, but still I bit down on the pillow. Slowly the fire on my back began to recede, and the feeling came back into arms and legs. My vision cleared, and I realized I was face down on my bed, slowly suffocating myself to death. I waited for my head to stop pounding before I slowly sat up. I looked at the clock. 6:18. This was a mild reaction to my pills. I've passed out a couple of times, which doesn't sound particularly beneficial to my health. Still, it was either this or Quasimodo. Which one would _you_ choose?

I pulled my oversized t-shirt away from my body, disgusted by the sheen of sweat that now covered me. It rolled down my forehead and into my eyes, and I blinked it away, irritated. I caught sight of my poor, victomized pillow, and sighed, releived that I hadn't bitten through. I slowly lifted myself from my bed and grabbed my shower things.

The only good thing about waking up this early? No lines at the shower. The only other person in there was a curly headed girl who looked like she was just getting to sleep. I was in and out of the bathroom and back in my dorm in minutes.

I finished with my lotion and glanced at the closet door. So far I hadn't seen the uniforms- yes, uniforms- but orientation had described them. I took a deep breath and opened the closet door. I cringed. There it was, in all it's khaki glory. A plain white polo with a cardigan or sweater vest option, a khaki skirt, and white knee socks. I opted for the cardigan- I'm from California, where anything below 70 is considered freezing. I think the high in Washington was a year-round 20 degrees.

I pulled on the skirt and frowned. Maybe it was just the fact that I'm so freaking tall, but the skirt was at least four inches off my knees-- I looked like I belonged in an old school Britney Spears music video. I tried yanking the skirt down, but that did nothing. I scowled, then suddenly had an idea. I yanked open my dresser drawers and dug through them until I found what I was looking for. I pulled on my leggings and grinned. This should work. So what if I looked like a total moron? I wouldn't be giving anyone a pantyshot in the next 8 months I was stuck here.

I looked at the clock. I'd plan to go down to breakfast at 7:30, giving me a half hour to eat and get to class. It was 7:20 now, and I didn't know if I could remember the way to the dining hall. I had the worst sense of direction of probably anyone you'll ever meet. The extra ten minutes would give me time to get lost at least twice. I grabbed my Jansport bag and was halfway out the door when I remembered Savvy the Mute.

Half of me was tempted to leave her there and let her be late, but the sensible side of me knew better. Not only would it be mean, but she'd probably get me back somehow. Her or karma.

I sighed, and walked over to her bed. "Savvy. Savvy, you have to wake up now. Savvy, you have less than an hour to shower and eat... Savvy, do you want to be late for the first day?" She moaned, and turned over, but didn't get up. I put my hands on my hips, frusterated. I could leave her here with a clear conscience now, but there was still that matter of her getting me back somehow. I took a deep breath and put my mouth next to her ear. "SAVANNAH JACKSON IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP RIGHT NOW YOU WILL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

She shot upwards, looking around, confused. Her gaze settled on me, and she narrowed her eyes, pushing me away. "What the hell?!"

I caught my ground and crossed my arms. "Alright crankypants, be late, see if I care." _Crankypants? What am I, five?_

She looked at the clock and blanched. She jumped out of bed and rummaged through her drawers-- she came up a moment later with her shower things. She was out the door without another word. I stood there for a moment, surprised. The girl was like a human Tasmanian Devil. I shrugged, and picked up my backpack. It would be just my luck for me to get lost and be late as well.

**=== 3+6+0 ===**

sorrysorrysorry its been so long and ubersorry that this chapter is so short! ive been SWAMPED with this college crap. how come on tv they never made it seem like applying to college was so hard? for the past 16 years, ive thought all you had to do was write an essay, and BAM. good grades and a well rounded student? ur in. **WRONG**. gahhh!! ok sorrry. no need to freak you guys out. ANYWAYS. im gonna try to get the next chapter up in the next two or three days, but i can't promise. originally, this chapter had a lot more, but i couldnt keep you guys waiting. :)

sooo **para4peace**, THANKS for reveiwing EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER. i luv you nolie. and **alynik, jesse rae, 11twilightcrazy?** you guys **rock**. i luvluvluv you guys too! not you cookiemonster. you suck. rascist jackhole (still rated K). so drop dead and/or leave me alone. kthanxbii.

i promise ill respond to EVERYONE when i have time, because i SWEAR im obsessed with you reveiwers. ok, YEAH! :) thanks!

_and supersorry for any mistakes, i could only do a cursory edit!!_

-**stripedpolkadots**

**_Seems we never ever agree  
You like the movies  
And I like T.V.  
I take thing serious  
And you take 'em light  
you go to bed early  
And I party all night  
_**


	13. Bob and Bob

ge mianzeshengmingge: I don't own Maximum Ride. You don't own Maximum Ride. Unless of course, you are James Patterson. Which I doubt.

Strangers- A Maximum Ride Story

by: **stripedpolkadots**

Chapter 13: Bob and Bob

Timothy licked his lips and blinked. He sat up blearlily and scratched an ant bite on his arm. He looked around, wondering at the darkness, when suddenly it hit him- the memory of the past three days- the strange men in their house, the attack, and finally... being thrown in the smelly van.

He heard a scuffling sound in the corner and scooched as far back as he could. "C-Christina, is that... that you?"

Nobody answered, and Tim felt his heart beating double time.

"Timmy? What's going on? Where are we? I had this awful dream that- oh no!"

Tim leaned forward as his little sister burst into tears, and he felt his fear giving way to anger. "C'mere Tina, just follow my voice. C'mon, we're about to get outta here."

Tim heard the scuffling sound again, and soon felt his sisters hand on his shoulder. "Why'd they take us Timmy? We didn't even do anything!"

Timmy shrugged and drew in a breath. "That's what I'm about to find out."

He lifted his fist and pounded on the partition seperating the kidnapped from the kidnappers. "Hey! Hey, who's in there?!"

No one answered. Tim hit the door again. "HEY! We know you're in there! Let us out! Right now!"

A small door abruptly slid open, and Tim and Christina shrank back from the sudden sunlight.

"You two better keep shut and go to sleep if you know what's good for you! You don't want to get my associate here angry- he doesn't have the best temper."

A voice came from the side. "No, Bob, I don't have a good temper, do I? But you know what I do have?"

"No... whatcha got Bob?"

"Guns!"

"Oh really?"

"Lots. With silencers too! You kids know what a silencer is? It means I could shoot you right here, right now, and no one would hear a thing! Doesn't that sound fun Bob?"

"Sure does Bob! Wanna try it out?"

"Sure would Bob!"

A long barrel suddenly appeared in the grates in front of the Travis children. It registered as a gun barrel to Tim, and an instant later he was hurling himself and his sister to the floor and covering his head.

One of them men laughed. "And make sure you stay like that, got it? Or I'll let Bob here get a real trial of his new toy- clear?"

The Travis's didn't say anything, and Bob seemed to take that as assent. The little door closed a moment later, and Tim slowly sat up. Christina followed, and looked at her brother.

"Timmy? You okay?"

Timothy scrunched up his face and sighed. "Fine. Just trying to find a way out of here before Things 1 and 2 blow our heads off."

Christina shrugged. "Oh... ok."

Tim ran his hands through his hair. He pulled down the longest curl and yanked at it. Christina saw him and frowned.

"Hey Timmy, Jenny told you not to pull your hair like that! She said you'd go bald if you kept that up!"

Timmy stuck his tounge out. "Yeah, well, Jenny's not here right now, is she?"

Christina stuck her tounge out back. "She might as well be! This is the exact same van her grandpa has- the one who took us fishing? In the swamp?"

Timmy shook his head. "Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Ha! Gotcha!"

Tim scowled and rolled his eyes. "Way to steal a trick from Loony Toons."

"Way to fall for a trick from Loony Toons!"

"Shuddup."

"You shuddup!"

"_You _shuddup!"

"Tha both of ya better shut up before Bob comes back there for a little target practice!"

A few minutes later, Tim let go of the breath he was holding. "This is the same van? Prove it."

Christina's eyes flickered to the little door, and when she spoke, it was in a whisper. "Not the _exact_ same van- just the same kind, yknow? Like remember? When Jenny spilled the bucket in the back seat and we had to ride back home in the trunk? And the hatch fell open when we drove over that speed bump? And when we got to eat gummy worms? And when you fell in the marsh? And when you thought that log was a alligator? And then you pushed _me _out of the boat? And there _was_ an alligator? And when I buried you in mud? And when-"

Tim put his hand over his sister's mouth. "Wait- what'd you say?"

"I buried you in mud? Remember? And then-"

"No, no, before that! About the hatch!"

Christina thought back. "Uhh... remember? We were sitting in the corner, and we drove super fast over a speed bump and the emergency hatch just flew open?"

Tim slapped his hands together. "That's it! Chris, where was that hatch?"

She scratched her head. "Um... it was by the rubber boots, so it'd be... right... about... here!"

Tim scrabbled on hands and knees to reach his sister. Sure enough, the was a small trapdoor in the bottom of the van. Tim beamed, and Christina finally caught on.

"Well? What are we waiting for, an invitation? Open it open it open it!" As Christina reached for the handle, Tim yanked her away. She glared at him.

"What's wrong with you? Don't tell me you got comfortable here!"

"No, but I prefer being here to having my face smashed against the road!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Uhh, DUH?! Moving vehicle? Going 70 miles an hour? Jumping out of the bottom isn't the smartest idea here!"

Christina pouted. "So we're just going to sit here and do nothing?"

A devious smile grew on Tim's face. "No. Tweedledee and Tweedledum have to sleep sometime, don't they? And they never take us into wherever they go. Next time they take a rest stop, we'll just pop the hatch and run like heck!"

A similarly evil grew on Christina's face, looking uncharecteristic on her angelic features. "Excellentt...."

**=== 1+4+8 ===**

Terrance turned his ear towards the partition.

"Yo Roger, I haven't heard them for a while. Figure the drugs still in their system?"

"Most likely. Now leave me alone Terrance, I'm trying to sleep."

Terrance shrugged. "I'm just sayin, those kid's ain't normal. You ever met a five foot tall nine year old girl? And the boy, what is he twelve? He keeps growing like that and he's looking at the NBA in ten years!"

Roger groaned. "So what Terrence? If things go as planned, he won't live to see another ten years!"

The van swerved. "Wh-what? We've never killed any of them before! We always give 'em back!"

Roger yawned. "Yeah, well, we've never gotten 100 million in ransom now have we? I'm not risking it all on a couple of brats!"

"But... but... does Sonja know? I kinda thought she sorta liked them... especially the little girl... called her a little angel sometimes yknow?"

Roger put his jacket over his head. "Who cares what Sonja knows? She gets her share, and she never has to do this again."

**=== 3+6+9 ===**

Christina streched, being careful not to knock into her brother. By the lack of sunlight flitting through the sides, she figured it was night.

_Ok... Timmy said we can't leave until the car stops... and I'm pretty sure we're still moving... I wonder how much longer they-_**Sonja's gonna kill me Roger never said anything about killing them now approaching Virginia okay only one more day till New York oh man I gotta piss wonder if Roger'd be mad if I took a little pit stop nah better wait till we're in Virginia ooh look at her practically popping outta her shirt hmm wonder if there are any clubs in Virginia nah should wait till we're in New York hottest girls are in New York ohh damn is she looking at me ooh yesss shake it mmm yeahh I love that hair color oh man thats Sonja's hair color shes gonna kill me kill me kill me now I'll never get some of that jeez I should have said something to Roger when she started calling her Angel damn damn damn what am I gonna do-**

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"Christina clutched her head and Timmy jolted awake, looking frantically for the threat. When he saw they were still alone, he dropped his defensive pose and crawled to his sister.

"Christina? Tina, what's wrong? Tin-"

**Did they do something when I was asleep oh man oh man what am I gonna do why is she screaming I can't do anything right why is this happening why is this happen-**

Christina scuttled backwards from her brother, until her back was pressed to the opposite wall, still screaming. The van screeched to a stop and the barrel of a gun poked through, held by the trigger happy Bob.

"What the _hell_ is going on back there?!" **Stupid little brat can't wait till she's dead I'm gonna kill her first I hate little girls ooohh I could just shoot her now if she doesn't stop screaming-**

Abruptly, Christina's mouth snapped shut, and she squeezed her eyes closed. Timmy slowly made his way over to her, keeping his eyes on the gun.

"Nightmare... she had a nightmare. Getting kidnapped will do that to a kid yknow." **Please dont shoot please dont shoot please dont shoot-**

Christina bit her lip in an effort to keep from screaming. Bob hmphed, and pulled his gun back through the grate. "This is your last warning. One more time and one of you will be leaving here an only child, got it?" **Kill em both can't wait to kill em both**

Timmy nodded, jaw clenched. **Once we get outta here Im gonna get you back I swear you... you... ASSHOLE!**

Christina drew in a deep breath and looked at Timmy. "You said a bad word! I'm telling!!!"

"No I didn't!" **Oh man did I say that out loud?**

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I- waitaminute. We're not starting this again. Last thing we need is Bob poking his little friend at us."

Christina shrugged and drew her legs together. "Whatever. And his name is Roger."

Timmy frowned. "Is not! How would you know?"

Christina shrugged again. "I just do. It's in my head."

Timmy's face fell. "Hey Tina, when's the last time you took your shots?"

"I dunno, maybe the day before this all started? Why do you care?"

"No reason, just curious." **Im supposed to make sure you take those shots are supposed to stop all those voices cause you have skitozfrent.... skizofrenita... whatchaum... **

"Schizophrenia?"

"Yeah, that! Thats- wait... how did you... did I say... was I talking..."

"Out loud? Yes. And I don't care if I have a thousand voices in my head. It's still a bazillion times better than taking those stupid shots every morning."

"But I thought Mom said-"

"Have you been taking _your_ pills?"

"Yeah, so have you!"

"Nuh uh, we didn't take them this morning!"

"Missing one pill isn't gonna kill us!"

"Neither will skipping my shots!"

"It might!"

"It might not!"

"But it might!"

"But it might _not_!"

"But it- HEY! Quit doing this! We don't have time to argue!"

Christina gave her brother a dirty look. "You started it."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did- Christina!"

"What?!"

"Oh just go to sleep!"

"Make me!"

"The both of ya better hit the hay before I have to come back there!"

Timmy met his sister's eyers and a silent agreement was made. No more arguing. At least, not until they were out of the truck. Christina balled up her jacket and set it down near her brother. As she attempted to sleep on the cold, hard floor, she tried not to think about her old bed, with a pink canopy and enough stuffed animals to drown in. And as the bumpy car ride lulled her to sleep, she didn't even think about the fact that her room at home was as white and sterile as a hospital ward and that she didn't own a single stuffed animal. Not even one.

**=== 12+24+48 ===**

okay yes, im aware thats its been forever, and im so so sorry for that. this whole college thing was a lot harder than i thought itd be, but im finally done. yes, DONE. now all there is to do is wait. (ok, thats a lie, im not really done. i still have a buttload of supplements to do, but the hard part is OVVAAAHHH!!) alright, so that means imma be responding to all my lovely reveiwers and pmers sometime by sundayy because NO i am not ignoring you and YES i still have a vastly inappropriate love for you. cookiemonster, you are quite a different story. (i finally found out how to delete unwanted anonymous reviews *DOH* it was pretty obvious... theres a button for it. buttt cookiemonster keeps coming backk!! ive deleted at least eleven or twelve of his comments, but he's being such a troollllll.... not okay. )

ANYWAYS. on a sadder note. kk, so some of you might have heard about the fort hood shooting? (nov. 5, 2009). yeah well, i heard it. literally. all the sirens, a few of the shots, it was gawdawffull. my school was put on lockdown (and we're about 15 minutes away, i don't even know what happened to the schools on base and right next to base). but it was kinda uberscary because so many of the people in my school have military family, so we were allowed to have phones out so people could call their parents. annndd one girl gott pulled out because i think maybe her father got shot? he didn't die... but still. it was fuh-reaky. especially because we kept hearing ambulances and police going by. andd my mother has a clinic really close to the base, so she was locked down too, and she helped out at the metroplex with the injured... GAHH obviously im still kinda freakkeedd. AND this is homecoming week at my school, and tomorrow is the big game (remember people, texas and football go hand in hand *eye roll* ) but the mood is definitly not going to be there. i think some people are saying the game might even be cancelled, so yeah. gahh... its so weird, because normally the army practices cannons on thursday nights, so im used to hearing/feeling the BOOM at night, but theyre not doing it and im kinda just like... wahh? ANYWAYS. please pray/whatever-you-do-if-you-don't-pray for the people on base. and for my friend, who is currently at a holiday inn because the base is kinda locked down? so yeah. thanks.

BACK TO THE STOORRYY!! tscha. reveiws are always nice, expect responses really soon, and an update maybe even sooner? REVEIW!

-stripedpolkadots

**_They were angels in waiting.  
Waiting for wings to fly from this world,  
Away from their pain  
Treasuring time, til time came to leave,  
Leaving behind sweet memories.  
Angels in waiting; angels in waiting for wings_**.


	14. Assignments

pl makanusho: I don't own Maximum Ride. You don't own Maximum Ride. But I'm 17 now, so who really cares? *little voice in back of head*_ i care... _SHUT UP!

Strangers- A Maximum Ride Story

by: **stripedpolkadots**

Chapter 14: Assignments

"Now class, we have two new students today. Who can tell them my three rules?"

A tiny girl with bright red hair cut pixie style shoved her hand into the air, bouncing excitedly. The teacher sighed. "Yes, Trinity?"

"One: No weapons. Two: No cursing. Three: No sleeping in class!"

"Thank you, Trinity. Now, would you to like to introduce yourselves?"

There was a silence, and the boy standing up there with me didn't say anything. I sighed, and took a deep breath.

"My names's Ashley Jennings. Please call me Ash. Um... I'm from Malibu. And... that's all."

"What're you in for?" The question came from a muscley brunette in the third row, and the teacher, Mrs. Keesler, frowned. "Not appropriate Craig. We clear?"

The boy nodded, and gave me a smirk. I looked away and cleared my throat. "Um... just a little breaking and entering."

Craig sneered. "A "little breaking and entering wouldn't have got you here."

Keesler slammed her hand down on the desk. "That is enough Craig! My office, after class!" Craig slumped in his chair and rolled his eyes. "Sure thing."

Keesler took a deep breath and turned to me and the boy. "How about you... Jeremiah, was it?" Craig snickered. "Jer-uh-my-uh huh? What are you in for, cowtipping?"

Jeremiah turned to face him, but didn't say anything. Keesler did though. She exploded. "Craig! Solitary! Two nights!"

Craig turned brick red. "Wha-what? I didn't fucking do anything! I just got out!" Keesler grabbed a red slip. "Cursing? That's three nights. One more word out of you and I'll make it four!"

Craig's lips flapped, but not a sound came out. The class was silent. Mrs. Keesler exhaled and turned to Jeremiah. "So, Jeremiah. Where are you from?"

He ran his hands through his hair. "Alabama." Keesler nodded. "I went to Alabama once. It's very nice." She clapped her hands together briskly. "Ok then. You two can sit at that table over there. Tables are only temporary, normally we have desks. But we just got started on a project last week that needs partners, and tables are so much easier to work with."

I headed in the direction she pointed, but stopped when I realized Jeremiah wasn't following. Keesler seemed to be confused. "Jeremiah? Something wrong?"

Jeremiah's face was red, and he seemed to be clenching his teeth. "The school took away my cane. Said it was too dangerous- that they'd get me a plastic one." Keesler was still confused. "Cane? I'm sorry, I don't under-"

The boy waved a hand in front of his face violently. "Cane. My seeing-eye cane? I'm blind."

The class, including me, gasped as a whole, and I noticed more than one person giving Craig a dirty look. Keesler flushed red and wrung her hands. "Oh- oh my... well, I don't... there's no... I'm so sorry- I just-"

"What are you sorry for? You didn't blind me, did you? If you could just tell me where my desk is, I can manage. I've got shins of steel." But Keesler still looked utterly flustered, and I could tell Jeremiah was getting more and more embarrassed, both by Keesler's reaction and the flurries of whispers in the room. I reached forward and grabbed his wrist. Instinctively he pulled back, and I stepped closer. "Gimme your arm and I'll just lead you there, kay?"

He nodded, and I took his arm again. I weaved my way through the maze of school-issued clear mesh backpacks, and was surprised to see Jeremiah weave through almost as easily as me. What seemed like hours later, we finally reached our seats. We had barely settled in when Keesler came bustling up with a stack of papers that probably killed at least one rainforest. She plopped it on our desk with a sick smile. "Ok you two. This month, we're studying hybrids!" She said it as if she was announcing we were just invited to Hogwarts. "We started last week, so you guys are a little behind, but that's ok, you'll get an extra week to turn in your then, all the information you're going to need is in this packet. Since you're going to be spending the next month together, I suggest you two spend a couple minutes introducing yourselves. Don't waste too much time though, your first deadline is Wednesday." After that she hurried off to settle an argument between the Craig kid and his partner. Jeremiah and I watched her go. Ok, _I_ watched her go, Jeremiah stared in her general direction.

Stretching, I leaned back in my seat and watched Jeremiah. He ran his fingers over everything- the table, the papers, his hair... I blinked. That move, the completely nonchalant run of the fingers through the hair... it was familiar, like maybe I'd seen one of the surfer boys at Permanent Addiction do it a couple times.

I examined him closely. He was attractive, some might say hot, in that skaterboy kinda way, which was odd, because I didn't think they had skaters in Alabama. And from what I could figure, he was at least five inches taller than me, making him about 6"3, 6"4...

BANG. He slammed his chair legs down. "You were at the tour Saturday, weren't you?"

"Yeah... were you?"

He nodded. "Uh huh. I thought you were. Wasn't sure. Can't really remember anything from it... I was so freaked out by the police station."

"Yeah, so was I."

_Liar, _said the little hag in the back of my head. _You weren't distracted by the station... you were distracted by the person in it._ I blushed. Yeah, the boy had been on my mind for all of Saturday and Sunday, that didn't mean I had a crush on him. Even if my heart had suddenly stopped beating, my mind splashed with fantasies of me and him soaring through the sky on wings, or jet packs or something. That didn't mean anything at all.

"So... Ash. Any reason you don't go by Ashley?"

I dragged myself back to the present and shrugged. "Just don't think I make much of an Ashley."

"Sure it doesn't have anything to do with a slight Pokemon obsession?"

I laughed, surprised. I had never connected my name with Ash Ketchum's. He grinned back at me.

"Nah, I understand. Don't think I make much of a Jeremiah myself. Just call me Jer."

I smiled. "Sure thing Jer."

He tilted his chair back again, and I resisted the urge to tell him to sit properly. Sometimes I feel like such a mom.

I looked at the stack of papers, and decided they could wait. "So, Jer. Do you know what 'solitary' is?"

Jer thudded his chair down and looked straight at me. "When you got here, did they give you a survey?"

I scowl, thinking about it. The minute I arrived at this stupid place, after a stupid nine hour flight, they led me to this stupid unheated cement room with a stupid cruddy looking floor and a stupid chest high podium. On the podium was a packet of paper about five or six sheets thick. Each sheet had 70 questions on it, random ones like: what's my favorite color, do I have a boyfriend/girlfriend, what was my first pet, etc. There was no chair in the room, I was dead tired, and the pen was chained to the podium, which was cemented to the floor, so I couldn't even take the damn survey while lying on the floor.

"Yeah. I remember."

"On the third page or so, they asked what were your three biggest fears. Did you put them?"

I shrug. By the end of the third page I was so zoned out, they could have asked me anything and I would have told them.

"Yeah, you probably did. They wear you out so you don't even notice some of the stuff they're asking. Anyways, they keep those answers. And if you get sent to solitary, they use them against you. I heard there was a girl here last year who was scared to death of drowning. Well she got caught stealing, and they placed her in a bubble thing or something, and stuck her in this huge tank. And this boy, he was a freshman or something, he hated ants. He spray painted some walls, they covered him in honey and poured ants all over him. Not fire ants, but still. They sting."

I put a hand to my throat and closed my eyes. _What did you put on that questionnaire stupid?! Please tell me you were smart enough to put bananas and butterflies!_

"But hey, you have to be really bad to get solitary yknow? This place has normal detention for the regular stuff."

I frowned. "Yeah... sure... I don't remember them saying anything about solitary in the orientation though?"

"Nah, my roommate told me yesterday. They like it when the students tell it, makes it a lot worse."

At the mention of roommates, I frowned. "Lucky. My roommate hates me."

"Was she that other girl at orientation?"

I nodded, then realize- duh. Blind. "Yeah, that's the one."

Jer cocked his head. "She in our class?"

I smiled in relief. "Nah, I'm pretty sure she's a freshman."

"She hot?"

I paused, confused. I hadn't taken him for a sexist pig, but obviously I was mistaken.I was about to- well- I don't know what, but it would have been violent- when he burst out laughing. "Sorry, sorry, it's my thing- shocking people I mean. You don't get much entertainment being blind and living on a farm."

I narrowed my eyes and grinned. Snaking my foot out, I hooked my ankle around the chair leg closest to me and pushed. He toppled over and the class went silent. All heads swiveled towards us, and Keesler was halfway across the room already. Jer crawled back into his seat and laughed. "Sorry guys, I slipped. Ma always said to stop tiltin' mah chayre." He said the last part in a decidedly Southern accent. I snickered, and he winked at me. Keesler gave us a stern look, before turning to break up another fight between Craig and his partner.

Jer settled himself in his seat and gave me a long look. I shrugged. "Sorry. Shocking people... it's my thing too."

He grinned and stuck out a hand. "I'm declaring a truce to the shocking people wars. Capiche?"

I gripped his hand and nodded. "Sure thing, farm boy. Now- tell me what you're in for?"

He leaned his chair back and yawned. "Stupidity. I made this kid some fireworks and the jackass blew it up in a dry field."

I raised an eyebrow. "Made? You made fireworks?"

"Don't ask. How about you- what're you in for?"

I blushed, and fiddled with shirt collar. "Oh I just... yknow... set a couple animals free is all..."

Jer narrowed his eyes. "Hold up... you said you were from Malibu?"

"Yeah... why?"

He burst out laughing, and Keesler gave me a look. I gave her my sweetest smile, and it seemed to work.

I turned back to Jer. "What's so funny farm-boy?"

I had to wait a few moments for him to stop laughing before I could get an answer. "You... you let the dogs out!"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh don't tell me you haven't seen it!"

"Seen what?"

"The video, on youtube! Oh come on! Some genious put together all the news clips from the night you freed the animals and synched it to that Baha Men song! I can't believe you haven't seen it! My cousins freaking _idolize_ you now!"

I smiled, half-amused. Unsure about what to think of my newfound Youtube Stardom (step aside Bonquiqui), I decided it was time for a change of subject.

"So... um... tell me about your cousins."

"You sure? This could take some time."

I looked at the clock, then at the large stack of untouched papers. "Uh... okay, give me the condensed version."

He took a deep breath. "Jackson, 6. Troublemaker. Jenny, 8. Entrepreneur. Jared, 14. Computer geek. Julie, 14. Jared's twin, cheerleader. Jessie, 15. rodeo obsessed cowgirl. And then there's me. Jeremiah, 16, token blind kid of Sarocen Alabama."

"I don't know whether that's supposed to be depressing or enlightening."

"Neither do I."

"Ashley, Jeremiah, I hope all that talking has something to do with animal hybrids!"

I jumped, then turned and gave Keesler my Disney Princess smile again. "Of course Mrs. Keesler! Turns out Jeremiah here grew up on a farm- he's very knowledgeable about animals!"

She took one step towards us, but veered to the left, pulling out a whistle, when Craig lunged across the table at his partner. Jer leaned back and put his hands behind his back. "I wasn't raised on a farm yknow."

I blushed. "Oh sorry, I just assumed... yeah, well-"

"Nah, it's okay. For all I know I _could_ have been raised on a farm."

Before I could question him any further, he cleared his throat and reached for the stack of papers. He grabbed it eventually and rifled through. He whistled. "Damn this Keesler lady doesn't joke! This packet as hard as it feels?"

Resisting the urge to _That's What She Said _him, I grabbed a paper. "Oh Lord, there's math in this! I _hate_ math. And a bunch of squares... waitasec, I think I did these in freshman year biology!"

Jer leaned in closer. "Describe 'em to me."

"Well, they've got a capital letter and a lowercase letter on the outside, and then the box is split into 16 squares, and at the top of the sheet it says... dihybrid cross?"

Jer snapped his fingers. "Oh, Punnet squares, I remember those! They're the-"

The bell rang suddenly, and I looked up, surprised. That didn't seem like it had been an hour. Jer looked in my direction. "Keesler said the first deadline was Wednesday, right? What is it?"

I scanned the timeline. "Ehhh... a 6 page outline for the primary paper, annotated bibliography requ- WAIT. 6 pages?! Is she outta her mind?!"

Jer ran a hand through his hair. "I think we're gonna have to meet outta class. Do you have a restricted room?"

I furrowed my brow, perplexed. "Restricted room?"

"Yeah, you know if- oh yeah, I forgot, you have a maybe hot maybe not roommate from hell who didn't tell you anything about how the school works which is kinda understandable considering she probably does't know either. Um... on your door, there's either a red circle or a green one. What color is your's?"

"Oh, green I think."

"Good, that means you can have visitors."

"Why can't I come over to _your_ dorm?" The more time I spent away from Savannah, the better.

"Girls's are only allowed in the boy's dorm buildings from 12:00 to 4:30 on Sunday's. Period."

"That doesn't even make sense! If the boy can come to the girls- oh forget it. I guess it's party in my dorm room then? What time do you wanna come over?"

He shrugged. "Before dinner sound good to you?"

I nodded, then remembered the whole no seeing thing. "Yeah, sure, sounds fine."

By this time, we were the last students left in the room, and Keesler was waiting by the door, tapping her foot. I stood up, stretched, then extended a hand to Jer. He didn't take it, and stood up on his own. For a second, I felt insulted, but then I just felt a little stupid. "So, tonight after dinner. See you then." He nodded, then slowly began to shuffle through the tables. He hit two before I finally blew out my cheeks. "Oh for chrissakes, gimme your arm Ig!"

He turned around so sharply, he stumbled into another table. "What did you call me?!"

I took a step back, beweildered."Um... Jer? Or..." Wait... what did I call him? "Ig? I dunno where that came from... sorry, I meant to say Jer."

He ran a hand through his hair and shrugged. "Nah, it's ok. For some reason that name sounded really familiar. What were you saying?"

I stepped closer and grabbed his arm. "I said, I'll lead you to your next class. What is it?"

He scowled. "I don't know. None of those idiots in the front office would stop texting long enough to answer."

"Well, where's your schedule?"

"It's one of those papers in the folder. They also failed to braille anything for me but the rulebook. Assholes."

I finally managed to find his schedule in the folder, and grinned when I saw we had nearly the same schedule, except for a few classes. "You have British Literature with me next Jer. Cmon, we're gonna be late if we don't hurry."

**1+2+3+4**

heh heh... *ducks flaming fireballs* heh... hey guys. that was uber irresponsable of me. uubbberrr.... im sorry. sososorry. **but**. i DO have legit reasons. ferizzles. 1.) pretty much EVERYONE in my house was sick except me and my dad. soo i missed school for the first time in pretty much years to forcefeed four of my sisters and my brother. then watch them throw it up. and mi madre wasn't much better. so much for doctors not getting sick. And that happened like the day after i promised to update. Aanndd my schools principle up and went back to Louisiana in September, so my English teacher was made principle interim. so he's been uber busy, and usually uses my AP english class for budget meetings and whatever. but then progress report time came around, and he realized we only had three grades in the book for four weeks, and that we were way off schedule. sooo he assigned to 30 chapter books, an MLA format 5page research paper, two poems to fully analyze/write a paper on (paradise lost&to his coy mistress), and another poetry project to dissent. did i ever mention im not to big a fan of poetry? **swamped.** and i had this Ha-YUGE math project. i HATE math. SO SO MUCH. its the ONE class im not getting an A in!! (i know, whatta nerd. don't judge me.) gahh!! SO. then my cousins and my aunt came over, and i had to play sweet little hostess. ON MY BIRTHDAY. and then thanksgiving. (mm... turkey... ) and then i had to help my aunt prepare the feast for babbar sallah, which is this three day muslim feast (my family's not muslim, but my mom was before she married my catholic dad, so her side of the family is all muslim). i think the official name of the feast is like... eid al-adha maybe? something like that. AND THEN, my mother traveled to nigeria to be crowned next in line to the king of somewhere, no lie. and my sister came home from duke on her thanksgiving break, and i had to be her little servant girl. jk, it was pretty awesome having her back, we're only 11 months apart. :))mm sisterluv. anndd then (last one, fershure), the senior class had to plan the uber important schoolwide/required advent retreat on this fancyshmancy estate, which was really time consumingg, considering we had to drive places, and make stuff, and mow the whole dang lawn of the retreat center because the lawn wasn't mowed over thanksgiving break, but whatever, im not bitter that i had to do that in forty degree weather. especially because the retreat was today and everything went off with only a few hitches (pizza fuhreaking 20 minutes late) and everyone came out closer to God which was the point) OH! and (ferrealz, last one) BASKETBALL SEASON. it started. i had a game two hours away two days ago (which we won, 72 to 58) that involved driving in the pouring rain and a one hour traffic jam. AND we share a bus with the boys basketball team, so it was pretty rowdy. and stanky, lol jk. and i literally JUST got home for a home game (which we ALSO won, 46 to 24... or 44 to 26?) and theres ANOTHER game tomorrow, and its pretty damn exhausting. sometimes im just like, screw homework, im going to bed. sometimes i don't even (gasp) UPDATE FACEBOOK. i know. **_i know._** aaaannnnnywwaaayyss that whole rant was just my plea for you guys not to skewer me. puhlese. because guess what. im typing the next chapter RIGHT NOW. idk when itll be done, but im typing it RIGHT NOW. :)

OH! guess what. **im seventeen now!!!** woohoo!! my birthday was last week, and it was pretty fantabulous. i didn't really get that many presents, but i got some gorgeous earrings, and fanbloodytastic birthday cards. and this kid who i kinda... BARELY ever talk to, actually got me a card and a box of candy and put in my locker! it made my dayy! (and he didn't give to me cuz he like _likelikes_ me or whatevs, i think hes just an ubernice guyy) but now i talk to him all the timee :) yayayay im **17**. tis a sad story however, that half the junior class is older than me. and im a senior. T.T.

annndd im kinda fershure excited right now because the weatherman said it was gonna **snow** tomorrow! fyi, i live in central texas. snow is a pretty big deal.

OK. i changed the rating to T, because theres just a little to much language for K+. aanndd imma shut up now. por favor, don't hate me. read&reveiw please, and pm me if you see any mistakes, because im kinda exhausted right now so its pretty possible there might be a few. and for all the people who've ALREADY pm'd/reviewed me, imma get back to you as soon as possible. FER SHURE.

read&reveiww por favor! -**_stripedpolkadots_**

_**Hey look out for that moving van  
Driving down our streets  
You better lock up your man  
Before he meets  
The new girl in town**_


	15. Friends?

y ymwadiad: I don't own Maximum Ride. You don't own Maximum Ride. Let's go sing about it in Central Park.

Strangers- A Maximum Ride Story

by: **stripedpolkadotsf**

Chapter 15:

Savvy stood on the bed, attempting to reach the dangling string, so she could have the light on, but not the fan. Her room was, of course, on the last floor of the building, so her ceiling was, of course, incredibly high. She stood on her tiptoes, and measured about six inches between her middle finger and the string. Rolling her eyes, she bent her knees and jumped.

Two seconds later, she was sprawled on the bed, breath knocked out of her. That single jump had made her go way farther than six inches, so much so that she had rammed headfirst into the ceiling. Blinking away the stars, she giggled and climbed back to her feet. _Cue announcers voice: Annnddd here's Savannah Jackson, going for the gold in the bedjump. She will be attempting the near impossible one-footed, spin-in-the-air, touch your toes, icredi-jump_.She inhaled, jumped and spun, landing on her bed a few seconds later, out of breath and laughing. Her stomach, still full from dinner, was not appreciating the rollar coaster ride she was giving it, but Savvy didn't stop. _Oh that was a daring one! And here she is again, about to try the zomgablefantabulous flip-jump toe-touch elbow-lick while screaming yabba dabba doo flip again jump!_ Savannah got into position. _Jump... touch... stretch tongue as far as it'll go... give up on the elbow licking part... YABBA DAB-_

_**30 minutes earlier....**_

I slid my plate down the rack, resisting the urge to wrinkle my nose. (fact: in juvie, they don't try all that hard to make dinner edible. Just in case you were considering committing a felony misdemeanor any time soon.) The choices were between something yellow and cheesy, and something else that I'm pretty sure might have been a meatloaf at one point. Seeing something move on the meatloaf, I reached for the cheesy thing. Looking closer, I realized it wasn't cheese, it was gravy. I recoiled, and the lunch lady gave me a look. At my old school, this wouldn't have bothered me all that much, but then again, at my old school the lunch ladies didn't have fully charged tasers in their apron pockets. I placed the gravy-cheese-whatever thing on my tray and kept walking. I grabbed a fruit salad and a hockey puck- excuse me, _cookie_ and a roll. At the end, I opted for a mini-water bottle. There's just something fishy about milk cartons with the expiration date shaved off.

I wandered out into the cafeteria, careful not to make eye contact with any of the security guards, who were armed with a bit more than tasers. I was halfway through the cafeteria when I realized something. This wasn't Malibu, and I wasn't friends with anyone but Jer, who I could tell with a quick glance wasn't there yet.

I could feel people's eyes on me, and I started to blush. Willing it back, I searched for an empty table. Finding none, I was beginning to contemplate pulling a Mean Girls and eating in the bathroom when I heard someone calling my name.

"Ashley! Ashley, over here!"

It was the little fairy girl from before- Trinity- from Keesler's class. I breathed a sigh of relief and made my way over to the table. Reaching it, I stood there awkwardly, until Trinity kicked the boy opposite her, who I recognized as that kid Craig's partner.

"Paul, move over! Jeez!"

He did so, grumbling through the cheese-gravy-dead-puppy-thing in his mouth. Trinity grinned at me. "Don't mind him, he's just bitter 'cause he's got solitary tonight!"

A blond girl sitting next to Trinity stopped picking at her meatloaf to look at Trinity. "Now, that's not very nice Trinity. You know how bad solitary is."

Paul swallowed and sneered at Trinity. "Yeah, aren't you the one who wouldn't talk for days after you came out?!"

Blondie gasped. "Paul! That wasn't very nice either!"

"We're in juvie Kimberly Ann. Get used to it."

"Paul!"

"Don't _Paul_ me Trinity, you're the one who had to open your effing mouth in the first place!"

Looking away from the argument brewing between Paul and Trinity, I caught the eyes of a huge blond boy sitting next to Blondie- I mean, Kimberly Ann. And by huge, I mean pro-wrestler line backer huge. He rolled his eyes at Paul and Kimberly Ann. "Ignore them. This is just there way of expressing their love for each other."

Kimberly Ann leaned into the table. "It's so romantic sometimes... they fight, then they have the wonderful makeup sessions-"

The Aryan Hulk grimaced. "More like make_out_ sessions."

Kimberly Ann fluttered her lashes. "So romantic, isn't it Zach?"

My mind started swirling with the influx of all the names, and I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Hey, are you okay?"

I looked up, "Yeah, I'm fine, just a little-"

**_CRASH!!_**

All heads swiveled towards the front of the cafeteria, and I saw two security guards heading over. I couldn't see what was happening over Paul's head, so I stood up. Sitting on the floor with his hair covered in dripping cheese-gravy, was Jeremiah. And supporting himself on a nearby table, laughing so hard he was almost crying, was Craig, his left foot still stuck out.

I jumped up from my seat and speed-walked to Jer, grabbing napkins off random tables as went. Jer was starting to pick himself off the floor by the time out got there, and I grabbed him by the shoulder, heaving him the rest of the way up. When he was on both feet, he jerked away, and I huffed a breath. "Jer, it's me, Ash. So uh, chill please?"

I handed him the napkins, and he took them, crumpling them in his hands. He looked around, and his eyes landed eerily on Craig, who catching sight of the approaching security guards, had finally stopped laughing. Jer stared at him sightlessly, until Craig started to squirm.

"God, you're such a fuckin' freak!" Flipping us off, Craig slipped towards a table in the back, avoiding the path of the security guards. When he reached the table, he slapped hands with the guys sitting there, then turned and gave Jer a smug look. I caught his eye and made a face. He grinned, and blew me a kiss. Scowling, I turned away and grabbed Jer's arm.

"Cmon, you can have my food, I haven't even touched it."

He didn't say anything, and I took that to mean consent.

I led him back to Trinity's table, to see her and Paul with their faces stuck to each other. I looked around for a security guard, but didn't see one. Kimberly Ann caught my eye and shrugged. "Hon, it's not tongue wrestling they're worried about in this school. Now, if it gets to babymaking, then, the uniform might have something to say about it. Maybe."

"Uniform?"

"Guard. Uniform, Constable, officials, bears, turnkeys, warden, citadel, bar-"

"I think she gets the picture Trinity."

"Oh shut up!"

Looking away before they reached their makeup scene, I eyed Jer. He had both hands on the table, and he was staring at the tray. Or... can you stare if you're blind?

I nudged him. "What's up? Not hungry?"

He stuck his finger into the cheese-gravy mess. "I think I can hold off until breakfast."

Kimberly looked up from the bite of meatloaf she was contemplating. "Yeah, that's what a bunch of people resort to. Normally I don't touch dinner with a ten foot pole, but I have night duty tonight, and I'll probably miss breakfast. So bottoms up!"

She pinched her nose shut and dropped the spoonful in. Making a face, she finally swallowed and, gasping, took a gulp of water. Finally, her eyes popped open again. "One down, thirty to go!" And then she giggled. She _giggled. _Fact: giggly blonds _don't_go to juvie. They just dont.

I guess Trinity noticed my expression, because she laughed. "Kimberly Ann, someone's wondering if you're in the right school... again."

I blushed. "Oh no, I was just-"

"Don't worry, you're not the first one. I've been her roommate for five months now and I _still_ wonder."

Kimberly Ann pouted. "Trinitttyyy!"

Paul burst out laughing and faced Jer and I. "I.D's. She made fake I.D's."

"Paul!"

Jer smushed his fingers around the cheese-gravy. "So you made a few fake I.D's. What's the big deal?"

"She made a lot of fake I.D's. A _lot_. In the thousands. Per month. And not just little over 18 over 21 get into club cards. She did some I.D's for some pretty big stuff."

"_TRINITY!_"

"Guys, that's enough."

"Oh come on Zach, why don't you tell us what you're in for?"

Trinity looked at me out of the corner of her eye. "No one knows what Zach's in for. He was here before Paul got here seven months ago, and we still don't know. Paul's just here cause he got caught fiddling with things in a couple casinos- he's from Vegas yknow? All I have is a little assault."

Paul choked on his drink. "Liar! She beat a man with a crowbar!"

"He was attacking me!"

"You were _robbing_ him!"

"...So?"

My neck was starting to hurt from the rate at which I was switching it back and forth. I looked at the clock and pulled Jer's arm. "Sorry guys, it was nice sitting with you, but Jer and I have to go start that hybrid thing."

Trinity and Paul were too busy arguing to notice our departure, but Kimberly Ann gave us a halfhearted wave as she choked down another bite of meatloaf thing. Zach nodded and turned back to break up Trinity and Paul. I grabbed Jer's hand and pulled him up.

"Come on, my dorm is on the west side, it's a bit of a long walk."

He grunted, and let me lead him through the cafeteria. After what seemed like hours in the cold but was probably only minutes later, we were in the elevators, and I was watching the hands go from six... to seven... to eight... nine... ten... eleven... twelve... thirteen... it stopped, and the doors creaked open. I stepped out into the hall, pulling Jer with me. Putting my finger to my lips, I whispered, "Okay, I saw her leaving the cafeteria when I was coming in, so I bet she's already in our room. All I can say is, try to avoid her stink eye." I put my hand on the door knob. "You ready? She can be a little-"

"-ABBA DABBA DOO!"

My jaw dropped, and Jer snorted. "Savvy the Mute, huh?"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand. "Shut up farmboy."

Savannah landed on the bed in a heap and turned to face us, mouth gaping. She pulled her shirt down and sat up straight, in an attempt to make herself look normal, I suppose. I pulled Jer into the room, and she eyed him. A second later, she rolled her eyes. I scowled, and put the hand not holding Jer on my hip. "You mind if we study in here?"

She snorted, turning her back. "As if saying I did would have any effect on you."

I dropped Jer's hand and clapped. "Ooh, a whole sentence! Someone's been practicing!"

She rolled her eyes- again- and grabbed a binder and a pen. "Real mature."

She slammed the door behind her and I opened it again, shouting at her back as she practically ran down the hall. "Oh yeah, says the girl screaming YABBA DABBA DOO while jumping on the bed?"

She turned around and stuck out her tounge. I put my thumbs in my ears and waggled the fingers. She stuck her finger down her throat and fake-gagged at me. "You suck!"

I gagged back, with a bit more detail. "You suck harder!"

Beside me, Jer snickered, and I whirled to face him. "And what are you laughing at, farm boy?"

He put his hands up in the international "don't blame me" gesture. For a minute, I forgot my anger, and frowned.

"My... Mickey Mouse...clock?"

"What?"

I shook my head to clear it, and slammed the door shut. "Nothing, whatever, lets get this done. The faster the better."

Again, he snickered, and I put my hands on my hips. "What? What is it?"

"Ahh nothing. So... dihybrid crosses. Let's get to work."

Normally, it takes a lot more to distract me, but that untouched stack of paper was getting more and more daunting as the seconds ticked by. I threw my hands in the air. "Yeah, whatever, lets get on it!"

Another snort came from him but I ignored it. "You take the Punnet squares, and I'll take the research. How's that sound?"

Jer shrugged. "Fine, but I dunno if you'll be able to read my writing... it tends to go all over the place."

I blushed. "Oh yeah, sorry. I forgot."

"It's fine, I'll just translate it for you. What breeds am I crossing?"

I read out the list, then lay on my bed with three biology books open, pulling facts from them now and then. We fell into a strangely comfortable silence.

**=== 2 + 3 + 6 ===**

Savvy flung herself into the library- the only place open to students at night- and practically ran down the aisles until she reached the biotechnology aisle. She glanced around, then threw herself to the floor. The building was empty, save for a few students using the heavily monitored computers, and some wandering the aisles. But nobody would bother to go all the way to the back of the library, where it was cold and drafty, and the only books on the shelf were about technologies advances in the past twenty years, etc. etc. Savvy smiled grimly. _Good._ She didn't want anyone to bother her.

She plucked three books off the lowest shelf and covered the stack with her jacket, using it like a pillow. Rubbing her eyes, she groaned, and tried to get the image of her roommate and her new man candy out of her head.

_She's been here less than a week and already she's holding hands with a guy. Stupid bimbo. And then she had the nerve to bring him to MY room! What's wrong with his? God, she's probably making out on my bed..._

Savvy shuddered and tried to permanently erase that image from her mind. There had been nothing good about her day. First she had been brutally awakened/attacked by the roommate from hell. Then, the only oatmeal left for breakfast was banana nut- she hated bananas. And _then _she got lost on her way to first period Geometry, and the teacher had threatened her with a solitary- which she still didn't know what the hell was. And after that, Chemistry, where her apecrazy lab partner had almost set her on fire- and she was pretty sure he'd copped a feel when he was "putting out the last little flames". Then lunch, where she got shunted to the back of the line, meaning her chicken pot pie was practically a polar icecap. English- the teacher almost gave her detention, even though it was the girl behind her who kept whispering. Art- her lab partner from before had "accidentally" spilled a jug of water meant to clean paintbrushes all over her. And then attempted to help her clean it up. Dinner... she ate alone. Again. And the one place she expected to be able to relax? Little Miss Paris Hilton decides to bring Zac Efron into the dorm room. Of course. _Cue: HSM's "Breaking Free. _

She blinked back tears. Eva loved High School Musical... Savvy pinched her cheeks. _Quit it, you're making yourself miserable on purpose. And that won't make this place any easier. _Slowly, she closed her eyes and tried not to think of home, letting the sounds of the library lull her to sleep.

**=== 3+5+8+13 ===**

Jer stretched and put his backpack on. I helped him to the door, and he stepped into the hall. "So, same time tomorrow?"

I nodded, then remembered. "Yeah, sure. Do you need help getting back to your dorm?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I'm good. I've got most of the way memorized by now."

I raised an eyebrow, impressed. "Well okay, if you're sure. You better get outta here though, it's almost 8:00." He raised his fist, and I bumped it. "Nite Jer."

He shuffeled down the hallway, right hand on the wall. I watched him until he reached the elevators, then shut my door and flopped on the bed. My head was pounding from both the dinner and the studying, and my back was starting to ache. I sighed, and rolled my eyes. I opened the door again, and glanced down the hall, making sure _she_ wasn't coming. Then I closed the door, wishing it had a lock on it.

Picking up my pillow, I guiltily examined the bite marks. Poor pillow was just an innocent victom of circumstance. Probably had a wife and kids at home, and here I was, biting it's head off. I patted it gently and gave it a little hug. "Last time, I promise."

It was then that I realized I had just apologized to a pillow.

Shaking my head, I reached under my pillow and pulled out the pill bottle. Keeping my ear out for the sounds of the door opening, I slipped the pill into my mouth and took a gulp of water. The pillow was next- I stuffed it into my mouth and bit down hard, even as my legs gave out and I lay writhing on the floor. Sweat and tears pooled in my eyes, and trickled into my hair. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to stay still as my body reacted to the pills.

In a few minutes, it was over, and I was covered- no, _drenched_ in sweat. I grunted, disgusted, and grabbed my shower things. At least this way I wouldn't have to wake up even earlier to shower in the morning.

**=== 1+3+6 ===**

By the time I came back, it was almost 9:00, lights out time. I threw my towel on my dresser and flopped into bed. A few minutes later, I slowly sat up.

"Savannah? Savvy, are you there?"

No answer. I groaned, and tried to surpress the stupid mother instinct in me. _She hates you, you hate her, stop worrying about her!_ I made a face. Yeah, that would be easier to do if we weren't in the housing facility for America's castoffs. Who knew what other people had done to get put in this place?

"Savvy? Please tell me you're just ignoring me?"

I scowled into the silence, and slowly got out of bed, slipping into my school shoes, which might I add, were extremely uncomfertable without socks. I shuffled to the door and quietly pulled in open, glancing back at the clock. 9:08. Lights out were at 9:20. I blew out a breath, and quietly tiptoed into the hall. With my luck, I'd get detention, and she'd walk off clean.

**=== 1+3+4===**

"Savannah? Savvy? Saaaaaahhhvvveeeeeeeee?" I slowly closed the laundry rooms door and put my hands on my hips. By my estimate, it was about 9:15, I'd checked the basement, the front office, the cafeteria, the lobby of the other girl's dorm, and the laundry room. Savvy was in none of them and I was freezing, annoyed, and out of breath. _Come on Ash, give it up. She's probably in the room right now, sleeping like a baby, while you give yourself pnemonia looking for her._

I'd just managed to convince myself of that when one more building caught my eye. The library. _Don't do it Ash, you barely have enough time to make it back on your own. Just go back to the room. If she's there, she's there. If she's not, well..._

I stamped my foot, and watched flurries of snow rise, then fall onto my poor, unprotected feet. "Screw it. I'll just look real quick, then I'm going to sleep. Happy?"

_Not really._

_"_Oh shut up."

I ran to the library, and yanked open the doors, calling Savvy's name. I got no answer, and was about to happily dash back to the dorm when I heard it. A low, moaning sound, like the moans someone makes when they're about to puke.

I stepped into the library, then stopped. (fact: If you're tall and blond, you have about an 80 percent higher chance of dieing in a scary movie. Going towards the moaning coming from the back of a huge, empty library, on a cold dark night, while dressed only in my state issued grey pajamas and brown flats... well, that's just tempting fate.)

"Savvy? That you?"

More moaning.

I rubbed my arms up and down to warm them, then rolled my eyes. I could just see the headlines tomorrow: Tall, blonde girl found dead in library. Eyewitnesses say they saw disfigured fisherman fleeing scene of the crime.

I took a deep breath, and ran towards the moaning. The farther back I went, the louder it got. Finally, at the very end of the library, I found her. She was laying on the floor, using a stack of books as a pillow, and writhing on the floor like somebody had dropped a squid down her shirt. The moaning was coming from her, and there was a thick sheen of sweat covering her body.

I gasped, and dropped to my knees, shaking her shoulders in an attempt to wake her up. "Savvy? Savannah? Are you okay? Savvy?"

Her eyes flew open, and she choked on a breath. She gripped my hand, her eyes bulging. She was biting her lip, and she looked like she was in serious pain. I frowned, and felt her pulse. It was fast- too fast. Like, as fast as mine goes when I don't take my medicine.

"Savvy? Should I get some help? I'm going to go get the nurse- you just wait a sec, oka-"

Her grip on my hand tightened, and she shook her head frantically.

"Umm... don't get the nurse?"

She nodded, and with obvious effort, swallowed hard. "N-no... I nuh-need my p-puh-pills... they're in my pillow..."

Without bothering to question it, I nodded and layed her down gently, before backing out of the aisle and running for the door. I burst out of the library and flew over the snow, barely feeling the cold. I slowed down and crawled under the front desk at the lobby, then dashed up the stairs, not willing to risk using the elevator. Once I was in our room, I shoved my hand into her pillow, pulling out a clear bottle, with muddy looking brown pills in them. Hoping these were the right ones and she wasn't in juvie for doing drugs or something, I snuck out of the building the same way I had gotten in. All in all, I think I was gone five minutes.

Re-entering the library, I ran back to Savvy, who had shoved her jacket in her mouth to muffle her moans. I dropped one of the pills into her hand, and gave her my water bottle, which I had thought to bring at the last moment. She shoved the pill in her mouth, and chugged down half the bottle, a feat I found mildly impressive.

That thought was shoved out of my mind a second later, when she began thrashing even more, and began to buck as well. I panicked, thinking I had brought the wrong medicine, and was about to call security on one of the many alarms, when she grabbed my arm and squeezed so hard it went numb.

Her thrashing began to subside after a few minutes though, and slowly, she sat up, letting go of my arm. Her dark brown eyes focused, then widened on my own, and she shuffeled backwards on her butt.

I crossed my arms and frowned. "Uh uh, don't start that again. I just saved your butt, and don't think I'm gonna let you forget it!"

She frowned back, but I could see she was still confused. "What... what are you doing here?"

I shrugged. "Looking for you."

"Why?!"

"Lights out was about ten minutes ago... I didn't wan't you to get in any trouble."

"Really? That's all?"

"Yeah..." _That, and I'm a paranoid freak who thought you were being mutilated in the laundry room, but whatever._

"Oh. Well um... uh... thanks? For uh, looking for me I mean. And bringing me my stuff. Thanks I guess."

I shrugged. "No biggie. Just uh... don't fall asleep in the library again. I don't do this cold weather thing, so uh..."

"Yeah, yeah, no worries. I just uh..."

She rubbed the back of her head and I fiddled with a strand of hair, both of us avoiding the other's eyes. She stood up, and offered me her hand. Surprised, I took it, and she hauled me up.

"So uh... back to the dorm I guess?"

I raised a brow. "Unless you had somewhere else to fall alseep?"

She giggled, and I smiled. I wouldn't have placed Savannah as a giggler.

"Hey! Who's in here?"

We both froze, and I had to stifle my laughter at the expression on Savannah's face.

"Anyone here? Lights out was nine minutes ago! Anyone out after lights out risks a week of detention!"

The voice was getting closer, and I motioned to Savannah for her to follow me. I peeked out from our aisle, and saw the dancing beam of a flashlight. Why the guard hadn't just turned on the lights, I didn't know, but I wasn't about to question it.

I darted to the aisle across from us, and behind me, Savvy followed. Getting on my knees, I crawled to the computer area and crouched in front of the door, waiting for Savvy to catch up. When she did, I pointed the door, then back at the flashlight beam of the James Bond wannabee. Comprehension dawned, and I lifted my fingers.1...2...3

On three, I threw open the doors, and we exploded from the library. I heard a voice shout "HEY!" before I was running full speed for the dorms. I could hear Savvy behind me, and was mildly surprised that she could keep up with me- not many people can.

We got to the dorm, and I slowed down, putting my finger to my lips, and crouched down, before slowly opening the door. The desk guard asked who was there, but was too lazy to get up and look. Silently, Savvy and I crawled in, all the way to the staircase. On the seventh floor, I decided we were safe, and stopped for a moment to breathe. Savvy stopped beside me, and I snuck a look at her.

Her hair was wild, she had a hand on her throat.

"You okay?"

She looked up, surprised, eyes wide. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just checking my pulse."

I nodded, then looked at the stairs. "We only have six more floors, we should hurry before they bother to search the rooms."

She nodded, and quickly we ran up the last few floors. What seemed like an eternity later, we were finally back in our room, and Savvy was changing into her pajamas.

"I wish I could take a shower... all this sweat is just gross."

I rolled over in bed to face her. "I wouldn't push my lu- Ouch!"

She stopped in the process of getting into bed. "What?"

"I just rolled on something- oh here, I forgot to give this to you- it's your pills." I threw them to her, and she caught them, stuffing the bottle back into her pillow. "Oh, yeah. Thanks. For um... yeah."

I pulled up my blankets. "Yeah, don't mention it. But um... if you don't mind me asking, what exactly do you have that the meds are like that?"

There was silence, and for a second I thought maybe I had embarresed her.

"Yknow what, I shouldn'tve asked any-"

"It's just some back thing. I don't really know or whatever."

Another silence.

"Yeah, okay. Hey, yknow thats weird though, because I have this back thing too, and... yeah."

I blushed. I don't know why I had just told her about my back; I hadn't even told Lani.

"Really? That's a weird coincidence. You think maybe they did that on purpose? Oh a conspiracy! Like.. like that show! That old show, umm... Roswell?! I watched an episode of that once I think. Uh... I don't really remember what it was about, but there was a conspiracy and aliens and kinda like E.T except I never liked that movie because it was kinda boring and- Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh. See, I don't wanna seem nosy, but I'm just kinda curious, and I was just wondering, what exactly are you in here for? Because you don't seem the type to land in juvenile hall."

I shrugged. "I set a few animals free, and everybody freaked like I shot O.J's wife. So now, I'm here."

She let out a shriek of laughter, and I winced. "What? What's so funny?!"

"You let the dogs out! That's so awesome! I'm sitting next to the girl who let the dogs out! Wait till Izzie hears, she'll just die!"

I stuffed my pillow into my face and screamed. When I was collected, I took a deep breath and removed the pillow. "Good night Savannah."

"Oh don't be mad, be proud! That's awesome! You're a celebrity!"

"Yeah. I've heard."

**===3+3+6+9===**

yeahh... dont shoot me, it was fanfictions fault this time! 1. if you got emails saying i had updated chapters 7 through 14 again, sorry. I hadnt. i guess there was a glitch or something, but i havent made any changes, so you dont have to reread everything. but you can if you want i guess. aannddd 2. so, i type all of my chapters directly into fanfiction, so i dont have to email things if i have to work on more than one computer. and then last week, fanfiction deleted everything i had. alll the chapters, up to chapter 17, which i had just started. i hadn't really finished 15 and 16 (proofreading wise) but it was still uber irritating to have to retype them. on a major scale. and ive been doing finals, so i wasn't able to do it last week, which is why this took so long. so i apologize. considering im now on christmas break (wootwoot) the next chapter should be coming pretty soon.

OH! i just wanna thank: AlyNic, paro4peace, jessierae, 11twilightcrazy, lovelyNblue, lilyth's flock, livelife96, anara celebvilya, )(* wings *)(, babiixilyx3, bubbly lady, QUEENOFTHEUNICORNS, shadowed nightwings, bellepreemie, and paramore- 0394, who are my lovely reveiwers! and especially **jessie rae, babiixilyx3, )(*wings*)(, anara celebvilya, and 11twilight crazy. **cuz they reveiw like... every chapter. and make me happy. which came out kinda creeptastic sounding, but who cares? :)

and i don't know why fanfictions not letting me format the chapter... its kinda irritating. sorry everythings... off. :(

annnddddd there were only likee... seven reveiws last chapter? sniff... sniff... sad story. reveiw por favor! they make me geek out in a major way! which is a good thing. so yeah!

**stripedpolkadots**

_**You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
When the road looks rough ahead  
And you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed  
You just remember what your old pal said  
Boy, you've got a friend in me  
Yeah, you've got a friend in me**_


	16. Tour Troubles

Aceasta renuntare:I don't Max Ride. You don't own Max Ride. And guess what. Santa didn't bring it for Christmas. Drat.

Strangers- A Maximum Ride Story

by: **stripedpolkadots**

Chapter 16: Tour Troubles

"I don't see why you guys don't want to go! It should be highly entertaining!"

Jennifer Blum flipped her caramel blond hair and frowned. "It was _highly entertaining_ the first time we did it. In the third grade. Now? Not so much."

Mr. Mars cleared his throat. "But it'll be different this time, you'll be able to appreciate different things in the-"

"Yo mayne, ain't no one wanna go on this stupid trip aight! What we look, fihe yeah old to you? Mayne you need to gets real mayne-"

"Mr. Mclaughlin-"

"Yo, call me R-dawg mayne, dat mah street name-"

"What street, poser avenue?"

"Mayne, shutdahellup four-eyes!"

"I haven't worn glasses since fifth grade Ricky."

"Mayne whatever! Once a geek, always a ge-"

"That's quite enough Kamadev, Ricky! Now, if there's no more argument-"

"Mr. Mars, I-"

"That's enough Jennifer. Everyone is going on this field trip, whether they like it or not!"

David slumped in his chair. _How about a definite not_?

Courtney Billows saw the movement out of the corner of her eye and turned in her seat. She leaned forward, giving David plenty of opportunity to look down her halfway unbuttoned polo shirt. When he kept his eyes squarely on her forehead, she scowled, and flicked her long red hair. "So... David. Smithsonian, huh. How boring. Right?"

David considered ignoring her, but knew there was no point. He heaved a sigh and lowered his chin until he was eye to eye with the girl.

"Yeah. Boring."

Her face brightening at the actual response she had just gotten from David, she looked to make sure people were watching. She tilted her head so her long red hair landed on his notebook, and he was sure to smell the rose scented perfume (imported from France, of course) that she carefully sprayed on it every morning.

Subtly, David tilted back in his seat, breathing out of his mouth, hoping to regain access to fresh air.

"I mean like, I've been there at least, like... ten times? Like... every year? Since like... kindergarten?"

David shrugged.

"So like... how many times have you like... been there?"

David shrugged again, and Courtney pouted, checking to make sure she still had an audience. Noticing she was slowly losing interest, she snaked her slim hand forward, Juicy Couture charm gleaming, and placed it on David's arm. He looked at it, stared even, but didn't remove it. Inwardly, Courtney gloated.

"How could you like... not know?"

David shrugged, and Courtney slid her hand even further up his arm. "I mean like... what school did you go to... like... before Tailey? Because like... most of us went to like... Fisher Primary? And some like... went to... um... like Barker Elementary? I mean... you're not like... international? Like... right?"

David could feel his skin prickling, and wanted to throw Courtney's doughy soft hand off his arm; her charm bracelet was stabbing him in the arm.

"And like... what country club were you in before Wildflower? Because my daddy's been a chairman of Wildflower for years, so I know you and your father didn't join until about two years ago. Were you in Cedar Crest? Or like... Brookhaven? Lakewood? Wat-"

"Ms. Billows, Mr. Cortez, if you would be so kind to pay attention? Save the PDA for after-school."

The room filled with 'ooohhhss' and smoochie sounds; Courtney let a fake pink blush creep up her cheeks, and slowly turned around, eating up the attention. David, on the other hand, slid down further in his seat, avoiding Ricky's attempts to congratulate him. Kev shot him a sympathetic look, but David still didn't respond.

"Now that we're all paying attention- we'll be leaving at 8 tomorrow morning, so be sure to get here bright and early. I'll handing out permission slips at the door, be sure to grab one."

"And if we don't? Or wait, what if I forget to bring it tomorrow?"

"Then you, Ms. Blum, will be facing a week of detention- student council president or not. This is a required field trip for the American History class of Tailey Academy- I hope that's clear to all of you."

There was a mumble of assent, and the bell rang. David waited for Courtney and her posse to exit the room, keeping his eyes on his desk to discourage further attempts at conversation. When he was sure the coast was clear, he looked up, eye level with a pair of khaki's at least three times to big for the wearer.

"Yo mayne, dat was so sick mayne, you got mad balls mayne, gettin dat in class!"

"He was just talking to her- scratch that, listening to her talk to him. I don't know what you saw Ricky."

"Mayne, shuddup Mohammed!"

"I'm Indian, not Arabic Ricky. So that didn't even make sense."

"Boy, I ain't playin', you betta get outta mah face afore I hafta fuck you up!"

Kev snorted, and David stood up, getting in between the two boys. "We're gonna be late for soccer Ricky. I'll catch up with you later Kev."

"Nah he won't fag!"

David rolled his eyes, and saw Kev hiding a smirk. "Whatever. Later David."

David waited until he was sure Kev was at least halfway down the hall before stooping down to grab his backpack. "C'mon Ricky, Coach'll make us run if we're late again."

"Yo mayne, why da hell we hang out wit Kev anyway?"

David rolled his eyes. _This again._ "You really wanna get into this?"

Ricky shrugged. "I ain't da only one wonderin' mayne. E'ryone talks bout it mayne, I'm just sayin' yo."

David pushed open the locker room doors, the action hiding his scowl. "Yeah well, what do you say?"

Ricky pulled off his shirt and shrugged. "Mayne, I agree wit 'em!"

David sat on the bench to pull on his shin guards. Ricky, thinking David couldn't see, used this opportunity to flex in the full length mirror. David snorted, and Ricky whipped around, flushing to the color of his hair. "What mayne?"

Standing up, David shook his head. "Nothing. Come on, we have two minutes to get to the field."

**===2+4+6===**

I shivered in the morning cold, wishing the uniform came with a ski suit option. Or at least a parka. Sighing, I tried not to think about the days when parka was a foreign term... when I worried about needing sunscreen...

"Hey, you ok? You're kinda quiet."

I shrugged- oh wait. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just not used to the cold I guess."

Jer stamped his feet, trying to warm up. "Yeah... I feel ya. I mean, Alabama ain't the sunshine state, but we sure don't get four inches of snow overnight."

I rolled my eyes. "Four inches just isn't natural." _Stupid snow, you think you've won? If I had a blowtorch..._

"So... what do they look like?"

I didn't even have to ask. "Like... Basically they look like a bracelet, just on your ankle. They're kinda thick, and they've got a blinking light on them. Mine's blinking green, but yours is yellow. I think it depends on what you're in for, cause Kimberley Ann's is yellow too. Paul's is green, but Trinity's and Craig's are red. Zach is... oh wow, Zach's is purple. I wonder if that's good or bad."

Jer shook the leg that had the ankle bracelet, then set it down, placing it in a pile of snow. He grimaced, then rubbed his arm. "Why do we have to go anyways?"

I shrugged. "I guess they've had this planned for awhile. I mean, we always had to go to missions and forts last year. I think it's just a history teacher thing."

"Yeah, well, if Amelia Earhart doesn't come to life, I'm gonna be real upset."

"Um... what?"

"Oh don't tell me you haven't seen Night at the Museum two! Oh come on!"

I blushed. "Oh... no, sorry. I saw the first one though."

Jer threw his hands in the air. "Thank God for the small things!" He grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me. "I have got to EDUCATE you woman!"

I laughed, and shoved him away. "Get a grip farmboy!"

The history teacher blew her whistle, and thirty juniors turned to face her and the four beefy guards flanking her. Seeing she had our attention, she looked down at her clipboard. "Okay, I've already spent twenty minutes explaining the rules, but I'm going to repeat the most important ones one more time." Someone groaned, and the teacher- whose name I was going to have to learn sooner or later- shot them a dirty look.

"One. No tampering with the ankle bracelets. Period, full stop. Any sign of anybody mucking around with them, and I will be notified. Immediately. Water, lock picking, smashing it against a brick wall, dropping an exhibit on it- I'll know. Trust me. Two. Stay with the group. Any wandering off, and I'll have one of my friends-" Here she motioned to the guards- "track you down. And we don't want a spectacle in the Smithsonian, now do we? No, we don't. Three. Rudeness will not be tolerated. At all. To anyone. Are we clear?"

There was a silence, and teacher lady gave a sharp nod. "Excellent. Let's move!"

Exhaling in relief, I slowly and calmly walked onto the bus. Okay, so I might have pushed and shoved my way through smaller students and kicked the heels of the larger ones until they moved out of my way, then frantically scrabbled onto the somewhat warmer bus. I'm not saying I did that, I'm just acknowledging that there's a possibility that it happened like that. Y'know. Maybe.

**=== 8+16+64===**

"And this is the plane actually flown by Miss Earhart herself, lovingly nicknamed 'Canary' due to it's bright yellow coloring."

David shoved his hands in his pocket and tried to look interested, because the minute he showed any sign of weakness- sorry, _boredom_, Courtney would pounce.

"Jer you're gonna get in trouble!"

"I'm telling you, she's alive!"

"You're fricking psycho!"

"You're a deprived child!"

"Because I haven't seen some stupid Ben Stiller movie?"

"_Yessss_!"

"Jer you're blind! How do you even watch movies?"

"I'm _blind_ and I've seen it! What's your excuse?!"

"Jer, they're all leaving!"

"Shut up, just give me a sec!"

"Jer would you just..."

Slowly, sound died away, as the first speaker turned around. It was her. It was her- the girl from the police station, with the chocolate brown eyes and dirty blond hair... David knew he was staring, but he couldn't help himself. There was something different about this girl, he could almost swear he knew her. But he knew he didn't...

"Jer, we've lost the group!"

"No we haven't Ash, chill! They're going to the rockets next, that's next door, jeez!"

"Oh sure, trust the blind guy with directions!"

"I'll have you know I have a very good sense of direction!"

David scowled as the girl _the girl that girl_ threw up her hands. What was so special about the other boy that she was hanging out with _him_? Yeah, okay maybe blondie wasn't totally hideous, and he was tall, whatever, and ok, his hair was an odd shade between red and blond that he could see girls being attracted to, but why did this girl have to look at blondie with that look in her eye? Why couldn't she look at _him _with that look...

David fought to keep from turning fire engine red. The girl had turned around again, and this time, she'd seen him. God only knew how long she'd been staring at him glaring at her friend, or worse- what if she'd seen him staring at her? Oh man...

**=== 2+3+5===**

"I don't care how good your direction is, if you don't leave that statue alone right now, I sweartaGod I'm leaving right now!"

Jer shook the statues shoulders, similarly to the way he had mine earlier that day.

"One more sec Ash!"

"Jer I can't believe you are actually... actually..." Feeling someone's eyes on my neck, I turned around slowly, expecting to find one of the guards pointing a gun at me, only to see- him. The guy from the police station. The one who made me almost walk into a door, giving Savvy even more opportunity to laugh at me? Yeah, that guy. Tall, dark, and handsome. _Wait, pretend I never said handsome_. And currently glaring at me and Jer. For no reason whatsoever. I frowned, then crossed my arms. The movement caught his eyes, and broke whatever trance he'd been in. The glare left his face and he caught my eye. I didn't drop my frown, and I heard Jer stand up behind me.

"Okay, what's with the silence. Are there guards pointing guns at us? That's just something I'd like to know, kinda."

"Oh, um, nothing. This guys just staring at us."

"Guy? No way, don't drag me into this! You're tall, blonde, and since you're from Cali, I'm assuming you're tanned. Put that all in a private school uniform- nuh uh, he's staring at _you_."

I blushed, and shoved him. "Ha, did I say staring? I meant glaring. He was actually glaring at us. But now he's just back to staring. Oh wait, now he's glaring again."

Jer ran his hand through his hair and I was hit with deja vu again. "Well duh he's glare-staring! Here's this hot chick, standing next to this equally hot, buff, god-like Adonis- he thinks he's got competition."

This time, I punched him, and he dodged. How he knew what I was about to do, I don't know. "Hey now, don't you know it's a crime to beat up the blind kid?"

"I'm already in juvie. What more could it hurt?"

Putting his hands up, Jer backed away, ducking behind Ms. Earhart for protection. "Hey now, if we don't get a move on it we're gonna lose the group!"

I debated throttling him with Amelia's bright yellow scarf, then thought better of it. "Y'know what? Im gonna be the bigger person, and just let it go. Truce?"

"Oh yeah, like I'm supposed to trust you."

"Jer!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's go before we lose them for real."

I crossed my arms. "And I've been saying that for how long?"

"Oh don't get all uppity with me."

"You've got three seconds before my fist is down your throat."

"Kinky!"

"Two!"

"All right, all right! Jeez, come on, it's this way."

I looked in the direction he was pointing. Typical, of course. Great, just great. That's my luck. Of all the exits to this room, he has to choose the one two feet from Mr. Tall-dark-and-not-as-handsome-as-my-eyes-were-telling-me-shut-up-its-just-an-optical-illusion-trick-of-the-light-no-ones-really-that-gorgeous-shut-up-shut-up-shut-up-

"You coming?"

I blinked, then shook my head. "Yeah."

**===4+5+9===**

"Yo mayne, where you been? Courtney been askin' for yah, don't wanna miss dat, nah'mean? Ya- oh damn. Mmm... ok, ok, I feel it. Yeaah... hey shawty, whyon't you shake dat ass o'er here!"

Never in David's memory had he ever wanted to punch someone as much as he wanted to right now. The girl- Ash, skater boy had called her- turned around, an incredulous look on her face, and even skater boy turned, an eyebrow raised. The girl took a step forward, and skater boy's hand whipped out to grab her. He just barely missed, and the girl strode over, looking so angry both Ricky and David took a step back.

"What... the _hell_... did you just say to me?"

Skater boy finally caught up to the girl, and after waving his hand in the air for a second, grabbed her shoulder. "Ash, come on, it's not worth it."

She shook his hand off, and Ricky, regaining his courage, took a step forward. "Hey Barbie, how 'bout you ditch the wood pusher and come hang with R-dawg?" He leaned forward and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him.

David took a step forward, and so did skater boy. This could not end well.

**=== 3+5+8 ===**

_Don't hit him don't hit him don't hit him_ "Come on babe, lesgo." He put his arm around my waist, drawing me even closer. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jer take another step closer, and I tried to pull out of Carrotop's grip. "Uh, I don't think so. I have standards y'know."

I saw Jer smirk, and was almost away from Vanilla Ice when he retightned his grip. His face was five inches from mine, and he looked at my lips. "Do you... know who... I am?"

I leaned away from the smell of sour milk. "Ugh, no, but I know what you need. And it rhymes with breath mint!"

I heard a burst of laughter from Jer, but nothing from the Dark Knight. Looking through a gap between my face and Carrottop's arm, I caught a glimpse of him- he was scowling, and his fists were clenched. If anything, it looked like he was about to haul off at somebody.

"Oh you got jokes huh? Let's see what else you got-"

His hand snaked down to my butt, and three people moved as one. I kicked out at Mr. Touchy-feely's shin, and heard a satisfying thud-crunch noise. Not so satisfying- when he dropped me. Even more satisfying (but you'll never hear me say this out loud)- hen Mr. Silent himself caught me.

When my world was finally rightside up again, I was still in Mr. Silent's arm, and Carrottop was shoved against a huge DC-7 plane, and Jer had his neck in his hands.

"Yo mayne, you betta put me da fuck down! You know who I am?!"

For once, Jer wasn't even smiling. "I'm gonna give you the benefit of the doubt, and assume your hand was _not_ on her ass just now."

Carrottop smirked, which was odd, given that his air supply was slowly being closed off. "And if it was? Watchugondo about it?"

Jer leaned in. "Do you wanna know what I did to get this ankle bracelet?"

Carrottops eyes drifted down to Jer's anke, and he went pale, his freckles standing out even more. He shook his head, whimpering, and Jer nodded. "That's what I thought."

Avoiding Mr. Silent's eyes, I stood myself up and tapped Jer on the shoulder. "Let it go Jer, it doesn't even matter. We're gone any longer and we really will get in trouble."

Slowly, Jer let go of Carrottop, and he slid to the ground, clutching his throat. I backed up slowly, leading Jer. When we were a few feet away, I heard the redhead mutter something, and it sounded like it ended in 'nice ass'.

I swallowed my pride, acted like I heard nothing, and kept on walking. Okay so maybe I turned around, walked up to the guy, acted like I didn't notice him look up my skirt, punched him in the face, and then wiped his blood off on his shirt. Maybe. And you know, it's a possiblilty I may have run back to Jer, and led him, sprinting, out of the planes room. And y'know, I could've turned around to flick Carrottop off. And maybe, yknow... somewhat swooned at the small, almost invisible smile the Dark Knight shot at me. A smile I could've sworn I'd seen before.

But hey, I'm not saying I did all that. I'm just saying it's like... a possible sequence of events that I may have... yknow... not done. Maybe.

**=== 2+3+8===**

"Whathafuh? Did she just punch me?"

Wiping the smile he had just given to the girl- Ash- who he was pleased to note hadn't seemed disgusted by said smile- he turned to face Ricky with a black look on his face. Subconsiously, the redhead shrank back.

"You're a jackass."

"What mayne? Help me up!"

Shaking his head, David shoved his hands back in his pocket and headed back to his class, who was still crowded around Amelia Earhart's 'Canary'

"... and that is why this Kinner Airster is quite possibly the most famous of it's kind. Any questions?"

The woman seemed to deflate when no one raised a hand, but David was too distracted to care. Kev strolled over to where he was standing and nudged his arm. "So... you gonna tell me what that was all about?"

David shrugged. "Nothin. Ricky just got his ass kicked by this girl."

"Mayne, that's a straight up lie, and you know it! She was feelin' me aight, but den this foo came and tried to step to me! I had to screw his face up yknow. An he had an ankle breacelet and _aallll_ dat shit!"

"So how come you have blood on your face?"

"It ain't mine!"

"Yeah. Sure."

"Mayne Kev, you ain't know nothin' bout noth-"

"Boys! Try and keep up!"

Leaving Kev and Ricky behind, David walked on. Ankle bracelets, and a khaki skirt. How many schoolgirls in D.C had khaki skirts had ankle bracelets. And there were only three, at the very most, that had a natural tan like hers... David grinned. He'd find her- Ash- in no time. _You do realize how creepy that sounded?_ David frowned. Okay, so he would look through every brochure for a private school in D.C until he found the right one. Not _that_ creepy. Right?

**=== 3+4+6 ===**

Savvy leaned on the doorframe and eyeballed me. Self-conciously, I ran my hands through my hair. I debated checking my teeth, then decided against it. "What?"

She tapped her chin. "You've got blood on your shirt."

I surpressed a blush, then looked at where she was pointing. "That's uh... ketchup."

She raised a brow. "Haha, very funny. Who'd you kill at the museum?"

"Oh, she's got jokes! It was nothing, just some guy talkin' stupid."

Her eyebrows flew up. "And you hit him? Like... genuine hit?"

I picked at the stain. "Yeah... yeah I did. Got a problem with that?"

She took a running leap and landed on the bed. Jumping, she clapped her hands together. "No, no, course not! Just surprised! Never thought you'd be the punching type, yknow?"

It was my turn to raise a brow. "Oh yeah? And what type did you take me for, exactly?"

She stopped jumping and examined her nails. "Oh nothing, really."

I advanced on her bed. "No, tell me, what kinda girl did you think I was?"

"Well, see... I just... thought that... yknow... heh heh..."

"Savvy..."

"Just your average no-brain, tanning-addicted, bleach blond, anorexic, binge drinking, football-player dating, allowance getting, Porsche driving, Daddy manipulating, Coach purse toting, nail painting, perfume spraying, teeth whitening, tabloid reading, roofside tanning bimbo. Y'know?"

Eyes wide, I just stared at her. She jumped off the bed. "But now I know you so like, it's all good right? Oh hey, is that the dinner bell I hear? Yup. that's the bell! I heard they're serving something on the verge of edible so uh... seeya!"

By the time I could stop gaping, she was already halfway down the hall. I threw open the door and ran out after her, shouting. What I was shouting, I can't really remember, but I think it was something along the lines of 'Savannah Jackson, get your butt back here so I can kill you in private'. Or something like that.

**===1+4+5===**

woohoo Merry Christmas/Hanukah/Kwanzaa/Winter Solstice!! yayy!!! :)

mmk then. this is my present to you lot. :D

ooohh and guess what? i met the jo bros. well, two of them. and i felt really bad because i totally didn't recognize them, and then i didnt know any of their songs except year 3000. i took one picture, then called my friend whos an ACTUAL fan, so she could talk to nick (nick is the youngest one, right?). she freaked. BIG TIME. and they were pretty nice. they waited two minutes for my older sister to run across the mall (they were in this jewlery store at the Galleria- best mall in dallas, but way to expensive to actually buy anything. its where u go to pick up guys. lol...jkjk) anyways my sister ran across the mall with my three little sisters who are total fans. they got autographs, and once they go back to school, they'll have instant popularity. _yeessss_ ok. thats it.

OH. it snowed. thats right, IT SNOWED. real real snow. (alright, exageration. it was like... two inches) but it was so funny, because nobody in texas has snow clothes, except the people who ski. so everyone was wearing like, three pairs of pants, and two shirts, three sweaters, a jacket, and ten pairs of socks. and socks on their hands. I had my first snowball fight from when i lived in newyork. it broght back memories :)ahhh junior high... KAYKAY. thats all! thanks for the reveiws! victoriam, livelife96, jessie rae, babiixilyx3, anara celebvilya, 11twilightcrazy, and mj? uber merry christmas to you! especially **jessie rae,** **11twilightcrazy**, **babiixilyx3**, and **anara celebvilya**. because they reveiwed. AGAIN! :)

you know the drill. read and review, sil vous plait!

ps. i just want you to know that almost everything ricky said showed up red in spellcheck. i was mildly amused.

-**stripedpolkadots**

**_It's April the cherry trees are all in bloom  
Their fragrance skips into my room  
Taking me back to Washington DC  
Once again hand in hand I walk you down Pennsylvania Avenue  
Proud and free in love with at Washington DC_**


	17. Mind Games

disclaimor: please don't kill me. oh, and I don't own maximum ride. but really... please don't hate me.

Strangers- A Maximum Ride Story

by: **stripedpolkadots**

Chapter 17:

"Tina. Tina, wake up. They're stopping. I think this is it." As quietly as he could, Timothy shoved his sister awake. She looked over, eyes wide. "Now? Are you sure?"** No not really but we gotta move gotta get outta here**

Christina shook her head violently, not noticing the worried look her brother shot her. **Man on man gotta get her medicine how long has it been 6 days no 7 days gotta get her medicine**

"Roger, wake up. We're at the final checkpoint. I booked us a room at this place."

"Get away from me. And what did I say about calling me Roger? It's Bob around the brats, got it?" **stupid idiot don't know why I work with him should kill him take his share when this is all over  
**

"Nah, don't worry, the kids are still out like a light. I gave 'em enough pills to knock out three men."

"Just double check them. I'm going into the motel- what's our room number?"

"112."

There was another door slam, and footsteps came towards the back of the truck. In a flash, Tim and Christina were on the floor, looking for all the world as if they were asleep. The thick door opened, and a cold draft of air blew in. Timothy struggled not to shiver, even as snowflakes flew onto his unprotected face.

**shoulda told sonya to put them in parkas no use in ransom if they freeze to death oh yeah roger is gonna kill them guess frostbite is the least of their worries sonyas gonna kill me when she finds out we killed angelface oh man almost forgot gotta tell stan we're here can't have some rookie cop pulling us over for speeding with the kids in the trunk good thing stan stan policeman stan has all those cops on our side but damn it cost so much to pay off a cop jeez it's so cold out here damn knowing roger he used up all the hot water already i remember when it used to snow in colorado then mama would make hot chocolate for me and lucy bless her soul damn think my nose is about to fall off**

The door slammed shut, and Tim let out the breath he had been holding. He turned to his sister, and was surprised to see frozen tears marking her face. "Christina, what's wrong? You hurt?"

Christina clutched her head and rocked back and forth. "Head... hurts... so... much..."

Tim scuttled over to his sister and wrapped his thin arms around her. "C'mon Chris, you got this. We're going to be fine, see? We just gotta get away from here, then we can get something for your head, kay?"

Shakily, Christina nodded, and Tim stepped over to the trapdoor. "Okay, we're gonna do this real quick and quiet, kay? I'm gonna jump through, you're gonna jump through, then we're gonna run like heck. Got it?"  
Christina nodded firmly, trying to block all the static from her mind. Tim wrapped his fingers around the handle, gave his sister a stern look, and pulled.

Nothing. Nothing happened. Tim felt his arm tug in his socket, and would've slammed his face to the floor, if Christina hadn't grabbed his sleeve just in time. He shook off her grasp and took hold of the handle once again, this time using both hands. Still nothing. Swallowing a cry of frustration, Tim grit his teeth. And pulled again- and again. Still, nothing happened.

"Tim, maybe they did something to it, glued it shut or something- we'll have to find another-"

"No. This is the only way Chris, look around. And did you hear what Bozo the Clown said? Final checkpoint. As in last checkpoint. And that means that this is the end of the line, got it?" With those last words, Tim poured all his anger into his two arms, gritting his teeth and shutting his eyes.  
With a loud screeching noise, the trapdoor flew open, and Tim found himself flat on his back, breath knocked out of him.

Wide-eyed, Christina stared at her brother, until the allure of the powdery white blanket visible through the open trapdoor proved to much for the girl to resist. With a barely stifled cry of glee, she jumped through the hole into the sloshy, dirty, mushy snow beneath. Wrinkling her nose, she stuck out her tongue in distaste.

Her brother's curly blond hair soon appeared. He did not look happy. "Christina! I told you, I'm jumping first!"  
Christina rolled her eyes. "Too late now."

Heaving a sigh of exasperation, Tim carefully dropped through the hole. Straightening up, he put his hands on his hips. "Why can't you ever listen? Who knows what could've been out here?"

Shrugging, Christina stood up, ignoring the slush now making it's way down her shirt. "Is now really the time for this?"

Suddenly remembering just where they were, Tim shook his head, and a determined look took over his features. "And now for part two of the operation. In which we run like heck."

Fifteen minutes later, Christina slowed, then came to a stop, clutching her side. Tim slowed down, glad Christina had finally stopped before he had to call for a break.

"Where are we going?", Christina managed to say after they had caught their breath.

Tim shrugged. "I dunno. Away from here I guess."

"And where is here exactly?"

"I dunno."

"And what's the plan?"

Helplessly, Tim threw his hands in the air. "I don't know Chris! They don't exactly teach you what to do if you're kidnapped in Boy Scouts!"

"Like you would know! You were only in it for a week!"

"It's not my fault those stupid idiots didn't appreciate my innovative ideas for the future of campfires!"

"They kicked you out cause you're a pyro!"

"Did not!" "Did too!" "Did not!" "Did too!" "Did no-"

Tim froze as the ball of snow slid down his face. His sister stood in front of him, hand still raised, as if she couldn't believe she had thrown it either.

"Did you just..."

"I don't know... Tim... Timmy... Timothy, don't you dar- AIIIIGGGHHH!"

Christina screamed as the volley of snowballs hit her body, clad only in pants, a shirt, and a light jacket. "TIIIIMMM! I'm gonna _kill _you!" Scooping up an armful of snow, she didn't even bother to pack it into a ball form, and simply lobbed the snow at her brother. Shouting, Tim raised his hands to protect his face.

"You're dead Christina!"

Letting out a loud giggle, she dove behind a large tree and scooped up another armful of snow.

"Oh Christina... come out come out wherever you are- oh... here she is. Whyever are you hiding sister dear?"

Eyes growing wide at the amount of snowballs in her brother's arms, Christina straightened up, her own unpacked armful of snow held out like a shield in front of her. "Come on Timmy... you don't want to do this..."

Timothy advanced slowly, a glint in his eye. "Oh yes... yes I do."

Timothy lay on the ground behind a massive snow fort, the walls of which were at least four feet high. And that's not counting the eastern lookout tower, or the northern battlements. His fortress had undergone quite a beating, but it was still standing, he was proud to note.

One lone snowball came flying, almost lazily, over his west wall, only to be stopped by a tall spike. Tim lowered his drawbridge to peer out at his sisters fort. **Fort**? He sneered. s**ome fort pah looks just like the disney castle **

"Hey! It is so a fort! At least all _my_ walls stayed up!"

Ruefully, Tim eyed his south wall, which had finally fallen about fifteen minutes ago, after being the focal point of his sister's attack.

"_That _is a CASTLE. _This _is a FORT. There is a _difference_."

"Says who?"

"Everybody!"

"You're just jealous!"

"Of what? Your stupid little fairy princess castle? Yeah right!" Although he had to admit her catapults were pretty cool.

"Thanks! I liked your flame throwers!"

Tim frowned. "How'd you know what I was-"

"Hey Timmy, truce?"

All prior thoughts forgotten, Timothy stood up and carefully walked out of his fort, ducking under the doorway. He saw his sister exiting her own fort (castle), gently closing the door behind her.

"Okay. Why the truce?"

Christina skipped over to her brother. "Cuz I wanna build a snowman!"

Tim frowned. 2 kids from Florida + snow does not = Frosty the Snowman. "We don't know how."

Pouting, Christina kicked at the snow. "Oh come on, how hard can it be? You roll some snow, then you roll some more snow. Easy! Unless... you can't?"

Tim faced his sister and saw the challenge in her eyes. "Wanna bet?"

Christina grinned wickedly. "You're on. Best snowman wins. Ready... set... GO!"

Fifteen minutes later, Tim and Christina were standing in front of Tim's snowman. "I decided to go traditional."

Christina snorted, and Tim frowned. "What, you think yours is so great?" They both turned to face Christina's surprisingly lifelike sculpture.

"It's a dog."

"So?"

"It looks like Toto... from that one movie..."

"So? Yours is just a rip off from Frosty!"

"Okay, you want a challenge? You got it. Ten minutes- go!"

Nine minutes and fifty-nine seconds later, Tim looked over his shoulder to see his sister grinning smugly at him. Patting down one last spot, he moved so his sister could see his work of art.

"It's okay... I guess. Kinda vain, don't ya think?"

Tim scoffed. "So I made a snowman in the spitting image of a devastatingly attractive twelve year old man. I don't see your point. Anyways, who's that in your sculpture?"

Christina shrugged. "I dunno. But she's pretty, isn't she?"

Tim blew on his hands, eyeing the statue. "Yeah, I guess. Pretty good sculpture. I'd say it was a tie, if mine wasn't obviously superior."

"Oh _puh-leeze_! Rematch!"

"Chris, I'm freezing."

"Ooohh... is that the sound of someone wimping out I hear?"

Male pride at stake, Tim forgot his frozen hands and puffed out his chest. "Yeah right! You're going down! Go!"

**====1+11+22+44====**

"Who's she?"

"I dunno... who's he? And what's that in his hand?"

Tim shrugged. "Just some guy I guess. And it's a bomb, duh. Why's that chick's mouth open?"

Christina rubbed her arms in an attempt to warm them up. It didn't work.

"Is she eating or something? Looks dumb."

Christina stamped a foot in the snow. "Talking you idiot! She's talking! Her mouth is open because she is TALKING. And it's not as dumb as your stupid bomb guy!"

"He's not dumb! What other blind guy do you know that can make a bomb?"

"And how do you know he's blind?"

"He just is!"

"Yeah, well, it doesn't even matter. Mine wins!"

Tim exploded. "Are you out of your mind? Yours has too much hair!"

"It's _CURLY_!"

"I win!"

"I win!"

"I win!"

"Rematch!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

**====2+4+6+10====**

"Why isn't he smiling?"

"Your last one wasn't smiling, she was talking!"

"That's different!"

"Hardly!"

"Why is hair so long?"

"'Cause it's cool like that!"

"Whatever. And I thought doing a self-sculpture was _'vain'_."

Christina sniffed. "Not the same thing."

Tim stuffed his hands in his pocket and frowned. "Whatever. I'm cold. Are we done?"

Christina was about to nod, when something caught her eye. "Yea-no!"

"What?"

"Something's missing!"

Tim looked at the snow sculptures (for they were far to detailed to be called simple snowmen anymore). "They're fine!"

Chris shook her head frantically. "No no no, somethings wrong!"

Tim kicked a rock at a nearby tree and winced as an explosion of birds flew out. His sister's eyes followed their path.

"That's it!"

Tim rolled his eyes as his sister ducked back into the snow. "C'mon Chris, we gotta keep moving, who knows where-"

"Wings Tim, we gotta give 'em wings!"

"People don't have wings Christina."

"So, does that mean our sculptures can't?

Tim was tempted to argue, but he knew there was no point. He bent down again and picked up an armful of snow. "Okay, so like what- fairy wings?"

Already hard at work on the long-haired, no-smile boy, Chris didn't even turn to answer her brother. "No! Huge wings- huge! Like an eagles wings, yknow? Go work on bomb boy, he has the next biggest wings, after this one."

Tim frowned. "How come bomb boy can't have the biggest wings?"

"'Cause he just doesn't! Now get to work!"

Five minutes later, he turned to see his sister already done with her first one and working on the girl with her hands on her hips. Seeing Tim was done with his first one, she pointed to the talking girl. "Do her now, she has the biggest wings after this one."

"No way two girls have bigger wings than I do!"

Christina shrugged, moving to complete the left wing. "Why not? They're both taller than you, so they should have bigger wings. Duh. Anyways, it's not real."

"Yeah but-"

"Come on Tim, I thought you wanted to get outta here!"

Tim threw his hands in the air. **I can never win can I**

"Nope!"

Before Tim could question her, she looked up at him accusingly. "Okay, less staring, more wing making!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going."

"And make sure you put wings on the dog."

"The _dog _has _wings_?"

"Yup."

**====9+6+3+9====**

"So... where exactly are we?"

"The last place I heard was Virginia."

"So is this Virginia?"

"I've never been. I'm assuming this means you have?"

"Ha ha very funny. You're a laugh-a-minute Tim."

"You're the one asking stupid questions!"

"Well you're the stupid one!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"_You _shut up!"

"No _you _shut up!"

"You kids look a little lost. Can I help you?"

Slowly, the children turned, and Tim let out a sigh of relief. **police duh why didn't I think of that they can help us**

Tim opened his mouth to tell the cop everything when something dug into his arm. He looked down to see his sister digging her nails into his flesh. "Hey, leggo Chris!"

Christina shook her head, eyes wide. The policeman eyed her curiously. "Everything all right there little girl?"

Christina took a tiny step backward, attempting to bring her brother with her. Tim didn't budge.

"I dunno what's wrong with her, maybe she's still a little scared- see, we were- OW! What the heck Chris?"

The cop looked incredibly confused, just as confused as Tim felt, considering his sister had just slammed onto his toes.

"What's wrong with you Chris? Don't you want help?"

The cop reached for his walkie-talkie. "That's it, I'm bringing you guys in. It's way to dangerous out here." He reached for Christina, but she jerked back violently, bringing her brother with her.

"Listen little girl, I'm trying to help you." **stupid brats they would have to be on my rounds**

"Christina, what are you doing? He's trying to help us! Maybe we can call mom and dad at the station, they're probably worried sick!"

Christina saw realization dawning on the policeman's face as his eyes narrowed. **holy shit did Roger kidnap these kids that idiot not only did he lose these kids he didn't even call me I better get a bonus for catching these brats**

Three things happened at once. The cop reached for his gun, Tim took a step back, and Christina shouted "_RUUUNNNNNNN!_" at the top of her lungs.

Working on pure adrenaline, Tim reached forward and shoved the cop, who fell into a huge pile of mushy snow, the gun flying from his hand and landing a few feet away. Grabbing his sister's arm, they dashed around the floundering cop towards a row of apartments. Tim dashed up the the stairs to the first building and frantically pounded on the door. "Help! Heellppp! Let us in! We're two kids, we need help, please let us in!"** oh no oh no no no why is this happening open up come on I know you're in there I can here the t.v **

"Forget it Tim, she's watching the season premiere of Grey's Anatomy, nothing's gonna get her to move except Patrick Dempsey himself."

Tim kept pounding the door, but he looked uncertain. "How do you know that Chris?"

"Hey! You little brats better get back here!"

Jumping over the steps completely, Tim landed by his sister and they took a running start left of the building a down a dark alley. Breathing heavily, Tim ignored cold seeping through his sneakers and concentrated on the heavy footfalls growing quickly closer. "Chris... hurry, hurry!"

Tina nodded, and pumped her long legs as fast as she could. "Tim- Timmy, here!"

Doing an abrupt U-turn, Tim dove through crack his sister had just pointed out. "Where is this place Chris?"

"I dunno, but that idiot didn't see it! He ran right past! He's still chasing us down the street!"

Tim wrinkled a brow as he slowed down. "How do you know that Chris?"

Christina slowed down to answer her brother. "I dunno, but we shouldn't stop running. He's called two of his gang- and he wants to wake the rest up- he has a pretty big gang."

At this, Tim stopped short. "Okay Chris, this isn't funny anymore. How are you doing that?"

Chris walked slowly, rubbing her head. "I don't know what you're talking about. My head hurts. And stop calling me weird!"

"I'm not calling you weird!"

"You are you are why are you shouting at me?"

"I am not calling you weird! Why are you doing this?"

Suddenly, Christina's eyes which had been screwed tightly shut, flew open and her pupils rolled to the top of her head. She opened her mouth, and Tim took a half-step backward.

"_STOP. CALLING. ME. WEIRD!"_

The shout reverberated through the dank hallway, and both Travis's, clutching their heads, crumpled to the ground.

**====0+1+1+2+4====**

David shot up in his bed, one foot on the ground, and both ears cocked for noise. There was nothing in his bedroom, and slowly, he relaxed, getting back into bed. He checked his phone to see if maybe it was a phone call that just woke him up. No... nothing there except for a text message from Courtney. Of course Kevin thought he was doing David a huge favor when he gave the stalker his number.

David groaned, and rubbed his head with his fingers. _Stop calling me weird... stop calling me... weird?_ Why was that echoing through his mind?

David eyed the plate of enchilada remains on his desk.

_That's it. No more Mexican food before bed._

**====9+9+81+18====**

Jeremiah paused, his hand on his new plastic cane. He was on his way back from the bathroom, but someone had just shouted the strangest thing at him in the hall.

"Hello? Hel- okay, who's there?"

Normally Jer could tell exactly where someone was, but not this time. He waved his cane around in a circle.

"Okay, this isn't fricken funny. Who's out there? Who the hell is there?"

"Jer? You okay?"

"Ola? Was that you?"

For a minute, Jer was pissed.

"Oh sure, pick on the blind kid. How original."

"Naw man, I just got here. Someone screwin' with you?"

Jer heard Ola moving around, looking down the hall.

"Some guys here are such bastards- just ignore 'em. They'll leave you alone if you ignore 'em."

Jer nodded, silent. He followed Ola back to their dorm room, and silently got into bed. He slowly went back to sleep, but the words still remained in his head.

_STOP CALLING ME WEIRD. _

**====2+4+6+8====**

"Jesus Christ, you don't have to yell!"

Savvy poked her head out of her massive mound of blankets. "Me? You're the one screaming about being weird!"

"Haha, very funny. Where'd you learn to throw your voice?"

"What on earth are you talking about Ash? And anyways, I never called you weird. Jeez, I'd be a lot more creative than that-"

"Wait, I didn't say the weird thing, you did-"

"I mean, there's so many possibilities!"

"Hold on, hold on-"

"Bimbo, airbag, Paris-hilton-wannabee, Barbie-"

"Can you just stop talking for like half a sec-"

"Plastic, fake, phony, tan addict, floozy, goldigger, trick, ditz-"

"Savvy..."

"Tart, hoochie, slag-"

"Savvy!"

"Shallow, moron, hussy-"

"Savannah!"

"Tramp, dumb blonde, Britney Spears, skan-ARGH! What was that for?"

I got up to pick up the pillow I'd thrown at her and got back into bed.

"So you think I told you to stop calling me weird, and I think you told _me _to stop calling you weird. Thus the solution is...?"

"We're both hearing voices?"

"Um, no. Lets be realistic. Solution is: someone next door is having a fight. The end."

Savannah dug herself back under her covers. "Yeah, alright then. I apparently, am having a test in English tomorrow over a book I haven't read yet, so night Ash."

I squeezed my pillow. "Yeah, night."

And even as Savannah slid into sleep, I couldn't help but wonder. The voice that had screamed at us hadn't seem like the deep voices of either the dog fighter or the arsonist next door. It had sounded much clearer, higher, maybe even younger?

I frowned. _Stop calling me weird?_ You'd think that a dog fighter and an arsonist could come up with some better insults. Maybe they should take note from Savvy... waitasec! What did she call me?

Oh... someone was getting woken up with a cup of ice water tomorrow.

**====3+4+5+1+10====**

okay, please don't kill me. i would kill me if i was you, but please dont. gahh, i can't even explain why this took me a freaking half a year to get up. PITIFUL, i know. um... imma try to explain it in one long, run-on sentance.

SO. Christmas day, my priest died, day after my friends ex-boyfriend wrapped his car around a telephone pole and died, day we got back from Christmas break, two kids from our rival school (who've ive played basketball against a billion times) got in a headon crash with a truck driver who fell asleep, the whole month of january i was doing on auditions for colleges (carnegie mellon, nyu, juliiard, fordham, new york conservatory), my friend had a pregnancy scare (we go to private school- if you get preggo, you can be expelled- don't worry it was a false alarm), one of my friends got married and is moving to germany, this guy who is like a brother to me got deployed to afghanistan, there was a shooting in the apartments across from my school and we got put on lockdown (again), i had an 18 page research paper, twenty minute long poetry project, philosophy class was hell, AP tests, math class, prom, student council, Interact, state track (and reginals and district) meets, yearbook (which i still havent finished, and i only have one week left, fml), finals, got into NYU (yesyesyes), filling out all those stupid college forms, finding a roommate and finnally GRADUATION! class of 2010 represent!

deep breath. so im sorry. im gonna be better. promise. as soon as i finish this stupid yearbook, i will be popping out chapter after chapter. and im going to nigeria on the 20th, so i will be popping out a bazillion chapters before then, because i dunno how ofter ill get to the computer. :]

so PLEASE. dont hate me. PLEASE. reveiw. PLEASE. im still obsessed with reviews.- **stripedpolkadots**

_**I'm a little snowman short and fat.  
Here is my scarf and here is my hat.  
When the snow is falling come and play.  
Build a snowman every day.**_


	18. Bad Dreams

el abandono: I don't own Maximum Ride. You don't own Maximum Ride. Sad story.

Strangers- A Maximum Ride Story

by: **stripedpolkadots**

Chapter 18: Bad Dreams

__

"I told you not to tell anyone about my little situation with Ortiz. It was none of your business. I had to teach him a lesson."

"By beating him up? He looks like he got hit by a car, and he didn't do anything to you!"

"Why you little-"

Gabriella Martinez shot up in bed, sweat dripping down her forehead. She reached out for her stuffed teddy bear, then yanked her arm back, embarrassed. Fifteen years old, and one bad dream has her reaching out for a stuffed animal. She took three deep breaths and lay back down. If she wasn't careful, the headaches would come back.

"Gabi? Gabriella, are you up? Gabi?"

Gabriella slowly rose out of bed, groaning as her knees creaked. "Yeah Mom, I'm up."

"Well hurry up, you're running late."

Gabriella looked at her alarm clock and groaned again. She'd overslept- again. She always overslept on nightmare nights. _Always. _"Sorry Mom! I'm coming!"

Ten minutes later, Gabriella was in the kitchen of the tiny duplex, pulling on her boots. Her still-wet-from-the-shower hair fell into her face, and she blew it away, exasperated. She sat at the table to pull her other boot on, and her mother placed a bowl of oatmeal in front of her. Gabriella pushed it away apologetically. "Sorry Mom, no time. I'll take one of the breakfast bars."

Her mother nodded dazedly. Gabriella stood up. What was new about that. Everything her mother did was dazedly. Dazed and Confused- the perfect words to describe Valencia Martinez.

**===3+3+33+3333===**

"Gabi! Gabi, wait up!"

Gabriella slowed her fast run into a slow walk, to allow her friend, Nadine, to catch up to her. "Hey, where's the fire?"

Gabriella shifted her backpack and shrugged. "Soccer tryouts today. Wanna get a chance to warm up before we start."

Nadine laughed. "What are you talking about? You were our star striker last year! Of course you're gonna make it."

Gabi shrugged. "Warming up won't hurt." She sped up again. Nadine sped faster to catch up.

"Jeez Gabi, what's with you? You've been quiet all day. Did you have one of the-" Nadine lowered her voice, "_nightmares_ again?"

Gabi grabbed the small girls arm, looking around to make sure nobody was around to hear. "Shhh Nadine, what if someone hears you?"

Nadine rolled her eyes. "Hears me asking you if you had a nightmare? Sorry Gabz- that's not really the news of the century." Seeing her friend about to speak, Nadine rolled her eyes again. "Sorry girl, my bad. I know how anal you are about those dreams."

Gabriella didn't answer, and Nadine touched her shoulder. "Gabi? Gabi, I really am sorry. That was outta line."

Gabi shot her a small smile. "Nah, it's okay, really. I'm just trying to get pumped for tryouts."

Nadine pushed open the door to the girls locker room, at the same time giving Gabriella an irritated look. "Listen Gabi. The amount of skills you have with that soccer ball? Unbelievable. The idea of you not making the team? Also unbelievable. So stop stressing, kay?"

Letta Sawyer, the girl who was most likely going to end up as goalie for the third year in a row looked up. "Yeah girl, with them swift little feet, y'all aint got nothin' to worry about."

"No kiddin', you got mad skills. How long you been playin' girl?"

Gabriella shrugged, ears turning red. Maisie Hamilton, the girl who had asked the question, gave Nadine a questioning look. Nadine turned away and began to put on her cleats.

"Don't bother, you know she won't talk to any of us. Little Miss Thing here thinks she's too good to talk to any of us."

Gabriella scowled at the sound of Deedee Harrison's voice. She looked up from her shin guards to see the curly haired girl leaning against her locker, smirking at her.

"Shut up Deedee, you don't even know what you talkin' bout."

"Oh, standing up for your girlfriend again Nadine? Please, you don't think this freak here actually likes you? Yeah right, you're nothin' to her."

Gabi stood up quickly, getting in between Nadine and Maisie. Without taking a step forward, she looked intently at her cleats as she laced them up. "Deedee, I just have to know. Why exactly do you hate me? Is it because I kick your ass on the soccer field every game? Is that it? Because honestly, that is so Degrassi, it's sad. If you're gonna hate me, as least have a good reason for it. Cause at this point, you're only going to continue to embarrass yourself. Let's go Nadine, I wanna do a couple laps."

There was complete silence after Gabriella's little speech, and she could feel Deedee's eyes on her back as she exited the locker room.

"Girl where did that come from? That was crazy! Jeez, that was crazy! You better use that crazy on the field today Gabz!"

Gabriella shrugged, amd stared at the ground. Suddenly, a large shadow flashed overhead. Gabi's head shot up towards the sky.

"It's just an eagle Gabz, chill! I don't know what your obsession is with birds, but one day you're gonna find yourself snatched up by a huge one, and you'll regret it then."

Gabi laughed, and reaching the field, broke into a run. Nadine struggled to keep up with her.

"But seriously girl, where did you play before you came to Texas?"

"Dunno."

"I don't need specifics, just, like... did you play at high school level? Or higher? Because last year people were saying something about you being on the Under-17 nationals team, as a reserve."

Gabriella laughed. "Trust me, I was not on any national team. I think I'd remember _that_. At least."

Nadine looked at Gabi out of the corner of her eye. "Y'know, I've been meaning to ask you about that. I don't mean to sound weird or anything, but ever since you've been here, you've never really said anything about what your life was like. I mean... was it that bad?"

Gabi resisted the urge to speed up and leave Nadine behind. "No. I just don't remember."

Nadine stumbled, then caught her balance. "Like what, anything? You don't remember anything? Like amnesia? You ferreal?"

Noticing that they had done three laps, Gabriella slowed to do their cooldown lap. "Yeah, I guess."

"You guess?" Nadine sounded astonished. "You guess! Amnesia's something you should remember! Or I mean, like, your mom should remember at least! There are records for that kind of thing you know!"

Gabi shrugged. "Yeah, I know. But I don't really need them. I know what happened."

When Gabi didn't volunteer the information, Nadine reached over and shoved her gently. "Um hello? This is not a soap opera, you cannot leave me hanging like that girl."

Gabi sighed. "I was thirteen years old, my dad and I went to get ice cream, we crashed, he died, I hit my head on the dashboard, I was in the hospital for six months, now I'm here, end of story."

Nadine stopped. "Um Gabi, no offense, but it's really weird that you kept that from me. I mean, I thought we were friends?" Now the girl looked hurt, and Gabriella felt bad. She wrapped her arms around her shorter friend. "We are Nadine, I just never thought you would want to hear that. I mean, it's not exactly a happy story."

Nadine wiped a small tear from the corner of her eye. "Damn right it's not a happy story Gabz, that's horrible! But we are friends, right?"

Gabi looked her in the eye. "Best."

"Then that means I have to be able to handle sad stories girl! That's what best friends are for, kay?"

Gabi nodded, laughing, and wrapped Nadine in another hug.

"Aww, look, the lesbos are having an intimate moment!"

Gabi and Nadine looked to the right to see Deedee at the head of a group of giggling girls. Gabz rolled her eyes. "Um, Deedee? I thought we just went through this. But if you wanna keep on hatin', have fun. About as much fun as you have being the second string forward. C'mon Nadine, Coach is calling us."

"Yeah, go on!"

Nadine turned around. "Get a life Nadine! And some hair conditioner while you're at it- you look like a beaver crawled on top of your head and died!"

"Drop dead you little bitch!"

"Deedee, enough!"

The girls went quiet as Coach Barr gave them all a stern look. "I don't know what went on in the locker room, but you better forget it as soon as you step on my field, got it?"

The girls nodded, and Coach Barr pulled out a clipboard. "Okay, we're gonna start with a few warm-up drills, then we're gonna stretch it out. Letta, lead everyone in the usual."

Dropping to the ground, Letta got into pushup form. The other girls followed her example.

"One, two, three, four... twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty! Good job guys!"

Gabi rolled over on her back, exhausted. Fifty push ups, three sprints, thirty jumping jacks, twenty high kicks, twenty toe touches, ten bicycle kicks, and thirty more push ups. And those were just Coach's idea of warm ups.

"Okay girls, up and attem! Everyone, grab a ball."

When all the girls were assembled in a group around her, Coach checked her clipboard. "Okay, do we have anyone trying out for goalie? Two girls, along with Letta, raised their hands. "Okay, you three, each of you get in front of one of the practice goals. The rest of you, split up among the goals. Practice right foot shots until I say stop."

Gabi quickly got into Letta's line, even though she knew she'd look better if she made all her shots into one of the new girl's goal. Ten minutes later, as her right foot was beginning to tire, Coach blew her whistle. "Okay girls, left foot!"

They all groaned, and Coach blew her whistle again. "Nuh uh, I'm not having any of that. My team has to be able to use both feet on the field, got it?"

They all shouted "Yes Ma'am" back to her, and she nodded, satisfied. "Okay then, let's get back to work!"

**===0+1+0+1===**

Nadine leaned on Gabriella as they watched Group A practicing some defense drills. Deedee was paired up with one of the best defenders on the team, and as much as Nadine hated to admit it, she was looking pretty good.

"Looks like _someone_ was practicing during the off-season."

Gabriella nodded. "She's doing pretty good, isn't she?"

Nadine pouted. "Please tell me you're gonna beat her ass into the ground? Please?"

Gabi only had time to shoot Nadine a small smile before Coach blew her whistle, signaling for Group B to come onto the field. As Deedee was getting off, she went out of her way to slam into Gabi. Nadine reached out for her, but Gabi shook her head. "She's not worth it, and Coach Barr'll kill you if you get in another fight."

"Girls! On the field today please!"

Gabriella and Nadine sped up to meet Coach Barr in the center of the field.

**===2+2+4+2===**

"Holy shit girl! Ho-lee SHIT! That was... damn girl, that was something else!"

Gabriella blushed as she put her equipment back in her gym bag. "You were pretty good out there yourself Nadine, you stole the ball at least six times."

Nadine shook her head and followed Gabriella out of the locker room. "That's just me being a good defender. But you... you were unstoppable! That's it, we are gonna find out where tha hell you learned to play like that, because there is no WAY this is only your second year!"

Gabi shrugged. "Go ahead, see if you can find out something I coul- huh?"

Nadine groaned. "Again with the birds Gabi! Seriously, I am getting you a pair of binoculars for your birthday. Because this is just ridiculous."

Gabi didn't say anything, eyes still following the path of the large turkey vulture that had just passed overhead.

**===1+2+3+4===**

"Honey, are you all right? You barely touched your dinner."

Gabi turned to see her mother stepping out the front door to join her on the porch. She scooted over to make room. "I'm surprised you noticed Mom."

The minute she said the words, she regretted them. But of course, Valencia didn't notice the harsh words. Or if she did, she said nothing about them. Gabriella sighed, and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"I'm fine Mom. Just worried about soccer, that's all."

"Soccer? What's wrong with soccer? Did you have a game today?"

Gabi looked at her mother out of the corner of her eye. The woman was making swirls in her nightgown with her pinkie, tongue poking out in concentration.

"Yeah, big game. Why don't you go inside Mom, it's a little cold out."

Valencia rose, rubbing her arms. "Yes, yes, it is a little cold out. Have fun at school honey."

Gabriella didn't turn to watch her mother enter their home, instead, lifting her head so the brisk wind could cool her cheeks. A large twinkling star caught her eye, and she sucked in a breath.

"Star light, star bright, first star I see to night, I wish I may, I wish I might-"

Gabriella stopped, as she realized the star was moving. Tears sprang to her eyes, and she wiped them away, embarrassed. "What the heck is up with you Gabz? Jeez, it's just an airplane- chill! What are you, five years old?"

And yet, no matter how many times Gabriella told herself to stop crying, she couldn't.

**===43+34+4334===**

Whoo, new chapter in less than a week! excellent. **lilypad22** i love new readers! :)and your review. i especially love that. and **anara celebvilya & jesse rae**, i uber uber love you two(: like majorly. likee... creepy majorly. but don't worry about that, i'm getting it under control. andd merci beacoup **musicfreak44**! i love reviews, especially nice ones like yours! anndd to all you people who favorited but **didn't review**... ummm... please review. puhleeze? im begging. and thanks for the favorite!

but yahh. things have uber calmed down. I think it was the stress of senior year making erryone go absolutely ape crazy(: butt uhhh YAH! **fanfiction mobile**? one of the greatest things like... EVER. i luhhvvvss it.

ALSO, in the last chapter, i said it was kev who gave courtney david/fang's number? my badd, it was ricky. **ricky gave courtney david/fang's number. NOT kev. **that is all. i just dont know how to make a tiny change in a chapter without removing the whole chapter, so if someone could tell me how to do that, id be eternally grateful.

thats all. PLEASE REVEIW. **PLEASE**. because seriously, when i get reviews, i wanna update even more. fer sure direct correlation between reviews and updates. so yahh. revveeeiiwww(: - **stripedpolkadots**

_**Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now) (wish right now)**_

_**Can we pretend that airplanes**_  
_**In the night sky**_  
_**Are like shooting stars**_  
_**I could really use a wish right now (wish right now) (wish right now)**_


	19. Dumpster Diving

he-tay isclaimer-day: i don't own max ride. but i do own the uberamazing author's note i think **everyone should read **because it's really **important**.:)

Strangers- A Maximum Ride Story

by: **stripedpolkadots**

Chapter 19: Dumpster Diving

David placed his bowl in the kitchen sink and winced as the spoon clattered against the side. He looked towards the stairs and let out a sigh of relief when he saw that his father was not coming down them.

David frowned. Cortez had been acting crazy ever since they went to jail- he was checking in on David every other second, he called him at school, and he even tried to make him quit soccer. Of course, once he realized that his father wanted him to quit soccer, he was adamant about playing the sport.

"David? Is that you?"

David scowled at his father's sleepy voice coming from the staircase. Silently, he slipped out the back door, closing it softly behind him. Without stopping to look back, David cut through the neighbor's yard to be sure Cortez wouldn't see him through the kitchen window. He broke into a slow jog, knowing he must giving the neighborhood watch a field day- as if a teenage boy in a prep school uniform was the world's biggest threat.

When he was a few blocks away, he stopped for breath, and made his way to a park bench. Pulling out his laptop, he examined his surroundings. He was in a park, and his shoes were soaked with fresh snow. It looked like there had been a snowman building contest, because the park was full of them. He was just getting up to take a closer look when his laptop beeped. He looked down and started the Internet.

"Umm…. Juvenile criminals, Washington D.C"

Thousands of results on congressional hearings on juvenile defendants.

"Girls, juvie, District of Columbia, uniform."

A slew of news reports about a girl who'd been attacked by an escaped juvie kid last month.

"Juvenile halls in Washington D.C."

Finally.

David leaned forward and frowned in concentration. Good Hope School- wait that was all boys. He scrolled down to the next one. Second Chances- all girls. He grinned. This had to be it.

Hold on. The boy- skater boy. Did he go to the same school?

David frowned. He was pretty sure the two of them had been wearing matching uniforms.

Next.

David wrinkled his forehead. Remman County School. This was his last chance. He clicked the link.

__

Hello, and welcome to Remmen County School's website. A revolutionary program for juvenile delinquents around the country, Remman boasts an impressive percentage of turnarounds, with students all over the country leaving their lives of crimes and becoming model citizens who give back to their community.

With the highest level of security in the dorms and classrooms, we keep our students busy with classes from 8 until 3:30, community service from 3:45 until 6, and dinner from 6 until 8. We allow them a study hour until lights out at 9:20. Students attend group therapy on Saturdays from 9 am until 12 pm, and after lunch each student has an hour long individual session. While these are going on, other students are either in mandatory tutoring, study halls, or doing community service around the city. Religious services of varying backgrounds are held on Saturday nights and Sunday mornings for students with at least the minimum number of behavior tokens.

At Remman, we discourage both bullying and former gang alliance showing with uniforms. By not having the ability to look down on someone due to differing fashion sense, and by not having the option of using colors to display allegiance to any one gang, students focus even more on their studies, rather than their attire. Uniforms also serve the purpose of making our students look like responsible members of the community, with knee-length khaki skirts and white polo shirts for the girls and khaki pants and a white polo for the girls.

Under Remman County Schools strict-

"David?"

He looked up to see Kev strolling towards him. He quickly exited out of the school's website, after committing the name to memory. He stowed his laptop in his bag and stood up, clenching his stomach and gritting his teeth. He squeezed his eyes shut.

A second later, he opened them, confused.

"Where's Aditi?"

Kev grinned. "Home sick. She was throwing up yesterday."

David relaxed his stomach and made a face. "Gross. Tell her I hope she gets better."

Kev shrugged. "She'll be fine, Mom says it's just a 24 hour bug. Personally, I think she could go to school now, but she's been dieing to stay home, so yeah."

David gave a small smile. "Kev, just because you think it's normal to come to school when your appendix bursts, doesn't mean the rest of the world feels the same."

"Hey, I didn't know it was gonna explode like-"

__

My chick bad my chick good my chick do stuff that your chick wish she could-

"Hey mothafuckahs! Get in the car!"

David scowled, and contemplated just walking to school. But that of course, would just get back to his father, and the last thing he needed was Cortez hovering even more. He pulled open the door to the Bentley before Dawson had to get out, and Kev climbed in behind him, slamming the door shut.

Kev looked around. "Ricky, what happened to the Hummer?"

Ricky rolled his eyes. "Oh that piece of shit? I took it out for a spin and it totally wrecked. So it's in the shop."

Kev squinted, feeling the leather interior. "So you took out the brand new stretch Hummer, wrecked it, and… got a brand new Bentley?"

Ricky stretched. "Yeah. I don't know if I'll keep it though, it's a crap car."

Kev's eyes got wide, and even David raised a brow. "Crap car? Its- it's a 2011 Bentley!"

Ricky shrugged. "Yo Aladdin, what's yo' point?"

Kev sat back in his seat, shaking his head in disbelief. "Nothin."

"That's what I thought. Yo David, Coach called a team meeting before practice, so don't be late."

David rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

**=== 4+8+4 ===**

"Mahhhhhhhhmmmmmmm!"

"Last one, I promise sweetie."

"You said that three stores ago!"

"This time I'm sure."

"Mahhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmm!"

"Aditi, please! Why don't you go sit over there while I look at this. You know we need a new blender."

"Maahhmmm, should I really be in a kitchen appliance store? What if I'm contagious? What if I have that swine flu?"

"Aditi…"

"I should be at hoooommmmeeee, watching old Bollywood movies and eating khichi-kadhi."

"It's not my fault you decided to be sick on my day off."

Aditi pouted, but didn't say anything else. She scuffed her lime green rain boot on the floor and flopped into a chair. She tugged at a loose string on her woolly green tights and counted the tiles on the wall. At 1,203, she stopped, mind numb. "Mom, come on! Does it really matter how finely the left rotater blade can chop? I mean, who's measuring?"

Her mother looked at her over the two blenders she was examining in her hands. "Aditi please, I'll only be a few more minutes."

Aditi sighed and looked out the window. "Yeah sure Mo-" Something caught her eye.

"Mom?"

Her mother sighed. "Yes sweetie?"

"Can I go use the bathroom?"

Her mother looked at her watch. "You sure you know how to get back here? Do you want me to go with you?"

Aditi stood up. "Muh-_thur_, I am eleven years old, and perfectly capable of making my way to the bathroom and back without getting lost. And if I do, there's always a map."

Her mom smiled. "Okay, but don't wander off okay? And don't talk to anyone. And don't-"

"Maahhhhhmmmmm! I got it!"

Mrs. Banerjee nodded, her attention drifting back to the blenders. "Be careful jaan."

Aditi rolled her eyes as she bolted for the door. "Yeah, sure Mom! I'll be _real_ careful!"

**=== 1+2+3+4 ===**

"Hey! What're you punks doing in my basement! Scram!" **lousy kids gonna effin kill em**

Tim awakened with a start and leaped into a defensive position. He noticed his sister scrambling up beside him.

"This is the last time you little brats steal my stuff! I'm calling the cops!"

Tim grabbed his sisters hand dashed past the man. The store owner yanked one of Christina's curls, but she pulled her head away and kept on running. The man tried to chase them, but when the Travis's burst out into the alley, they quickly lost him. They didn't stop running until they were blocks away however.

"Tim! Tim, I think we can stop now!"

Gasping, Tim slowed to a stop, keeping an out out for anyone in a police uniform. Seeing none, he slumped onto the wall behind them, catching his breath. Christina did the same.

Everything was silent for a few minutes, until Tim's stomach decided to make an appearance.

Blushing, he tried to ignore the growling, but it was so loud it was drawing attention from passerby. He wrapped his arm around his stomach.** gotta be strong cant fail strong chris needs me shut up tummy shut up jeez isn't there anything to eat no don't think about it gotta be strong can't eat**

"Timmy, we _have_ to eat."

Tim looked at his sister out of the corner of his eye, but didn't say anything.

"I'm not being freaky Tim."

"Gah!"

"What?"

"Quit reading my mind!"

"What? That's ridiculous! Maybe you should lay off the X-Men reruns Tim. Even if you do think Rogue is hot."

"See? You did it again!"

"Did what?"

"You- just- you- gah- you're- wait!"

"Seventeen."

"See?"

"What the heck are you talking about Tim?"

"That! That what you just did! I thought of the number 17 in my head, and you said it! That! You, you _mind reader_!"

Chris pouted. "I think the hunger is going to your brain Tim. And no, I don't want waffles. I want… I want eggs…I want…"

Eyes growing wide, Christina trailed off. "Did you say that you wanted waffles out loud Timmy?"

Slowly, her brother shook his head.

Christina fell against the wall, head in her hands. "But, but this is impossible! This doesn't happen in real life! What did those guys do to me?"

Tim shook his head. "Nuh uh, not what they _did_, what they didn't do!"

"What?"

"Your shots! You haven't had those shots in almost two days now, and all of a sudden the voices come?" Tim slapped his head. "Duh! You're not shiktzofranantic-"

"Schizophrenic."

"Whatever. You're not skitzo, you're a _mind reader."_

Eyes wide, the two children looked at each other. Tim spoke in a whisper.

"What am I thinking… right now?"

"Waffles. With syrup."

Tim blushed. "Oh sorry, wait. _Now_ what am I thinking?"

"Um… e=mc squared who lives in a pinapple under the sea Jim Carrey popcorn Mike and Ikes goobers jelly beans lima beans lima peru Bolivia Olivia cory in the house chef food waffles with syrup."

Tim shook his head and blinked rapidly. "That time, that time when I was waiting for it, I could feel it- I mean I could feel you, just a little."

Chris shook her head as well, fighting tears. "Timmy, why is this happening?"

Tim hugged his sister. "I don't know Chris. But we're gonna be fine. I mean, how many times do they tell you on the news that there are a thousand homeless kids in America? If they can do it, so can we."

"Tim, we're not homeless. We're just really far from home."

"Oh, oh yeah. Well uh… after we eat, I guess we'll call Mom and Dad then. Yeah, that sounds right, doesn't it?"

Chris shrugged. "I guess. But lets eat first. We can deal with them later. I bet you they don't even know we're missing."

Tim shrugged back and led the way to an I-Hop. He was about to open the door when his sister froze. "Chris? What's up?"

Backing away, she pulled her brother away from the entrance. "Cops. Two of them, in there."

Tim's mouth fell open and he looked back into the resturant. "Good call Chris."

He headed down to a McDonalds. "One cop in there Tim!"

He looked towards a Wendy's. "Three."

Longingly, he looked at a ice cream shop. "Two in there. Anyways, ice cream for breakfast will rot your teeth. And it's too cold."

Tim shoved his hands in his pocket. "Are there _any_ food places here that don't have a cop in them?"

Christina concentrated for a second, her brow furrowed. "No… they all have at least one. Not all of them are with Stan, but he's put out a warrant to bring us in. And a reward. All those cops are thinking of catching us for the reward. But nobody knows what the warrants for."

Tim moaned, running his hands down his face. "What're we supposed to do? Without food, we'll-"

A loud clanging sound made him shut his mouth. An sweaty middle-aged man had just come out the side door for McDonald's in the alley opposite theirs. The Travis children watched as the man placed whole burgers and chicken nuggets in a container, then threw it in the Dumpster.

Tim looked at his sister out of the corner of his eye. She was licking her lips. He wiped at the drool on his chin. "Are we really that desperate?"

Chris nodded. "Yes. Oh yes we are. It's not like we even have money for a restaurant anyways."

Tim looked around. "Then we gotta go in the other way, the people in I-HOP might be able to see us from over here."

"Sure whatever. Let's go in by the Sears, I think that's a dead end over there."

Stealthily, the two children made a roundabout trip to the Dumpster. Tim looked around and slowly came out of the shadows. When Chris made a move to join him, he put out a hand. "No, you be lookout. You see anyone coming, whistle."

Chris nodded, then slipped back into the shadows, invisible. Tim took a deep breath and strode forward and threw open the Dumpster lid. There it was, right on top. Tim reached for it, then cursed inwardly as he accidentally knocked it into the far corner.

"I'm tellingggg…."

"What?"

"You said the d worddd…"

"Shut up Chris!"

"I'm still telling…"

Tim grunted and pulled himself into the Dumpster. It reeked, but Tim blocked it out. Almost there…

"Here."

Jumping, Tim banged his elbow on the side of the Dumpster and fell to the floor. He was eye to eye with a pair of scuffed lime green boots.

He scrambled to his feet and wiped at the smear of ketchup on his sleeve. The girl holding out the gigantic cinnamon bun grinned, cocking her head to the side.

Tim blinked rapidly, making sure he was seeing right. It was a girl about his age but shorter, with long curly black hair, tanned skin, and dancing brown eyes. She had a small nose that was currently wrinkled against the smell- but that wasn't what caught Tim's attention. It was the fact that the girl was dressed entirely in green. Lime green boots, forest green tights, sea green skirt, neon green belt, forest green coat, crayon green fingernails, lime green beanie cap.

"Here, have it. I got it for you anyways."

Slowly, reason came back to Tim, and he blushed, stepping back. He ignored what he thought might be his sister snickering. "No, I'm fine. I just dropped my uh… my uh calculator in there. And since I cant find it… I'm uh… gonna go to um… school."

Tim could definitely hear his sister. The green girl rolled her eyes.

"Yeah sure. Here just take the bun. Oh, and this too, you need it more than I do."

Tim shook his head at the wad of money the girl was handing him and put on a fake smile. "No really, I don't need that."

The girl pushed the money closer. "Hey no worries, it's only fifteen dollars, it only looks like more because its all in ones- sorry about that- but really take it."

Tim slammed the dumpster shut and began to back his way out the alley, looking for his sister in the shadows. The girl only followed though, striding forward and placing a hand on her hip.

"Listen blondie, I don't know what your problem is, but either you take this money or-" she whipped out a lighter and Tim jumped back, surprised, "else I burn it, and throw the pieces into dumpster. And that's illegal. Are you trying to turn me into a-" she stepped closer, and Tim gulped, "criminal?"

Tim shook his head. "No, no of course not I just-"

"Good!" the girl said beaming, "then take these!"

She shoved the Cinnabon into one hand and the money in the other, and Tim watched her silently with eyes as big as dinner plates. He could hear his sister choking on her giggles, and straightened up.

"Thanks. But we don't need it. We're fine."

"We?"

Tim blanched. "I meant me. Me don't need it."

The girl snorted, and Tim could feel a wave of red rushing from his neck to the roots of his hair.

"Okay Tarzan. Me Aditi, you…?"

"Tim."

Immediately, Tim scowled. **way to go just tell everyone your name jeez tim why are you acting like such a moron**

The girl- Aditi- noticed his face. "No worries, I won't tell anyone your name, if that's what you're worried about." She grinned and peeled a piece of lettuce from his face. "Your secrets safe with me."

Tim nodded slowly, wishing his sister would stop laughing so loud.

"Here- gimmie your arm."

Surprised, Tim did as she commanded.

She pulled out a Sharpie pen- dark green- and wrote something on Tim's arm.

"There, that's my number. Well, not my number, I don't have a cell phone yet, that's my house phone, but I'm usually closest so I usually get it and anyways everyone in my house has a cell except me so yeah."

She looked at him expectantly, and he blinked.

Aditi burst out laughing. "You're cute when you don't know what's going on, you know that?"

Tim blinked, faster.

Finally, the girl stopped laughing and wiped a spot of mayo of Tim's cheek. "Well, I gotta go, my mom's probably already picked a blender. By now she'll be on mixers. Call me if you need me, okay?"

Tim stared at her. "Sure."

Aditi turned back the way she had come, then swiveled her head back at Tim. "Promise?"

"Promise what?"

"If you need me, you'll call?"

Tim took a deep breath. "Sure. Yeah. Promise."

The girl gave him a thumbs up and darted around the corner.

"Tim and Aditi, sittin' in a tree, k-"

"Shut up Chris. Some lookout you are."

His sister stuck out her tounge. "Oh please, I knew she was coming. But I also knew she was bringing money and food. You should be thanking me, duh."

Without warning, she reached out and grabbed the Cinnabon out of his hand before he could stop her, and split it in half, handing one of them to her brother. Grudgingly, he took the dessert out of her hands, and made a conscious effort not to moan in delight.

All to quickly, he finished the pastry, and spent the next few moments licking the frosting off his fingers. He looked to see his sister doing the same, a look of pure bliss on her face.

After a few minutes of letting the taste rest on his tounge, he stood up. "C'mon Chris, we gotta keep moving."

"Why? Maybe your girlfriend will take pity on us again and bring us more food!"

"She is not my girlfriend!"

"She thinks you're cuuutteeeeee!"

"…. so?"

"Haha that won't work anymore Tim! I can see inside your head!"

****

****

Rainbow unicorn pancake candy water lollipop cookie coffee soda bubblegum popcorn ice cream whipped cream toffee

"You can't do that all day Timmy."

"Watch me."

********

===6+3+6===

Whoo! Update(: annnddd guess what else! Its the one year anniversary of this story! Whoohoo! yeah, im a bit exciteedd. SO. since this is an anniversary, i have a ver ver special authors note, so i will respond to my lovely reveiwers in the next chapter, which is coming soon. BUT. onto the surprise!

BASSSIICCAALLLYYY, i have four ideas for a new max ride fanfic(: woohoo! okay, ill stop with the woohoo!s. UMM... imn just gonna list them out, and then uhh... you guys can vote for whichever one you want in your reveiws and in the poll i'll put up as soon as i know how. and yes, i am basically trolling for reveiws. i have no problem admitting that. anddd the titles are tentative, because some of them are crap(:

1. Law and Order: Boston. Max and Fang are 27 year old detectives with Boston's police force, Iggy is 27 and on the bomb squad with 21 year old Gazzy. 24 year old Nudge is a former bounty hunter turned tech pro, 19-going-on-20 year old Angel is a uniform cop partnered with the reluctant 20 year old Ari. 25 year old Ella is in dispatch with 27 year old Lissa. 27 year old JJ is a crime scene photograpgher with Sam. Anddd basically its a police fic, kinda like the Law and Order shows. obviously(: . There would be lots of little side crimes and mysteries, but the main focus crime would be a resurfaced serial killer. And lots of drama relationship wise in the precinct. should be tres tres bien:) All human.

2. Theives Like Us. Max is a 17 year old street fighter/thief who got caught and put in jail. She's busted out by the 9 year old hypnotist Angel and her 11 year old brother Gazzy, the chemicals/gasses expert. They work for Jeb, a man who runs a theives for hire program who wants to recruit Max. When she agrees to stay for a trial period, he sends them out to retreive the 14 year old computer/technological weapons embezzeler Nudge, the 17 year old bomb expert Iggy, and the 17 year old assasin, Fang. Jeb gives them fancy clothes, big-screen televisions - any material possessions they could want - plus lots of cash if they can complete their missions. The group is shaky at best, but must come together when two of their own are kidnapped by ITEX, who want the same thing that Jeb and his group were hired to steal. All human.

3. Not titled Yet. Max and her flock, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel, have been free from the school for seven years, ever since Jeb freed them. They stayed in the E house until three years ago, when Angel was kidnapped. They managed to rescue her, and ever since then, they have been searching for 'Flock B', who they heard from scientists at the school helped to kidnap Angel, and are on the side of the school. Meanwhile, Fang and Nudge, or his 'murder' as he calls them, have been out from the Lab less then half a year. They were helped out by a woman named Sylvia, and she was recently kidnapped. All signs point to Flock A, who Fang and Nudge have heard about all their lives but never met. They set out to defeat Flock A and get Slyvia back. Takes place three years after Angel Experiment, but as if Nudge and Fang weren't there.

4. Next Generation one thats also Not titled Yet. Follows the children of the flock as they race against the clock to rescue their parents and untangle all the webs that have been placed around them. Starrinnggggg (lol) 17 year old Zachary and 16 year old Zoe, 16 year old twins Aaliyah and Dominic, 13 year old Ethan, 12 year old Jasmine, 11 year old Gavin, and 9 year old Sophia. The children all have wings, and have met each other before, but they remain totally oblivious to their parent's past.

Anndd i guess thats it! Please vote, because i'm dieing to start writing on one of these(: because evenutally, strangers has to end (sniff sniff). but yeahh! Thanks for all the reviews and awesome support! i heart you guys in a MAAJJUURR way. not even kidding. and in my nexxtttt update, swearsiez that ill respond. cauze i luhhh you guys way to much not to embarrass myself by repeating it over and ovaahhh(:

ps. i just registered for all my classes next year. corrrrrr blimeeeeee im going ta college :O just sayin. ok. please. read. reveiw. PLEASE REVEIW. it makes me update SO. MUCH. FASTER. please reveiw.

pleasee read and reveiw! -**stripedpolkadots**

**_What the world needs now_**  
**_Is love, sweet love_**  
**_It's the only thing_**  
**_That there's just too little of_**

**_What the world needs now_**  
**_Is love, sweet love_**  
**_No not just for some_**  
**_But for everyone_**


	20. Frank Ramos, Student Reporter

Strangers- A Maximum Ride Story

by: **stripedpolkadots**

Chapter 20: Frank Ramos, Student Reporter

"Remman County School for Juvenile Offenders." The sign loomed huge and gleaming, and, not for the first time, David wondered what the hell he was doing. The first time had been an hour ago, right after lunch, when he faked sick and got sent home. The second time was when he hailed a cab and drove all the way across town, through noon traffic. The third time was when he handed the cabbie nearly forty bucks. And now this? This was time number four. He was about to cross the line from curious to obsessed. He took a deep breath and stepped back. The gate was immense and complicated, with one ornate entrance dead center. Looking even further up, David could see a bank of security camera's pointed directly at him.

He sighed. _Maybe it's for the best you didn't get in. Maybe she would have been super creeped out to see you following her. Maybe-_

"Oh thank God, we were wondering when you were going to get here!"

David looked up to see a perky young woman with dimples the size of the Grand Canyon hurrying towards him from the school. He put on a blank expression as she pressed a code that opened the gate and grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him in. She dragged him into the building, and David had a brief glimpse of marble flooring and security guards as he was hauled through three sets of metal detectors, his backpack searched, and he was frisked twice. Finally, the woman stopped in front of a large wooden door, smoothed her skirt, and knocked. The door slowly swung open to reveal the oldest man David had ever seen.

The woman pushed David through the door and he stumbled in. She shot him a thumbs up, whispered something to the man, and left the room, taking her moon crater dimples with her. The old man creaked to his seat, and nodded at the other one, indicating David should take it. Warily, he did so. There was a long pause before the man began speaking, in a lilting accent that David finally recognized as Jamaican.

"And you must be the student reporter from the Washington Post."

Without missing a beat, David nodded. Student reporter? He could do that.

The man smiled. "My name is Pierre Jacques DuPont. I am the assistant principal at Remman School. The principal is out on some unexpected business, so I hope it's okay if I step in for her."

The vice-principal looked at him, and David realized he was supposed to respond. Putting on his best overachiever-good-student-wholesome-teenager-good-kid-student-reporter-non-school-skipping-Jennifer-Blum-voice, he smiled, then said, "I'm sure you'll be able to answer my questions just as well... sir." He gave another smarmy smile, and waited.

The old man seemed to buy it. "Originally, I had planned for you to get quotes from some of the faculty members, but you're running a little late, so we'll just go straight to the tour of the classes. Does that sound good?"

David hoped his smile wasn't to eager. "Yes sir, that seems fine...sir."

The man smiled back, then pressed an intercom button on his desk. "Bethany, our reporter-" he stopped and looked at David. "What is your name again?"

"Frank. Frank Ramos."

"Our reporter Frank is ready for the classrooms tour. Can you call Aaron in here?"

"Will do Mr. DuPont." David recognized the voice exuding perkiness even over the intercom as that of the woman who'd dragged him in. Thirty seconds later the door was opened and David just barely managed to keep his jaw from dropping.

The man entering the room- if you could call him a man- barely managed to fit through the door, having to duck his head and turn sideways to fit his shoulders through. And if the rippling muscles begging to be let out of the security uniform meant anything, the man-beast thing spent every waking hour in the gym.

The man finally managed to get his whole body through the doorway, and David could swear the room shrunk. He leaned back as discreetly as possible and tried not to look him in the eye. He'd read in some survival book that when faced with a bear, looking them in the eye only angers them, and David wasn't about to find out the truth.

"Bethany will take you on your tour, and Aaron here will accompany you. However, you needn't worry about violence form the students, very few of them are aggressive. David nodded, eyes still looking everywhere but at the giant-pro-wrestler-man-beast. He finally looked up when Bethany clapped her hands excitedly, and, giving Aaron a wide berth, followed her out of the office.

The first room Bethany led them to was a large cafeteria that smelled faintly of chicken. Bethany spent some time explaining the round tables, plastic spoons/forks/knives, guard posts. David pulled out his physics notebook and pretended to be taking notes.

Finally, Bethany moved on down the hall, pointing out the various security cameras and large open cubbies that were used instead of lockers. For students that "weren't aggressive", David wondered why there were guard posts at every corner.

Bethany stopped at a door labeled art and pulled it open. David stepped in after her and surveyed the class. Nobody caught his eye, but he caught a girl or four giving him a look remarkably similar to Courtney Billow's on the prowl face. He stopped. There was another girl staring, but she wasn't flirting, only staring at him, almost as if she were confused about something.

Bethany broke into his thoughts. "And this is a beginners art class, made up of primarily freshmen and a few sophomores. They're currently working on self-portraits, and the best of them will be sent to - to be placed in an annual high school exhibit." David tuned her out and looked back at the girl.

She was extremely pretty, with mocha colored skin and big brown eyes, and she was at the moment staring at him as if she was trying to remember him from somewhere. With a jolt he recognized her as the other girl from the police station almost two weeks ago, and he gave her a small smile. She opened her mouth as if to say something, then stopped when David's eyes widened a fraction of an inch and focused on something behind her. She turned around to look, but it was too late. A second later, she was drenched, her crazy curly brown hair dripping wet and her white polo practically see-through. Immediately, three boys rushed to her "aid", including the one who had just poured a bucket of water on her. The girl wrapped one arm around herself and used the other to push them away. This all happened in five seconds, and before David could even blink again, the teacher was rushing over, blowing into a whistle that practically blew his eardrums from across the room, and Aaron was leaping over two tables and grabbing two of the boys by there necks. As soon as they say Aaron, they stopped struggling, and he threw them- literally threw them, like a bag of cement- back towards their seats. The third boy however, was a little more persistent, and managed to grab the girl. A split second later, he was on the ground clutching his jaw and the girl was running full speed out of the room. The teacher was still blowing her whistle, and when she reached the boy, she screamed down at him "Solitary! Two nights!", which David guessed was a bad thing, considering the way the boy roared through his mangled jaw.

David looked down and realized that the annoying tugging on his arm had been Bethany trying to pull him out of the room for the past fifteen seconds. He let her pull him out, and she slammed the door behind him. face white and ears red. Her voice was clear, but David could still detect a sense of desperation. "Some juvenile offender schools are all male or all female, but at Remman, we feel that that is an ineffective way to prepare our students for their re-entry into the real world. By placing them in all-boys or all-girls schools, you aren't solving the problem, only delaying it."

David nodded as if he agreed, and pretended to write that down, although inwardly he was still seething. The sight of that boy grabbing the girl had ignited a reaction almost as intense as the one in the Smithsonian last week, yet something about it was different. After a moment, David realized what it was. The girl in the museum- Ash- he was attracted to her. Like, a lot. This girl, the younger one in the art class, something about her reminded him of the sister he'd never had. Which was a really creepy thing to be thinking about a girl he'd never met.

He shook his head. Bethany was still talking, and she gave a wide smile as Aaron exited the classroom. "And lucky you Frank, you got a first hand look at the abilities of our securities guards in action!" She laughed, a high, false one, and David chuckled with her out of pity.

Twenty minutes and three English classes, a French lesson, two Math classes, another Art class, and a highly physical gym class later, he found the little group of three in front of a door marked Biology. Bethany opened the door, and after first taking a look around- which she had been doing since the disastrous art room- she let David enter behind her, Aaron following. David didn't even bother to look up, he was that discouraged. In every room, his hopes of seeing the girl from the museum had fallen little by little, until they'd hit rock bottom. Even he had to admit to himself, chasing some girl all over Washington D.C was beyond ridiculous. It was borderline psychotic.

He scribbled down a word or two of what Bethany said, and nodded as the teacher introduced herself. He was just tuning out Bethany's explanation of the advanced biology's curriculum, when there was a loud bang. He looked for the source, and his heart stopped. There, in the back of the room laughing herself to tears, was Ash.

**===73+12+34 ===**

"Blah blah blah hybrid blah blah blah discoveries blah blah blah deoxyribonucleic acid blah blah blah unwinding blah blah blah transferRNA blah blah..."

I groaned, and put my head on my desk. "Is this woman even speaking English?"

Jer laughed, and I looked up. "What? What's so funny? Are you laughing at me?"

He shrugged, a smile still on his face. "Nothin', I just remembered a funny joke I heard yesterday."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"What was the joke?"

"Huh?"

"The joke you heard yesterday."

"Oh- oh what about it?"

"Tell me, I wanna laugh."

"Don't you think you should be paying a little attention to the lesson, Miss "I-don't-care-about-biology-lets-destroy-my-lab-partners-Calculus-homework-in-protest?"

"I was stressed out last night Jer, I didn't mean to tear your stupid homework in half, okay!"

"Well, I'm the blind one here, what's your excuse?"

"I know what you're doing!"

"Yelling at you in a controlled indoor voice?"

"You're just trying to get out of telling me the joke!"

"What?"

"You're so selfish! You don't want me to laugh! All because I accidentally ripped your stupid homework in half!"

I heard the door open, but I didn't bother to look up, I knew it would only be another student aid. That would make four in the past hour.

"No Ash, I was fine when you ripped it in half. That's what tape is for. It was when you made it snow two-hour AP Calculus homework all over the library that things got outta hand!"

"Stress!"

"Or basic lunacy."

"Jeremiah Winkler, if you don't tell me that joke, I will make sure you're eating through a feeding tube for the next week."

"Violence is never the answer!"

"So help me God..."

"Alright, alright, jeez! Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"Boo."

"Boo who?"

"Don't cry, it's only me!"

"That's the joke? That's what you were laughing at?"

"Oh, haha, yeah. Nahh, I was laughing at you."

Long pause.

I leaned in. "Hey Jer?"

He tilted back, the two front legs of his chair way up off the ground. "Yeah?"

I placed my foot on the chair and braced myself. "I'm temporarily calling off the truce."

His eyes widened, and he reached for the table, but it was too late. I pushed.

He landed with a thud that shook the table, and I burst out laughing, tears coming to my eyes. When I remembered just where I was, I looked around to see if Mrs. Keesler was watching, when I saw him. Mr. Emotionless. I stopped laughing. And breathing. And just about everything else.

**===13+41+52===**

Before David could even think about what he was doing, he was halfway to the girl. Bethany made a grab for his arm, but he dodged it. "I think I want a statement from a student or two. She looks okay." He reached her table and stuck out his hand. "Frank Ramos, student reporter."

She shook his hand, and he had to make a concentrated effort not to jump. He saw her eyes widen, and he withdrew his hand. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the boy from the muesum, the one who had scared the shit out of Ricky, climbing into his seat. He didn't stop to wonder what he had been doing on the floor, only kept his eyes on Ash.

Bethany stepped between them, and David just barely managed to restrain the urge to push her out of the way. "Oh, oh, we have some students waiting in the office for you to interveiw them. Anyways, Ashley and Jeremiah have been here less than a month. They couldn't possibly answer any of your questions."

Slowly, David nodded, and took a step around Bethany and closer to the desk. He extended a hand towards the boy- Jeremiah- but he didn't shake it, only stared ahead. David frowned, and Ashley blinked. "Oh- Jer! Handshake!" The boy looked around, but Bethany wasn't having it.

"Frank, we still have quite a few rooms to visit." David nodded, then used his elbow to sweep everything off Ashley's desk. Immediately, both him and the girl were on the floor, him apologizing profusely and her stuffing papers into her arms. David barely had time to finish before he was hauled up by Aaron and staring into Bethany's not so happy face. "As I was saying. We still have a lot to do."

David could feel the whole room staring at him, and a lanky brown haired boy in a yamaka shouted "Give him solitary! Two days!", and a tiny fairy looking red-head yelled into the class's laughter "Yeah! What's he most afraid of?"

Bethany blanched (again), and the biology teacher blew her whistle, silencing the laughter. Aaron hustled David out of the room, but not before David caught a glimpse of Ash, who was sorting through the piles of papers on her desk. He turned at the sound of Bethany's highly irritated, but still perky voice. "And now, we head to trigonometry, taught by..."

**=== 99+33+66 ===**

"Well I bet that guy thinks I'm a real jackass."

I tried to laugh, but it came out a scratchy chuckle instead. Jer gave me a weird look, and I cleared my throat. "Need a little water."

Jer smirked. "Would that tall glass of water happened to be named Frank Ramos?"

I blushed, then scoffed. "Oh please. Mr. Student Reporter? I don't think so."

Jer leaned back in his seat again, smirk growing larger. "Now just make sure you don't move to fast Ashley honey. Teenage boys are only after one thing."

I eyed his precarious position, and weighed the risk of detention versus the satisfaction of revenge. Maybe Jer knew what I was thinking, because a split second later he set himself down and stuck out his tongue. I rolled my eyes and went back to sorting out the papers. Jer twirled a pencil. "What's so weird though, is I could swear I've heard that voice before."

"Frank's?"

"Yeah, I'm good with voices."

"Maybe at the museum?"

"What?"

"That guy, Frank, he was at the Smithsonian last week."

Jer furrowed a brow. "With the asshole?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but I don't think they were friends or whatever. He looked like he was about to haul off at him after you were done. Anyways, that must be where you heard him."

Jer shrugged. "Must be. I mean, I've never been to D.C, and no one visits Wheeler, Alabama, at least not if they can help it."

I laughed. There was a thought at the back of my mind bothering me, I ignored it and looked back at the papers. I'd sorted mine and Jer's into two different stacks, and there was one sheet left. It wasn't mine, and I knew it wasn't Jer's because it was actually legible.

It was on a piece of ripped out notebook paper, with what looked like physics notes at the top. At the bottom there were a few extra words.

_David. Not Frank. 555-0121_

**=== 44+22+242 ===**

"Tim? Timmy, I got lunch! Timmy?"

"Shhh, Chris, I'm right here."

Christina grinned and pulled three McDonald's bags out from behind her back. Timothy's jaw dropped. "Woah Chris... that doesn't look like it came out of the trash!"

Christina's grin grew bigger. "It didn't."

Tim eyed the food. "Then how...?"

"The cashier!"

"What about her?"

"I made her give it to me!"

"You made... how did... oh, puppy dog eyes?"

Christina shook her head violently, dirty curls bouncing. "No, literally! I went in and I was waiting for someone with a big order, because I was just gonna use the fire alarm plan- you know, the one you used at Wendy's?"

Tim smirked at the memory of pulling the fire alarm, then grabbing two bags of food in the chaos that followed. "Yeah, so? What happened?"

"So I saw this huge guy, I mean, at least 450 pounds, put in his order, and then he went to the bathroom. His food came out, and I was about to pull the fire alarm lever, when my head kind of started hurting. It was weird. But I went up to the cashier, and I asked her what that guy had just ordered. And she said 3 quarter pounders, 2 double cheeseburgers, 4 McFurries, 3 large fries, and one large Sprite then I was like, I need one more large Sprite. And she just gave it to me. And then I said I need four cookies. And she handed those over too. And then I asked for the Happy Meal toy, and she just put it in. And then-"

"Wait, wait, wait. She just gave you all this stuff? Just cause you asked?"

"Yeah, then she gave me the food and told me to have a nice day!"

"And all just cause you asked her?"

"No, no, I haven't even told you the best part yet Timmy! I didn't ask for any of that stuff out loud, I had my mouth closed the whole time! I _made_ her give it to me- _with my mind_!"

**=== 55+1010+22===**

i'm baacckkk! woohh, sorry it took so long to update, i've been uber busy. umm... i had something to say, but i just forgot. which is lame. butt, i do have some more nerdyness/civic dutyness to attend to. which is also slightly lame. ANYWAYS. dont forget to remove the spacess:)

THIS - **http :/ browse. deviantart. com/? qh= §ion =&q= flock + photo #/ d2kliau** - is apparently james patz's idea of an OFFICIAL flock picture. basically, i hate it. mucho. because umm... max is okay i guess, even though she looks like a rich girl from the suburbs in designer jeans and white shoes, fang is pretty yummy (im totally cool with that), angel is... barefoot?, iggy is wearing sunglasses, nudge looks TOE UP FROM THE FLO UP, lookin nothingg like her description in the book, and uhhh, can anyone even SEE the gasman? ugghh, not okay.

and THIS -**http:/ www. yenpress. com/ wp-content/ uploads/ 2009/ 02/ MAXMANGA_3 .jpg** - is the cover of the next manga. which is coming out next month. YESSSSS!(: i friggin love the manga's. like a right dweeb. but im okay with that. iggy... yumm... just... yumm... *dies*

and THIS - **http: / www .yenpress .com /wp-content /uploads /2010 /06/ Anthology 23A. jpg** - is just a picture of angel. but i still got excited. lame, i know.

so uhhh... yeah(: im still in nigeria. having funn. weddings, parties, late nights, market... yeah(: umm, voting for my next fanfic endeavor is still up. right now im pretty sure number three is in the lead(: umm...i have a poll up now too, on my profile. yeah.

please please puhlessseee reveiw. i LIVE off reveiws. likee... not even joking here. -**stripedpolkadots**

**_One way or another, I'm gonna find ya'  
I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'  
One way or another, I'm gonna win ya'  
I'm gonna get ya', get ya' ,get ya', get ya'  
One way or another, I'm gonna see ya'  
I'm gonna meet ya', meet ya', meet ya', meet ya'  
One day maybe next week, I'm gonna meet ya'  
I'm gonna meet ya', I'll meet ya'_**


	21. Misunderstandings

förnekanden: I don't own Maximum Ride. You don't own Maximum Ride. Sad day.

Strangers- A Maximum Ride Story

by: **stripedpolkadots**

Chapter 21: Misunderstandings

"Weeooh, weeooh, new boy alert, new boy alert."

Gabriella paused, hand still in her locker. Nadine was smirking at her, smug smile on her face. "I knew it! You haven't heard yet!"

"Heard what?"

"New kid. Guy. And, according to Maisie, he's an 8."

Gabi rolled her eyes. "Maisie would give a dog an 8. Remember Scottie Finch?"

"Bird-Beak Finch?"

"Yeah. Wasn't she the one who said he looked like a young Brad Pitt?"

Nadine gave her a small shove. "Okay, so maybe Maisie has epically low standards when it comes to guys, but still, it's a NEW BOY, so show a little excitement!"

Gabi laughed. "Yeah, yeah, I'm excited to see this 8-according-to-Maisie. So, what's his name?"

"Well, I don't know much about him, but his name is Jack."

"Oh, okay. Did you-"

"Jack Goodman. He's on the soccer team, likes engineering, moved here from Virginia, has an older sister in college and a younger brother in 5th grade. His mother owns a catering business and his father is in the military. He's 6 feet tall and has hazel eyes and brown hair. He doesn't like Scarlett Johannsen, but he thinks Megan Fox is kind of hot. His favorite band is Vampire Weekend. He's Native American- Cherokee-, Mexican, and French on his mom's side, and Czech, English, Irish, and German on his dad's. When he was seven years old he wanted to be a firefighter. He's allergic to shellfish, and his favorite food is pepperoni pizza. He has two dogs named Trapp and Steel, and a turtle named George. His favorite football team is the Patriots, and he enjoys- what? Why are you staring at me?"

"What are you, his wikipedia page?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Gabi! Nadine! Coach just put up the travel team for the Parkveiw game tomorrow!"

Gabi and Nadine followed Maisie down the hall at a half run, skidding to a halt outside their Coach's door. After a moment, Nadine let out a whoop, which Gabi and Maisie joined in on, laughing.

"I guess I'd be surprised too, if I were you. Coach must've decided to let you guys travel tomorrow out of pity, considering Parkveiw's one of the easiest teams in our district."

Rolling her eyes, Gabi turned to face a smirking Deedee. "The only thing I pity here is you, because if I recall correctly, you're umm, let me put this gently- not on the travel team at all are you?"

Deedee growled and stepped forward, but Gabi felt Nadine and Maisie step up behind her. She raised an eyebrow. "Try it."

Deedee took another step, then seemed to think better of it. "You little bitch. Just wait. You'll get yours."

She stormed off, ripping down a banner for the upcoming dance as she went. When she was finally around the corner, the three girls relaxed.

"Jesus, Mary and Joesph, that girl is insane!"

Gabi placed her backpack on her shoulders as they made their way back to their lockers. "That girl passed insane a long time ago. That girl belongs on an MTV reality show."

Loretta flipped her hair. "Nahh, I still think she's aspiring for Degrassi. Because, y'know... it goes there."

**====87+87+87====**

Savvy patted paper towels at her wet shirt, cursing under her breath. The bathroom door slammed open, and two girls walked in, laughing. Catching sight of Savvy, they quieted, and the taller one stepped forward. "What'd you do, fall in the sink?"

Savvy looked down at the girl who was a few inches shorter than her, about Izzie's height- _ZOMG Savannah, get a grip! Are you gonna let everything remind you of home? Cue: spotlight, fade to black, solemn music-_ with dark skin, half a dozen ear piercings, beads in her braids and a grin on her lips. The shorter girl cleared her throat, and Savvy examined her, a small Asian girl with long black hair and glasses.

"We-e-e-e-e-llll... if you're done judging us?"

Savannah flushed, and cracked a small smile. "My bad."

"No problemo. I'm Sade, pronounced Shah-day spelled S-A-D-E, and this is Kacey Wong, but I try not to associate with her, she's a bit of a juvenile delinquent. And you are?"

"Oh uh... Savannah Jackson, but call me Savvy."

"Haha, that's cute. Savvy, like Captain Jack Sparrow."

Savvy went back to dabbing at her shirt. "Yeah, uh, I guess so."

Sade pulled a mascara wand out of her shirt and handed it over to Kacey, who pulled an eyeliner stick out of her headband and passed it Sade. Savvy stared as lip gloss came out of socks, eye shadow came out of shirts, and concealer came out of God knows where. Kacey caught her staring in the mirror and grinned.

"You look like you've never seen make-up before."

Savvy locked her eyes back on her still-soaked shirt. "Oh, no, I mean, I just thought- I mean, in the packet they gave me, the instructions said not to bring any makeup."

Sade rolled her eyes. "Yeahhh, they say that, but me and Kace have off-campus community service in a few minutes. I mean, it's bad enough we're picking up trash on the side of the road, God forbid some fineass man should come rolling along in his 2010 Ferrari Superamerica and see us lookin' like a hot mess! Uh-uh, this is a correctional facility- they expect us to break _some_ rules."

Savvy shrugged and looked back to her shirt. She too had community service in a few minutes, although she was just doing laundry in the basement. And there was no way this shirt was drying in time. Students weren't allowed back in their dorms until 6, but Savvy wondered if maybe she'd be able to pop in without anyone seeing her-

"You never answered my question hun."

Savvy looked up. "Huh?"

Sade inserted her mascara back into her shirt and tapped a finger on her chin. "Shirt- wet. You- pissed as hell. Me and Kace- sensing a juicy story."

"Kace and I."

"Now's not the time for grammar lesson's Kace."

"It's not that juicy. Some guy just spilled some water on me."

"Oh jeez, are they still doing that dump and dive stunt?"

Savvy frowned. "The what stunt?"

Sade rolled her eyes. "The oldest trick in the book, it's an underclassmen favorite." Kacey nodded wisely behind her. "Ughh, it is so immature. They dump something all over you- like water, or paint, or food or something, and then they dive in to 'help you clean it up'. And by help you clean it up, I mean squeeze whatever they can and make a run for it. Get the picture?"

Savvy scowled, twisting the paper towels in her hand. "Oh I get the picture all right." _I get that I'm gonna have to go serial killer on someone. Cue: Thunder in the sky, demonic laughter._

Maybe something showed on Savannah's face, for Sade took off her own sweater vest and handed it to her. "Hey, don't sweat it. Take my vest for the rest of the day, 'cause I don't think your shirt is drying. Like... at all. Give it back to me whenever, I'm in Oak Hall, 10th floor, room 4."

Kacey coughed loudly.

"And Kacey's my roommate. But I try not to let that get me down."

"Oh shut up, you love me."

"Like I'd love a brain tumor."

"You'd be the last person to get a brain tumor. On account of the fact that, first, you'd have to have a brain."

"Oh haha, that one really hurt."

"Idiot."

"Hoe"

"Skank"

"Whore"

Savvy grinned. "You guys remind me of my friends back home! Well, except, like, Eva's Puerto Rican, and Kacey you're like... not. And Izzie's Italian, and you're not Sade. But other than that, TOTALLY the same. Except Eva hates when I correct her grammar. Which you apparently like Kacey. I mean, I could totally see you guys being separated at birth. Y'know, that's what happened to Blaise on the last episode of Young and the Restless I saw. He found out that he was switched at birth by his evil Aunt Meredith, who was jealous that her sister- Blaise's mother- Elaina, had married Dirk Bentsworth, because secretly, Meredith was in love with Dirk, which is so understandable, because Dirk- the slimeball- had an affair with Meredith while Elaina was in therapy for her suicide attempt. So Meredith switched the babies because she knew that Dirk actually KNEW about Elaina's mad-hot passionate affair with Jesse Moreno, her bad-boy therapist, and that Dirk was going to secretly get a paternity test done. But then of course, Dirk got the paternity test back and it turned out the baby WAS his! Which meant that Dirk had had TWO affairs, one with Meredith, the high-society heiress to the Harrington fortune, and one with Nan Porter, the tough-talking, gum chewing waitress from the wrong side of the tracks! Well of COURSE Meredith couldn't take this, so she sent Dirk a letter, pretending to be Nan, and told him to meet her at the cliffs. Which he did. When he saw it was Meredith, he was furious, and told her that he didn't love her or Elaina OR Nan, he only loved Nan's brother, Pauly! So Meredith went absolutely loco, and in a jealous rage, she pushed him off the cliff! Well, once she came to her senses, she framed Nan, and Nan was sent to prison. So twenty-five years later, Dirk is BACK, because he didn't REALLY die, he only got amnesia, and lived in isolation for years, but now he's finally back, and he tells Blaise all of this, so when that episode ended, Blaise was heading to Meredith's mansion and Dirk was heading to the prison to talk to Nan and find out where Pauly was. But it totally sucks, because now I've missed like a bajillion episodes, and by the time I get back home I won't have any idea what's going on and-"

"Damn! Girlllll, you got a mouth on you!"

"And I thought Sade had a big mouth."

Savvy slipped on the sweater vest, and used that action to hide her embarrassment. When she was finally decent, she looked back up at the two girls, who were grinning at her.

"What're you here for, talking somebody to death?"

Savannah could feel her ears getting hot. "Um, some rich girl at my school stole a bunch of money and blamed me."

Kacey gave her a knowing look and Sade placed a hand on her hip. "Y'know, most people here are proud of what they did. I mean, personally, I'm quite aware that I'm the best drag-racer this side of the Mason-Dixie. And there's not a computer that Ms. Wong here can't hack. And yet you're the second person I've met in a month that's said they were innocent."

Savvy shrugged, and Kacey put her hands on her hips. "Well, how much money was it?"

"I don't know for sure. Ten, eleven thousand?"

"Oh. Well. As long as it wasn't a lot. You know that scrawny blond boy who makes the morning announcements?"

Savannah nodded. "Yeah. What about him?"

"He's from Michigan. He smuggled three million dollars worth of counterfeit hundreds from Canada into the U.S over a period of four years. He finally got caught when his girlfriend turned him in after he didn't buy her a diamond bathing suit she wanted. He's been here for eight months already, and he still has ten to go. And if he screws up just once, it's off to federal prison for him. Compared to that guy, your eleven thousand is small fry."

Savvy opened the door. She had just heard the two-minute warning bell ring, and she still had to get all the way to the laundry room. "I guess that's a good thing then..."

Sade gave her braids a final twist. "Yeah, it is. But hey, who do you eat dinner with?"

Savvy shrugged. She didn't want to admit that she was still eating alone in the corner, next to a pair of child pornographers. She had seen Ashley in the cafeteria once, but the other girl hadn't noticed her, and Savvy didn't want to just plop down in the middle of a bunch of upperclassmen, especially when her and Ash were still wary of each other. "Oh, you know, different people sometimes. I don't really have a set group yet."

Kacey clapped her hands together. "Oh, great, then you can sit with us!"

"Who's us?"

"Oh just me, Kace, my twin brother Ola, and a couple other people. We're all incredibly cool."

Savvy hid an excited smile and cocked her head. "Oh, well, yeah, that sounds fine. Umm... yeah."

Sade shook the water off her hands. "Coolio. We sit kinda in the center, so when you come to the hall, just get your food and chill."

"Sure." Savvy left the room with a grin on her face.

**====09+90+09====**

"If I never see another shovel again it will be too soon."

Jer rubbed his shoulders which I knew were just as sore as mine. Shoveling snow for almost three hours will do that to you, trust me.

"Why in God's name are we even shoveling the snow? Don't they watch the weather channel? Ten bucks it snows again tonight. In which case, we'll just be outside again shoveling tomorrow."

"Well isn't it obvious Jer? We're building _character_."

"Character my ass. I already got tons of character. I got so much character I could have a friggin' feature film."

"Dumb and Dumber?"

"I'd be Dumb, and you'd be Dumber."

I threw a clump of snow at him, and he ducked just in time. I didn't even bother to question how he knew it was coming, just stuck out my tongue.

"I hope you're not sticking out your tongue at me like a five-year old."

"Get a life Jer."

"After you."

I snorted and threw my _plastic _shovel into the shed. Plastic. Bad enough we had to shovel Remman's mile long driveway, but they made us do it with _plastic_ shovels. With frickin' _rounded_ tips. I mean... seriously.

I grabbed Jer's shovel and threw it in too. The guard frowned as it crashed to the floor, and I grimaced and bent down to straighten it up. The guards here are so _sensitive_. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye.

Six foot five, 230 pounds of pure muscle, and a frown on his face. I gave him my Disney Princess smile. "Excuse me sir, but where are the three girls who were here yesterday? The small girls?" Today it was only me and Jer shoveling, but yesterday there had been a set of sisters with us, each with a cute cloud of curly brown hair, cute freckles across their cute button noses, and the cutest little Snow White voices you can imagine.

The man didn't answer, and Jer draped his arm across me. "Probably didn't hear you. Probably born as a result of inbreeding that led to deafness. Probably a perfect example of why people shouldn't marry their first cousins."

The guard clenched his jaw, and a little snicker escaped my lips. "Probably they get trained on not responding though. Probably they're like those Buckingham Palace guards. Probably they can't even move, even if I was to step on his foot."

Jer lifted his foot, and the guard moved like lightning. Before we could even blink, Jer was against a wall, hands behind his back. My heart leaped into my throat.

"Woah, woah, he was just playing! He's not stupid- just thinks he's funny when he's not. He's really really sorry, aren't you Jer!"

Jer's voice came out strangled. "Yup, just playin'. Sorry."

Slowly the guard let go of Jer, who stumbled away, rubbing his neck. The guard reached into his pocket, and I tensed, but he pulled out a pile of tokens. He handed six to me and two to Jer. Jer counted the tokens in his hand, and opened his mouth to argue. The guard raised an eyebrow, and I grabbed Jer's arm. "So... can we go now?"

The guard eyeballed us for a minute, and I squirmed. Finally, he nodded once, and we took off.

I headed in the direction of the school, keeping a grip on Jer. "Jesus Christ, do you have a death wish farmboy?"

Jer shrugged. "Didn't think he'd go apecrazy like that."

"Yeah, well, next time you're trying to get a couple laughs, please wait until the guy with the fully charged stun gun is OUT of hearing range? For my sake?"

"Wimp."

"Psycho."

"Pansy."

"Freak."

"Girlpants."

"Maniac."

"Weakli- aigghhh! Get off!"

I let go of Jer's neck before one of the guards heard his yell. He rubbed his neck and shot me a dirty look.

"Okay, what is people's obsession with beating up the blind kid?"

"Oh quit using that as an excuse you idiot."

We entered the main building and Jer slipped out of his coat, but I kept mine on. It was about three times too large, but this was all they gave to the kids doing community service outside. We didn't even get pants. Jerks.

"Wanna work on biology after dinner?"

Jer nodded, then slapped his forehead. "No, I can't. The administration's finally giving me my Braille supplies tonight, and I don't know how long that's gonna take."

I shrugged. "Well if you finish with at least thirty minutes left before 8:30, come up, I don't have anything else to do."

When we reached the front desk, I reluctantly took off the jacket and handed it over to the secretary, who I noticed had dimples as least three feet deep. I tried not to stare.

I was turning away when I saw the phone hanging in the background, with a token lock-box screwed into the wall next to it. I pointed to the phone.

"How many tokens does it cost to use the phone?"

The secretary looked up. "Ten tokens for five minutes. This phone is only for parent calls. You need to use the phone in your dormitory."

I smiled and thanked her, then turned to Jer.

"So... see you at dinner?"

Jer nodded, than facepalmed again. "Oh jeez, I forgot my room key in your room last night. Ola had to let me in."

I grinned. "You just can't resist me."

Jer wrinkled his nose. "You're sooo not my type babe."

I rolled my eyes. "And what is your 'type', Mr. Casanova? And don't call me babe, unless you want to wake up with your pillow over your face."

Jer snorted. "Well, preferably the type of girl who doesn't threaten to smother me in my sleep."

"Jer, every girl wants to smother you in your sleep."

"Oh every girl wants to do something to me in my sleep, but it isn't smother."

"Trust me Jer, smother is definitely at the top of most female's list."

"I'll have you know I am very attractive."

That was something I couldn't deny, but I wasn't about to admit it. "If by attractive, you mean just barely bearable to look at, I agree."

"I'm hurt."

"You're hideous."

"You want me"

"Ha."

By now, we were at the girls dormitory, and I punched the code that let us in.

Jer cocked his head. "Y'know, there's not really a point to having a code to keep the boys out of the girl's dorm. I mean, it'd be easy enough for you to tell me the girl's code, or for me to tell you the boy's code."

I shrugged. "And your point?"

"Just sayin."

Passing the desk, I saw the phone. I handed Jer my room key, then knocked on the glass separating me from the heavy, sweaty man behind the desk. After I made my knuckles bloody knocking, he finally looked up, scowling.

"What?"

I tried not to wrinkle my nose at the rancid breath that came wafting at me through the slot in the glass. I held my breath. "Can I use the phone?"

He groaned like I was asking him to start up the Pony Express. "You got ten tokens?"

I reached into the pocket of my sweater and counted out ten tokens. I put them on the table and through a slot in the glass. The man counted them himself, and groaned again. He unlocked a small door, and stepped aside to let me in. Instantly, my eyes started watering at the stench in the room. I blinked quickly.

The man plopped a telephone in front of me, than pointed to a pair of headphones. "I'll be listening in, so don't try anything stupid."

I nodded, and managed to keep from snorting. I'd already heard from Trinity that the phone monitor only responded to one kind of conversation, and that was not something I planned on having in my first conversation with David. I pulled his number from my pocket, and ignoring the fetid air, I dialed.

**====011+101+110====**

Savvy peeled off the borrowed sweater vest and her polo shirt, then opened her drawer to find another polo. This was the first time she had anyone to sit with at dinner and she wasn't going to blow it by showing up too late. She heard the door open and at the same time realized that she had no clean polo shirts, ironic since she was on laundry duty. "Hey Ash, do you have any polo shirts I could borrow for tonight? And tomorrow? I'd give it back, I just don't...don't..."

Savvy turned around. And shrieked. In the doorway, staring straight at her, was Ash's boyfriend.

"GAHHHHHHHH!"

This made the boy jump, and he stopped smiling, but the pervert kept right on staring at her. She reached for her hairbrush and raised it threateningly. "Get OUT!"

The boy smirked, then offered his hand. "Yeah, yeah, I'm not Ash. Hey, sorry I scared you, I'm Jer, Ash's lab partner."

He took a step forward and Savvy slipped into a defensive position. "Take one more step bucko, and I'll make sure you're walkin' with a waddle for a week!"

The boy took a step back, frowning. "Am I missing something here?"

"GET OUTTTT!"

"Jeez, chill out, I just need to get my room key."

He took two long steps forward, and Savvy leaped at him.

He ducked to the side at the last minute, and Savvy crashed into Ash's bed. She grabbed Jer's arm as she was going down, and Jer crashed down on top of her. She opened her mouth to scream again, when the boy made a funny sound in his throat.

"Gerkuulllll..."

She took a deep breath. "YOU HAVE TWO SECONDS TO GET YOUR PERVY LITTLE HANDS OFFA ME YOU FREAK IMMA KILL-"

"WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING A SHIRT?"

"Jer? SAVANNAH? What are you two doing on my BED?"

**===123+456+789===**

"Hello?"

"Who is this?"

"Oh, umm... Oh wow, this is weird."

"Ashley?"

"Uh, yeah. Call me Ash, please. Is this David?"

"Yeah, it is."

Awkward. Silence.

"So um..."

"How are..."

"You first."

"No, you."

"Oh no, you."

Awkward. Silence. #2.

"I um... I actually can't talk that long. So um..."

"Oh, right. I uhh..."

"Um..."

"Do you like Headset?"

"That band?"

"Yeah, you've heard of them?"

"Yeah, but not many people have."

"Well, I guess I'm one of the people who has."

"I guess."

"Well uh, they're playing here in a few weeks, if you wanna go."

"Can't."

"Oh, uhh, okay. Sorry, just thought-"

"I mean, I'd love to go, I just can't."

"I haven't even told you the date."

"Is it ten months from now? Because that's when I get outta here."

Awkward. Silence. #3.

"I'm a fuckin' idiot sometimes."

"We all are."

"Sorry about that."

"S'okay."

"So uhh..."

"I think my times running out."

"Oh, you have a limit?"

"Yeah, I only had enough tokens for five minutes."

"Sorry this conversation was the biggest waste of tokens ever."

I laughed. "No, it was fun, really."

Somehow, I felt his smile through the phone. The man tapped the table, pointing at his stopwatch. Twelve seconds.

"This moron is gonna disconnect me in ten seconds, so bye!"

"Oh, well, bye then."

"Yeah, I'll call lat-"

The man shot me a smarmy grin after he disconnected us, and I had to fight the urge to flip him off.

I gave him a smile and kept it on my face until I was in the elevator. The minute I stepped out on the 13th floor I could hear the shouting. And it was coming from _my_ room. Great.

The scene when I entered the room was shocking, if not priceless. Savvy was on her back on my bed...uh... not wearing a shirt. And Jer was tangled on top of her, blushing like a maniac. They were both screaming at each other, but I couldn't distinguish the words that were being said. I decided to focus on the more important part- the fact that they were doing whatever they were doing on _my _bed. Ew.

"Jer? SAVANNAH? What are you two doing on my BED?"

Jer tried to shoot up off of Savvy, but his leg caught in the sheets of my (unmade) bed, and he rolled off, bringing Savvy with him. Now he was on the floor, and Savvy was on top, and she was shrieking at the top of her lungs. And if Jer was to blush any harder, I'd take a picture and send it to Ripley's Believe It or Not.

"What the hell are you two doing?"

"ASHLEY GET YOUR PERVERT BOYFRIEND OFF MEEE!"

_BOYFRIEND? _"BOYFRIEND?"

"Tell her to stop screaming in my ear so I can CONCENTRATE!"

"Concentrate on WHAT you FREAK!"

"Not on THAT!"

I put my fingers to my lips and whistled. "HEY!"

They stopped talking and stared at me. I put my hands on my hips. "You two keep screaming like that and you're gonna get some uniform in here. And we don't want that, now do we Savvy?" With both of us hiding illegal medicine in the room, the last thing we needed were some nosy guards. "Now Jer, carefully raise your right leg." He did so, and I untangled the sheets that were tying his and Savvy's legs together. "Now Savvy, pull your arm out of Jer's shirt." She did so, roughly, and I rolled my eyes. "Now the both of you stand up, WITHOUT killing each other."

They each stood up and took three bigs steps away from each other, scowling. I bit back a grin. "Now, will someone explain what is going on?"

"That PERVERT just came in here and attacked me!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"DID NOT!"

"Ash, I was CHANGING and this weirdo just barges right in!"

"Well I didn't think you'd be up here! Most people are already at dinner!"

"WELL you could've LEFT once you saw I WAS up here!"

"I was TRYING to introduce myself!"

"I was PRACTICALLY naked! What are you, blind?"

"_YES_!"

Awkward. Silence. #4.

"Oh. Well shit."

Savannah sat down with a plop on her own bed, and Jer ran a hand through his hair.

"So... now that we're all aquainted with each other, who's ready for some good old fashioned food poisoning?"

Savvy shot me a dirty look. "Any reason you didn't tell me your boyfriend was blind? I mean, that's something worth mentioning, really. I mean, on All My Children, Margeaux found out that her fiance, Devon Whitefield went blind after a horrible fire in which he saved three purebred horses, and Margeaux told Annabel Levenworth right away, and those two HATE each other, on account of the fact that Annabel hired a contract killer to shoot Margeaux after Margeaux told everyone that Annabel kidnapped a baby and pretended it was hers. And really, if Margeaux can tell Annabel, I really think you could've told me, on account of the fact that I've never hired anyone to kill you, although that's what this one girl in my English class is here for. Her boyfriend cheated on her, so she hired someone to kill him, only the guy she hired was really an undercover cop so-"

"SAVANNAH!"

"Why are you always yelling my name!"

"Why are you always talking?"

"Am not."

I didn't fall into the trap of the am-not-are-too debate. I crossed my arms. "Jer is NOT my boyfriend."

She rolled her eyes. "Sure."

Jer decided to speak up. "I'm really not her boyfriend."

"Thank you Jer."

"I'm her pimp."

"OUT!"

Jer slunk out of the room, avoiding the pillow I threw at him. Once in the hall, he popped his head back in. "Nice to meet you I guess Savannah. Even if you did try to kill me. Who's for pretending this never happened and that Savannah and I met in a civilized manner?"

Savvy raised a hand. Then remembering the whole blind thing I guess, she spoke up. "I for sure totally am. And call me Savvy."

"Jack Sparrow!"

"Uh... yeah."

"Do you know Johnny Depp is my man crush?"

"Me too! Well, he's not a man crush, he's my old-man crush, they're different."

"Oh I totally know. Like my old lady crush is Demi Moore, even though she's old enough to be my mother."

"Oh she is cute, isn't she!"

"Well I don't know for sure, but from what I've heard, she is one foxy mama."

"Oooh, she totally is, I assure you. Good taste!"

"Thanks, I try."

"Y'know who else is cute? Salma Hayek. The woman is a babe!"

"With a voice like that? She better be."

"Oh she is, trust me. I mean, there was this one movie where she-"

"Savannah Jackson, put a shirt on. Jeremiah Winkler, GET. OUT!"

He stuck his tounge out at me and darted down the hall.

"Your boyfriend's funny."

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Riiiggghhhtt. Can I borrow a shirt?"

**===000+00+0===**

"And this is Ola, my twin brother-"

"S'up."

"And DeLuca-"

"Yo."

"And these are, April, May, and June Calendo. You can call them the Calender girls, we all do."

"Hi!"

"Hi!"

"Hi!"

"You know me and Kace already, and this is Ace."

Savvy smiled at each person in turn. "Are you guys all sophomores?"

"No, DeLuca and June are both freshmen." That's right, Savvy remembered seeing DeLuco in her Art class, and maybe one of the Calander girls in Gym.

"And then Ace and April are both juniors. The rest of us are sophomores."

"Oh. Okay then."

DeLuca stuck a straw in his mush. "And now for the important part. What exactly is your crime, Ms. Jackson?"

Savvy shrugged. "Why is everyone here so interested in people's crimes? It's like... people tell me what they did first, and their names second?"

Sade leaned back. "It's like me and Kace-"

"Kace and I."

"Shut UP Kacey. _Anyways_, like we said. It's kinda a point of pride y'know? That and that fact that some of us do have standards. It's like... we may be juvenile delinquents, but that doesn't mean we want to eat breakfast with a child rapist."

Savvy choked on her (chunky) milk. "They have those here?"

Ola shrugged, scowling. "They don't say so, but word gets around."

Kacey poked her in the arm. "Like... you see that skeevy looking guy? Over there, eating the mush?"

Savvy nodded.

"Well, he _said_ he was in for child molesting, which is bad enough, but then Ace found out that he's gonna be here for two years, and you don't get two years for child molesting-"

"Which you SHOULD!"

"Yeah yeah Ace, anyways. DeLuca and June just finally asked him outright one day, and he told the truth."

Savvy slid her eyes over to DeLuca's big form. "You just... asked him? And he told you?"

DeLuca clasped his hands in front of him. "I didn't touch him, I swear."

Savvy rolled her eyes. "Sure."

"Really, June did all the talking. I just went to make sure she didn't hurt anyone."

Savvy eyed June and took in the curly brown hair, the adorable big eyes, and insanely sweet voice. "Uh huh."

Sade grinned. "And this is why we have an information swap session every time we meet someone. Because you can't judge a book by it's cover. Bet you never would have guessed that the Calender girls were on America's Most Wanted for two years before they were caught. Little June here was only nine years old when she joined the family business."

"And what's the family business?"

"Extortion."

"Blackmail."

"Threats."

"Kidnapping."

"Breaking and Entering."

"Slander."

"Murder."

The Calender Girls recited this list with a smile on their faces, and Savvy shivered. Kacey noticed.

"Oh don't worry, they're perfectly harmless. Now. Anyways, tell 'em DeLuca."

"I robbed a couple banks."

"What?"

DeLuca shrugged. "They were small banks. It was easy. I only got caught 'cause the last one had a hidden camera I didn't know about."

Ola grinned. "Got a nice picture of your beautiful face to put all over the news, didn't they DeLuca."

"Whatever."

"Me and Ola- don't say it Kace- we were in the underground races, and we got caught in a bust. I know who squealed on us too, just mad cause I beat him in a thousand dollar race."

"Yeah, I stole 'em, Sade drove 'em. We made some good money."

"Until you got caught."

"Says the girl who was caught red-handed hacking into Donald Trump's bank account."

"Oh it's not like he was gonna notice a few thousand missing. He didn't the first two times I did it."

"Excuses, excuses Kace."

"Oh really Ace, why don't you just tell Savvy what you did to get here."

"It's not that interesting."

"It's hilarious."

"Shut up."

"He was caught stealing animals from a pet shop. He had a puppy in his pocket, and the manager noticed his jacket was barking."

Savvy cocked her head. "That's all you did?"

Ola laughed. "He didn't mention the fact that it was a Tibetan Mastiff- a.k.a the World's Most Expensive Dog. Or the fact that he had three more in his jackets, one in his hat, and two more in his cargo pants."

"How much can those dogs be worth?"

"They can run from $1000 to $35,000. It think the most expensive one was like $60,000."

"Ohh..."

"Yeah... Ohh."

"So. Anyways. Who's your roommate?"

Savvy looked around the cafeteria, and finally spotted Ash making her way to a table, tray in hand. Jer had a hand resting lightly on her shoulder, and Savvy scoffed inwardly, wondering why Ash wouldn't just admit her and Jer had a thing.

"Her- the blond over there."

The table's eyes followed Savvy's finger, and Ola laughed. "Hey, that's my roommate- the guy I mean. You know him?"

"Jeremiah? Yeah, he's Ash's man I think."

Sade squealed. "Oooh, Ola, you never told me Jer had a girlfriend!"

Ola frowned. "Cause I don't think he does. I already asked him about that girl- what's her name?"

"Ash. Ashley."

"I already asked him about Ash, and he said they were just lab partners."

Savvy grinned. "Learn something new every day."

**===09+90+09===**

"Hank, where's Grayson?"

Hank looked up at Janssen nervously. "W-W-Watching the phone's ma'am?"

She nodded, a permenant scowl on her face. "Make sure he stays vigilant. Things are too close for us to be slacking off now."

Hank nodded once, avoiding the Director's eyes. She walked away without another word.

The moment he was sure the woman was out of earshot, Hank shot from his chair and raced to the telephone room. To his relief, Grayson was there, smelling of smoke and headphones on his ears. He closed the door and headed gratefully back towards his seat.

Inside the telephone room, Duke Grayson looked back at his watch. 7 oclock. Perfect time for another smoke break. He grinned as he got up and stretched. These days, he was spending the majority of his time smoking outside, flirting with one of the secretaries next door. And yet he was still getting paid for work he hadn't done in weeks. In fact, he couldn't remember the last time he had listened in on any of the experiment's phone calls.

**====23+43+53====**

bwahahaa updatee! i think this fairly long chapter makes up for the not-as-long-as-it-couldve-been wait. sooo, i remembered the thing i forgot in the previous chapter. WORLD CUP. like a boosssss. i just wanted to see how many of you lot watched it, what teams you were for, and if you watched it alone or with a group of crazy folkk. :) because everyone has a good world cup story.

**BIGBIGBIG NEWS!** (if you're a geek like me) if you go to yenpress . com, they actually have a free preveiw thing on it, and you can see a couple pages of volume three. which really excited me FARRR to much to be socially acceptable.

ANEEWAYZ. im coming home in likee... ten days, and im kinda sorta not really lookin forward to it. theres so much more stuff to do in lagos than in central texas. like guys. theres this guy, he's my uncle's best friend (he's 24), and ive been in love with him since i was like 13. ANEWAYS. im gonna marry him. he has no idea, but one day imma jump his bones. his name is sunday (yes, sunday, as in the day, sunday). i fall in love real easy. but my heart belongs to dwight howard. and tyrese gibson. and sunday. because im bringin polyandry back into style.

UUUMMMMM... i feel so petty. because really, the only reason that Jack Goodman has a problem with scarlett johansenn is because i have a problem with scarlett johansenn. and the only reason i have a problem with her is because she married ryan reynolds. which isnt fair, because theyre both beautiful. and ryan reynolds was gonna be my manfriend. which cant happen now. because of that tramp. (even though im sure shes a perfectly nice ladyy)

ALSO. faceboookkk. how many of you supafine people have one? raise your hand if you got one like a bosssss. so uhh, basically, on the realreal, i wanna get to know you cool kids. so if you have a facebook/skype, my facebook name is joanna ogunmuyiwa. of which there is only one. so likeee *singsong voice* addd meee! or i can add you:) like a pimp.

ONE MORE THING! (jackiechanadventuresss) i fershure fershure borrowed the hidden makeup thing from **Natvv**. because i found it bloody freaking hilarious, that's why :) soooo, ill be responding to all my lovely reviewers reallll soon, so i guess this is adios for now! i may update one more time before i leave though, so yeahh! and uhh... not that anyone cares but me... **26 DAYS TILL NYU! :) **(did anyone know that zack&cody are going there too? i couldve sworn they were still twelve years oldd...)

-read and reviewreveiwREVEIWplease!- **stripedpolkadots**

_**They're gonna clean up your looks**_  
_**With all the lies in the books**_  
_**To make a citizen out of you**_  
_**Because they sleep with a gun**_  
_**And keep an eye on you, son**_  
_**So they can watch all the things you do**_

_**They say that teenagers scare the living shit out of me**_  
_**They could care less as long as someone'll bleed**_  
_**So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose**_  
_**Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me**_


	22. Saturday Sessions

disclaimer: i don't own Max Ride. Merry Christmas anyways. :)

Strangers- A Maximum Ride Story

by: **stripedpolkadots**

Chapter 22: Saturday Sessions

"Ash…Ash… Ashley! Get up! Good lord, some people are so hard to wake up…"

I opened my eyes to see Savvy leaning over me, pillow in hand. I moved out of the way just in time, and her pillow slammed into where my face had been just seconds before. She rolled her eyes. "Glad to see you're awake, Sleeping Beauty."

I rubbed my eyes. "And what has you up so early? And by early, I mean awake before me. On a Saturday."

"Oh haha. I suppose this means you've forgotten. We have our counseling session today." I groaned. "Are you serious? It's like… nine in the morning. I didn't even think you could function before eleven."

"You've got a lot of jokes for someone who's got ten minutes to get ready."

"GAHH!"

Savvy laughed.

**===23+23+23===**

"Ashley Jennings?"

"Here."

"Craig Rallison?"

"What?"

"Craig Rallison?"

"Yeah, here, whatever."

"Sade Akindele?"

"I'm here where's Ola how come he's not-"

"Jeremiah Winkler?"

"Here. Not happy about it-"

"Savannah Jackson?"

"Here."

"Trinity Evans?"

"Here."

"Paul Leibowitz?"

"Here."

"May Calendo?"

"Present!"

I turned to my left. We were sitting in a circle, the nine of us, and to my left, one seat away from Savvy was one of the sweet little girls who had shoveled snow with Jer and I that time last week. Jer shifted on the other side of me, and I saw that Craig had just flicked him in the back of the head.

I snaked my arm around Jer and put my hands on Craig's chair. Discreetly, I pinched him in the neck. Hard. He yelped, and Dr. Yates, the counselor, looked up from her roll sheet.

"Is something the matter?"

I saw one of the two guards stationed at the door watching Craig, and apparently he noticed to, because he just shook his head and looked at the ground. His fists clenched, and I tried to keep a smile from spreading across my face.

"Alright, now that we're all here-"

"Hey lady, where the hell is Ola, cause-"

"Sade, Ola has been changed to Dr. O'Neil's session."

"What? Why? How come I'm still here then? How are we-"

"Sade, I felt you two were getting nowhere being in the same scheduling session. Trust me; this is for the best-"

"You separated us? Nobody separates us! How dare you- NOBODY SEPERATES US!"

The girl- Sade- stood up violently, and her chair was pushed back as she shouted. One of the guards started for her, and Savvy grabbed her hand. "Sade, I think you should sit down-"

Sade ripped her hand from Savvy's to gesture wildly at Yates. "Woman, I am warning you eh- you had better bring my brother, or I tell you here, I will raise such wahala! I am telling you-"

The guard reached into his pocket, and I saw him gripping a stun gun. Apparently Savvy saw it too, because she decided to try again. She yanked Sade's arm, bringing her crashing down on her seat. Stunned, the girl was silent for a second. She opened her mouth, probably to start yelling again, but Savvy grabbed her arm and dug her nails into her skin. The pain seemed to bring Sade to her senses, and she pressed her lips together, glaring at Yates with narrowed eyes.

The guard stepped back into his position by the door, and everyone in the room seemed to let go of the breath they were holding.

Yates smiled, and I frowned. The woman didn't even seem perturbed by the fact that less than five seconds ago, she had been close to having her face clawed off by an angry resident.

"Now that everyone seems a bit calmer, let's start our session. We have a lot of ground to cover today before your private meetings. Why don't we start with the name game? Each of you say your name, and then something you like to do. The person next you will then repeat your name and hobby, then add their own to the list. Everybody got it?"

We nodded.

"Good, let's start with… Paul."

"Uh… right then. My name is Paul and I like to…" Something glinted in his eye. "Win."

"Good Paul. Trinity, you're next."

"Okay. His name is Paul, and he likes to win. My name is Trinity, and I like to laugh."

"Craig?"

"What the fuck is this, the first day of summer camp?"

"You don't want to participate in today's session Craig? You can always make up for time missed in Solitary…"

He blanched. "Jesus Christ, you people… His name is Paul, and he likes to win, her name is Trinity and she likes to laugh, my name is Craig, and I like to hurt." He looked at me and winked. I scowled back.

"Jeremiah?"

"His name is Paul, and he likes to win, her name is Trinity and she likes to laugh, his name is Craig, and he likes to hurt, and my name is Jer and I like fire."

"Alright… Ashley?"

"His name is Paul, and he likes to win, her name is Trinity and she likes to laugh, his name is Craig, and he likes to hurt, his name is Jer and he likes fire, and my name is Ash, and I like…"

I frowned. What did I like?

"… And I like…"

"Today Ms. Jennings?"

"Can I pass?"

"No."

"Alright, alright, my name is Ash and I like… family."

"Good. Savannah?"

I forced myself to listen to Savvy's answer, even though I felt like I might vomit in a second. What the hell did I mean, I like family? Um hello Ash, your family is the poster child for dysfunctional, what do you know about family?

"-her name is Ash and she likes family, and my name is Savvy and I like to talk and clothes and bubble gum and computers and-"

"Only one Ms. Jackson."

"Only one? Well um… yeah, well I guess I like to talk then."

"Sade?"

Still glaring at Yates, the girl growled out. "His name is Paul, and he likes to win, her name is Trinity and she likes to laugh, his name is Craig, and he likes to hurt, his name is Jer and he likes fire, her name is Ash and she likes family, her name is Savvy and she likes to talk, and my name is Sade and I like my brother."

Dr. Yates wrote something down on her clipboard. "Pick something else Sade."

Sade made a strange sound, something between a hiss and a guttural moan. "My name is Sade and I like to _drive_ okay? I like to drive."

"Good. May?"

"His name is Paul, and he likes to win, her name is Trinity and she likes to laugh, his name is Craig, and he likes to hurt, his name is Jer and he likes fire, her name is Ash and she likes family, her name is Savvy and she likes to talk, her name is Sade and she likes to drive, and my name is May and I like obedience."

I frowned, and Jer leaned into me. "Uh, do my ears deceive me, or is that girl the spawn of Satan?"

I shrugged, but before I could answer, Yates was talking again.

"Good job guys. Let's jump right into the session. Anyone have anything they wanted to bring up?"

Sade grunted, but kept quiet. Paul raised his hand. "Yeah I got something. They confiscated all my tokens yesterday, and I didn't even do nothin'. I need those tokens to call my mom- tomorrow's her birthday."

Yates sighed. "You should've thought about that before you gambled Terry Mets and Chase Wicks out of their tokens."

Paul scowled, and his face turned a cloudy red color. "Those little d-bags told you I gambled? I didn't gamble nothin', they gave me their tokens."

"Giving away tokens is not acceptable either Paul. You knew your actions were wrong when you decided to gamble your own tokens in exchange for more. You were not satisfied with what you already had, now its time for you to take responsibility of your actions."

Paul clenched his fists, and I saw Trinity put her hand on his leg.

"Anybody else have something to say?"

I looked around. Paul was a dark red color, deep scowl on his face. Trinity looked worried, and she shot me a look. Craig was giving me a grin, which I returned by giving him the bird. Jer was leaning back in his chair, and Savvy was picking at her nails. Sade was still scowling at Yates and May had a small smile on her face, looking nowhere in particular.

"Okay, let's start with evaluations then. Trinity, Craig, Paul, you three were on night duty for the past two weeks. How's that been?"

Craig shot Yates a dirty look. "How's it been? It fucking sucks. I've been going off three hours of sleep for fourteen days- is that even legal?"

Yates wrote something down. "Paul, Trinity, how are you two?"

Paul scowled. "Fine."

"You've got no other comments? Alright, Trinity?"

Trinity gave a small smile- one so small I barely even caught it. "Oh, you know, every duty has its low points and its high points."

"Oh, that's a very mature view Trinity. I'm glad to see that growth. Jeremiah, Ashley, you two have been on grounds keeping detail. How's that?"

Jer and I looked at each other- or, I looked at him, and he stared in my general direction.

"Cold.", we said in unison.

Yates cocked her head to the side. "Is that all?"

I shrugged. "What more do you want? Should I gush on and on about how the experience of shoveling snow has turned me into a better person?

Yates looked up from her notes. "Has it?"

"Not really."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Sade, you had roadside cleanup. Anything you want to say?"

She said something that wasn't English, but everyone in the room seemed to catch the sense of malice behind the words.

"Alright, Savannah? You had laundry."

"Yeah I did, and I suggest that you tell some of the residents here that deodorant is not illegal, so there is no reason for them to be going without it. Some of those clothes were just rank, jank, and all kinds of stank."

Yates blinked. "Yes, I'll be sure to spread the word. Now May, you and your sisters started on grounds keeping with Ash and Jer, but I understand you were taken off after beating another student with a shovel and… tying them to a tree with your stockings?"

May gave a small shrug. "He tried to disrespect April."

"You left him outside all night?"

"It took him a while to… wake up."

Jer poked me, and I turned to see him giving me the 'crazy' signal beside his ear. I would've laughed, but I agreed with him.

"I understand that the three of you received a week of solitary each for your actions?"

The smile slipped off May's face like oil. "Yes."

"And were then transferred to indoor janitor duties?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Time for new assignments then. Craig, you and May have laundry detail."

"I'm not doing anything with that psycho bitch!"

In a flash, May was on Craig, one arm pressed to his neck. "Are you disrespecting me?"

Face purple, Craig managed to choke out a "No."

Like someone flipped a switch, May stood up and smoothed her shirt. "Good then. I don't tolerate disrespect."

She returned to her seat, and the guard who had been five seconds away from stun gunning her looked to Yates for instructions. She waved him back to the door.

"It's fine, it's fine, leave it."

I blinked, and a surprised laugh exploded from Jer.

"As I was saying. Craig, you and May have laundry detail. And May, another outburst like that will land you in solitary for two nights. Clear?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Paul, Sade, you two have grounds keeping. Ashley, Savannah, Jer, you three will have night duty. Trinity, you have kitchen duty- breakfast."

Trinity groaned. "But that means I have to get up at like… six in the morning!"

"Five thirty, actually, if you want to be on time."

"Ugh."

"Now that we've got all the business out of the way, let's get into it. The name game. Anybody think they know why I picked it for us to play?"

"Cause you forgot our names?"

"Not exactly Jer, but good guess. The point of the game was for each of you to see what your peer's value, and to show how much in common you really have with one another. If you really think about it, none of you are really all that different from the other. I'm sure all of you like to win, and all of you like to laugh, and I know all of you like to talk. It's these common things that are really going to help you when you're released back into the real world…"

**=== 34+43+34===**

I grabbed a lunch tray with one hand and rubbed my back with the other. "Is it just me, or are counseling sessions the most useless things ever? I mean really, we go in there for three hours just to hear her tell us how we feel."

In front of me, Savvy placed a bowl of what were either mashed potatoes or macaroni or her tray. "If they're going to keep us in session for so long, they could at least make the seats a little more comfortable."

I handed a tray to Jer behind me, and placed some mashed whatever on both our trays. He wrinkled his nose. "Seriously, this place sucks. Not only do I now feel like I could be in an arthritis commercial, but I think Ash just placed death on my try. That stuff smells like-"

I elbowed him. "Smells like it's either that or leftovers from last night."

He blew air out of his cheeks. "Great. Five star cooking, right here."

I put apples on both our trays. "Oh stop whining. We've been here over a month, I think you should be used to it by now."

Savannah shook a milk carton, listened, put it back down and grabbed a water bottle. "Nuh uh. I will never get used to milk chunkier than ice cream. At least, I hope I won't."

I spotted Trinity and Paul at a table and headed in their direction. "Over here Jer."

He turned to Savvy. "Where're you sitting?"

She looked around. "Oh, with- um… wait. I think everyone else has session except Sade, May and I…. and Sade said she wasn't hungry… and I think May's meeting with someone for math class… um, I guess I could sit with uh… that kid, I think he's in my English class…"

Balancing his tray in one hand, Jer flung his other arm around Savvy. "Screw that kid, you're eating with us!"

Savvy rolled her eyes. "Ash, tell your boyfriend to get his arm off me."

My jaw dropped and Jer turned bright red. "He is not my boyfriend!"

"She wishes I was-"

"Shut up Jer!"

Savvy rolled her eyes again.

"Right, sure, whatever."

She strode off towards Paul and Trinity, Jer's arm still around her shoulder. I stamped my foot.

"He is NOT my boyfriend!"

"Whatever!"

**===1+2+3+4===**

David put his gloves on, and then grabbed his soccer bag.

"Where are you going?"

"I've got a game."

Cortez looked up from his laptop. "On a Saturday?"

David rolled his eyes. "Yes sir, on a Saturday. It's district qualifiers."

Cortez eyed David, almost… suspiciously. "What's in the bag?"

"My uniform."

"Why don't you just wear your uniform to the game?"

"One- it's twenty degrees outside. Two- am I supposed to walk there in my cleats? Three- what's with the twenty-one questions?"

Cortez frowned. "You better stop with that attitude or you'll find yourself locked in your room until Monday."

Biting his tongue, David just barely managed to keep from saying all the things he wanted to. "Yes sir."

Cortez nodded. "That's better. What time will you be back?"

David shrugged. "Six, maybe seven, depending on if we win our first game or not." His team was only playing one game, they'd be done by two, but if David could stay out four hours later, he wasn't going to miss the opportunity.

"Alright then. Don't be late, and don't talk to anybody about anything. Clear?"

"Perfectly."

**===12+21+12===**

"Timmy, I'm bored."

Timothy frowned and looked at his sister. "What do you want me to do, steal a TV so we can watch Spongebob Squarepants?"

"Can we go to the park?"

"We went to the park yesterday."

"Can we go to the ice skating rink?"

"They'll recognize us from Tuesday- I told you not to make that lady buy us all that popcorn, it looked way to weird!"

"You weren't complaining when you were eating it with two hands, pig face!"

"Oh shut up."

"You shut up."

"You shut up!"

"No _you _shut up!"

"You better shut up before I shut you up!"

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do booger breath?"

"Who're you callin' booger breath, fart eater?"

"Maggotbrain!"

"Dorkwad!"

"Moleface!"

"Beefbrain!"

"Butterball!"

"Bedwetter!"

"I do NOT wet the bed!"

"Yes you do you big baby!"

"You're making that up turdwad!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"Crybaby!"

"I'm not crying, you moron!"

"I am not a moron!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not, you little midget!"

"I'll have you know I am considered tall for my age!"

"Tall my- AHH, GET OFFA ME!"

"You take that back!"

"Get offa me, crazy!"

"I am not crazy!"

"AHHH!"

**===22+44+66===**

"Good game David, nice goal."

"Thanks Jennifer."

"Yeah David, that was really… nice."

David struggled to suppress a shudder as Courtney Billows pressed her body on his in a constricting embrace. Her perfume tickled his nose, and held his breath.

"Thanks."

"So David, are you going to the after party at my house? My parents are in Paris for the weekend, so I have the house all…to…_myself_."

She whispered this last part in his ear; David made an effort to keep his face impassive.

"Uh… no, I'm grounded. Have to be in early."

Courtney pouted, but didn't release him. "Aww… but the party won't be the same without you. Maybe you could… sneak out?"

Her grip on him tightened, and she licked her lips. Averting his face, David made eye contact with a little girl- maybe nine or ten- who had another boy who looked like her brother in a headlock. She looked at him, looked at Courtney, then grinned. Catching her off guard, the boy wriggled out of the headlock and grabbed the girl around the waist, throwing her to the ground. Turning, he too made eye contact with David. His reaction, however, was quite different from his sister's.

His blue eyes grew as wide as humanly possible, and he yanked his sister off the ground. He grabbed her by the arm, and sprinted away.

Turning back to the girl whose lips were growing steadily closer to his face, David pulled himself from Courtney's grasp. She pouted, and he patted her on the head. "I'll see if I can make it. Bye Jen, bye Courtney." Reaching down, he grabbed his bag and ball and raced in the direction the two children had just disappeared to.

**===44+88+66===**

"Tim, why are we running?"

"Don't tell me you didn't see that guy!"

"Which guy?"

"That dark guy, with the long hair!"

"The soccer player?"

"How do you know he was a soccer player?"

"He had a soccer ball."

"Yeah, well, whatever. That guy, I recognized him. And he recognized us."

"From where?"

"Who knows? But we've definitely seen him before- who knows, maybe's he's after us for the reward money?"

"You think? He looked kinda nice!"

"He looked dangerous!"

"Yeah, but in a nice way!"

"That's like saying Batman looks like a nice guy."

"I'm sure he is one!"

"UGH! Even when we talk in my HEAD you still don't make any sense!"

"It's easier than talking out loud."

Tim rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Is he still following us?"

Christina squinted, then looked behind them. "Lemme check."

Tim felt his sister's presence leave his mind, and he knew she was searching for their follower. A minute later, she was back. "Well?"

"Yeah, he's following, and he's getting close."

"Really?"

Tim was surprised- normally he and his sister could outrun anybody. "Who is he?"

"His name's David Cortez, he's seventeen years old, and Timothy?"

Tim turned at his sister's cautious tone. "Yeah?"

"I think he knew I was in there."

"In his head?"

"Yeah… he knew."

**===23+45+67===**

ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod, im so freaking sorry. like, i ACTUALLY am a terrible person. i hope i can get all my readers back, but i totes understand if you hate me and want to spit on my grave. i would too. LIKE. UGH. one word of advice? college sucks. big time. you think it's all fun and games the first few weeks, and then you realize- IT SUCKS. lol, the only good thing about nyu is the fact that im on my own in new york city. with a fake i.d - which i no longer even need, cause im now legally 18 years old. so yeah. COLLEGE = A LOT HARDER THAN HIGH SCHOOL. and tisch... everyone seems to think a drama major is easy? its not. TRUST ME. if i hear one more thing about different acting methods, or different forms of theater managment, or how to do gain/trim on a sound system, i will go catatonic.

ANYWAYS. im home for winter break, and heres my plan- im going to try to FINISH strangers. yes, i said FINISH. (gasp). after strangers is done, i will become THE QUEEN OF ONESHOTS (spotlight) until summer, when i'll start (drumroll) THEIVES LIKE US! woohoo! so yeah, imma get on that. when im not sleeping. which i plan to do alot of. because i fnicking MISS sleeping. like really.

ps. raise your hand if you know what a four loko is. because i just want to have a moment of silence for them, because they were banned in new york city. may they rest in peace. (head bowed)

PLEASE REVEIW, EVEN THOUGH ITS BEEN FOUR MONTHS! (desperation obvious) -**stripedpolkadots**

**_He's the one they call Dr. Feelgood_  
_He's the one that makes ya feel all right_  
_He's the one they call Dr. Feelgood_  
_He's gonna be your Frankenstein _  
_I've got one thing you'll understand_  
_(Dr. Feelgood)_  
_he's not what you'd call a glamorous man_  
_(Dr. Feelgood)_  
_Got one thing that's easily understood_  
_(Dr. Feelgood)_  
_He's the one they call Dr. Feelgood_  
_Oh yeah_  
**


	23. Saturday Night Fever

the disclaimer: i don't own Maximum Ride. You don't own Maximum Ride. But ohmygawd, im updating TWICE in twelve hours?

Strangers- A Maximum Ride Story

by: **stripedpolkadots**

Chapter 23: Saturday Night Fever

"Those bastards have no idea who they're fuckin' with!"

Jer looked up from his Braille copy of "Grapes of Wrath" that he had finally received for English class. Ola had just slammed into the room, and he did not look happy.

"Excuse me?"

Ola flung himself on his bed. "They separated me and Sade in session today."

"Oh yeah, she flipped a shit this morning."

"She was in session with you?"

"Yeah, with Dr. Yates."

"Those bastards. I know what they're doing. They're trying to get us to turn on each other."

"What?"

"Yeah, one of my boys slipped me the word last week. Turns out someone died in our last race- they're gonna try to get me and Sade to turn on each other."

"Somebody… died?"

"Yeah, his brakes malfunctioned. Everyone thought it was an accident but they found out the brakes were cut."

"And the cops think you two did it?"

"Yeah, and now they're trying to split us up, so that when they offer us each a deal to squeal on the other, one of us takes it."

"Did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Cut the brakes."

"Hell no! That's not what me and Sade were there for- we were only there for the money. At least, I was. I think Sade would've done it for free, so long as she got to drive like a fuckin' maniac."

"Is it such a big deal that they split you up?"

Jer could hear Ola getting up. "Me and Sade, we do everything together. We look out for each other. Nobody messes with us, or we mess with them. And this splitting up thing- they're not the first ones to try it, and they won't be the last, because it never works. Nobody ever splits us up. _Ever._"

Jer nodded. "Got it. Don't split you up. Alright."

"Yeah, remember that. Now uh, which duty did you pull?"

Jer made a face. "Night service."

"Oh… that one's not so bad." Jer heard a smile in his voice. "I mean, it sucks staying up all night, but you get over it."

Jer rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I head out in about ten minutes. I have to be there from ten to four- that's crazy."

"Eh, you'll live."

**===33+33+33===**

"Oh my God, I think I actually have frostbite. On my toes. At least four of them. What are the signs of frostbite?"

Savvy grinned at the look of abject despair on her roommate's face. "Oh cheer up Ash, at least you get to be out here with your boyfriend."

Ash scowled, and Savvy laughed. "I know, I know, he's 'not your boyfriend'. You just spend every minute of every day with him that you can, but he's not your boyfriend."

"He's not- he's just a friend."

"There's no reason to be ashamed Ash, I mean, it's not like he isn't cute-"

"Who isn't cute?"

"I was just telling Ash here how she doesn't have to hide her feelings for you- it's not like you aren't cute."

Jer cocked his head to the side. "You think I'm cute?"

Ash laughed, saving Savvy from having to say something. "Jer, could you sound any more desperate?"

Jer laughed, and blew warm air into his hands. "Oh please, like you two aren't dreaming about me every night."

Savvy waved her flashlight around a bush. "Yeah, sure, whatever. What time is it?"

Ash looked at her watch. "Um… eleven. Still got a long way to go."

Jer groaned. "Are you kidding me? God, I think I'd take Solitary over this. Every night out here looking for intruders that don't exist- for two weeks?"

Savvy looked around, then dug her foot into the snow. "I don't know… from what I hear, nobody likes Solitary- not even the Calendar girls."

Ash looked up. "The Calendar girls?"

"Yeah- May, April, and June Calendo. Kasey told me they smothered June's roommate after they got out of Solitary the first time. She would've died if they kept it up like a minute longer."

"Why'd they smother her roommate?"

"June's roommate ratted them out for something else they did I guess- I think they were blackmailing her into doing June's science homework- apparently the girl was some mega science genius in here for arson."

Jer leaned against a wall. "So you friends with the Calendar girls then?"

Savvy shrugged. "I don't think they're friends with anyone but each other." _That and the fact that I'm almost positive they may be actually blood related to Lucifer. Either that or the Godfather._

Ash moaned. "This is ridiculous! I wish one of _you_ was here for arson, cause I swear to God I would do literally anything for a fire."

"_Anything_?"

"Oh shut up Jer, don't be a creep."

Savvy laughed, and waved her flashlight on the wall. _All clear on the western front. Cue: Old West music; tumbleweed blows by. Nothing strange tonig- wait_. "Ash… hey Ash, come here!"

"What? What is it?"

"Look!"

"Oh my god…"

"Is someone gonna explain what's so fascinating to the blind guy?"

"You're not gonna believe this…"

**===45+54+90===**

"Timmy, we have a problem."

Timothy rolled over to face his sister. She was looking into his backpack- the backpack she had told someone at the Gap to give to them for free.

"What is it Chris."

"The pills… we only have like… a week's worth left. We're gonna have to get more."

Tim sat up. "And how are we supposed to do that? Call up Mom and Dad and tell them to send us another bottle?"

Christina wrapped her arms around her legs. "You know how we get without those pills…"

Tim gulped. After realizing what the shots had done to Christina, they had tried to find out if the pills were the same. They skipped their morning dosage, and by lunchtime, the two had been in a back alley, writhing in pain, tears streaming down both their faces. Tim had barely been functional enough to force a pill down his sister's throat, and then to swallow his own a second later.

"I know Chris. I know."

"Does this mean we have to go back home?"

Tim frowned. Those words- going home- seemed foreign to him, and he wondered why.

"You think they'll be mad?"

Chris shrugged. "At us? It's not like we did anything. I mean, we were the ones kidnapped. It's not like we ran away or something."

"Yeah, but we didn't call them or anything. And we've had weeks."

Christina buried her face into her knees; her voice came out muffled. "Yeah, well, we don't have to tell them that part then. We just tell them we escaped like yesterday or something."

Tim nodded, and lay back. "Yeah, okay, that sounds good."

Chris lifted her head. "So we're definitely calling them then? We're gonna go back?"

Tim looked at his sister. "**Do you want to go home**?"

There was a silence, when finally, Chris answered. "_**No.**_"

Tim nodded. "Alright. We'll put it off as long as possible. You say we have a weeks worth left?" She nodded. "Okay, today's Saturday. We'll call them Friday, and we'll just go home then. Okay?"

Christina lay down next to her brother. "Okay."

Tim let out a breath. "Night Chris."

Christina snuggled into her brothers' side and pulled the $300 dollar down comforter she had gotten at Sears over them. "Night Tim."

**===3+4+5===**

David crawled out his window and tensed as a twig snapped under his foot. Holding his breath, he listened for noise from his father's bedroom. Hearing none, he jumped the rest of the way down, thankful that he was on the first floor.

He jogged up the driveway, silent, until he was sure he was far enough that his father couldn't hear him. At the top was Kamadev, waiting silently.

"You owe me."

Kev grinned. "You know I would've done the same for you."

David gave a small smirk. "And by 'the same', do you mean be your wingman so you can get it on with Jennifer Blum?"

Kev blushed. "I am not going to 'get it on'. She invited me tonight, and I don't want to go alone. Besides. You know Courtney's expecting you to be there."

David scowled. "Are you trying to make me go back inside?"

Kev rolled his eyes. "Oh, I'm sure you'll be able to avoid her. I heard she invited practically the whole school, or at least all the upperclassmen."

"Great. Even better, more people to avoid."

**===1+22+333===**

"You're joking."

"We're not! It's like… a magical portal to realms unknown!"

I rolled my eyes. "It's a crack in a wall Savvy."

"A _magical_ crack!"

"I don't think so."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

I shot Jer a sharp glance? "Go where?"

He snorted. "You're joking, right?"

I snorted back. "You're not seriously suggesting that we sneak out of one of the most restricted juvenile rehabilitation centers in the country, are you?"

He grinned. "You're not suggesting we stay in, are you?"

Savvy stuck her head through the crack. "It's all clear Ash. And the cameras don't reach here, they can't see around the corner."

I bit my lip. "Guys, this could end badly."

Savvy looked at me, eyes wide like and lashes fluttering. I felt my heart tweak. "Please Ash? _Pleeeasssseee_?"

My eyes flashed, and I felt wobbly for a second. Savvy's face swam in front of mine, and she blurred into a younger looking version, with the same wild hair and dirt on her face. "_Please? Just one store? Pleeeeaasseeee_?"

I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and blinked rapidly to clear my vision. Savvy's concerned face was looming in front of mine, and she was shaking my shoulders.

"You alright there Ash?"

I pushed hair out of my face. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. You guys really want to go?"

"Yeessssssss…."

I 1ooked around. Deep breath. You can do this. Okay, so you got the blind guy and the freshman. You're in charge. Nothing to worry about, you're just going to take a look around and then come right back. Twenty minutes, tops. Okay. Deep breath.

"Alright guys, we're just taking a quick looksie, then we're gonna come back, alright? Last thing we need is to get caught. Cool?"

Savvy jumped up and down, clapping her hands together, and Jer grinned at me. "Aye aye captain."

I poked my head through the crack, and stepped through. Savvy stepped out next, followed by Jer. "You guys remember where the hole is? We don't wanna get lost out here."

Savannah nodded. "Yeah, it's behind the third bush to the left. Got it."

I grinned. "Alright gang, lets explore the capital!"

Jer put one hand on my shoulder. "Lead the way, oh Fearless Leader."

**===55+66+77===**

David stepped out of the cab and moved out of the way for Kev. Kev handed the cabbie two twenties, then straightened up to look at the house with David.

David whistled. "Big house."

Kev nodded. "Her Dad's some big shot lawyer, works for the governor of Virginia or something."

"So how long are we gonna be here?"

Kev opened his mouth, but before he could answer, the door opened, and Jennifer Blum was pulling both boys in by their arms. "Kev, I'm so glad you could come!" She caught sight of David. "Oh thank God you're here; maybe you could get Court off my back."

She turned towards the stairs, and before David could stop her, shouted "Courtney! Hey Court, David's here!"

Detaching herself from a football player, Courtney Billows leaped over four steps and launched herself into David's arms. He was impressed only for two reasons: she was in strappy four inch heels, and judging by the red Solo cup in her hand, she was clearly not on her first drink.

"Kev, I wanted you to see this band, I think you might like it-"

Eye widening, David grabbed for Kev's arms in an attempt to keep him from following Jennifer down a separate hallway. "Don't you dare leave me-", he hissed at Kev's retreating back. Kev turned around and smiled apologetically. "_Five minutes!_", he mouthed.

David frowned. Five minutes of Courtney Billows? He could do that… probably. Maybe.

**===46+57+13===**

"So where are we gonna go? What are we gonna do? We've been walking around for at least an hour! The night is young and the world is ours for the taking! It's not twilight, it's not eclipse, it's not breaking dawn, and it sure as hell ain't a new moon! It's midnight, it's Saturday, and we are three juvenile delinquents set loose on our nation's capital! What's the plan, cappytan? What's the-"

Jer slapped a hand over Savvy's mouth, and I sighed in relief.

"Hey babe, anyone ever tell you that you talk too much?"

"Mmphh yuhh jishh cahh mpfpph?"

"What? Didn't quite get tha- UGH!"

"What now?"

"She _licked_ me!"

"You called me babe!"

"So you _lick_ me?"

"Sexist pig!"

I stumbled.

"_And then Ella said we had to go to Starbucks next time we're there cause she said it's practically a crime that I've never had a caramel macchiato so I said well it's not like you can really be waiting in line for iced mocha's when you're on the run and she said it's a macchiato not a mocha so I said what's the diff and she said- mphhh! Gish mhhpph!"_

"_Thanks Ig."_

"_No problem. Hey babe, I'd prefer it if you didn't make my ears bleed, kay thanks by- OW!"_

"_What now Iggy?"_

"_Max she BIT me!"_

"_He called me babe!"_

"_She BIT me!"_

"_Max is right, you are a sexist pig!"_

"Ash? Jeez, what's with you tonight?"

I blinked. I was on the ground, and there was a stinging pain in my right knee. "Wha… what happened?"

Jer helped me up. "You tripped. On a rock. To be scientifically correct, you ate it. Big time."

I rolled my eyes and dusted off my pants. There was a small tear in the knee, but it wasn't too noticeable. "So have we decided what the plan is?"

Jer and Savvy looked at each other, then shrugged in unison. "We were waiting for you to come up with something."

"Great."

"So whatcha got?"

"Gimme a sec to think Savs."

I racked my brain. Okay. Three kids in night duty clothes, a bit obvious we didn't belong. Mall closed, theater closed, library closed. No money, no clothes, no plan. I opened my eyes. Savvy and Jer were looking at me expectantly.

"Okay umm, alright, this is what we're gonna do. We're gonna case the neighborhoods for someplace cool, and then tomorrow we're gonna be more prepared, like with clothes or something."

Savvy pouted. "So we're not gonna do anything?"

I put my hands on my hips. "And what do you suggest we do, Miss Oh-I'm-Wearing-Clothes-That-Say-Property-Of-Remman-County-Correctional-Facility-As-A-Fashion-Statement?"

She shrugged and shoved her hands in her pockets. "I dunno… why don't you call your boyfriend and find something for us to do?"

I resisted the urge to shove her into a snowdrift. "Okay, for the last time, Jer is NOT my boyfriend!"

She snorted. "Okay, one, way to be obsessed with farm boy." We both ignored the yelp of protest from Jeremiah, who was currently making what appeared to be a mutant snowman in the snow. "Two, I was referring to the guy you blow all your tokens talking to. Well, when you're not blowing them on that Lilo girl."

I blushed. "Her names Lani, and I don't know what guy you're talking about."

Jer stood up and put his hand against my cheek. "So why are you blushing?"

I moved away. "I am not! And I don't 'blow my tokens' talking to some guy. I've only talked to him a couple of times."

"Oh please. You talk to him every time you save up enough tokens practically. You forget I'm there sometimes."

I tried to laugh it off. "Oh like you don't talk to Dante every Tuesday and Thursday? Who's he then, huh?"

Jer furrowed his brow. "Yeah, who's he?"

Savvy waved a finger at me. "Nuh uh, don't try and put this on me. Dante's like my brother. I call him to make sure he's not screwin' up my cars. And to talk to my grandma. Nothing romantic like your little chit-chats with _Daaaaavid_. Oh yeah David, I love that band too! Oh, I don't have any pets either! Oh yeah, I _hate_ when people do that! Oh David oh David oh _Daaavid_! I know he lives around here, so tell him to hook us up with something."

The frown left Jer's face, only to be replaced with a smirk. "Wait, lives around here… is this David that reporter kid? I thought his name was uh… Frank? Frank Ramos or something?"

I flushed. "What? Of course not, David's a… uh, family friend. My cousin."

He burst out laughing. "Oh my God, it is that reporter kid! How'd that happen? When'd he give you his number? And you said he was the same one from the museum? Jeez, this kid must have it bad for you! What are you waiting for? Call up loverboy and find us something to do!"

I glared at Savvy, who was still giggling. "Jer's right. You do talk too much."

"Ashley and David, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes baby in a baby carriage."

"I'll make sure you never have babies if you don't stop singing that song Jer."

"Oooh, a little defensive, are we Ash?"

"Don't start with me Savannah!"

"Oh yeah? What happens if I do?"

I tapped my chin. "I pour snow down your pretty little jumpsuit, then do like one of the Calendar girls and bury you in the garden."

She stuck out her tongue. "Oh hardy har har, very funny. Are you disrespectin' the Calendar girls?"

Jer leaned in. "Yeah, you know they don't take no disrespect."

We looked at each other. Savvy started it first, the laughs trickling out of her mouth, which she kept clamped tightly shut. A moment later, Jer was snickering too. In a second, we were all rolling around on the cold snow, laughing.

**===6+7+8===**

"So David, you decided to sneak out to come see me?"

David shrugged, and Courtney Billows smiled victoriously. She placed her cup down, beer sloshing, and David managed to catch it at the last moment before it crashed to the floor. The last thing he needed was for beer to get spilled on him, beer Cortez would be sure to smell.

Courtney watched as his arms flashed out to catch the cup, and he did so without spilling a single drop. She shivered. He wasn't wearing anything special, just black jeans and a black hoodie, but something about it was so sexy- she shivered again. She had bought this dress- designer, Christian Dior- just for the party, all on the hopes- no, assumption that David Cortez would be there. It had cost a fortune, even for her. She knew that she'd have to frame one of the maids to explain the missing money to her father. It was nothing new- she'd been doing it since she was nine. Bat of the eyelids, a few tears down her rosy cheeks, and Daddy was hugging her and telling her it was all right, here baby, why don't you take this hundred dollars and buy something nice, I'll take care of everything.

She looked up into David's eyes. She knew her dress was short already, and she had gotten it altered last week; it was now less than five inches down her leg, and if she raised her arms too high, her thong would be out there for all to see. Well, if that's what it took to get David fucking Cortez's attention…

She brushed her hand across the table, and knocked over her cell phone. Before David could blink, she was bent over, butt in his face, taking her sweet time to pick up her phone. She knew her Victoria's Secret thong was peeking out, and she also knew that trick had never failed to work on any guy she'd ever wanted, not since the seventh grade.

She turned around, mischievous look in her eye. She bit back a growl when she saw that David wasn't even paying attention to her- rather, he was checking the time on his watch. She squeezed her phone in her hand. Next step. She lowered her dress until everything was on display and she was in danger of pulling a Janet Jackson Superbowl Malfunction. She stuffed her phone in her bra, and smiled in satisfaction when his eyes followed her movements. She stepped closer. "I always keep my phone in my bra." She wrapped her arms around him. "This way, my hands are always free to-"

"Court, I think they're someone out there!"

Courtney Billows clenched her manicured fists together and turned to face the girl who had just interrupted her perfect moment. "Jennifer…" she hissed. "What is it?"

Her friend- former friend- pointed out the window. "Look- we don't know those people, right?"

Courtney sighed. "Can't you handle it Jen?"

Jennifer crossed her arms, and Courtney saw David's friend- that geek Kamadev- standing behind her. Who the fuck invited him? Courtney narrowed her eyes.

"It's not my house Court, I'm not gonna kick someone off your property for you."

David disentangled himself from her grasp and stepped closer to Kamadev. "I've got to go anyways Courtney. Thanks for the party. Night Jen, night Courtney."

He slipped from the room quietly, Kamadev on his heels, and Courtney barely restrained the urge to stamp her foot. A second later, she swept everything off the table beside her, including Daddy's $4000 dollar Ming Dynasty vase. God, now she'd have to find someone else to blame that on too.

She turned to Jennifer, eyes blazing. The other girl didn't look intimidated, and that only infuriated Courtney more. "Okay you little bitch, where's the emergency?"

Jennifer pointed a manicured finger out the window closest to Courtney. "There, on your front lawn." She picked up Courtney's cup of beer and finished it in one gulp. "By the way, you're out of beer. Look's like the lacrosse team's getting ready to trash the kitchen. Ricky's with them, and he's already drunk, so you might want to get on that. And since I'm now apparently a bitch, I'm gonna go ahead and cut out early. Have fun with your party, Courtney."

She swept out of the room before Courtney could find anything to suitable to throw at her. Court stamped her way to the window. There were three figures on her front lawn, by the looks of it two girls and a boy, and slim and tall. They moved, and Courtney got a closer look at the boy. She licked her lips. He was the exact opposite of David, all light instead of dark. Long reddish-blond hair, blue eyes… she fluffed her hair. If she couldn't get David tonight, this party crasher would have to do. She headed for the front door.

**===45+54+45===**

"-honestly, some of the most messed up people I've ever met, and they look so sweet-"

I slapped my hand on Jer's mouth. The door fifteen feet in front of us was opening, and we were in plain sight. Savvy and I bolted up, and Jer scrambled up a second later. My heart was pounding. "Follow me!"

Savvy grabbed Jer's arm, and both pumped there legs, keeping up with me. I spied a low bush that separated our lawn from her neighbors. "Jump!"

Landing, we rolled, and sprinted for the road. I heard a voice shouting from behind me, but ignored it when I heard the distinctive sounds of Rottweilers chasing something. "Dogs! Hurry! We gotta get to the road!"

We crashed through the carefully sculpted bushes, branches clawing at our faces. When we got to the road, we didn't stop running. "This way! C'mon!"

Finally, after a few minutes of running, the sounds of the dogs died down, and we slowed our pace. We came to a stop a few blocks later, and after we had all caught our breath, I looked at Savvy and Jer. His face was red, and her hair was more wild than usual. I put my hands on my hips.

"That was-"

"AWESOME!"

"Actually Jer, I was going more for INSANE. We could've actually been caught, and then what. See, we can't let that happen again. We gotta be on guard, always on guard. We clear?"

Savvy and Jer nodded silently, and I took a deep breath. "Alright then. Let's head back, we've got to keep patrolling before they get suspicious."

**===67+76+67===**

"Took you long enough."

"Looked like you were enjoying yourself."

David rolled his eyes. "She was about to eat me."

"Exaggeration."

David pulled on his gloves and reached for the front door.

"Kev, David, wait up!"

He turned. Jennifer Blum was running towards the two of them, pulling on her jacket. He raised a brow to Kev, who shrugged. Jennifer finally reached them and pulled a furry hat over her blonde hair.

"Can I walk home with you guys? I was supposed to sleep over here tonight with Court, but we had a falling out. I think I live around the same area as you David?"

David shrugged, and Kev flushed before answering. "Um, sure you can-"

"I mean, it's cool if you don't want me to, I can go myself. It's not that far; if I take a cab halfway, I can walk the rest of the way."

David frowned. "It's almost one thirty in the morning."

Jennifer shrugged and pulled on her gloves. "No biggie, no one's out this late. Anyways, no one ever bothers me."

"You've been drinking."

At this, Jen scowled at him. "I only had that one cup of beer David, and they didn't even do anything."

Kev raised a brow.

"Okay, I had more than one cup of beer, but seriously I'm fine. I'll see you at school Monday, kay?"

She wrapped her scarf around her neck. David cocked his head towards the door. "Let's go."

"With you?"

"Yeah with us. Come on."

Jennifer shrugged and stepped closer to Kev. "He doesn't talk much, does he?", she whispered.

Kev snorted, and David pretended he hadn't heard. Opening the door, he let his eyes adjust to the dark. Blinking, he caught sight of blond- his breath caught in his throat. _No way. Impossible._ Then she turned around, and he saw the side of her face. He bolted out the doorway.

"Ash! Ashley, wait!"

The girl- and it was Ash, he was sure of it, and the boy was Jeremiah, and the other girl, Ash's roommate- didn't stop, just kept running. Fast, really fast, and then jumping over the privacy bush. The six foot high privacy bush.

Kev finally caught up to David. "Woahh, did you see that jump? That was insane!"

Jennifer nodded. "Yeah, yeah, crazy! For a second they looked like they were like… flying!"

David started, and Kev frowned. "You cool David?" David nodded, shoving his hands in his pocket. They were shaking, and he didn't know why.

"Hey! Hey where did those people go?"

David cringed, and ducked down behind Kev, hoping it kept him from being seen by Courtney, who was currently hanging out of her doorway. Jennifer turned to face her.

"They left already, problem solved. Looks like you can go back to your party."

David heard Courtney stamp her foot and wondered what had her so pissed. Jennifer turned and started walking for the road. David hoped Court didn't notice Jen's stumbling, because he could tell Jennifer was trying to leave with her dignity. Apparently Kev could notice too, because he decided to distract Court.

"Hey, Courtney!"

"WHAT?", she practically spit at him.

"Ricky's on your parent's balcony. Naked. And I think he's peeing on the roof. That'll freeze quick."

David smiled when he heard Courtney shriek and the door slam. Sensing the coast was clear, he straightened up and both boys headed after Jennifer towards the road.

"You make up that stuff about Ricky?"

Kev grinned. "Yeah. I think he's in the kitchen trying to get Elisa Crew to give him a hand job."

David smirked. "She'll kill you when she realizes you lied to her."

"Yeah… if she remembers."

David laughed, and tried to ignore the quaking in his limbs.

**===32+13+21===**

**_ehmahgawdd, update! and NOT four months later! -eyes wide with wonder- haha yeah. ANYWAYS. _**

**_LACKING STEALTH YOURE STILL WITH ME OHMAHFRIGGINGAWD I THINK I LOVE YOU- wait... was that weird? was that too much? did i make things awkward? um... thanks. its like, fanbloodytastic to get the thoughts of someone whose like been reading from the beginning -strokes imaginary beard-._**

**_haha loudheart, college doesnt actually suck, at least not all the time. its good to be away from home and independent and on your own, but its like... SO HARD. ew. AND. my fridge is ALWAYS EMPTY. mostly because i cant really afford milk... because i spend too much money going out, because the newyork nightlife is hella expensive. and overrated. _**

**_and lol crazymax, thanks for informing me about guns... lets just pretend bob and bob were just trying to scare gazzy&angel. empty threats and all that jazz(:_**

sooo... please read and review. the reviews basically make me haul ass when it comes to updating. -**stripedpolkadots**

_**That party last night was awfully crazy I wish we taped it**_  
_**I danced my ass off and had this one girl completely naked**_  
_**Drink my beer and smoke my weed but my good friends is all I need**_  
_**Pass out at 3, wake up at 10, go out to eat then do it again**_


	24. Telephone Tag

the disclaimer- i don't own Max Ride. :(

Strangers- A Maximum Ride Story

by: **stripedpolkadots**

Chapter 24: Telephone Tag

"This seat open?"

Gabi looked up from her Chemistry homework. The bus was never the best place to do homework, but she knew the soccer game they were headed to was in San Antonio, and she wouldn't get home until one or two in the morning. It was either the bus or never.

Jack Goodman smiled, and Gabi tried not to notice how he had a dimple in his left cheek, but not one in the other, or how his eyes crinkled-

"Hello?"

She blushed, and moved her backpack off the seat. "Oh, yeah sure. Sorry bout that."

Jack plopped on the seat. "Nah, it's cool. I was sitting back there, but they decided to start a farting contest, so I left." It was his turn to blush. "Sorry… TMI."

Gabi laughed and fiddled with her pencil. "Haha, that's okay."

There was a silence, and Gabi pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She tried to pretend she didn't feel Jack's eyes on her, but it wasn't really working.

The bus sped over a bump, and Gabi found herself half in Jack's lap, and half sprawled on the floor. She felt him wrap his arms around her and pull her back into the seat. She wondered just how much harder she could blush before her head would actually explode.

"You alright?"

She nodded, silent. He fiddled with his soccer warm-ups. "So uh… where's your other half?"

"Nadine?"

"Yeah, the little one."

Gabi pointed to the front of the bus. "She's up there with Coach- they're going over some plays with the rest of the defense."

Jack scratched the back of his neck. "Oh… okay. She's nice… helped me find my classes the first few days."

Gabi snorted. "Aka, she pulled all your family history out of you, not limited to your favorite color, age, 401k plan, and batting average."

Jack laughed too. "Yeah, something like that. Except the batting average part, I've never been good at baseball."

Gabi smiled. "We can't all be good at everything."

Jack grinned, and flexed his right arm in her face. "Are you saying I'm good at everything else?"

She shoved his arm away, giggling. "Arrogant much? I was simply implying that you're a pretty good goalie. The guys team hasn't made it to districts in years I think."

He shrugged. "I played soccer in my old school, and also on the community team in my city."

"Oh, where are you from again?"

"I thought private eye Nadine already told you."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was gonna have to take a pop quiz on your life story, or I would've taken notes."

"Ooh, attitude. I'm from Virginia, by the beach kinda. You probably haven't heard of it, it's not a very big town."

"Was your school very good at soccer?"

He snorted. "Oh please, my school was terrible. We were like, brand new, only been there for a year, so we had a really small team. And then of course, our principal went crazy, and there was like, mold or something that made everyone hallucinate and freak out, and they shut down all athletics for the rest of the year. My community team though, we were great. We went to state twice, and we got first place at regionals last year-"

Gabi furrowed a brow. "Whoa, hold up. Your principal went crazy?"

Jack made a face. "Yeah, he attacked some girl. She was like some orphan missionary or something, and she came for like a semester with all her brothers and sisters."

"An orphan with siblings?"

"Oh, I think they were adopted. I mean, they had to have been, one of the girls was black. But yeah, they were kinda weird, didn't really talk much. My little brother was in the same class with one of them, and he said she was crazy smart, but a little weird. He had the biggest crush on her though."

Gabi grinned. "Cute. Your brother the heartbreaker."

Jack smirked. "He learned from the master."

She rolled her eyes. "Right."

"No I'm serious, he learned everything he knows from me. I mean, I could've had the oldest girl, the one in my class, but my best friend was absolutely wild for her. Alas, bro's before hoes."

Gabi shoved him.

"Oh don't act like there's no girl code- chicks before dicks or whatever."

She rolled her eyes-again. "So your best friend's in love with her, what next?"

Jack put his hands behind his head and leaned back. "Ah, looks like someone's getting a little interested in my story."

"Don't make me go back to my homework."

"Impatient, that's never good. Anyways, Sam goes apeshit for this girl, starts talking about her all the time. And the funny thing is, our other friend, Lissa, had been in love with Sam since like birth practically." He looked at Gabi. "We all grew up together, in the same neighborhood. So she's sees him making googoo eyes at the new girl, and goes all Lifetime Original Movie catatonic. She comes to me all teary eyed, mascara running, hair a mess, and tells me Sam's breaking her heart." Jack put on a high, shrill voice. "Oh manly Jack, you must help me! Samuel is foregoing my love for that of the new girl, and I fear I simply cannot compete! Alas incredible Jack, if I cannot get dearest Samuel to love me, I shan't be able to continue! Brave Jack, what should I do-eth? Should I dye-eth mine locks golden-" He looked at Gabi. "Lissa has this crazy red hair, all the way down to her ass. She's so proud of that hair- she brushes it like a hundred times every night, cause her grandmother told her it would keep her from going bald or something like that when she was like eight." He put the voice back on. Gabi giggled. "to match those of the new girl he is seemingly so enthralled with? Handsome Jack, tell me how I can get five inches taller, because Samuel seems so attracted to girls of Amazon height, and not my average heighted self! Oh GLORIOUS, WONDERFUL JACK! Tell me what I should do!"

He put a hand to his chest. "And I, brilliant Jack, told her to use the oldest trick in the book."

Gabi cocked her head to the side. "And that would be?"

Jack leaned in closer, and Gabi could feel his warm breath on her cheeks. She fought to keep from blushing. "Oh Gabi, I thought you'd know. The oldest trick? Jealousy. I told her to find some guy to mack on, and to get Sam to come to his senses. She tried to convince me to do it, but I put a stop to that idea. The last thing I needed was Sam to come to his senses, and punching me in the eye. So I told her to hit Sam close to home and use one of the new girl's brothers- she had two in our class. And so she chose the emo one, because she'd already flirted with him on the first day. That's one of her things- she loves to flirt. But not as much anymore I suppose-"

"Why not?"

Jack crossed his arms. "If you'd let me _finish,_ I could tell you."

Gabi blushed, and waved her hand. "Well get on with it then."

"Ahem. So. She corners the emo guy one day after school, tells him she needs help with something I guess. I sent Sam down there five minutes later, and I know he saw them, cause he comes barreling out of the school like a Dallas Cowboys linebacker. Next day practically, he's got a date with the new girl. Lissa's crying on my shoulder, Sam's out for blood, and I still don't have a date."

Gabi punched his shoulder lightly. "That's what you get. You should've just told Lissa to tell Sam how she felt."

Jack snorted. "Now that's dumb, that would've never worked. Anyways, it's not like any harm was done. Sam and Blondie went on the date- they were gone like a month later. Problem solved."

Gabi frowned. "That's it? End of story?"

"Oh God no, that'd be a terrible story. I tricked Sam into asking Lissa to the Spring formal- I dared him into it- she said yes, he shit his pants for the next two weeks freaking out. The big night finally came, she looked gorgeous, he drooled the entire night, she ate it up, next thing you know, they're official."

Gabi had stars in her eyes. "Really?"

Jack grinned at her expression and discreetly placed his arm on the back of the seat, inches from her shoulders. "Yup, true story. They've been dating for almost three years now, and he told me yesterday he's gonna buy her a promise ring."

Gabi sighed. "That's _so_ romantic. Just like a movie!"

Jack exhaled. "Yeah, and it's all thanks to me."

She scoffed. "Oh please. You almost ruined it for the both of them."

"Say what you want, but I will forever stand by my belief that it was Maxine Ride that brought them all together."

Gabi's throat closed up, and she could feel a buzzing at the back of her head.

"Wha… what did you say?"

"Maxine Ride? Oh that was the name of the girl. She went by Max- Max Ride."

The bus hit another bump, Gabi slid forward, and her world went black.

**===78+87+78===**

"Noo… please… please… just five more minutes…"

I rolled my eyes and took a tighter grip on Savvy's blankets. It was almost 7:30, and even though I had woken her up before I went to take my shower, when I came back in she was rolled up in her blankets, fast asleep.

"Savannah Jackson, if you do not haul your ass to the showers right this second, so help me God I'll make sure we don't go anywhere during night service."

Her head poked out of her covers, and she eyed me. "You wouldn't."

I crossed my arms. "Try me."

Muttering under her breath, she slowly pulled herself out of bed. I stifled a laugh at her wild hair. She grabbed her shower things, still muttering, and left the room, but not before shooting me one last baleful glare. I smiled. "You love me!"

I didn't get an answer.

I sat on my bed to pull on my socks and shoes. Last night had been uneventful, since after the disastrous race from the dogs of hell, we had decided to take it easy last night.

I looked at my watch. 7:35. Crap. It took five minutes to get to the cafeteria, fifteen minutes to get food and eat, three minutes to get to first period. I was gonna have to kill Savvy-

She burst into the room, towel flapping, and hair dripping wet. _Speak of the devil._

I put my hands on my hips and tapped my foot. "Two minutes Savvs."

She pulled her polo over her head. "Mphh gihh juff shhh."

"Yeah, yeah sure it's not your fault this time."

She shimmied into her skirt, and pulled her sweater vest on with the other hand. I buttoned up my cardigan, and ran a brush through my hair.

"It's not! How do they expect us to function with only four hours of sleep? Not even four, more like three and a half- does the president know about this? I guarantee you he doesn't know about this. I'm calling the cops- the C.I.A, the F.B.I, the Texas Rangers, Interpol, Men In Black, anybody!"

She rolled up her knee socks and stepped into her flats. I threw her her bag, and she caught it in one hand while pinning her hair back with the other. I didn't under stand how those itty bitty plastic bobby pins (of course, because metal bobby pins have _such_ potential as weapons- note the sarcasm, and the fact that each bobby pin costs one token) could hold back ALL of that hair, but I didn't ask questions.

I looked at my watch. 7:37. "Time to roll out Savvs, let's go, let's go, let's go."

She grabbed a head band- bright purple. "Okay, okay, I'm ready, I'm ready! Sheesh."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm glad I got the morning person for a roommate."

She stuck her tongue out at me as she walked out the door. I sneered. "Stick it out at me again, and I'll rip it off!"

She danced down the hall away from me, sticking out her tongue. I resisted the urge to chase her, and walked calmly and maturely to the elevator.

I mean, some people might try to tell you they saw someone who looked remarkably similar to me charge down the hall and tackle someone who looked a little bit like Savvy, but I promise you, it wasn't us. Promise.

**===63+69+33===**

I held out my hand, and the guard placed twelve tokens in them. I saw him give the same to Jer and Savvy and the other kids who had night service.

"Six tokens a night.", he grunted. He jangled his bag of tokens, before he turned to walk away.

"Talkative."

I elbowed Jer as the guard turned back around. I waited until he had left to elbow Jer again. "What part of _don't harass the guards_ don't you get?"

He shrugged. "It's just too easy."

I rolled my eyes. "One of these days I'm actually going to let you get your ass whooped by those Hulk monsters, and we'll see if you still think it's 'so easy'."

Savvy jingled her tokens, interrupting us. "I'm gonna go call Dante, you guys can go on without me. I'll see you tonight."

I looked at my watch. 3:45. Since we had night duty, we were supposed to be using this time- the time when everyone else was doing their duties- to sleep.

Jer frowned. "Dante?"

Savvy started walking towards the girls dorm, and we followed. "Yeah, he lives in my neighborhood."

"The one you said was like a brother?"

I punched the code in, Savvy was too busy separating her tokens. "Yeah, kinda I guess. I mean, we're not actually related."

"Uh huh… so why are you wasting your tokens to call him?"

Savvy frowned at him. "I'm not 'wasting' my tokens, he's my friend, and he connects me to my grandma. Oh wait, she's not really my grandma, does that mean she's a waste of time too?"

"That's not what I said-."

"Whatever."

Savvy stalked away towards the phone man. She handed over her tokens, and disappeared through the door. I turned to Jer. He was scowling. "What was that about?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know, why don't you ask her? All I did was ask a question, and she got all pissy at me. Not my fault."

I raised a brow. "You called her friend a waste of tokens."

He snorted. "You don't spend five tokens on just a friend."

"What are you talking about, I spend all my tokens on friends!"

"Yeah, well, you're different!", he sputtered.

I frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well it's not like you have anyone else to call, do you?"

I gasped. The scowl left his face, and his face fell. "Wait, that came out wrong. I didn't mean it like that- I only meant, like-."

I put my hands on my hips. "You should go get some sleep Jer. It's gonna be a long night."

He sighed, and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, alright. Um, sorry about uh, I mean. Um… see you tonight then." He left, and I watched through the window as he kicked a pile of snow in his path.

I shook my head.

"Ash, hey!"

I turned. To my left, holding a mop and smiling big was Trinity. I made my way over to her.

"Hey, I thought you had breakfast duty?"

She shrugged. "Apparently the cooks didn't like my ideas for improving the food."

I laughed. "So they switched you?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Indoor janitorial isn't all that bad, except we have to do the bathrooms. Putrid. How's night service?"

I eyed her. She was watching me, almost eagerly. I wondered what had her so excited. "It's alright I guess. Kinda boring."

She shifted from foot to foot, using the mop for support. "Seen anything… interesting?"

I frowned. "Define… interesting."

She leaned in close. "Oh you know…anything out of the ordinary? Anything cool, worth mentioning?"

I didn't respond, and for a long moment there was a silence between us. It was broken by Trinity's squeal. She clapped her hands together, letting the mop fall. "You found it, you found it, I can totally tell you found it!"

I took a half-step back. "Found what?"

She bent down to pick up the mop. "Oh, don't be coy, you're not the first one to discover the joys of Night Service."

I leaned against the wall. "Are we talking about the same thing?"

She leaned against the opposite wall. "Totally." She hopped up, jumping close to me. "The Gates of Salvation! You found them!"

"Gates?"

"It's so much more glamorous than saying 'crack in the North Wall, oh so perfectly situated in one of the camera's only three blind spots'. Anyways, it was named years ago. It's been around for at least a decade."

I raised a brow. "A decade? And nobody's told?"

Trinity's face got dark, and the temperature in the hallway lowered by at least ten degrees. Her grip on the mop tightened, and I felt myself tense, then almost subconsciously slip into a defensive position. She didn't notice.

"Oh, nobody would be stupid enough to tell. You think snitches have it bad in public school? Imagine being a snitch in this school. And don't think getting out would make you safe. You ruin something good for the whole school, and you don't last long enough to regret it. You know we used to have all school movie nights every Friday?"

I shook my head, silently. This wasn't the Trinity I was used to. I didn't know who this girl was, but I wasn't making any sudden movements. "Yeah, then one night some kid thought he'd be funny and switch the movie with a porno. Just so happened he did it on a night where the state was evaluating the school. Know how that ends?"

I shook my head, again. "No more movie nights, and no more movie privileges, no matter how many tokens you have. That kid got out eight months ago. He's dead."

I blanched, and she shrugged. "There are kids here who really liked movie nights."

Before I could blink, her face was two inches from mine, and her eyes were cold. The pupils were huge, and I saw myself reflected in them. This girl was no more than five foot two, but suddenly, I could see her robbing and beating up a full grown man. When she spoke, her voice was soft.

"That was just movie night. I would hate to see what would happen to whoever got rid of the only freedom we have here at Remman. You get what I'm saying?"

I nodded, and she smiled, transforming her face. "Cool! Haha, G.o.S- that's what we call the crack- is one of the best things about night duty. Hell, it's the only good thing. Enjoy it!"

I nodded, and she grinned. "Well, I gotta go. Have to have this hall done before the uniform comes back."

**===48+84+48===**

Silently, I made my way back into the lobby.

"How're you holdin' up baby?"

Savvy smiled. "I'm good Grandma, just tired."

"You sound exhausted, are they not letting you sleep?"

Savvy resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "I'm on night service this week, means I've got to stay up all night Mom."

She heard her mother's sharp intake of breath and was grateful when Dante took the phone before her mother could start demanding to talk to whoever was in charge- again.

"Ay Lil Mama, I'm working on a Lexus, but somethins' wrong with the steering wheel, it won't turn. Tic's tryna take a look at it, but I don't have much time."

Savvy frowned. "The steering wheel won't turn? Um… what year Lexus is it?"

"2006, it's old."

Savvy racked her brain. _Lexus…Lexus_… she remembered flipping through a magazine…

"_What are you reading now?"_

"_A magazine."_

"_Where'd you get it?"_

"_Jeb brought it… I asked him for a magazine, but this isn't what I meant."_

"_What's it on?"_

"_Cars."_

"_Oh… how do you fill a magazine on cars?"_

"_Lotsa ways. Like, there's this section about mileage on SUV's, and security measures on fancy cars, and-"_

"_You want me to ask him to return it?"_

"_Um… no, I'm okay."_

The phone guy rapped on the window. Two minutes. She blinked, where had the time gone?

"Hello? Savannah, are you there?"

"Wha… what? Oh yeah, I'm here Mom. Uh, Dante, it's real simple. It's a security measure on the steering wheel. Under the front wheel on the right, you gotta flip a switch, it's got the steering wheel locked. The owner must've done it with a remote."

Savvy could hear a smile in Dante's voice when he answered. "Don't know what you're talkin' bout Lil Mama, we are the owners. But I'll have Tic look into it."

"Yeah, sure you will. Are Eva and Izzie there yet?"

Grandma Taft took back control of the phone. "No, they're not in. nobody was expecting you to call until tomorrow, like you usually do. Is something the matter?"

Savvy fiddled with a curl that had escaped her headband. "No… just wanted to say hi."

The telephone man- at whom Savvy wanted to throw a bar a soap- tapped on the window, smiling gleefully. Savvy frowned. "I gotta go guys, I'll try to call again tomorrow."

"Bye Lil Mama, see you."

"Alright then Savvy, call when you can."

"Stay strong Savannah, I love-"

The line disconnected, and Savvy blinked. That last voice was her mother, but something had seemed off. There was a catch in her mother's throat, as if she had been trying to keep from crying or something.

Savvy wrinkled her nose as the man's offensive odor reached her nostrils. He sneered at her, looked her up and down, then winked. Savvy recoiled, and wrinkled her nose even further.

It took all of her strength not to say something- anything, about his sweatieness, about his smell, about his acne- but she knew it wouldn't be worth it. After all, she had to stay on the pig's good side if she was going to call again tomorrow.

**===91+92+93===**

David threw down his gym bag and plopped into the chair. It had started to snow, so soccer practice had been cut short by an hour. He looked at his cell phone. Five o'clock, and the house was empty.

Opening the fridge, David frowned. Of course. There hadn't been food there this morning, why would there be food there tonight?

_Hey magic food fairies? You suck_.

He was opening a Ramen instant noodle package when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Yo man, we gonna go buck wild fo tha last day of school?"

"It's a Monday."

"Yo, what parta last day of school didn't you get? Winter break 2010 yo! This shit's gonna be hot!"

David rolled his eyes. "I'm going to stay in."

"Fuck that man! Courtney Billows's got it bad fo you mayne! You gotta get that while it's hot!"

"She's not a pizza, Ricky."

"I don't get it."

"Why don't you keep Courtney company for me. Tell her I'm sick or something."

"Yo mayne, yeah I'll tap that, but you still gotta come out. You can have Jennifer or somethin."

"I'll pass."

"Nah, you gotta-"

David threw his phone down and opened his laptop. He was supposed to be getting an email from a teacher about his final exam.

Spam… spam… spam… concert reminder… spam… spam… wait.

David opened the link for the concert reminder, smirking when he remembered his first phone call with Ashley. The concert he had mentioned, Headset, was performing tonight, at Fur Nightclub. 18 and up. Tickets were $30 dollars, but money wasn't a problem for him.

For a second, he thought about it. He shook his head. He wasn't looking to go out tonight, besides, he had no one to go with anyways.

He stretched back in his seat, then closed his laptop. The empty house had him thinking. Saturday night… he couldn't get it out of his head. That had been Ashley, he was sure of it.

He slammed his fist onto the table. He should've followed her, goddammit! Who knew if she had been in trouble, or maybe she was running away, and he had missed his chance to say goodbye- say goodbye, what was he thinking? He'dve gone with her in a heartbeat.

That revelation made him pause. He'd known the girl for a little over a month, and though they talked almost every day, he'd seen her only three times- she was in juvie, and he knew nothing about her. Didn't even know why she was here- he'd always felt it was too sensitive a subject to really breach over the phone. He wasn't even sure if all the stuff-

His phone rang.

"Hello?"

**===56+64+45===**

I watched as Savvy came out of the phone room, a dirty look on her face. I gave it a second, then went in.

"I'd like to use the phones please."

The man shifted in his seat, and the smell hit me. My eyes watered, but I kept my mouth shut.

"Five tokens."

Holding my breath, I handed them over, then waited as he set up the phones for me.

"Thanks."

He grunted in response, and I rolled my eyes.

The phone rang. Once… twice…

"Hello?"

"Hey… it's me."

I heard something crash in the background.

"Ash? Hey-"

"What was that?"

"Oh that? Um, my cat knocked over a bowl."

"You have a cat?"

"…. no. I don't know why I lied."

I laughed.

"Okay, so this is gonna sound weird but uh…" I glanced at the phone man out of the corner of my eye. He was currently deeply engrossed in a Maxim magazine. "Um, I was just wondering what you're doing tonight?"

There was a silence. "Nothing…"

My shoulders deflated. There goes that plan. "Oh, I mean, I was just-"

"I mean, tonight's the night Headset plays but-"

I gasped. "Headset? Tonight? Really?"

There was another silence. "Yeah, but I decided not to go. I mean, I've got no one to go with…"

My heart was pounding, and I was just hoping he couldn't hear it over the phone.

"What if I said I could get you someone to go with?"

Silence. "Like… a blind date?"

"Um… not exactly. What if I could find you someone you knew… and two of that someone's friends?"

I could almost hear the gears turning in his head. "I think I get what you're saying?"

"You think so?"

"Run the details by me one more time."

I grinned. "My friend and her two friends- three people in all- are in D.C for one night, and were wondering if there's anything fun to do."

"Headset concert?"

"Sounds good."

"It's at a club. 18 and up… will that be a problem?"

I frowned. David and I were 17, Jer was 16, and Savvs… Savvs was only 14.

"Um.. One of my friend's friends is only 14. And none of us- none of them have fakes."

There was a silence. "Could your friend's friend maybe pass for 18?"

I paused. Savvs was tall enough, and she definitely looked 16... Maybe even 18? "Yeah, sure. But um, see, the thing is, my friend's lost their luggage at the airport. They have no clothes. I mean, one of my friend's friends is about your size, so he shouldn't be a problem, but my friend and her other friend have nothing to wear."

"I've got it covered."

I wanted to ask what he meant by that, but I figured it was best not to ask too many questions. "Well, alright then. My friend said she's at um… do you know where she could meet you?"

"There's a park around my house… um Rock Creek park. You know where that is?"

"We'll find it."

I saw the phone man motioning at me. Thirty seconds. "Well, I gotta go. Around what time should my friend meet you?"

"Well the concert starts at midnight, so probably around 11:30 would be good. The band probably won't actually start playing until 12:30 or one anyways."

"Okay, I'll tell her. I gotta go though, so-"

"Yeah, um, bye."

"Bye."

**===98+76+55===**

"Hey!"

Tim turned to his sister, who had a horrified look on her face. He blinked as she broke into a run, and he chased after her.

"What? What is it?"

She led the way into the warehouse they had started calling their home weeks ago. "Someone… someone's stealing our stuff!" She charged up the stairs, Tim on her heels. The burst through the door, startling the two men who had Tim's bag in their hands, and Christina's electric scooter (no batteries) in their hands. The Travis's home was a mess- there was a hold in the waterbed, and it was leaking all over the rugs they had placed on the floor. Their mirror was broken, and all the clothes they had accumulated were sprawled on the floor. Their extra coats were slit- they was down pouring out of the both of them.

Christina stopped. The men, who had previously looked scared, now started to laugh.

"Told you it was kids Jerrol. What kinda adult would have a lifesize stuffed animal?"

Tim gasped, and looked around the room, trying to locate the giant Uglydoll Chris was so fond of. He found it at the same time as she did.

She turned to the two men, eyes blazing. "Get. Out."

The second man- Jerrol- plopped into Tim's beanbag chair. "No little girl, I don't think I will. See, me and Andy here have been on the streets longer then you've been alive, and this is the best setup we've ever seen. I think we're gonna stay here… you two are just gonna have to find somewhere else to go."

Chris took a step forward, and Andy and Jerrol laughed. "Ohh, I'm so scared."

"You… broke our stuff."

Andy picked his tooth. "Yup."

"Ripped my Uglydoll."

"Basically."

"And tried to steal what we have?"

Jerrol laughed. "Right again."

Tim snorted. "You two should leave while you can."

It was the men's turn to snort. "You guys were funny at first, but you need to go now. I'm exhausted." With that, Andy sprawled hisself out on one of the plush rugs that wasn't yet soaked.

Christina gave a shriek, then took a flying leap onto Andy's back. Tim shrugged, then launched himself at Jerrol.

Within minutes, both men were lying on the floor, bleeding onto a soggy rug. Tim crossed his arm. "You hit him kinda hard Chris."

She shrugged, clutching her Uglydoll. "I don't even know how that happened. All I did was hit his nose, and snap!"

Tim turned back to the two men, then threw each of them one of the many Lunchables the Travis's had acquired. "Get out of here, now. And don't come back."

Jerrol scrambled to his feet, clutching his Lunchables. He ran from the room without a second glance. A moment later, Andy followed, moaning as he left the warehouse.

Tim sank into his beanbag chair.

"Did they get anything?"

Christina set down her Uglydoll to look around. "No, they just messed everything up, those idiots. But they didn't… didn't…" Her voice trailed off.

"Chris? Is something wrong?"

She looked up. "No, I was just looking for something."

Tim sighed, and closed his eyes. "Wake me up in an hour Chris. I'll go get dinner, and then we'll call it a night. I'm exhausted."

**===52+25+52===**

"Hello?"

"Hey Kev, it's me. Um, Jennifer Blum."

Kev flushed, then checked that his door really was closed. The last thing he needed was Aditi eavesdropping on him- again.

"Can I… help you with something?"

There was a pause, when finally she spoke. "I just wanted to apologize for Saturday night. I wanted to say something today in school, but I was too nervous. I mean, I hate it when I have to babysit the drunks, and I made you and David take me home and I made a moron out of myself and-"

"It was no problem. And you didn't make a moron out of yourself. I couldn't even tell you were drunk." _Well, except for when you fell out of the cab once we got to your house._

"Yeah, well. I should've been able to go home on my own. I'm not a baby- I mean, I messed up big time. Poor little drunk girl, can't even call a cab."

Kev frowned. "I don't think David would've let you go home by yourself, even if you were sober."

She snorted, and he smiled, glad the tense moment was over. "He's a bit protective, isn't he?"

"You could say that."

There was another silence, but this one wasn't awkward.

"So um… what're you doing to celebrate?"

"Celebrate what?"

"Duh, the last day of school?"

Kev rubbed the back of his head. "Um… nothing really. My parents left yesterday night for a romantic getaway, and my grandmother's here to make sure my sister and I don't screw up too much. She would not understand me going out on a weeknight, last day of school or not."

A pause. He could hear her tapping something. "Well um… how about I come over to your house? I could bring movies?"

Kev could feel his ears tingling. "I don't know, I mean my grandmother's kind of hardcore, but she-"

"Oh, I mean, if you don't want to, I totally understand! I just thought we could-"

"No, I want to! I was going to say that my grandmother goes to sleep every day at 8:30, without fail, and she could sleep through a hurricane. So if you wanted to come sometime after that… my sister's cool, she'll be in her room the whole night, she still has school till Wednesday."

"Okay, um, alright then. I'll bring some movies- do you have any preferences?"

"Nope."

"Right, I'll bring movies and um… popcorn then."

"And I'll get some drinks and stuff."

"Okay… sounds like a date then."

"I'll see you at like nine? Do you know where I live?"

"Yeah, I got it. Okay, I'm gonna go get the movies, see you tonight."

"Bye."

Kev hung up, then lay back down on his bed, closing his eyes. A second later, they flew open, and he was on his feet.

A date?

Kev paused.

What the hell was he supposed to wear?

**===12+21+12===**

"Hello?"

"Hey Jess, it's-"

"AHHHH! Guys, he called, he called!"

Jer pulled the phone away from his ear, and smirked the phone monitor lowered the volume.

"Jess, what the-"

"Jer, Jer, Jer!"

"Aw, hey Jackson-"

"Jer! I knew you would call! They said you'd forget-"

"Forget what Jenny-Benny?"

"I told you he'd forget-"

"Shut up Jess!"

"What did I forget Jared? Is anyone here gonna make any sense?"

"Oh Jer..."

"Hey Jules."

"Jeremiah?"

"Aunt Helen?"

"Just wanted to wish you a happy birthday, now I gotta get back to work."

Jer tightened his grip on the phone, aware he had just come close to dropping it.

"What'd you say?"

"She said happy birthday Jer!"

"Right Jenny-Benny. I guess I did forget."

"I knew you would! You forgot last year too!"

Jer did a mental time check. It was Monday... December 14. He raised a brow. Well shit. It was his birthday.

The phone monitor flashed a sign. Two minutes left.

"So what're you gonna do to celebrate?" Jess.

"Are you gonna have a party?" Jackson.

"You should have a party, and then charge people entry!" Jenny.

"Are they gonna give you any special privilages for your birthday?" Jared.

"Are you okay in there?" Jules.

"I don't know what I'm going to do, no I won't have a party, I can't charge people entry, that'd be mean, no there are no special privilages, and I'm fine. I think my times about to run out though-"

"Noooo, don't go!"

"Sorry Jenny-Benny, I'll try and call again tomorrow, okay?"

He could feel her pout through the phone, and he thought he heard Jackson crying. "Bye guys."

"BYE JER! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

**===4+5+6===**

"Gabi? Gabi, are you all right?"

Gabi felt her eyelids flutter open, and she found herself looking into the concerned faces of her coach, Nadine, and… Jack.

She rubbed her forehead, wincing. "Jeez… what happened?"

Jack exhaled. "You blacked out for a minute there- we hit a bump and you smashed your head on the seat in front of us."

Gabi groaned. "You're joking."

Coach Barr shook up an ice pack before handing it over to her. "No he's not. How many fingers am I holding?"

"Two."

"What's your name?"

"Gabriella Martinez."

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Where were you born?"

Gabi sputtered. "Um, uh… in-"

Coach looked her over. "Think you can play tonight?"

Gabi sat up straight. "Of course I can! I just bumped my head!"

Coach tapped her chin. "You look fine to me, but I'm going to have to consult with the boys coach, get a second opinion."

"I'm _fine_!"

"I'm sure you are, but you can never be too careful."

Gabi scowled, and Coach Barr sighed. "Nadine, sit with Gabz. Jack, I think you need to go back to your friends, they look lonely."

For a moment, it looked as if Jack was about to protest, but Coach Barr raised a brow. With a frown, Jack made his way to the back of the bus, and Nadine slipped into his seat. She waited until Coach Barr was back at the front of the bus before turning to Gabi.

"Soo… fill me in, fill me in!"

Gabi blushed. "On what?"

"Nuh uh, don't play dumb with me! You and Jack were talking for _ages_! And he flipped like ten shits when you blacked out- he practically flew to Coach." She clasped her hands together. "It was _so _romantic."

Gabi giggled. "Really?"

Nadine nodded. "Totally. Now tell me _everything."_

**===78+787+78===**

David threw open the closet in the spare room and grinned. Tara still had a bunch of leftover clothes from the last time she had been here. She wasn't as tall as Ash or her roommate, but they should be able to find something.

His phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Idon'knowwhattowearmaybeshe'sjustplayingaprankIcan'teven-"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down. Kev, is that you?"

He heard heavy breathing. "Yeah, I just had a question to ask."

"What is it? Cause you just sounded-"

"Can you shoot me in the head? Just put me out of my misery?"

"Excuse me?"

"Jennifer Blum just invited herself over to my house to watch movies tonight, and I don't even know what to wear!"

David blinked, twice. "Really… is it a date?"

"She said, and I quote, sounds like a date then."

"So it's a date?"

"What do I do?"

"Um… watch movies with her?"

"Don't patronize me!"

"Excuse me?"

"What do I wear?"

"I don't know, jeans? I don't go on dates Kev, I'm just as lost as you."

"Don't tell me you've never been on a date, I'm not stupid."

David shrugged. If he had been on a date before the accident, he sure as hell didn't remember. Story of his life.

"Well? What do I wear?"

"Just wear jeans and a t-shirt, that's probably what she'll have on too."

"You're right, you're right! Thanks David, you're a genious!"

Kev hung up, and David looked at his phone. Weird.

**===64+46+64===**

Grayson strolled into his office, smile on his face and lipstick on his collar. The secretary next door was just as bored with work as he was, and this was the second… prolonged lunch break he had spent with her today. He smiled, remembering the way her hair had felt on his hands, how-

Hank burst into his room, and he wiped the smile on his face, glad he had thought to put his headphones on. He took them off now.

"Can I help you Hank?"

The other man shook his head, gasping for breath. After a minute, he composed himself, and straightned. "I was just checking to make sure you were on the phones. With the exchange in less than three months, Janssen's really on my ass that nothing else get's screwed up. You are monitoring the phones, right?"

Grayson tapped the monitoring machine, hoping to God Hank wouldn't notice that it wasn't actually turned on. "Yup, every day. And I've got this machine recording everything from midnight to six A.M."

Hank gave a sigh of relief. "Thank God. Keep up the good work Grayson, and you're looking at a bonus when this is all finally over and done with."

Grayson smiled tremulously, sweat building on his upper lip. "Thanks Hank. Appreciate it."

Hank left the room, and Grayson deflated in his seat. That had been a close one. Too close. He was going to have to be more careful.

**===93+39+3399===**

Christina watched as her brother slept, biting her lip. In her left hand she held a pill- the only pill that had survived the ransacking by the two thugs. The rest of them had either been dissolved in the water from the bed or were crushed underfoot in the scuffle. She didn't know what they were going to do with only one pill left, but she figured it meant they would be home by tomorrow.

She blinked back tears. At least this way, she would be the only one hurting.

"Timmy? Hey Timmy, it's been an hour, you need to get up."

He woke up, groggy, and took in his sister.

"Time is it?"

She looked at her Hello Kitty watch. "Almost seven. Here's your pill, I already took mine."

Making a face, Timmy took the pill from his sister's outstretched hand. "Ugh, thanks Chris. What're you gonna want?"

She turned away, fiddling with her watch. "Um… dessert."

"For dinner?"

"Yeah, cake or something. Lot's of it."

Tim shrugged. His sister was acting a little off, but that wasn't anything new. "Sounds good to me."

**===87+78+87===**

sooo its an update! YAY! -facepalm- alright, so i haven't had a chance to really edit it, so it might have a few mistakes, sorry bout that. AND. **loudheart**. you just made me laugh. like hardcore. im glad you get that excited about updates too, because it makes me feel less weird. because screaming and smiling- my reaction to an update. but i also have an update dance. which sometimes goes to far. **anara celebvilya! **you're back! you're another person i have an inappropriate love for! and... i really should've kept that to myself. **lacking stealth**, i love getting reviews from you cause you like...well theyre perfect. -hangs head- **desperatly obvious**, im glad you love both this story and caramel macchiatos. because theyre amazing. and impossible to spell. and **paramore, crazymax, lilypad22, bcfvty, soccergal, **and** faxforever**, thanks SO much for the reviews, i luhhh them.

SO. please read and review, cause i eat reviews for erry meal. -**stripedpolkadots**

_**Hello, hello baby you called?**_  
_**I can't hear a thing**_  
_**I have got no service**_  
_**In the club, you see, see**_  
_**Wha-Wha-What did you say,**_  
_**Oh, you're breaking up on me**_  
_**Sorry, I cannot hear you**_  
_**I'm kinda busy.**_


	25. Crazy Nights Part 1

Strangers- A Maximum Ride Story

by: **stripedpolkadots**

Chapter 25: Crazy Nights; Part 1

"Hey Gabi are you going to the after party?"

Gabriella and Nadine looked up from the I-Pod they were sharing to grin at a still sweaty Jack Goodman. The bus had just stopped at Whataburger, and now they were making the long drive home. However, since it was going to be dark, Coach Barr was watching the boys like a hawk- none of them were allowed to sit with her players. She couldn't, however, stop them from talking to the girls as they walked to the back of the bus.

Nadine elbowed her in the side. "Um maybe? It's at Loretta's house, isn't it?"

Jack grinned, and flipped his hair out of his eyes. "Yeah, it's gonna be great. Her folks are outta town, and she's invited the whole school. It's like a joint victory game slash last day of school party."

"Yeah? Sounds good, really good."

"So I'll see you there then?"

Gabi scratched her knee, trying to act nonchalant. "Totally. Maybe I'll even save you a dance?"

He blushed red, and gave her another grin. "Yeah, that'd be-" He was cut off as the kid behind him finally pushed him toward the back. "Keep the flirting for the party Goodman."

"Shove off Gonzalez-"

Nadine gripped Gabriella's hand, but waited until Jack was out of hearing distance before quietly squealing.

"Ohmygod Ohmygod, he totally likes you!"

"Shhh!"

"Did you see that? He was all over you! Ohmygod, what are you going to wear?"

"To what?"

Nadine gave her an incredulous look. "To the party, duh!"

Gabi shrugged. "I don't know, we probably won't even get back in time."

Nadine checked her phone. "It's only 7 Gabi, and it's a three hour drive. Anyways, it's Loretta's party, they can't start until she's there."

"Nuh uh, it's Loretta and her brother's party, and you know he'll get it warmed up with the rest of the seniors. They won't stop partying just cause the soccer team's not there yet."

"SO, even more reason for us to go and look hot! This party's gonna be wild!"

Gabi shrugged. "I dunno, I was kinda just gonna make an appearance and go home. Why can't I just wear my uniform? I mean, they know we were just at a game."

Nadine sighed, exasperated. "Alright, Ms. I-don't-care-that-a-junior-boy-is-clearly-in-love-with-me, you're going to that party, you're going to be showing an unladylike amount of leg, and you're going to be wearing an indecent shirt that exposes all of what your mama gave you. Clear?"

Gabi rolled her eyes. "In love with me? He asked me if I was going to a party you drama queen. I'll change, alright? If that'll make you happy. But I'm still just gonna show up for a second, say hi to Jack and the team, and then bounce. You can stay if you want though."

Seemingly satisfied with Gabi's agreement to change clothes, Nadine unpaused the I-Pod.

"This is some new band from New York my cousin told me about. They're doing an East Coast tour right now, but I think they might come to Dallas. There name's Headset."

Gabi sank back into her seat and tuned out Nadine, who continued to talk about the band. She let the tunes lull her to sleep.

**===0+010+0===**

Ricky looked up from his I-phone 4 where he was losing a game of Angry Birds. Damn. If only David would cooperate for once. When David had shot down Ricky's attempts to go out that afternoon, he had panicked, but after a few minutes he had relaxed. All he had to do was find out where David was going- because he was going somewhere, there was no way he wasn't going out, unless he was gay or something- he wasn't gay, right?

Which explained why he was currently skulking on a cold bench in the park by David's house. Originally, he had planned to do this stakeout in the limo, but at the last minute, he realized that maybe the limo was a little obvious. So he'd been sitting on this bench for an hour, looking for a sign. Okay, if David didn't do something in an hour, he'd go into the house and force him to do something. But, luckily (for Ricky), at 6:30 David walked by, head down, the closest thing to an almost smile Ricky had ever seen on the dark boy's face.

The streets were crowded with people coming home, so Ricky was able to stay a close distance to David without the other boy noticing. And when he saw the boy stopping at a ticket booth, he grinned.

"Not going out, huh?" Ricky waited until David was already headed back home before darting over to the ticket booth.

"That guy, the Mexican one with the hair, what'd he just buy?"

The man in the booth rolled his eyes. "Oh that is _so_ descriptive. The Mexican with hair, let me just get that for you."

Ricky scowled. "Don't be sarcastic to someone who gets your monthly salary every week as an allowance. Now, I want two tickets to whatever that guy just bought."

The man rolled his eyes again. "What is he, your boyfriend?"

Ricky recoiled, but before he could say something, the man went on. "He just bought four tickets to the Headset concert, at the Fur lounge."

Ricky reached into his wallet. "Well I want two tickets for that."

The man eyed him up and down. "It's 18 and up kid."

Ricky puffed up his chest. "I'm 18! Now how much are the tickets?"

The man sneered, then slowly sucked his teeth. "The tickets… hundred dollars. Each."

Without bothering to look at the Headset poster, Ricky reached into his wallet and pulled out two hundred dollar bills. A gleeful smile on his face, the ticket man slid two Headset tickets through the slot. Ricky snatched them up and left without a backwards glance.

**===22+222+22===**

"Really, a concert?

"Yes Jer, the answer is still the same as the last two times you asked. We're going to a concert."

"At a club? But we don't have any clothes I mean we can't go to a club dressed like this we'll be jokes ZOMG, we don't even have shoes-"

"David's gonna work that out for us Savvy, he said it was all set up."

"And what does ZOMG mean anyways?"

"_Did you see those people, they were so glamorous, I mean, she was wearing a diamond headband, that is soooo chic, I mean ZOMG, who wears diamond headbands?"_

"_Not people with common sense. Why waste diamonds on hair accessories?"_

"_Oh shut up Iggy, what do you know about fashion?"_

"_A lot more than Miss Tiara down there did."_

"_It was a headband, and it looked great!"_

"_I'm sure it did. And what does ZOMG mean anyways?"_

"_It means- oh whatever!"_

I blinked, to see Savvy steadily ignoring Jer, instead focusing on shoveling food in her mouth. How she was doing it without gagging, I wasn't really sure, considering the food looked like it had been chewed, digested, and projectile vomited back up two centuries ago. Somehow, the lunch ladies seemed to think that if they called it cheese pizza, we'd magically believe them.

The table was silent. Since I needed to inform the others of our plans, we were sitting away from the others today, and Savvy was sitting with us, rather than her usual group. I looked between the two of them. Jeremiah was looking contrite, and Savvy was looking the other direction, nose in the air.

"Guys come on, are we really gonna fight? It's totally gonna ruin the mood for tonight."

Savannah hmphed, and I crossed my arms. "Oh come on Savvs, you know he didn't mean it." I shot Jer a look- which, of course, went unnoticed. Maybe he felt the power of my stare though, because he spoke up. "Yeah Savannah, I didn't mean it. I was just wondering why you wanted to talk to this Dante guy. I mean, if he's _really _just a friend-"

I face palmed, and Savvy shoved the rest of her pizza-thing into her mouth before lifting up her tray, dumping it, and stomping out of the lunchroom. Jer looked at me, confused.

"What? What did I do this time?"

**===23+32+23===**

"Uunnnhhh…."

"Oh man…."

"Never again…"

"It was your idea…"

"Don't start with me Chris…"

Struggling, Christina somehow managed to raise her upper body off the rug into a sitting position so she could look at her brother, who was currently sunk into a bean bag chair, cookie crumbs sticking to the melted ice cream on his face.

"Well it _was _your idea Tim."

Blearily, Timothy opened one eye. "You're joking, right? Because it was you who said, and I quote 'let's have dessert for dinner."

The weight of her upper body becoming too much for her arms, Christina flopped back down onto the rug. "Yeah, well, I never said we should have _every_ dessert in the freakin' capitol, Mr. I'm-sure-Cinnabun-and-cookie-cake-taste-great-together-lets-go-get-some-to-wash-down-the-taste-of-a-dozen-donuts-and-a-gallon-of-ice-cream."

"Oh, coming from the girl who ate an entire apple pie all by herself!"

"It was a mini-pie!"

"There is no such thing as a mini-pie you fattie!"

"I am not fat, lard butt!"

"Yeah, you were singing a different tune when you finished off those sugar cookies!"

"You ate most of them, I only had- AUGH!"

Timothy's eyes shot open, and he looked at his sister, who had her eyes screwed shut and was clenching her fists.

"You alright Chris?"

Slowly, her eyes opened, and her fingers relaxed. She shot him a smile, and he smiled back in relief. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired. We should go to bed."

Nodding, Tim dug himself out of the beanbag chair-who designed these things, they were impossible to get out of without a crowbar- and opened the new sleeping bags his sister had persuaded a lady to buy for them two hours ago. He threw the pink one at his sister and slipped into the camo one, feeling sleep come almost instantly.

Christina stood above him, holding her sleeping bag and biting her lip. Her back was throbbing, but the pain was still manageable. She could feel her muscles getting sore, and it felt like she was out of breath. Quickly, she placed her sleeping bag near her brothers, and closed her eyes. Maybe she would sleep through it all. Maybe she would wake up the next morning, and nothing would be changed.

**===54+98+31===**

"Kamadev? Kamadev, I am going to sleep, make sure your sister goes to bed soon."

Kev looked up from the dishes at his grandmother, hoping she couldn't see the sweat on his forehead. He nodded. "Yes Daadima, sleep well."

His grandmother nodded at him before heading up the stairs. When she was gone, he turned to his sister. "Are you making her tea?"

She nodded, still sweeping up the rice from their meal. "Yeah, the water's in the kettle." She finished sweeping, put the broom away, then leaned on the fridge, watching her brother put the dishes away. "We always get good food when Grandma's here, don't we?"

Kev grinned, remembering the elaborate meal their grandmother had just made for them. "You got that right." The kettle rang, and he handed Aditi his grandmother's favorite tea mug. "Hurry up with her tea, don't make her stay up late."

Aditi gave her brother an odd look, which he ignored, before turning around and fixing the tea.

Kev put the last plate away and wiped his hands, checking the clock. 8:15. About forty-five minutes before Jen was due. He took a deep breath.

_Don't be a dork. Don't be a dork. Don't be a dork. _

**===111+11+1===**

Savvy watched as Ash, fresh from the shower, carefully brushed her hair, put it into a ponytail, took it out, braided it, unraveled the braid, brushed her hair out again, put it halfsies, took it out, brushed it again-

"Oh my God, you really like this guy, don't you?"

Her roommate turned bright red in the mirror, then whirled around to face her properly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Savvy rolled her eyes. "Don't insult my intelligence. What is he, like crazy gorgeous or something? Because you really don't strike me as the kinda girl who gets crushes easily."

Ash's eyebrows shot upward. "I do not have a crush! It's different from that, it's… it's like…" Savannah was surprised to see the other girl's eyes take on a different quality- they softened, began to almost glow. "It's like, we've known each other forever, and I don't have to like… change myself or anything with him, because he already knows everything about me, good and bad. And he brings out the good, and he's alright with the bad, because he knows why the bad is there, and he's ready to help me through that, even if I'm not ready to face it. And I feel like we have this connection, not like dating or whatever, but deeper. Like something, bone deep. Like… we were born to be together or something weird like that, and that, in the end, no matter how many things separate us, we're going to end up together, and… well yeah. I don't remember ever feeling this way about someone. Ever. It's like a fever… but a good one, that keeps me warm all the time."

Savannah's romantic heart flopped, and she sighed, falling back onto her bed.

"That. Is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard." She looked up to see Ash absentmindedly brushing her hair, a goofy smile on her face. She pouted. "You, Ms. Jennings, need to submit that to a movie. Because that was so romantic, I think I'd actually pay money to hear it again."

Ash blinked, then flushed red, shooting Savvy a sheepish look. "Yeah, well, you never will. I mean, I don't know where that came from. And onto other topics." Seeing Savvy about to protest, she set down her brush. "So what's this thing between you and Dante?"

Savvy rolled her eyes. "Oh lord, not you too. I promise he's just a friend. I help him with his cars sometimes."

Her roommate wiggled her eyebrows. "Ooh, does he let you drive stick… shift?"

Savvy shrieked, and threw a pillow at the blond girl, giggling. Laughing, Ashley caught it, and threw it back. Savvy shrieked again when it smacked her in the face, and jumped up, swinging the pillow at her head. Ash ducked, but not quick enough, and the impact sent her to the floor. Scrabbling away from Savvy, Ash crawled to her bed, where she picked up her own pillow. "You're dead!"

Still giggling, Savvy dodged the first two swings, but as she stepped back to avoid the third, she tripped on her pillow and landed flat on her bed, arms spread out. Ash took a flying leap, and Savvy only just had time to throw up her hands to protect her face before Ash's pillow was attacking her head.

"Okay okay, I give I give, getoff you loon!"

Laughing, Ash dropped her pillow and smoothed her shirt. She checked her alarm clock. "Almost 8. We should go downstairs and meet Jer."

Savvy stood up to and scowled. "Great."

Ash looked at her out of the corner of her eye as she brushed her hair one last time, and Savvy pretended she didn't notice. "You do know that the sexual tension between the two of you is ridiculous, right?"

Savvy's jaw dropped, and she could feel her eyes bugging out of her head. _Cue:sdkf===_. "Oh my God… tell me you're not serious."

Ash shrugged and placed her brush on the table before slipping into her cardigan, which she wore over her jumpsuit. "I'm just saying, jeez, don't bite my head off."

Savvy lead the way into the hall. "Don't bite your head off- you just claimed I have sexual tension with a guy I don't even like!"

"Don't tell me you don't think he's hot."

Savvy sputtered, she could feel her face getting hot, and she struggled to keep herself from fanning her face as they stepped into the elevator. "Wha-what are you talking about? Is this some sad attempt to pair me with your almost boyfriend?"

The elevator doors opened, and Ashley shrugged again. "You didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

Savvy jumped about a foot in the air, then scowled at Jeremiah. "It's rude to eavesdrop you know."

"Yeah, I'm always tellin' my cousins that. Now what was the question?"

Savvy shot her roommate a Look. A don't-you-dare-tell-farm-boy-what-the-question-is-or-I-swear-to-God-I'll-smother-you-in-your-sleep kind of Look.

Ash got the message. "Oh, something dumb, it doesn't matter."

Jer looked at the two of them suspiciously. "If it doesn't matter, then how come you won't tell me what it is?"

Savvy looked at the spot on her wrist where a watch would be. "Oh my, is that the time? We better go check in with the guards before they dock our tokens!"

Jer frowned, but before he could ask any more questions, Savvy grabbed both his and Ash's wrists and pulled them towards the doors.

**===23+32+23===**

Ricky rubbed his hands together, sweat building on his upper lip. He resisted the urge to wipe it away, and instead jammed his hands into his pockets. It was almost ten, his guy was late.

He grinned. _His guy_. How much more badass can you get than having a guy? All thugs have a guy.

He blew out his cheeks, then checked his phone. Ten o'clock. This was only going to leave him with less than an hour to get ready for tonight. He frowned. Without David, this night might not even be all that it was cracked up to be. He and Courtney had a deal- he brought David, and she brought Jennifer. Or Elisa. Or anyone really, he wasn't too picky, but hopefully Courtney wouldn't show up with a total cow.

He had called her a few hours ago. At first, she hadn't wanted to go to the concert- "Headset, I've never heard of them- are they on the radio?"- but when he'd informed her where it was going to be- "OMG, Fur Lounge? That place is hot!"- she had gotten very excited. Excited enough, hopefully, to bring Jennifer.

"Ricky?"

He jumped about a foot in the air, and made a conscious effort not to piss himself. Keeping his back to the speaker, he took a moment to compose himself, willing his eyes not to give away his fear.

You are a thug. Thugs do this all the time. Rep yo city. Fuck tha police. Fuck bitches and smoke shit. You are a thug.

He turned around, sneer on his face. He was almost eye to eye with a guy around his age, maybe a little older. He had cornrows, and a teardrop under his eye. Ricky suppressed a gulp, he had Googled enough gang information to know what a teardrop under the eye meant.

"Yeah, that's me. Julio send you?"

The other boy nodded, looking Ricky up a down. For a moment, it seemed like he was about to laugh. Ricky frowned, gaining courage.

"Yo mayne, so I got the dough, tha fuck mah shit at?"

The boy looked taken aback for a minute, before he reached into his pocket, teeth gleaming.

Ricky flinched, then relaxed as the boy pulled out a Ziploc bag.

"Aight, dat's what I'm talkin' bout. Julio said it'd be 150."

He handed over the money, but the boy didn't release the bag. Ricky felt his stomach clench, and the boy grinned. "Julio didn't account for a messanger fee."

Subconiously, Ricky was already reaching for his wallet. "A… messenger's fee?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah. A hundred dollars."

Quickly, with a practiced skill, Ricky pulled out a hundred. The boy snatched it, throwing the Ziploc bag to Ricky, who caught it with fumbling fingers. The boy made to leave, and Ricky pocketed the bag.

"Yo thanks mah nigga!"

The other boy stopped, but Ricky was too busy pulling on his gloves to notice. The boy reached into his pocket, gripped something, seemed to thing better of it, shook his head, and left.

Ricky headed towards his house. Tonight was gonna be a wild fuckin' night.

**===23+32+23===**

"Gabz, Gabi, wake up, we're here."

Gabi felt her eyelids flutter open. "Come on, come on, we gotta hurry."

Blearily, Gabi took in Nadine's house, and stepped out of the passenger seat of Nadine's car. She didn't remember even arriving at the school, but Nadine wasn't giving her any time to loiter. The smaller girl grabbed her arm, pulling her into the house and up the stairs to her room. Nadine was practically an only child, her older sister was in college and her oldest sister was married and living in Austin.

Nadine threw open her closet doors, and Gabi sat on her bed to watch her friend in action. Soon, she was almost buried under the pile of clothes Nadine had thrown in her direction. Finally, the whirlwind stopped, and Nadine stood, triumphant.

"I've got it!"

"Got what?"

"Oh you know what I've got!"

"Inform me?"

Rolling her eyes, Nadine pulled Gabi to her feet, planting her in front of the full length mirror. She threw a floral strapless dress at her, and Gabi caught it.

"I said I was gonna wear jeans!"

"Well you're not."

"Well I'm not wearing a dress!"

"Oh yes you are!"

"It's just a party, I can't wear a dress, I'll look like a boob!"

"Yes, yes, we want Jack to look at your boobs, that's why I gave you a strapless!"

"Nadine!"

"Gabi!"

"I'm not wearing a dress."

"Just try it on!"

"I'm not wearing it, so there's no point."

"No harm in trying it on then."

Gabi sighed. She knew she was going to end up wearing the dress. "Oh alright, what shoes?"

Nadine poked her head out of the closet. "So you're wearing it then?"

Gabi shrugged. "Yeah, guess so. Do you still have those flower heels you wore to the dance?"

Nadine squealed. "Yah, they're in Janelle's room, lemme go grab them!"

She dashed across the hall to her sister's room, and Gabi started rummaging through the jewelry drawer, picking out accessories. A moment later, Nadine burst back into the room, heels in hand. "These'll go perfect with the dress, and black tights. That'll make the shoes pop!"

Gabi nodded. "So what're you wearing?"

Her friend blanched. "I dunno I dunno! I've been trying to plan this outfit for a week, but nothings working!"

Gabi rolled her eyes and waded into the mess. Two minutes later, she came out of the closet with a rich purple mini-bubble dress, gray tights, and black ankle boots. Nadine squealed. "Perfect, it's perfect! Okay, it's almost ten fifteen, you go take your shower, then I'll take mine, then we can head over to Loretta's. If we do this right, we can be at the party by 11:15. Now go, go, go!"

**===99+999+99===**

"What's with the nervous Nellie cleaning Kev?"

Kamadev froze in the action of fluffing a decorative pillow. He turned to face his sister, who was dressed all in red and had her hands on her hips and a suspicious look on her face. He glanced at the clock. 8:55.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Are you sneaking out? Because I would be so proud of you if you were-"

"I am not sneaking out! No one is sneaking out!"

Aditi pouted, then moved a little closer. "Then what's going on? I mean, you showered, you put on your only pair of cool jeans, you have on a halfway decent shirt and -" she sniffed, "and you're wearing cologne?"

Kev flushed. "It's aftershave."

"You don't shave."

"Of course I shave, I shave every day." _Every other day._

"So why do you have it on now?"

"Is it a crime to be clean these days?"

"OHMYGOD, YOU HAVE A GIRL COMING OVER."

Kev gasped, and his look of abject shock was mirrored on his sisters face.

"A girl? Coming over? To see you?"

Vaguely, Kev registered that he was being insulted. On his skill with women. By his 11 year old sister.

"Okay Diti, what's it gonna take to keep you quiet?"

She shrugged. "Oh I don't know right now. I mean, I'd hate to waste something this good on something stupid like a Cinnabon so big I could sit in it. Wait… no, that's stupid. Let me think about it tonight, I'll get back to you."

Kev sighed. She was smart. Too smart. "Yeah, well, make sure you stay in your room once Jen gets here, and keep quiet. I don't want to wake up Grandma."

They grinned. Years ago, when they were both little, they had tried to see how much it would take to wake up their grandmother before 7:45 a.m. Needless to say, Kev wasn't worried about his grandmother waking up. That plus the fact that she was in a completely different wing of the house had him convinced that he was in the clear.

The doorbell rang, and his heart stopped. Before he could stop her, Aditi was darting to the door, and -oh God- opening it.

Jen stood outside, bundled up warmly, and Kev was relieved to see she was wearing jeans.

Attempting to wipe the deer in the headlights look off his face, he made his way to the door. "Hey Jen, this is my sister, Aditi. She was just heading to her room- she's got school in the morning, don't you Diti."

Taking the hint, Aditi headed for the stairs. She waited for Jen to turn her back to hang her coat before mouthing to her brother- _Oh my god, she's actually pretty!_

His sister bounded up the stairs and Kev gulped.

_Don't be a dork, don't be a dork, don't be a dork._

**===45+91+10===**

Jer ran his fingers along the wall as he walked, counting the doorways he passed. On the fifth one, he entered, and could tell by the breathing that Ola was in the room as well. "You done eating already?"

Ola shifted on his bed. "Yeah, I wasn't really hungry. What're you getting all dressed up for?"

Jer shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant. "Dunno what you're talkin' bout man, I got night duty in a few."

Ola laughed. "Yeah, sure. You getting all ready for your girlfriend?"

Jer slipped into his jumpsuit. "Ash is not my girlfriend, I don't know why everyone keeps saying-"

"Nah, I was talking about Savannah?"

Jer stumbled on his way over to his bed. "Savvy? Where did that even come from? I mean, like, I'm pretty sure she hates my guts."

"I mean, you're always touching her and stuff, puttin' your arm around her, shoving her-"

"Okay, I'm blind, I tend to touch people a lot, doesn't mean I wanna date them."

"I'm just telling you what I was picking up, don't jump down my throat."

Jer ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, well, your matchmaking skills wouldn't get you a show on Lifetime, let me just tell you that."

Ola stood up; Jer could hear his bones creaking as he moved to his desk. Out of the blue, he said- "Today's my birthday."

There was a silence, then Jer heard Ola lean back in his chair. "No kidding? That's cool man, how old, 17?"

Jer nodded, putting on his shoes. "Yeah, my cousins just called to remind me."

"I think you're probably the only teenager in the world who wouldn't remember their own birthday."

Jer snorted. "Yeah, well, I forgot it last year too, so I'm not even surprised."

"You know, you're kinda weird."

"I tend to get that a lot. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, have fun, wherever you're going. But not too much fun- Savannah's a nice girl-I'd hate to see what would happen if someone hurt her."

Jer left the room, not bothering to give the insinuation a response.

**===66+666+66===**

I checked my watch- or, Trinity's watch, we she had lent me for the night- about ten thirty. We didn't know exactly where this park was, or how far, so it was probably best if we left now. I motioned to Jer and Savvy (who were still ignoring one another), and together we huddled by the crack until another group of night duty students had passed by. I'm sure they wouldn't have ratted us out, but the less people who knew, the better.

Quietly, we slipped into the outside world and took off running. When we were about ten blocks away, I finally slowed to a walk. "Alright, look for a phone booth. We need a phone book to get the address of the park."

Savvy wrinkled her nose. "Do they even have phone booths anymore?"

I rolled my eyes. "You better hope they do, or we'll just go back to school."

She pouted, but went on the lookout for a telephone. After a few minutes, Jer whisper-shouted- "There, look, I see one!"

Savvy and I both whipped our heads in the direction he was pointing, and he snickered. I frowned and punched him in the shoulder. "Grow up farm boy. We gotta be serious about this."

He tried to look apologetic, but the effect was lost due to the mischievous grin on his face.

"We're never gonna find a phone booth, people don't even use pay phones anymore I mean everyone has a cell phone I mean we don't have a cell phone but still I'd rather ask someone to bother their phone than use a pay phone, they just scream scary movie, and they're not all that clean and- oh! Wait, I found a pay phone!"

Grinning, Savvy took off down the street, and Jer and I followed. Somehow the three of us managed to squeeze into the phone booth, but it was a tight squeeze. I bent down to pick up the phone book which had fallen to the floor, and space got even tighter.

"Get your elbow out of my face, you tall person!"

"Look who's talking, you're not exactly what they call petite!"

"You are gouging out my eye!"

"Do you ever stop talking?"

"I do when I'm killing someone!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

Before actual bloodshed could occur, I popped up. "Okay guys, I got the address! Let's go!"

Reluctantly, the two of them stepped out of the booth. Before I could stop her, Savvy stooped down and heaved an armful of snow at Jer. "How's that for not talking!"

He screeched as the snow made contact with his body, and Savvy laughed triumphantly. I used that opportunity to hiss in her ear- "Sexual tensionnn…."

She stiffened, and the laugh stopped. She shot me a dirty look, and I smiled innocently back at her. Jer, after wiping off the snow that he could, straightned up and glared in Savvy's direction. I ignored it. "Alright gang, we are currently on 4th street. The park is on E. 9th street. Anyone know which was is East?"

Jer shrugged, and Savvy gave me a blank look. I groaned. "Great. You guys have been a real big help."

**===0+01+010===**

"So… you wanna see the movies I brought?"

Kev rubbed the back of his head, and took the bag of DVD's.

"I wasn't too sure what kind of movie you liked, so I brought a lot, cause I don't know if you like comedy or action or romance, okay I brought the romance for me, but I wasn't to sure what you'd want-"

Kev lifted a movie.

"Ohmygod, you actually like Starsky and Hutch? Nobody ever likes Starsky and Hutch, I totally put that movie in in case I ended up having to watch it at home alone cause…cause…"

Her voice trailed off, and Kev tried to ignore the awkward silence. "So, did you want popcorn or something?"

She brightened, and reached into her purse. "Yeah, I brought a couple bags. I hope you don't mind Extra Butter, that's all we had, but I can go get some-"

Kev took the bag from her hand. "No, this is fine. I'll pop it, and get some drinks. Think you could put the movie in? The DVD player's in the cabinent above the T.V."

She nodded, and Kev headed into the kitchen, grinning.

_Alright… okay… this might turn out alright after all._

**===64+46+64===**

David looked down at his phone. 11:10. They were late, but he was trying not to worry. There was no reason to be worried, there was three of them. Maybe they hadn't even been able to get out, he hadn't even asked her how-

"David?"

He looked up, and hoped the eagerness wasn't too obvious. She was across the park, and behind her was the other girl and Jeremiah. He shoved his hands in his pocket and headed over.

They made eye contact, and David looked away first. Something was buzzing in the back of his head, and he decided it was best if they all went inside, out of the cold. Especially since Ash seemed rather unaccustomed to the snow, she was shivering and rubbing her arms up down.

David took off his coat and threw it around her. She looked up at him, surprised, and he thought he heard an 'eep' from her roommate. He shrugged. "You're cold."

She started to take off the jacket. "Yeah, well, now you'll be cold. Here, I'm fine."

David put his hand up and took a step back. "My house is right over there- I won't have time to get cold. Let's go."

Walking side by side with Ash, David focused on his feet, hoping she wasn't expecting him to say something. The other two teens were silent as well, and David was relieved when they reached his house. He opened the back door and stood aside as they entered. He was slightly amused when Jeremiah and Ash's roommate entered, their jaws dropped. Ash however, didn't notice, which raised even more questions in his mind about Ash's past.

"So um, this is Jer, I think you've already met, and this is Savannah, but we call her Savvy. And guys, this is David."

David shook Savannah- Savvy's hand, and reached for Jer's. Savvy elbowed him. "Shake his hand farm boy."

He scowled, but did as she demanded. David shot Ash a confused look, and she blinked, then grinned sheepishly. "Oh my God, I never told you! Jer's blind, so um… yeah!"

David gave the tall boy another look. He was standing confidently in the kitchen, and he hadn't stumbled as they were walking through the park. The other boy grinned.

"Hard to believe, I know, that something this perfect could be marred but such a handicap. Alas, no one can have it all."

Savvy scoffed, and David felt one corner of his mouth rise.

Ash clapped her hands, and, amused, David watched as she took charge. "Alright, it's almost 11:30, that gives us about a half hour to get ready, and… um, David, how far is the club?"

David shrugged. "By cab? Maybe about fifteen minutes."

She nodded. "Alright, then if we leave at 11:45, we'll be there around midnight, then we leave the club at like three, come back here, change, and we're back at school by 4. Sound good?"

Savvy and Jer nodded, and David grinned. She had a sense of authority around her, but not the Jennifer Blum student-council-president kind of authority. This was something deeper, something more… hard. He shook his head.

"So David, I think you and Jer are about the same size. I mean, he's like an inch or two taller, but that shouldn't hurt, so I guess you could get him something to wear?"

She looked at him expectantly, and he blinked. "Oh, yeah, sorry. Here, my uh-" _Oh God, don't say babysitter-_ "My dad's girlfriend left some of her clothes here."

They followed him up the stairs, and he led them into Tara's room. Savvy looked around. "Kinda plain… look's like a guest room."

He shrugged. "She spends most of her time in my dad's room- she just keeps her clothes here."

Savvy threw open the closet and pulled out a red minidress. "Your _dad's_ girlfriend?"

He shoved his hands in his pocket. "He likes them younger- she's only 22."

"Ew."

David grinned- well, almost grinned. "Yeah, that's what I said."

Ash sat down on the bed, and David tried to ignore how her hair was floating around her face. "So where is your dad anyways?"

"He had a meeting in New York and his train got snowed in. He won't be back until tomorrow morning." Thank God. Probably the only good news Cortez had ever called him with.

Jer, who was leaning on the door, snorted. "Lucky you."

David shrugged, and Ash clapped her hands. "Come on guys, we've got a schedule to keep! Jer, David, go get dressed!"

Jer rolled off the door into the hallway, and David led him down into his room.

"Any preferences?"

The other boy leaned on the opposite wall, and stared at David with pale blue eyes. "Nah, not really. Just… no skinny jeans. Please. I'd like to be able to reproduce later on you know."

David gave a small snort and opened his closet. He was rummaging through his pants when something Jer had said clicked. Reproducing?

He cleared his throat. "So… Jer. Anything going on between you and Ash?"

The boy's blue eyes widened a fraction of an inch. "Why do people keep asking me that?"

Before David could do something violent to him, the other boy grinned, and ran a hand through his hair. "Why? You like her or something?"

David stuck his head in his closet and didn't respond. Clearly, Jer didn't need one, because a loud snort escaped him. "Don't worry loverboy, she's all yours. Ash and I are just friends."

David let out the breath he had been holding and threw a pair of dark wash jeans at the other boy. They were kind of skater cut, but they were fancy enough to get them into the Fur Lounge. Anyways, Jer struck him as the skater boy type.

To his surprise, Jer caught the jeans, without any visible effort. David turned back into his closet. "I don't have to many dress shirts… they're all black…"

Jer shurrged. "That's fine with me, although I have been told that when I wear black I do somewhat resemble a vampire…"

David spotted a shirt at the back of the closet. Tara had placed it there weeks ago, but he'd never worn it. It still had the tag. He pulled the light grey button down off the hanger and threw it at Jer. Again he caught it, and he felt the material. "What is this, silk?"

David shrugged. "It's a dress shirt."

Jer laughed. "Mind if I change in here?"

David made the universal guy sound for okay, something that was a mix between a grunt and a cough. "I'm gonna go call a cab, it'll be here in like fifteen imbues. Can you tell the girls that?"

"Got it."

**===41+14+41===**

"Oh my god, this place is packed!" Gabi checked her phone as Nadine maneuvered her car into one of the last few parking spaces left near Loretta's house. She had forgotten that the girl lived in a mansion.

"Alright, that should do it. Ready to make an entrance?"

Gabi giggled and rolled her eyes. "We're just going to stay for a little bit, okay Nadine? I'm exhausted."

Nadine scoffed. "Oh I totally lied when I said we'd only go for half an hour. We're not leaving till the police kick us out!"

"Right."

Carefully picking their way past parked cars, the two girls made their way towards the front entrance. Gabi could already hear the music, she thought she could faintly hear Usher in the background. Automatically, she could feel her feet begin to step to the beat.

Nadine rang the doorbell, and it was opened by Loretta's brother, Mason. He grinned at the two of them, and Gabi could tell he'd probably been drinking since the party started three hours ago. "Hello ladies, you are both looking hot tonight!"

Nadine giggled, and Gabi cracked a smile. Mason ran a hand down Nadine's bare arm, and she giggled again. She shot Gabi an excited look, which Gabi responded to by wiggling her eyebrows. Her friend blushed, and Gabi smirked.

"Hey Mason, where's the food at? I'm starved."

Without taking his hand off Nadine, Mason cocked his head towards the kitchen. "Through the foyer and the living room, in the kitchen. And um, that Jack kid's been asking for you. I think he's by the pool."

Gabi tried not to look too excited, but Nadine smiled big enough to let her know she wasn't succeeding. Gabi put a hand on her hip. "I'm going to get some food, you gonna stay here?"

Nadine looked Mason up and down, then discreetly licked her lips. She nodded at Gabi, who winked back.

"Adios chica."

The journey to the kitchen was a long one, twice she had to jump out of the way of someone swinging a cup of beer recklessly as they danced to Pink's Raise Your Glass. In the kitchen, she ran into Maisie, who was getting very cozy with Adrian Gonzales.

"Hey girl, you look hot!"

Gabi grinned as she placed a handful of chips on her plate. She took in Maisie's black mini-skirt and yellow crop top, which set off her chocolate colored skin beautifully. "You're looking good too, I like that shirt."

Maisie grinned, then grabbed Adrian's arm. "Come on Gonzales, I'm ready to dance!"

He grinned at Gabi as he passed by, and pantomimed someone drinking. She rolled her eyes back and grabbed a Sprite from the cooler.

Seeing a flash of bushy hair, she looked out the glass doors to the pool, which was already full of people, some of them in bathing suits, most of them in party clothes, shoes included. Sitting on one of the lawn chairs was Jack, and standing in front of him in a barely there hot pink minidress was- Gabi crushed a chip in her fist- Deedee.

She stepped outside, and skulked through the shadows until she was close enough to hear their conversation.

"-yeah, I just saw her, she said she was feeling a little sick and was going to go home. She looked like she was totally drunk."

"Really? Cause I haven't seen her at all, and I got here a while ago."

"Yup, she was making out with Ryan Herrick, then she ran past me saying, 'I'm gonna hurl!' I followed her in the bathroom, then I walked her to her car, I mean, she was like COVERED in vomit."

Jack stood up quickly. "You let her drive herself home?"

Deedee took a step back, and gave a small, wavering grin. "Why are we wasting time on this? I can think of _much_ better ways to have fun." She ran her fingers up his chest, and Gabi clenched a jaw.

Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys. "I'm gonna go make sure she made it home all right."

Deedee pouted._ "_Oh come on, Gabi wasn't _that_ drunk."

Gabi's eyebrows flew up, and she dropped her plate of chips and dip. And if that didn't get the two's attention, Gabi shrieking "_EXCUSE ME?_" certainly did.

Both Deedee and Jack turned around, and Deedee turned a rather unattractive shade of grey. Jack reached for her, cautiously. "Gabi? Are you all right?"

She snorted. "Of course I'm all right! I just got here! And contrary to what Ms. So-desperate-to-get-a-man-she'd-kill-her-mother over here said, I haven't been drinking. Or making out with Ryan Herrick. Or anyone!"

Deedee's hands clenched into fists, and she hissed through pursed lips. "Like we're going to believe you, you alcoholic!"

Gabi laughed, and after a moment, Jack joined in. He stepped over to stand by Gabi, and she crossed her arms. "Give it up Deedee. Shit like that only works on MTV. Go get some food, maybe that'll help."

The other girl stamped her foot, snarled at Gabi, then stamped her way towards the house. Unfortunately for her however, her five inch heels caught in a space between to cobblestones, sending Deedee teetering into the pool. Gabi gasped, then exploded into laughter.

Between chuckles, Jack managed to squeeze out- "I should go help her…"

Gabi grabbed his arm. "No, leave it, she's fine." The girl was, she was currently throwing a tempter tantrum in the shallow end, much to the amusement of several others in the pool.

Jack threw an arm around her shoulder, and Gabi felt her giggles dieing down. "So that stuff… she made it all up?"

Gabi looked up at him to see he was looking down at her. "Um, yeah… I really did just get here."

"So you weren't making out with Ryan Herrick?"

Slowly, Gabi shook her head. "If I recall correctly, he's currently making out with Nikki Sangoria."

Jack grinned. "So… you're here. And you look beautiful. Does this mean I might be getting my dance?"

Gabi smiled back as she heard Pitbull's newest song begin. She grabbed Jack's arm and led him toward the house. "Only if you can keep up!"

**===77+777+77===**

Timmy woke with a start. For a second, he wondered what had woke him, but things registered very quickly.

His little sister was curled into a ball smothering her screams with a pillow. She was dripping in sweat and her eyes were screwed shut. Timmy's mouth went dry when he saw her legs- they were rippling, as if something was moving- changing inside of them.

"Chris! Christina what is it!"

Her eyes popped open for a second, and Tim saw that they were red, and the veins around them were standing out from her pale skin. He grabbed his sisters hand, but a second later, he had to release it so he could clap his hands to his own head, although it did little to stop the shouting.

"_**TIMMY!"**_

"Chris? What's going on, what's wrong with you?"

"_**I didn't take my pill- there was only one left, so I gave it to you- this way, only I have to hurt!"**_

Tim wanted to scream, to pound the floor, but he knew this wasn't the time. "I'm calling an ambulance!"

"_**NO! DON'T!"**_

"I have to- I don't know what else to do- I… I, I gotta help you Chris!" Timmy was horrified to feel tears pouring down his face. _this should be me… I should be the one in pain, not Chris…_

"_**NO! I wanted it this way! Just… just, sit here with me, don't call the ambulance they'll just call the cops and then Bob will get us and we'll never get home!"**_

Tim gathered his sister in his arms, and shuddered as he felt her body. Whatever was happening in her legs, it was happening in her whole body- he felt something _moving_ on her back, and her arms were rippling, like the muscles were doing flips.

"Chris, I gotta call somebody!"

"_**NOT THE POLICE!"**_

"Then who else? We don't have anybody else Chris!"

There was no answer however, and Timmy held his sister tight as another wave of pain seemed to crash through her.

**===12+34+56===**

The movie was over, Kev was going through the other selections while Jen picked popcorn kernels off her shirt. The room was silent, and Kev tried not to jump every time her bare arm brushed his.

She left to throw away the popcorn, and on her return, stopped by the mantle. "Is this you?"

Kev flushed, and stood up to join her. "Yeah, that's me and Aditi next to the Lincoln memorial."

"How old were you?"

"Um… I was about twelve, so I guess she was around six or so."

She picked up another photo, this one of just Kev, around four years old and in a Pre-school uniform, next to the Washington monument. "And this?"

"Oh, that was pre-school, my first field trip to the monument."

She thought for a moment, then placed the photo back, this one of Aditi in a ballet photo. She fingered it absentmindedly. "You've lived here all your life?"

Kev shrugged. "In this exact house, since the day I was born. What about you?"

She replaced the Aditi photo with one of Kev's parents on their wedding day. "Actually, I was born and raised in Dallas."

Kev raised an eyebrow. "Really?" Now that he thought about it, she did say some of her words differently, like pie. "So when did you move to D.C?"

"Well, when I was 13, we moved to Florida. Then about a year and a half ago, we moved here. And all of a sudden, we're rich."

Kev frowned. "What?"

She looked at him, and grinned. "Oh, I don't mean we like, robbed a bank or whatever. It's just that, while we were in Dallas, my grandpa ran camera's for the Dallas Cowboy's football games. It's a good job, but nothing special. But then we move to Florida, and he's the handyman for this uber-rich family. That was fun, cause I got to babysit a lot; the family had two kids. But then we move here, and I don't even know what he does, I just know I'm suddenly in this posh new prep school, living in a posh new house, in a posh new neighborhood, and it's still just kinda confusing."

She picked up another photo, but this one slipped through her fingers. She dove down to catch it, but Kev got to it first, catching it an inch before the glass frame hit the ground. She looked at him, eye's huge. "Oh my God, I am sooo sorry! I can't believe I almost did that I am sooo-"

Kev gave a small smile and placed a finger on Jen's lips. She went cross-eyed trying to look at it, and Kev took the finger away, blushing. She looked at him again, a small smile oh her lips. Slowly, they stood up, and Kev placed the picture carefully on the mantle. The blond girl took a step towards him. "That was a really… really… good catch."

Kev supressed a gulp. She was getting closer, and he could feel her breath on his face. He was slowly leaning in when-

The phone rang. He inwardly cursed, and looked at his watch. Past 11. He went into the kitchen to pick it up before it woke his grandmother, and was surprised to hear a young voice on the other side, not the telemarketer he expected.

"Hello? Is this Aditi's house?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid Aditi's already gone to bed, she has school tomorrow-"

"It's for me?"

Kev jumped about a foot as Aditi scrambled through the kitchen door, from where she had clearly been eavesdropping. He frowned at her as she snatched the phone from his hands.

"It's late."

"I'll be quick."

"Who is it?"

"It's probably Melissa asking for help on her English homework."

"That was a boy."

"So a boy can't ask me for help on homework?"

"That's all he better be asking for."

"You're not the boss of me!"

"You're in sixth grade."

"Oh get a grip Kev."

"You've got five minutes."

She rolled her eyes at him, before clutching the phone to her chest and scurrying out of the room. Kev contemplated picking up the other line and listening in; there had been something weird in the background of the call, and the boy's voice had sounded almost scared-

Then he felt Jen's light touch on his arms, and all former thoughts flew out of his head.

**===51+15+51===**

sorry it took so long! :( UGH. got sick, and when i woke up after like three days of HELL, my laptop was busted. SO. had to get that fixed, then my A-HOLE OF AN ACTING TEACHER emails me with this HUGE ASS ASSIGNMENT. like, we had to read 14 plays, then write four to six pages of analysis on each one. and they werent even NORMAL plays. they were those weird, artsy ones that no one really likes. :P ANYWAYS. im back in newyork, and um... ITS COLD. just saying.

uhh... i had some other things to say, but i can't really remember, cause i just unpacked all my stuff, and i've still got to get my stuff together for class tomorrow -shoot me-. ANYWAYS. i was gonna make this all one chapter, but it was getting HELLA LONG. like, almost thirty pages. so i cut it in half, and part two will prolly be up in a few days. also, sorry for any mistakes, i put this up in a rush. SO. :)love my reviewers, but i wanna put this chapter up quick, so ill respond to you lot next chapter, cause i LOVELOVELOVE you. -still inappropriate-.

SO. please reveiw! -**stripedpolkadots**

**_Coolin' by the lockers getting kind of funky_  
_Me and the crew - we're drinking Brass Monkey_  
_This girl walked by - she gave me the eye_  
_I reached in the locker - grabbed the Spanish Fly_  
_I put it with the Monkey - mixed it in the cup_  
_Went over to the girl, "Yo baby, what's up?"_  
**


	26. Crazy Nights Part 2

disclaimer: i don't own maximum ride. BOO. but this is an epically long chapter, so only a half BOO.

Strangers- A Maximum Ride Story

by: **stripedpolkadots**

Chapter 26: Crazy Nights; Part 2

I sat back as Savvy threw the closet doors wide open. She looked like she was in heaven. "Oh my God, have you ever seen this many clothes?"

I shrugged. Brittany Master's had more. But Savvy wasn't listening for my answer. Instead, she was squealing happily as she pulled out outfit after outfit. After she gave me a sly look for the third time, I started to get a little worried.

Finally however, she turned around, a devious grin on her face. I stood up, and slowly began to back away. "Savvy… Savannah… Savvs, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because I am a genius, and I have worked magic. TA DAHH!" She whipped an armful of clothes, and somehow, I managed to catch them all. I examined them- a pair of high waisted black shorts, a white tank top with slits at the side, and a tiny black corset-vest thing She grinned at me gleefully.

"These shorts are kinda small…"

"Oh trust me, you have got the legs to pull it off. You have great legs, and we're gonna make sure David knows it."

"It's like… below freezing out there!"

"No pain no gain."

"Savvy…"

She crossed her arms, and a mulish look came on her face.

"_Nudge, there's no way I'm wearing this!"_

"_Why not? You look gorgeous!"_

"_Yeah Max, you really do!"_

"_Not you too Angel!"_

"_Max, Angel and I already took a vote. You're wearing the dress."_

"_This dress is impossible to fight in- I can barely walk in it!"_

"_Well, you're not going to fight, you're going on a date!"_

"_Yeah! And with Fang, so you gotta blow him away!"_

"_Guys, come on- oh, not the Bambi eyes- aren't you two getting a little old for those? Come on!"_

I shook my head. Savvy was back in the closet, but I couldn't focus. I had seen younger Savvy again, but this time there was another girl, an impossibly cute one with curly blond hair and big blue eyes. And I had seen myself in the mirror- I was younger too, maybe 14 or 15, and I was a wearing a tight black minidress- it stopped a few inches above me knees, and strappy black heels.

"Hello? Earth to Ashley? Put on the outfit, lemme see lemme see lemme see!"

Rolling my eyes, I took off my jumpsuit and got into the clothes.

"Ohmygod. Ohmygod. You're about to make me turn lesbian right now, no homo. Oh wait, full homo."

I blushed, and tugged at the hem of the shorts, trying to bring them down to a decent level. Savvy leapt over the bed and slapped my hand away. "Don't you dare!"

I stared at her, wide-eyed. "Savvy, did you see what you just did?"

"Stopped you from ruining the perfect outfit?"

I shook my head, eyes still wide. "You… you just jumped over that whole bed. Like, in one jump. With no running start."

She shrugged, adjusting my shirt. "Guess that makes me Superman then. " She put on a deep voice, moving back into the closet. "Leaping over tall buildings in a single bound."

I laughed, then tugged my shorts down lower. "Soo… is Jer your Louis Lane then?" A hanger came flying out of the closet, which I just barely managed to duck. She came out a moment later, sneering. She had a couple dresses in her hand.

"What is your obsession with Jer and me?"

I shrugged, and lay down on the bed. It was strange, magical almost, to being lying on a soft bed again. "I dunno, just think you two should just do something about all the sexual tension." That, and it's funny to see you get all sputtery and embarrassed about it. Revenge is sweet.

"Oh my God, I'm not gonna jump his bones!"

Her shout was muffled by her movements; she was changing out of her jumpsuit.

The door opened, and I shot up. "Not gonna jump _whose_ bones?"

Jer was in the doorway, scowling. I groaned. _Here we go again._

"GAH! Pervert!"

The scowl left Jer's face, to be replaced with a confused expression. "What are you talk-"

I rolled my eyes on the bed. "She's changing. Of course."

Savvy, still wearing the bottom half of her jumpsuit, charged over, arm sleeves waving behind her, and shoved Jer out the door. "Jesus Christ, don't you ever knock? Creep!"

I heard a thud as Jer hit the opposite wall. "Jesus Christ yourself, why are you always naked?"

Savvy sneered, and shot the door a dirty look. I lay back down on the bed. "You know he can't see your glare through the door, right? And that he's blind... so he couldn't see anything else?"

"Oh shut up, this is all your fault." She reached into her shoes and through a package at me. I moved to the side, and it landed on the pillow where my head had been.

"What's this?"

"Makeup- you do know what that is, right?"

I rolled my eyes and picked up the package. It was makeup, wrapped in toilet paper. "Where'd you get this?"

Savvy shrugged, finally out of the jumpsuit and slipping into a neon-green halter dress. She looked in the mirror, stuck out her tongue, and pulled it off. "I got some from that Kimberly girl for you, and I borrowed some for me from Sade. No way we're stepping into a club without makeup." She pulled on a black pantsuit, grimaced, and pulled it off. She did the same for a banana yellow bubbledress, a hot pink strapless, and a purple tube-top that had aspirations of someday growing up to be a minidress.

She blew out her cheeks and stomped her foot. I had to suppress a laugh- she looked like a little kid when she did that. "Having troubles over there Savvs?"

She stuck her tongue out at me and crossed her arm. "I can't believe I can pick an outfit for you in a second, and there's nothing left here for me to try!"

"Stop being so dramatic."

"Easy for you to say, you look like a flippin' goddess! That's it, I'm not going. I'm just going to stay here and watch Real Housewives of Atlanta, maybe something interesting will happen to one of them!"

I wrinkled my nose. "Eughh, they're like, thirty, nothing interesting happens to them." I made my way over to the back corner of the closet. "See, did you even look back here?"

Savvy was distracted, putting all the dresses back on their hangers. "It doesn't matter where I looked, I'm not going."

I flicked through dresses, some uglier than the others. I was beginning to think that maybe Savvy was right; there were no more dresses, when I was a blotch of white. I pulled it out; it was a white minidress with billowing sleeves that cuffed at the wrist, and rusching at the bottom that made it practically like a second skin. I grinned.

"Oh Savannah… look what I found…"

**===234+567+891===**

David lifted his brow as heard a crash, then shouting. He moved toward the hall, then moved out of the way when Jer came storming through. "Girls, really! Who the hell needs them?"

David moved back to the couch. "Well, I mean…without females, reproduction becomes a wee bit harder-"

Jeremiah plopped down on the opposite seat. "Oh shut up. Are you dressed?"

David looked down at his black button down and dark wash- almost black jeans that he had just changed into. "Yeah, I'm ready. The cab's gonna be here any minutes- have you told Ash and Savannah?"

Jer blew a raspberry. "Oh I got them. They should be here soon."

David nodded and checked his phone. Almost 12. He looked up at the other boy, then back down. He shifted in his seat, then examined his fingers. Normally awkward silences didn't really phase him, but jeez-

"So, it's my birthday."

He looked up. The other boy was picking at a thread on his shirt, and David could see that the tips of his ears were slightly red.

"Oh um… really? How old are you?"

Jer shrugged. "Seventeen."

There was an awkward silence that was broken by a throat clearing. He looked up. In the doorway was Savannah, hair free of her headband and flying around her face in a cloud. She was wearing a short white dress with billowing sleeves, bright red lipstick, and bright red shoes that matched.

David cracked a grin. "You look good Savannah." She beamed at him, and Jer shot him a close look.

"Thanks David, you guys look pretty good yourselves. But enough about us. May I introduce, for your viewing pleasure-"

"I am not coming out there Savvs, over my dead body!"

"I will take your corpse to the club if you don't get your skinny ass out here!"

"Savannah!"

"I will stab you in the throat! Just like that kid in my Art class, I swear to God!"

David heard a weary sigh, and what sounded like a foot stomping. In the next moment, his eyes were glazing over, and he was struggling to keep his mouth closed. Ashley had stepped directly into a block of light, and her hair was gleaming in the glow. There was a light gold shimmer on her eyelids, and, unlike Savannah, her lips were nude. She was wearing a white tank top with cut-outs on the side and a small black vest over it. Her shorts were impossibly short, and David struggled to keep his gaze from lingering on her thighs.

There was a silence, and David realized they were all waiting for him to say something. Jer had a small smirk on his face, Savvy was glaring expectantly, and Ash was looking at him with those big brown eyes- David felt his breath catch. The silence dragged on.

Finally, Savvy stamped her foot. "Well? What do you think?"

David stood up and took a step closer. "I think you look beautiful."

Somehow, Ashley seemed to get what he was trying to say with those few words- he could tell by the way her lips parted, and her eyes widened, just a bit.

The silence was beginning to settle again, when there was a honk from outside. "Cab's here. I think Tara left some coats in the hall closet you two can use." He threw Jer one of his spare jackets.

Savannah jumped up and down, and David for a moment questioned how the hell she wasn't falling over in her four inch heels.

"Ohmygod, Ohmygod, this is happening! This is actually happening!" She ran to the hall closet and pulled out two coats. She threw one at Ash, who, David was amused to see, caught it easily. "This happen a lot?"

Ash rolled her eyes. "What can I say? She's very easily… excited."

"Guys come on!" Savvy threw open the door, dashed back, and grabbed Jer's arm. "Come on come on come on!"

Ash grinned and elbowed David in the side as she walked past him. "You better hurry up. Guarantee she'll leave without us in a second."

David laughed, and pulled on his coat.

**===23+45+67===**

Jeremiah wondered what the protocol for being squeezed into a tiny cab was, especially when a girl who clearly hated his guts was pressed up against him. He could hear Ash shifting to the right of him as she struggled not to fall off the tire that the clearly not-so-smart cabbie had placed on the seat. David was in the front, and Jer and Savvy were left to share the one remaining seat. The girl was practically in his lap, although when Ash had suggested that very thing, Savvy had shot that down with a vehement "NO.", even though this left her pressed against the door.

This was no help to Jer, seeing as he was a healthy 16- no, 17-year-old boy, and the warmth from her body was seeping through his pants leg. Jer was wondering just how short her dress was when-

"Oh, Jer, I never got to tell you happy birthday."

Jer could feel the air as the two girls whipped their heads to face him- in fact, he got a mouthful of Savvy's hair as she turned her head- Jer noticed that it smelled like strawberries.

"Woah woah woah, whose birthday?"

Jer could hear the plastic as David shifted in his seat. His voice practically oozed confusion. "Uh…Jer's? You said it was your birthday, right?

Jer cringed. "Yeah, but I may have forgotten to mention it to everyone else."

Someone punched him in the shoulder- Ashley. "You jerk, why didn't you tell us!"

He shrugged. "I forgot until my cousins called." Ashley punched him again, harder. Jer tried to dodge, but there was no room in the cab. "Okay, are you done beating the blind kid up yet?"

Ash flipped her hair and flicked Jer in the head. "You're gonna catch hell from us for this later. We still owe you… what is it, seventeen hits?"

Jer could feel Ash turn away, but there were still eyes on him. He tried to ignore her, but the eyes were boring holes into his flesh.

"Can I help you?"

"Don't get snippy with me, you're the one keeping secrets!"

Jer's mouth fell open. "Secrets? I forgot, since when is that a crime?"

"Yeah, well, whatever." She crossed her arms, and Jer suppressed a grin. He didn't have a death wish, so he wasn't going to be the one to tell her, but in her crossing her arms and shifting her weight, she had just placed herself almost completely in Jer's lap.

**===67+86+79===**

Savvy clenched her fists as the cab pulled up to the curb. She couldn't even call it by it's name, some Lounge or whatever- it was just "The Club", (cue: thunder and fading echo… the club…the club…the club…). David stepped out of the cab first, and Savvy suppressed a squeal when he opened the door for Ash, and offered her his hand. Jer shifted as he moved to follow Ash out of the cab, and she could feel her face heating up as she realized just how close she had been sitting to him. David popped his head back in to pay the cabbie, and a moment later he was offering his hand to Savvy, who took it, giggling. The cab roared away, and the four teens stood on the sidewalk for a moment, looking at the long line of people waiting to get into the club. Savvy could faintly hear the bass from a song leaking out the doors.

David cleared his throat and looked at Savvy. "So, you're only fourteen, right?"

Savvy nodded slowly. Self-conscious, she pushed a lock of curly hair out of her face. David blew out his cheeks. "Alright, it's simple. Ash and I will go in first, then you and Jer will follow behind us. Savannah, you're going to hide your face in Jer's shoulder, because your face might give you away."

There was a silence, then Ash snorted. Savvy glared at her, then placed her hands on her hips. "Excuse me?"

David looked at her, confused, then gestured, almost awkwardly. "Like Jer, put your arm around her- like this- and Savannah, just kind of shove your face in his shoulder- you're the perfect height for that… see?"

Savvy could feel her face burning as David placed Jer's arms around her, and she could see Ash's shoulders shaking with laughter. She tried not to notice that Jer smelled nice- like smoke, almost mixed with pine- something foresty.

"You can't keep your hands off me."

Savvy just managed to keep from shivering as his warm breath touched her ear. She elbowed him, mostly to distract the still laughing Ashley. "So are we going in, or what?"

David shrugged and lightly laid an arm on Ash's shoulder. From the back, Savvy saw her roommate almost melt into his arm with practiced ease, and she wondered how long the two had known each other.

The line grew short very quickly, and Savvy could feel her nervousness building as she saw more and more people rejected from the club. She was about to ask Ash if they could just go back home when Jer pulled her close- well, closer- to his side. "Chill out- your nervousness is oozing." Savvy was silent, wrapped in the warm embrace.

"_Max, is Fang going to be okay? Is he? Is there something I should do? Anything?"_

_A nurse came through the door, Savvy realized she was in a hospital, looking at young Ashley again. Her roommate, who was maybe around 14, was dirty, with dried blood on her torn white shirt. Her hair was short, and her face was dirty. But it was her eyes that shocked Savvy most- they were old, and tortured, and currently filled with such pain that Savvy felt it like a punch to the gut. When the nurse reached Ash, the girl blanched, and Savvy felt sure her roommate was about to faint. In another second though, her color returned, and she followed the nurse out of the waiting room with a straight back. _

_Savvy felt her knees, and she was steadied by a pair of strong arms. Looking up, she saw it was a younger Jeremiah. He was wearing a blue shirt, which, like Ashley's, was also covered in blood. _

"_Iggy is he gonna be okay there was so much blood no way he's okay with all that blood why did this happen-"_

_A moment later, her voice was cut off when Jer pulled her into a crushing hug. Savvy felt herself start to cry, and at the same time, noted that young bloody Jer smelled the same as older Jer- like smoke and trees. _

Savvy stumbled, and suddenly she was cold. A second later, she realized it was because Jer had let her go, and they were in the club. He shot her a smile.

"Told you it'd be fine."

Surprised, she smiled back. "Yeah, I guess. Where's Ash?"

If Jer was surprised that she was being civil, he didn't show it. "She and David went to go get tables, they said wait here Mrs. Zoned-Out. What were you thinking about?"

Savvy shrugged. "Oh, I see Ashley- I think they found a table." Instinctively, she grabbed Jer's hand, and nearly dropped it when she felt an almost spark in her fingers. "This way."

She wove the way through the tables, almost leaping to the side when a couple feel off the chair in front of her. Ashley waved her over when they reached the table and took her jacket. Savvy looked around. She could see the stage set up, but there was no one on it yet.

"When is the concert gonna start?"

Ashley cupped a hand around her ear and leaned in closer. "What?"

Savvy let go of Jer's hand (alright, let's just pretend she wasn't holding his hand way longer than necessary) and cupped her mouth. "The concert! When's it gonna start?"

Ash shrugged, and turned to David, who checked his watch and looked up at the stage. "Any minute now, it's almost 12:30."

Savvy nodded and turned to Ashley. "You wanna dance?"

The blond girl blushed, and tucked a chunk of hair behind her ear. "I don't know- I mean, I think I should probably just stay here, you know-"

Savvy could feel a sly smile growing on her face. Ashley took a cautious step back, but before she could get too far, Savvy shot out and grabbed her roommates arm. The smile grew even bigger as the song changed and Lil Jon's "Get Low" came on. Ashley's eyes widened. She struggled to get away, and Savvy tightened her grip.

"Come on Ashley! This is every drunk girls favorite song to dance like a skank to!"

Ashley cast a helpless look at David, who had a small smile on his face, a smaller version of the all out grin Jer had.

"But Savvy, we're not drunk girls! Or skanks!"

Savvy yanked her roommate towards the dance floor. "Those are mere technicalities! And the night is young!"

**===990+881+772===**

David smiled and crossed his arms. "So… Jer. You and Savvy, huh?" He bit back a laugh as the other boy's cheeks flamed to a bright red color.

"Man, I already told you, it's not like that. Now are there any fine ladies out there who want a chance to dance with the Jer-meister?"

David rolled his eyes, but decided to do the blind boy a favor. "Well, there's a 7 at the bar who's eying you."

"What's she look like?"

"Short. Curly brown hair. Blue dress."

"Left or right?"

"Left. Ten o'clock."

That last part left David's mouth before he could think about it; his surprise grew more when Jer turned to where he had meant by ten o'clock. The girl smiled, and began to make her way over to their table.

"She's coming."

"Oh shit, really? Well uh, how do I look?"

David gave him a discreet once-over, and brushed some dust off his shoulder. "You're killin' em."

Out of the corner of his eye, David saw a flash of gold. He turned, and saw Ashley dancing with Savannah, both of them laughing. The two of them were grinding against each other, then Ashley took Savannah's hand and spun her, turning the other girl into a blur of curly hair and white dress. The two girls fell into each other, laughing, and David felt a smile growing on his own face. That smile slid off like stink-sap when he realized there was a growing circle of leering men surrounding them. The song changed, and Wynter Gordon's "Dirty Talk" came on. Savvy threw back her head and laughed, and Ashley joined her, running her hands through her blonde hair. David could see the circle of men shifting, and he was reminded of a pack of wolves- no, wolf-men, wolves that were standing upright with predatory looks on their faces. Savvy pressed herself against her roommate, and the two girls began to dance in unison. David could tell by the fact that they were laughing that they didn't realize the effect they were having on the crowd of men surrounding them, who were getting more and more frenzied. He was about to get up and do something when the music cut off.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, we know you've been waiting a long time for this- I now present to you, live from Fur Lounge in Washington D.C, _HEADSET_!"

David felt a relieved breath fall out of him as the two girls made their way back to the table, giggling and out of breath. He shot the men attempting to follow them a dark look, and smirked when they fell back.

Still out of breath, Ashley stopped giggling when she made eye contact with something behind David. He turned to see the curly-haired girl from the bar, who was now draping herself over Jer, and was practically in his lap. Ashley crossed her arms defensively.

"And you are?"

The girl didn't seem to pick up the ice in Ashley's voice, or the fire shooting from Savannah's heavy eyed glare. Jer however, clearly wasn't as oblivious, because he took his arm from around the girl's shoulder and discreetly leaned away.

The girl hiccupped, giggled, then extended her hand. "Oh I'm Carey. Carey Tagg."

Ashley didn't take the smaller girls hand, just increased the intensity of her glare. Carey finally seemed to realize something was wrong, and she gulped, withdrawing her hand. She pointed at Jer, who had somehow already managed to put almost a foot between them. "Are you two- like- together?"

Savvy scoffed, and Carey finally noticed her. She went for the handshake again. "Hi, I'm Carey."

Savvy eyed the outstretched hand for a moment, rolled her eyes, then headed for the stage, where a crowd was quickly forming. Ashley narrowed her eyes; she seemed conflicted as to whether she should stay at the table and give Carey the third degree, or if she should follow her roommate. After a second, she pursed her lips and turned on her heel, quickly catching up to the younger girl.

David turned to Jer, who was currently drumming his long fingers on the table as Carey ran her fingers up his arm. "I'm going to the stage."

Jer stood up quickly, knocking Carey's fingers off him. "I'll come too."

Carey jumped up next. "Oh, me too!"

David didn't know whether he should roll his eyes or laugh at the girls eagerness. She latched herself to Jer's arm, and he stumbled. "Whoopsie daisy, sorry Jeremy!"

"Jer."

David lead the way to the stage, pushing people to the side when they wouldn't move. He hadn't expected this many people to show up- either Fur Lounge was always this crowded, or Headset was more popular than he thought.

**===67+76+67===**

I elbowed Savvy in the side when I finally reached her. She was standing with her arms crossed, steam almost pouring out of her ears. "Why so serious?"

She rolled her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Well I'm just saying, if someone was to have watched that little scene, they might have thought someone was a little jealous…"

She put her hands on her hip. "You are doing too much my friend."

"I'm just callin' 'em like I see 'em."

Savvy opened her mouth to respond, and at the same time I felt a chill on my neck. I jumped, and turned around to see David standing behind me. Next to him was a sheepish looking Jer and a too-damn eager Clairy or Sherry or whatever her name was. She made a little hop and clapped her hands.

"Oh my God, I can't wait for the concert to start!"

I stifled a laugh as I heard Savvy imitate her in a squeaky voice. "Oh my God, I'm four feet tall and my hair is a rat's nest and my name rhymes with fairy and I'm soooooooo excited for the concert!"

I elbowed her, and she turned back to the stage. A man in tight skinny jeans ran out, and pulled the mike to him.

"Here they are! I give you….HEADSET!"

The crowd went wild.

**===01+02+03===**

Ricky bounced on the balls of his feet as he and Courtney inched closer and closer to the head of the line. He eyed her out of the corner of his eye again. She was fucking hot. She was wearing a tiny black dress-literally, tiny- and her long red hair was straightened and hanging almost to her waist. She was wearing strappy gold heels, and Ricky was willing to bet her outfit cost more than what most people made in a month. She had gold bracelets on her wrists, and she was checking her fingernails impatiently. Finally though, they were at the door. The bouncer examined their tickets, looked them both up and down, then moved the velvet rope aside. Courtney went through, and Ricky made to follow her, when the bouncer slammed his hand back down in his path.

"Yo what the fuck man?"

Courtney turned around and raised a brow while the bouncer pointed to a sign by his head with his massive finger. "This club is 18 and up. Sorry kid."

Ricky could feel sweat building on his forehead, and hoped he didn't start to smell. "Yo, I already got a fuckin' ticket for the concert!"

The man remained impassive. "You're gonna have to go back to ticket central if you want a refund, but you're not getting into this club without some valid form of I.D."

Ricky looked behind the bouncer to Courtney. She had a scowl on her face and she was tapping her heeled foot. Ricky felt panic rising in his chest. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He withdrew two one hundred dollar bills and shoved them at the man. "Here! Is this valid enough for you?"

Face still impassive, the man took the bills from Ricky's hand and slowly lifted the rope to allow Ricky inside. He stomped inside and approached Courtney. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Good work there baby face. Hurry up, the concert's almost over!"

Ricky tried to put his arm around the girl, but she quickly sidestepped. "Where's David? You said he'd be here!"

He looked around. "It's too dark in here, we'll have to wait till the concerts over to find him. When is Jennifer getting here?"

Courtney sneered. "Oh please, that bitch? Who knows what she's doing tonight? Probably sitting at home playing chess with effing Kamadev."

Ricky recoiled. "Kev? What's that supposed to mean? And if she's not coming, who is? Elise?"

Courtney scanned the room, ignoring him. "Lily? Francesca? Alexa?"

Courtney huffed and stamped her foot. "Will you stop nagging me? God, get me a fucking drink before I lose my mind!"

Half of Ricky wanted to lash out, to demand that she call a friend to come meet them there before he snatched the ticket out of her hand, and the other half- "Hello? Drink? Today? Jesus Christ!"

Ricky snapped out of it and patted his back pocket. Good- they were still there. If Courtney was going to be a bitch and not get him a girl, he'd take care of it himself.

**===76+67+76===**

I could feel my heart pounding to the beat, and I threw my hands up, shouting the chorus with the rest of the crowd. I was close enough to the stage to touch it, and I could feel people's bodies pressing against mine in a crushing force, and yet I knew without a doubt that David was the one whose arm was pressed tight against my left side by the electricity frizzling between us.

The crowd surged forward, and I stumbled. David wrapped his arm around my waist and put his lips to my ear. "You alright?"

I shivered, and his grip tightened. "You wanna move towards the back? The crowds thinner back there."

I laughed loudly and turned to face him. "Are you crazy?" I had to shout for him to hear me. "This is awesome!"

He smiled back, and raised his arm. The crowd pitched to the right, and he staggered into me. I fell into Savvy, who yelped as she caught the both of us, then fell into Jer, who caught her with a surprised look on his face. The three of us straightened up, and I noticed that Jer didn't move his hands from Savvy's waist, and she didn't exactly pull away. The short girl- the stranger- was still draped around his body though.

The music stopped, and the lead singer grabbed the mike. "We've only got a few songs left, so get ready to go had Washington D.C!" The crowd roared, and the drummer let out a beat that had everyone jumping. I was lifted by the jumping motions of the crowd- a moment later, I was actually being lifted- hands were on my waist, and a strangers voice was shouting "Girl in the air! Girl in the air!" More hands grabbed me, and then I was crowd surfing, being propelled by hundreds of screaming fans. The drummer dropped another solo, and the crowd began to jump again.

**===23+32+23===**

The crowd leaped as one, and a burly man grabbed Ashley by the waist and set her down before she was dropped. She shot him a smile, and he blushed, clapping her on the shoulder.

"You go girl!"

David grabbed her arm, and she turned, surprised. When she saw who it was, she smiled, and David was taken aback. Her golden hair was tousled, and her eyes were dancing with merriment. There was a shine to her tan skin and she was breathing heavily.

"That… was… INCREDIBLE!"

When he didn't respond, she took a step closer, almost confused. "David? Are you alright?"

Her voice died out as she looked into his eyes. He could hear the music in the background, but somehow they had been pushed to the edges of the crowd, and it was like they were in their own little world. She licked her lips, nervously, and David's heart clenched. He grabbed the back of her neck and was leaning down when-

"David! God, I've been looking all over for you!"

It was like a train wreck. David froze where he was, and Ash, who had been leaning in as well, pulled away, looking at the practically naked red head getting comfortable in David's arms.

"Courtney? What are you doing here?"

Ash took a half step back. "You… you know her?"

David attempted to withdraw from Courtney's grip, but she wasn't letting go. "She goes to my school, I mean, I barely-"

"And who the hell are you?"

Ash shot a glare to the smaller girl. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, I'm talking to you, slut."

Ashley cracked her knuckles, and David wondered if he was going to have to stop a fight. After a moment, Ash seemed to think better of it though, and she laughed. "I'm the slut? You bend over to tie your shoe and your ass is out like a billboard!"

Courtney rolled her eyes. "You're just jealous."

"Oh please, I'd be more jealous of a dead man. At least he probably doesn't have the herp."

David stifled a laugh, and Courtney stamped her foot. "You… you bitch!" Before David knew what was going on, she had grabbed his face and was smashing her mouth to his. He pulled away, but by the time he was loose, Ash was already across the dance floor.

"Ash! Ashley, wait!"

"She can't hear you. Now dance with me, I'm bored!"

David didn't even bother to answer the girl, just started off after Ashley. He reached her just as she was pushing her way into the ladies bathroom.

"Ash, don't go in there, you know I can't follow you."

She kept her hand on the door and didn't turn to face him. "That's kind of the point moron."

"You know things weren't like that."

She kept her head down, and pushed the door back and forth. "Like what? I don't know what you're talking about? Since when is it a big deal that I use that bathroom? Are you one of those stalker types?"

David ran a hand through his hair. "Don't be like this."

"Again, like what? Are you trying to imply that I might be upset that your tongue was doing the waltz with the Red-Haired Wonder's? Cause that really doesn't bother me at all. I mean, you two go to the same school, you've known her all your life, I've barely even met you yet, it makes total sense that you would want to-"

David grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around. Before she could say anything, he was kissing her- and then, she was kissing back, and David was wondering why he felt like he was flying, and why this felt so right, and why this felt like home-

He pulled back. "I feel like I know you better than anyone, so don't say you barely know me."

She put her fingers to her lips, then looked up at him, eyes wide. "Oh. Okay then."

There was a silence, and then Ashley yanked his head back down to meet hers once again.

**===12+34+56===**

David watched as Ashley made her way over to her roommate, who was still glaring at the curly haired girl who was still stuck to Jer's side. Someone grabbed his arm, and instinctively, his other arm shot up to knock it off. "Woah man, chill out!"

On the outside, David's expression didn't change, but on the inside, he was raging. "What are you doing here Ricky?"

The other boy slid his arm around David, and he shrugged it off roughly. Ricky didn't seem to notice. "Yo mayne, you sly. Tryna say you wasn't goin' out and shit-"

"What do you want?"

"Yo I'm here to take care of business! I didn't get no ass at Courtney's party this weekend, so I'm fuckin' dry!"

David could feel a corner of his lip curling. "Well there's no one here."

Ricky wagged a finger. "Ah ah ah, don't lie! I saw that bitch you was with a second ago!"

David's hackles rose instantly when Ricky referred to Ash as a bitch.

"And you know what else? I recognize her- that's the fuckin' hot girl from the museum- the one in the skirt!"

David could feel his fists getting tight, and his breathing grew quick. "Stay away from her."

Ricky punched him in the shoulder. "Don't be selfish man, Courtney's here for you. You have her, and I'll have the blond!"

There was a coldness emanating from David. "Don't go near her."

Ricky shifted on his feet. "Alright, alright, don't have a fuckin' cow, you can have the blond bitch! I'll take her friend- bigger ass, better tits, and I could go for a black girl- you know, a little jungle fever."

David felt a different monster rising up inside him, a ferocious, protective monster. His nails were digging into the flesh of his palm, and he could hear blood rushing in his ears. He kept his gaze away from Ricky, he wasn't sure what the monster would do if they made eye contact.

"She's fourteen years old."

"No shit, really? You're serious? Well damn, I don't turn 18 until May, so anything we do is completely legal. And by anything, I mean everything."

David blew out a violent breath. "Don't go near her Ricky. Not if you know what's good for you."

Ricky laughed. "Or what David? What'll you do? Don't worry man, I'll be nice to her. In fact, I'll be real nice."

He patted his pocket, and David lost a tiny amount of control. His hand shot out, and he held Ricky's arm with an iron grip. The other boy's mouth dropped open, and tears sprang to his eyes. He attempted to yank his arm from David's hold, but the dark boy didn't let go.

"Yo man, the fuck you doing? Lemme go- lemme go!"

His voice cracked, and the juvenile sound seemed to reach David. He released Ricky, who immediately took two giant steps backward, clutching his arm, eyes wide.

David shoved his hands into his pockets. "Sorry man. Guess I… had too much to drink."

Ricky nodded, eyes still wide. "I'm gonna go get a drink too. Courtney's looking for you. So… yeah."

Ricky melted off into the crowd, and silently, David watched him go.

**===23+34+42===**

Savvy gripped her roommates arms as they swayed to the beat of Kanye West's "All of the Lights". They weren't on beat, they were barely even dancing, but Savvy didn't care. Ashley's eyes were gleaming, and the happiness was oozing off her. Savannah giggled.

"You like him, you really like him, you want to marry him, love him and cherish him-"

Ashley gave her a light shake. "Shut up you, we're just friends."

Savvy scoffed. "Same old song and dance then."

Ash rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna go find David, make sure he still knows the time frame."

Savvy clicked her heels and saluted her roommate. "Yes sir, Mrs. Jennings sir!"

"Shove off. And don't go too far from here, and keep an eye on Jer."

Ashley left before she could see the scowl that was now on Savvy's face. She turned in a circle, looking for the blind boy. She found him leaning on a pillar, a bored expression on his face, and Carey holding on to him, drink in her hand. Savvy scoffed, and turned to exit the dance floor.

"Hey baby, you wanna dance?"

She turned to see a red-haired boy with an ungodly amount of freckles and ears that could receive satellite TV leering at her, and not even attempting to disguise his blatant once over. She crossed her arms.

"Excuse me, were you talking to me?"

He leaned in close, and Savvy could feel her eyebrows frizzling off from his rank breath. "Yeah baby, you're lucky number one tonight."

She was about to verbally destroy the carrot-top, when she saw that Jer's head was cocked in their direction, and he was listening. Savvy sensed a devious smile growing on her face, and she laid a hand on the redhead's arm. "Of course. I would _looovveee_ to dance." She shot a backwards look at Jer, who was looking almost straight at the other boy, eyes staring eerily.

The song changed, and Lil Wayne's "Go D.J" came on. The boy whooped, and Savvy clapped her hands over her ears. He grabbed her by the waist and started grinding against her.

"This is my shit! This nigga is my shit!"

Savvy raised a brow and wriggled out of the boys grip. She turned to face him. "So what's your name again?"

He leaned close, and she moved her head back.

"The names Ricky- call me R-Dawg."

"R-Dawg?"

"Yeah, that's my street name."

He reached out for her again, smashing her body into his. She could feel his lips on her neck, and she grunted as she shoved him off. He grinned, and reached out for her again. Savvy sidestepped and took a step back.

"I'm going to get a drink."

Ricky's eyes lit up, and he grinned. "I'll come too!"

She shook her head. "No, I'd rather you didn't."

He threw an arm over her shoulder, and Savvy was too distracted by the stench to shake it off as he led her to the bar. Once there, she threw his arm off her and leaned against the bar. He called for the bartender and reached into his pocket, withdrawing his wallet. "Two vodka shots."

The man looked Ricky up and down. "It's 21 to drink kid."

Ricky pulled out a hundred dollar bill, and Savvy swallowed a gasp.

"Does this make me old enough?"

The man looked around, took the bill, and poured the shots for Ricky. He made to move away, and Savannah called him back. "Hey wait, can I have a water please?"

Ricky put a hand on her arm- it was cold and sweaty. "Yo, I already got you a drink."

Savvy wrinkled her nose. "I don't know you."

The bartender handed her a water bottle, but the boy grabbed it before she could.

"Give me my drink please."

He smirked. "One vodka's not gonna kill you."

Savvy rolled her eyes and pushed away from the bar, eyes scanning the crowd for Ashley or David.

"Who're you looking for?"

She didn't answer.

"David? David Cortez? Cause we're friends, I'll take you to him."

Savvy raised a brow, surprised that David would actually be friends with this asshole. "Yeah, he's with one of my friends. Look, I'll see you later." _And by later, I mean never_.

The boy touched her shoulder, and Savvy tensed. All he did though, was hand her the bottle of water. "Hey, I'm sorry. Look, I opened your bottle for you- truce?"

Grudgingly, she took the bottle from the red-haired boy. She took a gulp, and continued watching the crowd for her roommate.

"Why don't I help you look for your roommate?"

Savvy blew out her cheeks, but the boy had just called a truce, and she wasn't going to be the one to break it. She took another drink of water, her throat was getting even drier. The song changed, and "Just Lose It" by Eminem came on. The lights began flickering to the beat, and Savvy could feel her heart pounding. She took another drink of water, and a moment later, she felt bodies pressed to hers, moving her to the music. She threw her head back and laughed. Then there were hands on her waist, and she recognized them as Ricky's. He pulled her against him, and she could feel him shifting behind her. She raised her arms to take a drink, and he wrapped his around her torso- vaguely, she compared it to an octopus's grip. His breath was on her throat, it tickled, and she giggled, taking another drink of water. Then she felt his lips on her neck, and there was a moment where she forgot the dryness of her throat, the pounding of her heart, or the beat in her ears. She blinked, the lips moved up to the side of her face, and she whirled around, catching Ricky by surprise.

"Ah ah ah!" He grinned, and reached for her again, lips puckering. Savvy tucked her hand into a fist and slammed it into his stomach. He fell to the ground moaning, and Savvy looked around. The scene in front of her was blurry, but she didn't see that many people. Somehow they had made it to the edges of the crowd- she scowled. It would take forever to find Ashley at this rate. Someone grabbed her shoulder, and she jumped. It was Ricky, and he looked furious.

"You fucking whore, do you know who I am?"

Savvy snorted. "Did you seriously just use that line?"

His grip on her shoulder tightened, and the smirk left her face. "Let go of me."

The boy didn't obey, only held on tighter as he dragged her to the left. She tried to dig in her feet, but the blurriness was setting back in. She managed to reach up and punch him in the jaw, but he did nothing but grunt and keep moving. "Let me go!"

They were approaching a side door she hadn't noticed before when someone else grabbed her arm. "She said, let her go."

Slowly, she felt her head turn to face Jer. In the flashing lights of the club, his pale skin and red-blond hair glowed, and his cloudy eyes met Ricky's with pure rage. The other boy turned around and went pale, and Savvy wondered if the two knew each other from before.

Ricky yanked Savvy towards him, and she stumbled. "Back the fuck up white boy- this is my bitch!"

Jer snarled, and tugged Savvy to him. _I wonder if this is what a rope feels like in tug-of-war…_

Ricky pulled her the other way, and in another moment, her left arm was almost yanked out of her socket, and she was flat against Jer's chest. His heart was pounding, and she could feel the tension in his body. She closed her eyes, the lights were beginning to hurt her brain. And then she felt Ricky's hands on her waist- a moment later, a scream of anguish.

She forced her heavy eyelids open, and saw Ricky on the ground, clutching his hand. He looked up, and she could see the tears running down his face. "My hand! You broke my hand!"

Jer began moving forward again, and in the back of her mind, she knew she should stop him. She put her arms out, and tried to talk. With growing horror, she realized that her tongue was too thick for her to talk. She tried- all that came out were moans. She turned to Jer and gestured to her tongue with terror on her face. Slowly, she remembered- blind, he's blind, he can't see you. She put her hands on his chest and mumbled helplessly; somehow Jer seemed to understand the problem- he put a hand to her face, her lips, then dropped it, turning to Ricky with an enraged look on his face. The boy's screams grew louder, and they matched with Eminem's owns shouts. She wondered if anyone was watching, and what she would do if they were.

**===65+56+65===**

"What are you doing?"

David looked up as Ashley dashed to a dark corner of the club, and he followed, wondering what had distracted her. Reaching the corner, he saw. Savannah was leaning on a wall, eyes closed, and Jer was on top of someone else, punching them repeatedly in the face. Ashley let out a cry and raced to pull Jer off the other boy- who David now realized was Ricky.

"Jer, what are you doing?" Ashley was struggling to hold the tall boy back, but he was almost out of her grip. David could hear the last chorus of the song starting; he knew the minute the song was over, everyone in the club would hear Ricky's desperate shrieks for help. He stepped directly over to Jer and Ashley. "We have to get out of here. Now."

Jer finally pulled out of Ash's hold and moved towards Ricky again, whose screams only grew louder. "I'm gonna kill him! I'm gonna fuckin' kill him!"

David grabbed Jer and hauled him toward the door. "Not tonight you aren't. Ash, grab Savannah, we have to leave."

Ashley grabbed her roommates arm, then caught the younger girl as she stumbled, almost fell. "Wha- Savvy! What's wrong with you?"

Jer bucked in David's grasp. "Ask him! Ask that bastard on the floor!"

Somehow, David managed to get the door open, and he threw the snarling boy through it. Ash came through next, supporting Savannah, whose eyelids were fluttering. The door slammed behind them, and David heard the music come to a close. In the silence, Ricky's screams were eerily loud.

David looked around. "Let's go- this way. We can catch a cab on the next street."

He looked up from the road when he heard Ashley's panicked intake of breath. He turned, just in time to see Ashley falling to the ground under the weight of her now unconscious roommate. "Savvy? Savvs, wake up!"

In two steps Jer was at Ashley's side, taking the younger girl from Ashley's anxious grip. He hoisted her up, wedding style, and looked in David's direction. "Which way are we going? They're going to be looking for us any second."

Ashley stood up, and brushed snow off her knees. David realized they had left the coats in the club. "David, which way?"

He shook his head and pointed. "Here- we can catch a cab on 6th street."

**===23+32+45===**

Kev pulled away from Jennifer, a faint smile on his lips. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and giggled nervously.

"So…yeah…"

"So… that was nice…"

Kev's ears burned, and he closed his eyes. "Tell me I did not just say that."

She giggled again, and put her hand on his arm. "No, you're right, that was nice."

He opened his eyes and rubbed the back of his head. "Hold on, I gotta take care of something real quick."

She nodded, and picked up the movie bag. "I'll get another movie. I think we have time for one more."

Kev walked silently to the kitchen, then threw open the door. "Gotcha!"

Surprised, he looked around when he didn't see his sister lurking behind the door. Jennifer came up behind him. "What're you doing?"

Kev scratched his head. "I thought I was gonna catch Aditi in the act."

"Your sister? It's almost two in the morning, no way she's still up."

Kev scoffed. "You don't know Aditi. Anyways, she didn't bring the phone back down. She knows it'll die if it doesn't charge- I'll be right back."

Kev took the stairs two at a time, then slowed. He didn't want to look too eager. He opened the door to his sister's room- yellow this month- and tiptoed silently to her desk. The phone wasn't there. He turned in a circle. No phone. He blew out his cheeks.

"Diti. Diti where'd you put the phone?"

The lump on the bed didn't move, and Kev frowned. His sister was normally the world's lightest sleeper- he couldn't even walk down the hall at night without her head popping out and asking him what he was doing. He moved over to the bed and turned on her reading lamp.

"Diti, wake up." He leaned over to shake her, and the covers slipped off the lump. He gasped, then threw all the pillows off the bed, and the sheets as well.

"Aditi? You better get out here! Now!"

He gave it a minute, then plopped on her bed. "Okay… okay, think. When did you see her last…think think think…phone call, she got a phone call… from a boy! Think like Aditi…boy boy boy… find the phone!"

Kev sprang off the bed and noticed a pile of clothes. Red clothes. The clothes Aditi had been wearing a few hours earlier. He dug through the clothes, and pulled out the phone. He pressed *69 and waited for the operator's voice.

"This call came from Pay Phone Number 28, located at the corner of 18th and Park."

Kev dropped the phone. 18 and Park- that was almost thirty minutes away by foot. And with the weather, walking could take almost an hour- or longer.

He stood up quickly, and ran to his room. A moment later he was thudding down the stairs, jacket on, hopping into his left boot. Jennifer looked up, confused.

"Is- is everything alright?"

Kev bent to lace up his boots. "Aditi's snuck out, I think she's meeting a boy. I'm really sorry, but I have to go. Do I need to call you a cab?"

"No, no, I drove here."

She got up, and began pulling on her coat. "I'll go warm up the car." Kev looked at her, confused.

"Well you don't think I'm gonna let you go alone, do you?"

Kev pulled on his gloves. "No, it's fine, I'll get her myself."

"With what car? You said your's was in the shop, and your parents have the other one."

"I'll call a cab."

"Who knows how long it'll take for them to get here? Don't be stupid- I'm here, I have a car, your sister's in trouble, let's go."

Kev frowned, then nodded. "Alright, let's go."

Fifteen minutes later, they were circling the block where the pay phone was located.

"Are you sure you didn't recognize the boy's voice? Maybe he was a friend from school?"

Kev shook his head, watching out the window, heart pounding. Now that he thought about, there had seemed to be something mature about the boys voice, almost older. For all he knew, it was a full grown man trying to sound like a kid. He pounded his thigh. How could he have been so stupid? He had been so self-absorbed with his stupid crush on Jennifer, that he completely ignored the fact that his sister was missing-

"Wait!" The car screeched to a halt, and Jennifer pointed out her window. "There- isn't that- wasn't that bike in one of the pictures?"

Kev looked at the electric blue bike with peace sign stickers covering it. "That's Aditi's bike!" He leaped out of the car and dashed across the street. He felt his sister's bike, then looked up at the building it was locked to. "This is a warehouse- what the hell is she doing in a warehouse?"

Jennifer ran up the stairs and jiggled the handles. "It doesn't matter. Now come on, the doors unlocked!"

He followed her up the stairs. The minute she opened the door, they could hear it. The screams. The screams of a little girl. Jennifer blanched, but Kev shook his head. "Not Aditi. Come on."

They let the warehouse door slam behind them, and started up the rickety stairs. The screams got louder as they climbed, and on the third floor, they veered to the left. Kicking open the door, he saw three figures in the corner. Running so fast he wondered if he was gliding, he reached his sister and yanked her to him. She yelped, and the boy opposite her jumped up, eyes flashing.

"Let her go! You better let her go!"

Before Kev could say anything back, his mind exploded. He released his sister and fell to the ground, clutching his head. He saw Jennifer writhing on the ground next to him. Aditi screamed, joining the noise.

"Make her stop! She's hurting him!"

"She can't help it, I told you that!"

The wordless explosion took on a voice. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

The boy grabbed the girls hand. "Don't worry Tina, it's alright! Just stay calm!" But the screaming died down, and slowly, Kev sat up. He grabbed his sister again.

"Aditi, what the hell is going on?"

"Let her go!"

Aditi put up a hand to stop the angry other boy. "No, no, he's my brother!"

Kev pulled his sister around to face him. He was surprised to see her eyes were red- she'd been crying. "Diti, what is going on?"

Aditi pulled out of his grasp, she took the screaming girl's hand. "They're my friends and she didn't take her medicine and now she's sick!"

Kev took in the scene- the screaming girl, the panicking boy, the first aid kit from his mother's room- "Jennifer, do you-"

He turned to face the other teenager, then stopped. Her face was white, and her eyes were almost bugging out of her head.

"Jennifer? Is something-"

"Timmy? Chris?"

The boy looked up, disbelieving. A moment later, he was flinging himself at Jennifer with a hoarse, disbelieving cry. "Jenny? Jenny!"

The boy's impact knocked the both of them over, and Kev jumped up, confused. "Jennifer? Are you okay?"

The boy was crying into her stomach, and Jenny looked up at Kev with big eyes. "These are the kids I used to baby-sit!"

"So you know them? Can we take them home?"

Jennifer shook her head. "No, Kev, these are the kids I used to baby-sit in Florida!"

"Oh."

She set the boy down and crawled over to the little girl, who was clutching her head. "Chris? Christina, it's me, Jenny. What's wrong?"

The girl's eyes popped open, but Aditi pushed Kev down before he caught more than a glimpse of bright blue. "No Kev, don't look at her eyes! She can't control it!"

Kev looked to the side and saw that the boy had slapped his hands over Jennifer's eyes as well.

"Diti, who are these people? How do you know them?"

"They're Timothy and Christina, and I met them the last month."

"Well, she needs serious help- there's something wrong with her muscles, they keep spasming. I'm calling 911."

Two voices shouted "No!" in unison. Kev looked down at his sister. "And why shouldn't I call the hospital? This girl could die- I'm surprised you didn't call already!"

Aditi hung her head. "I wanted to, but they said no. They're in trouble I think, and the cops won't help."

The boy- Timothy- looked up at him with big blue eyes. "The cops would only make things worse."

Kev threw his hands up in the air. "So what are we supposed to do? We can't leave her like this- it's freezing here, and she needs help!"

Jennifer looked up from where she was cradling the girls head. "And she has a fever- her temperature is way to hot. And her pulse, it's going crazy! Guys, we have to call the cops!"

Aditi burst into tears. "The cops won't help!"

Kev ran his hands through his hair. "Jen, do you think your grandpa could help?"

She looked up at him, disbelieving. "He's out of town- I don't know where he is. Are you suggesting we don't take her to the hospital?"

"Well, not just yet- maybe there's a reason these kids don't want to call the cops!"

"Yeah, cause they're kids!"

Kev blew out his breath. "Listen. Arguing isn't going to help anything, especially when it's almost freezing in this building. We need to get her somewhere warm."

Aditi jumped up. "We could take her home!"

Kev shook his head. "Grandma might be a heavy sleeper, but not so heavy she won't hear a little girl screaming in the kitchen."

"So what are we supposed to do? Where do we take her? My grandpa's gone, but the live-in maid is still there, and she's a light sleeper."

He looked at Jennifer. "I have an idea, but I don't know if his father's home."

"David?"

"Yeah. He's our only choice."

**===01+10+01===**

David paid the cabbie and watched as it drove away. There had been a close call at first, but they had managed to convince the taxi driver that Savannah was just a passed out drunk. She was still being held by Jer, and Ash was pushing her curly hair out of her face as they speed walked up his drive-way.

"David, do you know what that Ricky kid did to her?"

Just hearing Ricky's name made him clench his fists, and apparently Jer had the same reaction- he clutched Savvy even tighter.

"No, but trust me, I'm going to find out."

His phone rang, and he looked down. Kev. It was almost three in the morning, and he considered ignoring the call. On the eighth ring, he answered.

"Kev, this isn't a good time-"

"No listen David. I need your help.

**===34+43+34===**

OHMYGOD I READ ANGEL. it was better than final warning, and basically the same as max and fang. um, it was like a really well written fanfiction. like, if it was on this site, it'd have like a billion reveiws (HIS POWER LEVEL IS OVER 9000!) but it was like... not as good as the first three. we meet fangs new flock, and it like a cast of oc's. they weren't real people, like the rest of the flock- they were just filler charecters. you have the guy who thinks he's a player, the snobby rich girl with anger issues, and the pretty quiet-nice girl. and oh, the nerdy guy. don't forget him. i mean, they were funny, and they had some good lines that i laughed at, but the book was just flat. the worst part? the **WORST** part? all that ella iggy nonsense. (yes i called it nonsense, and yes, i am probably a little bitter) i mean, i HATE eggy, but i have read some fanfictions where the author makes it bearable. and realisitic. it was NOT in the book. it just seemed like james patterson was like- oh yeah, throw in some bits about ella having a crush on iggy, sounds good. BOO. i was so sad. i sat there and read it in barnes and nobles, and at the end, i was just like... okay. is that it? are we done with this? EVEN THOUGH THE END WAS HELLA GOOD, THEY SHOULDVE LEFT IT AS A CLIFFHANGER WITHOUT SPOILING IT BY GIVING US THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE NEXT BOOK, all the stuff in between was just uhhh okay. AND. i wonder what world is living in. cause some of the stuff that happened would've gotten the military, the U.N, the M.I.B, somebody important involved. not some kids with wings.

SO. now that i've ranted. im sorry this update took so long, but i've been trying to focus WAY HARDER on my schoolwork. last night was literally the first time i've been out-out this who semester. and i was back by two. which is when i finished this chapter. needless to say, i had to fix A LOT of typos. ;) um... harry potter reference? yeah, i know, nerdy. STINKSAP. COME ON. IT WAS GENIUS. umm... ill try to get the next chapter up in a week or two, at the latest over spring break. love you guys!

please read&reveiw! -**stripedpolkadots**

**_Hell Yeaa_**  
**_Drink it up, drink-drink it up,_**  
**_When sober girls around me, they be actin like they drunk_**  
**_They be actin like they drunk, actin-actin like they drunk_**  
**_When sober girls around me they be actin like they drunk_**

**_Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard_**  
**_When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard_**  
**_Sippin sizzurp in my ride, in my ride, like Three 6_**  
**_Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6_**  
**_Like a G6, Like a G6_**  
**_Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6_**


	27. It All Falls Apart Part 1

Strangers- A Maximum Ride Story

by: **stripedpolkadots**

Chapter 27: It All Falls Apart: Part 1

I paced the floor, fists clenched behind my back. I had already knocked off my heels; the plush carpeting of the guest bedroom was sinking into my feet. I turned to the bed. "How is she?"

Jer looked in my direction, but his fingers continued to roam across Savvy's face. "I don't know. If we could find out what that bastard did to her, we could-" I heard a car door slam, and cut him off. "Shh, they're here!"

His fingers stilled. "How many?"

I looked out the window at the car parked haphazardly in David's driveway. A teenage boy got out, and ran to the door. A second later, I jumped as the doorbell rang inside the house. The teenage boy ran back to the car, and David followed him. For a moment, David just looked in the car window, standing still. Then he threw open the car door, reached in, and pulled out… a sack.

I squinted through the frosted window. Not a sack, a sleeping bag. I frowned. The sleeping bag was moving… wriggling almost. I jumped back from the window and stifled a scream as the hood of the sleeping bag fell back to reveal a full head of golden hair.

Jer lifted off the bed and took a step towards me. "What? What is it?"

I looked back to the window to see a teenage girl hauling two kids towards the house by their wrists- I frowned again. "I don't know, but I'm pretty sure it's bad."

Jer looked back in Savvy's direction, then towards the window. "Should we- should we leave?"

I bit my lip. "No… David knows where we are, he won't let us get caught. We need to wait it out."

He lowered himself back onto the bed, and the front door slammed shut. There was a flurry of activity, and then someone started to scream with the most unbearable amount of pain I'd ever heard. I fell back in pain, and Jer stood up again.

"Ash we gotta get outta here! Something bad is going down-"

The screaming stopped- was muffled, and I slapped my hand over Jer's mouth. "Shut up! They'll hear you! And where are we supposed to go, out the window? We gotta at least wait till Savvy wakes up, then we'll break out somehow. Now just sit down and shut up!"

Jer took a step back and sat gingerly on the bed, careful not to jostle Savvy. I turned to face the door, chest heaving. I was getting a headache. I brushed hair off my face and clenched my fists. David's voice drifted up the stairs, he was talking loudly, almost panicked. In the back of my mind, a little voice giggled at hearing the oh-so-mysterious David panicking.

I could hear a little bit of what he was saying- "the hell Kev… who is she… Jennifer…why…"

I eyed the door. The voices were getting closer. "Ash, I think she's waking up, her pulse is picking up-"

"Shhh! They're coming up the stairs!"

Jer scooped up Savvy in his arms. "That's it Ash, we're getting out of here!"

I darted over to him and pulled Savannah towards me. "Don't be stupid Jer, we've got nowhere to go! We can't just go barreling out there with Savvy like this!"

Jer pushed me away with his body, arms still wrapped around Savvy. "Come on Ash, we can't get caught up in whatever problem he's got!"

I grabbed Savannah, and pulled her into my arms. I began to stagger under the weight, and Jer grabbed her back from me. I could hear the group in the room right next to us, and I lowered my voice. "Jer. Listen to me. I'm not going to say it again. Savannah is unconscious. We don't know where we are. We-"

The screaming started again, but this time it was much louder, so loud I couldn't think. It was in my head, a roar of anguish running through my head. I hit the floor clutching my head. Through the haze of pain, I saw Jer drop, then Savvy land on top of him. I could feel a series of pops in my mind, and wondered if my eardrums were bursting.

I heard Jer's strangled yells beside me, and his long legs kicked me as he thrashed. I was clawing at my hair, shrieking as if that would drown out the screaming in my head. I closed my eyes, I could feel the pain coursing through my eyeballs. Another screaming voice joined us, and slowly I recognized it as Savvy's. she rolled off of Jer's jerking body and onto mine; we were a tangle of three flailing bodies.

After what seemed like hours, the screaming stopped. Immediately, I was still, and my hands fell to my sides. Before I could get up though, the door slammed open, and a little boy- not little, really- and a boy was standing in the entrance, chest heaving and eyes flashing. "Who are you? What do you want?"

Shakily, I got to my feet, and heard Jer struggling behind me. David appeared in the doorway behind the blond boy. "Timmy, get out of here!"

I noticed his normally olive face was deathly pale, and he was leaning heavily on the doorway. He tried to close the door, but the boy shoved it back open.

"No! Who are these people? Why are they hiding? I knew we shouldn't have come here!"

The boy turned on his heel and raced from the room. David shot me an anxious look, then staggered after the boy. I took a deep breath, then jumped when someone grabbed my arm- Jer.

He gestured to Savvy, who was leaning heavily on his arm. "She's awake, let's go."

I took a closer look at the younger girl. Her eyes were open, but they were unfocused. I waved my hand in front of her face. "She's not awake, she's still-"

Jer released Savvy, and after wavering from right to left for a moment, she stood on her own. I sighed.

"Get us some coats from the closet, we're going to have to walk home. To your left."

Jer moved toward the general vicinity of the closet, and I bent to pick up my shoes. Before I could stop her, Savvy was teetering from the room. "Savvy," I breathed, reaching for her leg and just barely missing. I landed on my butt with a thud, and Jer popped out of the closet.

"What? What is it?"

I scrambled to my feet and dashed out the door. Jer followed me, and together the two of us skittered to a stop outside of what I assumed was David's room. There was a crowd in there. As I burst into the room, I could see that all eyes were on Savvy, who was making her way to the bed, where there was a thrashing little girl on the bed, long golden hair splayed on the pillow.

My eyes landed immediately on the duct tape covering her mouth and the rag tied over her eyes. My mind went into overdrive. "David, what the hell?"

I didn't let him answer, just rushed into the room and grabbed Savvy's arm. "Savannah, let's go! We have to get outta here!"

Jer grabbed her other arm and pulled, but she didn't budge, just wrenched her arm loose and reached her hand to the girls forehead.

The boy leaped forward towards the two of them, but David caught him around the waist. The boy kicked, but David just tightened his grip. The three other people in the room, two teenagers and a younger girl were silent, practically holding their breath.

Savvy's fingers touched the girl's forehead, and immediately she calmed. David let the boy go, and he didn't move, just law crumpled on the floor with a confused look on his face.

Gently, I pulled Savvy's hand from the girls forehead. The screams started again, and Savvy forced her hand back down. I shot David a wide-eyed look, and he raised a brow. Jer slammed a hand on the bed.

"Will someone tell me what is going on?"

The boy on the floor raised his gaze to Jer. "What, are you blind or something?"

He turned to the kid, frowning. "Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

The kid pursed is lips, watching Jer. I stepped between the two of them, coming closer to the girl on the bed. "David, what's-"

Something twinged in my mind. Hard. I flinched, and David raised a brow.

"What was that?"

I shrugged. "Nothing. Headache." I tried to look casual, and apparently succeeded, because David turned back to the girl. I dug my fingernails into my palms, clenching my teeth. I eyed the clock above Jer's head. Almost 2 oclock. I could hit myself. I hadn't taken my night pill because I didn't want to get all sweaty before we went out. And I could tell I was about to regret that decision as my back spasmed.

I caught myself on the floor; my knees stung. David was at my side immediatly, pulling me up, up into his arms. "Ash, what is going on?"

I pulled away, stumbling towards the door as my eyes started to water. My heart was pounding too fast for me to breathe right, I could feel my face getting redder and redder as sweat dripped into my eyes. Something twisted in my back, and a short scream tore out of me. I clapped my hands over my mouth and threw myself into the hall, just barely missing David's arms.

I landed on my butt in the hallway, scrabbling away on my hands as David followed me into the hall, eyes wide. "Ash, wait! Calm down!"

My head hit a door, and I fell into the bathroom. At the last moment, I manage to slam it shut behind me, reaching up to lock it. There was a thud as David hit the door next, and I felt it shudder.

"Ashley, open the door!"

I crawled towards the sink, wanting some leverage to pull myself up.

"Ashley? ASHLEY! Open the damn door!"

The door was shaking, and if my limbs hadn't been trembling, I would have looked for something to reinforce it. I wanted to hit myself. I'd never gone more than a few hours without my pill, and now I was trapped in David's house. I could only hope the pain would wear off. Soon.

**====3+4+5+1+10====**

First off, I want to apologize for the way too long wait you guys have had for the next chapter. i had to make some hard choices in the past few months, most of them college related, which i really have had to put more focus on then i thought i would. so i really had to prioritize my life, but last week i got a really indepth pm from a reveiwer kind of asking why i had stopped updating. the thing is, i never planned on dropping this story, but i hadn't realized how long it'd been since i updated. so, im sorry for that, and i hope you guys enjoy the update (even though its mad short).

so PLEASE. dont hate me. reveiw por favor. im still obsessed with reviews.- **stripedpolkadots**

_**I'm lyin' here on the floor where you left me  
I think I took too much  
I'm crying here, what have you done?  
I thought it would be fun**_

_**I can't stay on your life support,**_  
_**There's a shortage in the switch**_  
_**I can't stay on your morphine,**_  
_**'Cause it's making me itch**_


	28. It All Falls Apart Part 2

Strangers- A Maximum Ride Story

by: **stripedpolkadots**

Chapter 28: It All Falls Apart: Part 2

The door was shaking, as if David was kicking it. I crawled away, tears dripping down my face. Something white hot seared across my back, and I arched, clenching my teeth together. After the flame had passed, I crawled into the tub, curling into the fetal position. My head was pounding, I felt as if someone was going at it with a very sharp pick ax.

The door shuddered again, and I heard Jer's voice joining David.

"Ash, what are you doing? Get out here!"

I could tell when he joined David in hitting the door, I could hear the wood creaking. Then suddenly it stopped, and there was a thud.

Jer screamed, and for a moment, I forgot about my pain, as I focused on his. Then another white hot flame scorched across my back, and I remembered.

I could hear David frantically asking Jer what was wrong. Moans started in the next room, and I recognized them as Savvy's. I wanted to get out, to help them, but I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything but feel pain.

**=== 1+4+8 ===**

David could feel sweat beginning to bead on his forehead as he dragged Jer into the guest room, not from exertion but from sheer panic. He's felt Jer's pulse, it was going way too fast. Impossibly fast. The only time he had ever felt a pulse that fast was the one time he had tried to go without his meds. He hadn't lasted long.

He placed Jer on the bed and examined him. His legs were shaking, as if he was having a seizure. David bit his lip as he noticed the muscles contracting under Jer's skin. He wasn't too sure, but he was under the impression that that was never supposed to happen.

He moved to the window, for once grateful that Cortez was so paranoid about privacy that they had way more land then they needed, along with soundproof walls, and a far off privacy gate. With the way people were screaming in the house, it sounded as if Freddy and Jason had appeared for a killing spree.

"David? David, get over here!"

David took one last look at the howling Jer and before running from the room. He skid to a halt in his bedroom to see Savvy thrashing around on the floor, moaning loudly.

"What happened?"

Jennifer looked up from where she was crouched by the younger girl, frantic. "I don't know, she just keeled over and started freaking!"

David scooped Savvy up in his arms; she was surprisingly light. As he did so, he made eye contact with Aditi- the girls brown eyes were wide and watery, but she wasn't' crying. He hefted Savvy up, and headed out the door and down the hallway. They made an awful parade, David in the lead, clutching the moaning and thrashing Savvy, Jen scurrying after anxiously, and Kev pulling an uncertain Aditi along with them- he didn't seem to want to let his sister out of his sight again.

Gently, David laid Savvy on the bed. He was startled to note that, like Jer, her pulse was racing. He wondered if it had anything to do with whatever the hell Ricky had done.

Jen stifled a scream, and David looked to where her shaking finger was pointed. "David, there's something _moving_ in…in her back!"

David frowned when he noticed it, but when he heard a scream of anguish unlike anything he could ever imagine, he was the first one out the door. He crashed into Timothy in the hallway, who was running with a frantic look in his eye. He grabbed David's arm and began hauling him towards his bedroom. "David, I-"

David stood in the doorway of his room and took in the scene for a split second. He turned around and blocked his room from the rest of the crowd, who were rushing in after. He looked at Kev as he shook his head, blocking the door. "You guys don't want to see this, it's bad."

Kev took the hint and pulled Aditi from the door, using his arms to further shield her gaze. "Come on Diti, let's go try and help the others." David expected a protest from the eleven year old, but she went silently. Jen made another attempt to enter the room, but David didn't budge.

"Let me in David, you're not the boss of me."

David remained silent, and Jen was unable to maneuver a way through his larger frame into the room. She scowled, then turned on her heel towards the guest room, where Jer was still howling.

David closed the door, then turned to view the scene unfolding on his bed. Timothy was struggling to hold down a screaming Christina, who was covered… who was covered in blood.

David clenched his jaw, then took two long steps, swooping in and grabbing the girl. He was trying to hold her still, but with all the moving she was doing, she was bound to get free and hurt herself. He turned to Timothy, and shouting above her screams, asked "What happened?"

Timothy looked like he was about to burst into tears; he was tugging hard on a stray curl. "When that girl with the hair fell down and stopped touching her, Tina started screaming again. Then everyone left, and she stopped. Then her back… all that blood- and she was screaming-"

Fingers searching, David found the source of the blood. He swallowed, unwilling to throw up in front of this kid who was clearly already upset. He swallowed, hard- then swallowed again before placing Christina on the bed. Her screams had faded into whimpers, and David wondered if she was falling asleep. He'd put the girl on her stomach; he used the opportunity to examine her back. Her shirt was soaked with blood; from his bedside table David grabbed a pair of scissors. Tim twitched; almost made a move to grab them from the older boy. "What are you doing?"

David leaned over the girl and cut halfway down her shirt. "We have to see what happened- what happened… what…." The scissors clattered to the floor, and David took an unsteady step back.

**=== 12+24+48 ===**

Angel began to open her eyes, confused and in the worst pain she'd ever felt, worse than anything the School had ever done. The School! Her adrenaline spiked, and she could feel her muscles tensing. She wanted to get up, get in a defensive position like Max had taught them, but her back hurt too much. She felt as if her wings had been cut off.

Her heart stopped. Slowly, holding her breath, she fluttered them. She almost welcomed the excruciating pain that came with the small movement. She fluttered them one more time, then stopped when she heard two sharp intakes of breath. She looked around the room and focused on the two standing figures. Her vision was still blurry, but she would recognize those faces anywhere.

"Gazzy! Fang!"

She threw herself at the taller figure; he caught her with a surprised "oomph!" She could feel the confusion coming from him, and she pulled back, still in his arms to look into his eyes. They were black, like they'd always been, but they were confused, and worried. Angel felt her eyes dilating, and Fang got a funny look on his face. She could feel her pupils growing larger, dilating and spinning- Fang's were spinning and moving in time with her own. He dropped her.

She landed on the floor and let out a scream, the pain was intolerable. Gazzy reached for her, but he kept his eyes averted. "Christina, are you alright?"

He helped her up, slowly, then led her to the bed. Angel got a closer look at her brother. "Gazzy? What… what happened to you?"

Her back was killing her, but she was so confused, she was ignoring the pain. "Gaz? You look… different…"

The Gasman gave her a scared look. "Tina, what are you talking about?"

Angel looked to Fang for backup, then bit her tongue to keep from screaming. Fang looked different too. Older- way older.

"Fang? Fang?"

He said nothing, just remained in the position he'd been in when he'd dropped her. Gazzy followed her gaze, then turned back. "Who's Fang Tina? That's David, and… and you have to wake him up, we can't leave him like this."

Angel turned back to Fang, who was still frozen. "Did I… did _I _do that?"

Her brother gave her a strange look. "Yeah- you did the same thing to Aditi, remember?"

Something clicked in Angel's mind. Aditi- she knew that name. There was something important that Angel was missing-

Gazzy shook her, and her wings screamed in protest. "Hey! That hurts!"

He took a step back. "Sorry Tina, but you need to bring David back! Undo whatever it is you did, he's gotta go help his friends!"

Angel scrunched her eyebrows together. "David? Why are you calling him David? Do we have codenames? Gazzy, what's going on?"

The Gasman winced, then ran a hand through his hair, tugging on a stray curl. "Tina, what's the matter with you? Now's not the time to be acting weird. And quit calling me Gazzy!" **oh great great great now she's lost her mind-** "Get out of my head Tina!"

Angel pulled her mind from his, startled and confused. "G-Gazzy?"

Her brother turned to her, brows furrowed. "Christina, fix him!"

Angel took a deep breath and turned to Fang. He was still frozen- no, not frozen, just standing still in the position she'd left him. She crawled to her knees, focusing on not using her wings for balance like she normally did- it hurt too much.

She waved her hands in front of his face. He blinked- once. "Fang? Fang, can you hear me?" She ignored Gazzy's muffled protest, reached out and poked the much taller Fang in the chest. He didn't react, and she watched his face- which, she noted, had tiny black hairs on the chin. "Fang, wake up! We gotta get Max-"

Her brother whimpered, and she looked over at him. He was clutching his head, and his eyelids were fluttering- for a moment she worried that he might black out- "Gazzy?"

He squinted at her, still clutching his head. "Something… my head-"

She made a move towards her brother, but he put out a hand. "No, fix David, we need him!"

Angel slammed her hand down on the bed, ignoring the pain that shot up her arm. "I don't know how to fix him! I don't even know what I did to him!" She swallowed the tears that wanted to come from her eyes.

Gazzy pulled at a stray curl. "You did it when Aditi came in at the warehouse- you froze her, then you looked at her again and she was fine. So do it now!"

Angel turned to Fang, who was still standing still. She raised herself to his eye level, then licked her lips nervously. She blinked twice, then enlarged her pupils; she felt them spinning and moving in a rhythm. This was new though- her pupils were still enlarging. She panicked for a moment; she had never gone this far, had never been able to _go_ this far before. There was a rush of power to her eyes, she felt her mind contracting. She felt herself in Fang's mind. David. Fang. She pulled out with a gasp before falling back on the bed. Fang stumbled back with a horrified look on his face. He looked at her, took another step back, then looked at Gazzy.

"What… the HELL was that?"

Gazzy stepped closer to Angel, almost blocking her from Fang's view. "She can't help it- why'd you take her blindfold off anyways?"

Fang threw his hands in the air, and in the back of Angel's mind, she giggled at the usually calm Fang showing emotions.

"No- no. Look around. You see the blood everywhere? That means you can't ask questions, clear?"

The words were swirling in Angel's head, but she was still trying to focus on the power running through her body- her fingers were trembling, and her eyeballs were shaking so much her vision was blurry. Her back was aching _so_ much, and, looking around, she realized that the liquid she was feeling run down her back was her own blood- she felt woozy.

**=== 1+3+5 ===**

David took a half-step forward as Christina's eyes rolled into the back of her head, but he didn't come any closer. The things the little girl had just done to him- he shivered, then flexed his fingers, just to reassure himself that he had the power to.

Timmy leaned over his sister, concerned. "Tina? Ti-"

There was a pounding at the door, then Kev's panicked voice. "David, you gotta get out here! There's something wrong with this girl! Really wrong!"

David looked at the unconscious girl lying in a pool of her own blood on his bed, her- he swallowed- her wings fluttering lightly, the white feathers a stark contrast to the red blood.

"Cover her!", he hissed at Timmy, who rushed to cover his sister with David's thick comforter. When Kev opened the door a second later, all that showed of the girl was her head. For a moment Kev was silent, looking over David's shoulder into the room. There were splotches of blood on David's carpet, but Kev didn't mention them, just pulled David out in the hall.

"The girl- the black girl- something's wrong with her back. Something bad- Jen wants to call 911."

David raised a brow. He didn't know himself why they hadn't called 911, just that Timmy and Aditi had begged them not to. Speaking of Aditi, the girl stumbled into the hall, eyes wide and clothes wrinkled. She made to go into David's room, but he blocked her.

"Is she all right?"

David kept his mouth shut, and she turned to Kev, eyes starting to water. "What? What is it? What happened?"

Kev tugged his sister to his side. "Nothing, nothing happened. She's just tired."

His eyes widened, and he looked at Aditi. "Oh my GOD, you have school tomorrow!"

Aditi took a step away from her brother. "How can you think about school at a time like this?"

Kev ran his hands down his cheeks. "You've got exams tomorrow, and it's almost-" he checked his watch. "Oh shit, it's almost 4 o'clock!"

Jennifer came into the hall. "Kev, what's going on? I said get-" She took in the three of them standing in front of David's door. "Wha-what's going on? Did something happen to Christina?"

Aditi shook her head violently, hair flying. "Kev's trying to make me go home!"

Jen gave him a confused look, and Kev sighed. "It's four in the morning and she has midterms tomorrow. We're both dead if she falls asleep in the middle of them."

Aditi stomped her foot. "I'm not even tired!"

This statement was negated when she let out a huge yawn. She took one look at her brother's face and burst into tears.

Jen seemed conflicted. "Kev, I'm sure we can stay for one more hour…"

Kev shook his head. "She has to be up by 7:30 at the latest, and that's if she takes a cab to school instead of the bus. At this rate, she's only gonna have three hours of sleep, and she has testing all day tomorrow!"

Jen chewed a fingernail. "But… but we can't just leave David here! He needs help!"

Aditi nodded anxiously. "Yeah, and what about Tim and Christina?"

Jen's eyebrows shot up. "Oh my God, Tim and Christina! There is no way in HELL I'm leaving them!"

David's mind flashed to the bloody girl with the white wings. He had no idea what was going on with _her_, but he figured the less people that got involved, the better. He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Uh- Jen? Kev's right. Aditi needs to get home. And you probably should too, before your parent's notice you're gone."

Jen scowled at him. "It's my grandpa, and he works at night. He won't be home until… until…" Jen checked the time on her phone, then cursed under her breath. "Until really soon."

Aditi's wails grew louder, and Tim stuck his head out the door. When he saw who was crying, he stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him. He kept his back on the door, and when he talked to Aditi, he kept his eyes on his shoes. David smothered the small grin that wanted to rise on his face.

"Um… why are you- um…what's wrong?"

Aditi's sobs grew louder, and David raised a brow.

Kev bit his lip. "She… well she's upset because she has school tomorrow, so… we have to leave."

Tim shot David a look. "You guys are leaving?"

Kev nodded. "Yeah… kinda right now actually.", he said apologetically.

Tim's shoulder's slumped. "Oh."

Aditi stopped her tears and shoved her hands in her pockets, rocking back and forth on her heels. Tim did the same. David saw Kev looking between the two of them suspiciously.

"Diti, we've got to go. Now." The younger girl pouted. Jen wrapped Tim in a hug, then attempted to move into David's room. He blocked her way.

"You shouldn't go in there."

"I just want to say bye to Christina!"

David didn't move, and gently turned the fuming girl in the direction of the staircase. Kev led them down, and David heard Tim silently following behind them.

They reached the front door and Kev looked at David apologetically. "You're sure you're okay with this, right? Cause I can drop Diti off and get a cab back here."

Aditi's mouth fell open. "Hey!"

Kev ignored her. "Really man, I'm not trying to ditch."

David shook his head, thinking again of the bloody red wings. "No, go home. I'm fine. If something happens in the next three hours, I'll call you." Jen opened her mouth. "I'll call you too Jen. You guys can come back in the morning. No point in all of us getting busted."

Kev opened the door and motioned for Aditi to go through. She rocked back and forth for a moment, staring at the top of her black boots. Kev made an impatient noise. "Aditi, come on!"

The girl looked up, and David saw something flash in her eyes. A moment later, she was rushing forward and planting a small kiss right on Tim's lips.

David's right eyebrow raised a fraction, Jen's mouth fell open, and Kev went an odd shade of puce. After a second, he found his voice.

"O-Oi! Quit that!" He yanked Aditi away from a heavily blushing Timothy, who looked like he might keel over. David put a hand on his shoulder to steady him. Kev hauled Aditi out the door, shooting Tim a dirty look over his shoulder. Jen followed, giggling as she closed the door behind them.

David looked down at Timmy, who still hadn't moved.

"You're killin' em loverboy."

Tim shook his head, as if to clear it, then pulled away from David scowling, face still cherry red.

David grinned (almost), and headed for the stairs. "Come on, we gotta check on your sister."

**=== 3+6+0 ===**

Nudge jerked up in bed, tears streaming down her face and in the worst pain of her life. Her first instinct was to scream, but all Max had taught her clicked in, and she managed to shove a pillow in her mouth at the last second. The motion sent a searing pain across her back, and for a moment she feared she was going to pass out.

**Angel Angel you there?**

She got no answer. Her back spasmed, and she bit down on the pillow. She examined her surroundings- it didn't smell like the school, but it wasn't a hotel, and it wasn't the Martinez's house, and- her eyes flew wide open. She was currently sitting in a pool of blood- her blood, and it was coming from her _back_.

She bit down on the pillow as new tears sprung to her eyes.

"No…_no_…"

Even the School… not even the School would be so cruel… _no one_ could be that cruel… cruel enough to… With a shaking hand, Nudge reached back and grabbed her left wing.

The pain her simple touch brought was enough to make her bite through the pillow. She spit it out, rubbing the tiny feathers from her tongue. She looked around again, taking in the window before turning away. With her wings like this, she wasn't flying anywhere. She stepped out of the bed, swayed, steadied herself, then frowned. She was higher off the ground then she was supposed to be. She looked down.

"Holy crap! Boobs!"

Nudge clutched her chest, mind whirling. Either this was the first good experiment the School had ever performed on her, or she was totally missing something.

Her eyes found a mirror, and she slowly tottered her way over to it, her body unexplainably sore.

When she reached it and looked up, the Nudge in the mirror's mouth dropped open so fast it was almost comical. Her hands flew to her chest one more time, then dropped to her hips. "Oh yeah." She turned in the mirror. "Oh yeah!" She shook her head and watched her hair go flying. It was long, and great; longer than Max had ever let her keep it. Her hands dropped. Max.

Subtly, her feet slipped into a more defensive stance. She took several light steps to the door and put her ear to it. She heard footsteps going past, and she stiffened until she heard a door slam. Silently, she opened her own door. Quietly, she stood in the hallway, her feet sinking into the impossibly plush carpet. Then she heard a sound- a moaning from the room to her left. She recognized those moans, and without a second thought, she darted into the room.

Her eyes landed on the figure in the bed, and she caught her breath. She ran to the bed, her feet hardly touching the ground. She ran light fingers over his face, letting them linger on his eyes. The groaning began to die down, but Nudge was too focused on the muscles spasming in his leg to notice. Horrified, she removed her hand from Iggy's face, and he shouted. Nudge froze, then ducked down behind the bed a moment before the door flew open and she heard footsteps enter the room. Using her magnetism, she flicked off the light, then winced when she accidentally shattered the entire switch as well.

The room went dark, and the footsteps stopped. "The hell?"

Nudge's eyes grew wide, and she leaped out of her hiding spot, barreling into Fang at a run. "Oh God, Fang it's you! I was so worried, I thought-"

Fang pulled out of her grip and attempted to turn on the light. Nudge blushed when he cut himself on a shard of metal and cursed. She used her power to turn the light on.

"Sorry 'bout that…"

He was looking at her, horrified-well, as horrified as Fang could ever look, and Nudge took an uncertain step back. "Wha… what is it?"

Fang didn't move, just kept staring. "Your… your back."

Nudge put her hands on her back and remembered the blood. She struggled to ignore the pain, she wasn't going to be a crybaby.

Fang's hands fluttered at his sides. "You…you should go lay down. That's um… that's a lot of blood you're losing."

Nudge shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Where is everyone? What's wrong with Iggy?"

Fang flinched, then his brow furrowed. "Iggy?"

Nudge threw her hand in Iggy's direction, where he was still moaning and thrashing in the bed. "What's wrong with him?"

Fang's expression didn't change, and she narrowed her eyes. "Why are you acting so strange?"

He shook his head, still confused, and she clenched her fists. "Fang. What's the codeword?"

He took a step forward, hands outstretched. "Savannah, I don't know what you're talking about, but you need to-"

Nudge rammed into him, hands around his throat. "Who are you?"

Nudge could feel the pain, the shock; it was like she was inhaling it, tasting it. It rested in the pit of her belly, boiling and bubbling, and rising up in her until she had no choice but to expel the unwanted feelings from her body. Her hands were red hot, her skin felt alive, like it might jump off her bones. And Fang was screaming. Screaming like she'd never heard him scream.

She tried to stop herself, tried to stop whatever she was doing, even if this was a Fang clone, she couldn't bear to hear someone screaming like that, but she couldn't move her hands off his neck, she wasn't even squeezing but he was screaming so _loud_ and she heard the door slam open and she was tackled off Fang and she lay there where she landed, clutching her hands to her chest, trying to keep from crying, no was she gonna cry in front of a bunch of _clones_.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy?"

Slowly, Nudge opened her eyes, vision obscured by her tears. Gazzy. "Hey Gasman."

"What?"

"Code word?"

"What are you talking about?"

Nudge took a deep breath, then stood, ignoring the pain in her back and faced the Gasman. He was taller than she remembered, almost to her chin. His face was different too- older, sharper, more defined.

She took the two steps necessary to reach Iggy, then placed her hands underneath him, groaning as she felt the his pain rest in her stomach, then begin to bubble, clenching her teeth in an effort to swallow it, keep it in her, her skin was burning with the desire to expel it-

"What are you doing? Put him down!"

Gazzy grabbed her arm, and Nudge finally screamed as his sadness and worry joined Iggy's pain. She tried to shake him off, but he didn't let go, and Nudge felt like she was on fire.

**===12+24+48+72===**

David opened his eyes, wincing as even that small movement made his eyes water.

"David? Are you alright?"

David made eye contact with Tim, and swallowed. "My… my neck."

The boy nodded. "Yeah, she was choking you. I knocked her off."

The pain was still causing David's neck to throb. He could feel the fire leaving his toes and legs, and he began to struggle to his feet.

"No, no, you should lay down David."

"I have to check on Jer-"

"I'll check, you stay there!"

David wanted to protest, but his neck was to sore for him to keep talking.

"He's still really hot, and.. His legs are going all funny!"

The pain had left David's body almost completely, except for his throat; he could still feel the burning pulse from Savannah's hands. He climbed to his feet and made his way over to the girl. She was still in the white dress, now bloody and torn. Her eyes were closed, and her mouth was slightly open. David frowned. His neck was still throbbing and he knew he should be mad at the girl, but something about her sprawled form seemed so young, so innocent, so… familiar.

"We need to put her back in her bed."

Tim looked up from Jer's side. "Are you crazy? She just tried to kill you! With her bare hands!"

David shook his head. "She didn't know what she was doing- somebody drugged her."

Timothy frowned. "What? Who?"

"It doesn't matter. Go check on your sister."

The younger boy left the room, and David scooped Savvy into his arms. His fingers stilled as he came into contact with her… her wings. Inwardly, he cursed. Something he couldn't even explain was going on, and he wasn't sure he was doing the right thing by not calling the cops. Or hell, by not calling the President.

He rearranged his hold on her so that he was no longer squeezing her bloody wings. Then he was touching her leg, and he was terrified. More scared than he'd ever been. And panicked, so panicked, didn't know where he was or what to do, couldn't think just wanted to run somewhere safe; David almost dropped her, he managed to take two steps before he did. She landed on the bed beside Jer with a bounce. The motion jarred Jer, and he moaned loudly. David wanted to check on him, but he had to get out of the room, had to get somewhere safe.

He burst into his room, slamming the door behind him before leaning on it, breathing heavily. Tim looked up, startled. "What? What is it?"

David shook his head, confused. Slowly, he stood up and opened the door, looking out into the hall. Nothing. Timothy came to stand by his side. "What is it?"

David rested his head on the cool doorframe, feeling the fear and panic draining from his body. He blew out a breath. "Listen, we've got to clean up. There's a bunch of cleaning supplies in the kitchen downstairs. I'm going to throw these sheets in the laundry. Bring up a bucket and some rags. The last thing we need is my Dad finding out about you guys."

**===2+3+6===**

I scream, a loud, shrill scream as my back tears open. I try to stifle myself, and I can feel my blood sliding down my back, pooling around me. I finally run out of breath, and the screams stop. There is so much blood, I'm wallowing in it, like a warm bath. I gag, then swallow.

I try to stand up, but I slip, and land in my own blood. It splashes up, and I shudder as the now cold drops hit me. I moan.

"Fang?"

I wipe my eyes, look around. I'm in a bathroom- I don't know where, it's not the School, and it's not my mom's- and I'm kneeling in the tub. I have to get out, if I feel my blood much longer I'll puke. I reach for the shower curtain, try to lift myself up. The curtain slips out of my hands.

**Angel what's going on where are we**

I get no answer and frown. "Fang?"

No answer, and I reach up to grab the shower curtain again. This time I dig my nails in to give me a better grip. Apparently my grip is a little too strong, because as I pull, I feel the rod begin to give way. I manage to stand before it does, and I let go.

And then my jaw drops. The rod is falling, and the curtain with it, but it's falling in slow motion. I reach out and poke it, wondering if I'm drugged. My motion causes the shower curtain to change direction, but it still continues to fall.

I narrow my eyes as I watch it. This- whatever this is the School is doing- is new, and nothing new is ever good with the School. I flutter my wings, and regret it. I shove my fist into my mouth to keep from screaming aloud. Putting my focus back on the rod, I continue to watch it fall. After what seems like five minutes to me, it finally hits the ground with a long, dull, thud.

I watch as it slowly rattles, then look up as the doorknob slowly shakes. After a minute, the door itself begins to shake. There's a droning behind the door, and after a moment, my eyes widen as I recognize it as Fang's voice.

"Fang! FANG!"

I want to rush over to the door, but I'm already having trouble standing upright in the tub, it'll take me a minute to maneuver my way out of it. The door continues to shake, and after an eternity, it finally splinters. Fang stumbles in, shouting something, I can't really understand what. I force myself to listen.

"Ash? Ashley?"

I frown. "Who the hell is Ashley?"

**=== 4+2+4 ===**

There was a crash, and David looked up from the blanket he was wringing out in the guest bathroom. Something big had just fallen, and it was coming from his bathroom.

Ashley.

He shook the doorknob, almost breaking it off. He took a step back and rammed into the door; he felt it give a little. He stepped back and did it again- his shoulder protested, but David couldn't leave Ash alone in the bathroom, not with what was happening to everyone else in his house. He rammed it, alternating with several kicks to it's center. He heard it give a little more each time, and took a large step back before running at the door and ramming it for all he was worth.

David stumbled into the bathroom, breathing heavily and clutching his shoulder. "Ash? Ashley?" He heard a squeaking sound, and he turned to the tub. He swallowed. It was full of blood and feathers, and Ash's handprints were everywhere. The squeaking came again and David frowned. Clearly she too had grown wings, but that didn't tell him where she was. He squinted at the window above the tub. He didn't know if those wings actually meant she could fly, but if-

He looked down. The gray shirt he had just changed into was now covered in blood. Hr didn't move. One second, he was clean and dry, a split second later, there was blood on his shirt. And it wasn't his blood. He blinked, and when he opened his eyes, there were bloody footprints leaving the room.

Timothy screamed, and David ran from the bathroom, following the bloody footprints. Tim was on the bed with his sister, eyes wide with terror. David took in the blood now covering the boy's new white shirt, and dripping all over the carpet David had just scrubbed clean.

"Something touched me! There's a ghost!"

David heard the squeaking again. "Shh…"

"You live in a haunted house and you're telling me to shush?"

David tuned him out and turned to the desk where the footprints stopped. "Ash? Ashley is that you?"

The squeaking, then quicker than David could even register, everything on his desk was thrown to the opposite wall. One minute, organized desk, next second, a shattered mess sliding down the wall.

Timmy shrieked and covered his head. The squeaking began again, and bloody handprints appeared on his wall. A second later, a word- Fang. David blinked, felt something twinge in the back of his head. He looked away from the wall, only for a moment, but when he turned back there was a new word- Help. Something clicked.

"Tim, bring me my laptop."

"Wha- now?"

"Just bring it!"

The boy brought it, and David turned it on with impatient fingers. The squeaking was growing louder and more frantic. David set up his webcam program and pressed record. Tim shifted from foot to foot.

"David, what are you doing? Ghosts don't show up on camera!"

David pressed stop. "I don't think it's a ghost." He hit play, then slowed down the speed. There was a blurry spot on the camera, and David frowned, slowing the video even more, until it was as slow as his laptop could go. Timothy, who was peeking over his shoulder, gasped.

"Look!"

The blood drained from David's face as he watched Ash's mangled form running around the room, clutching Christina, yelling in Tim's face, shaking her hand in front of his own stationary face. Slowed down, the squeaking became understandable as words, still so fast David had to concentrate to listen before he could hear Ash's desperate pleas for help.

**=== 3+5+8+13 ===**

Iggy jerked awake, clenching his teeth together immediately to keep a scream for exploding from him. His hands flew to his head, pressing his forehead to stop the throbbing. His hand brushed against something, and he stilled, lowering the sounds of his haggard breathing. He reached out his hand, feeling. His hand landed on something- someone- he could feel their heartbeat. And he could feel something else- Iggy snatched his hand away, feeling his face heating up. The person shifted, and a chunk of their hair landed on his face. He spit it out of his mouth, then frowned. He sniffed. Strawberries. "Nudge? Psst, Nudge?"

She didn't answer, and Iggy's brows furrowed. It wasn't like the School to put them in the same room, let alone the same bed, unless they were trying to embarrass him to death. "Nudge, wake up!"

Nothing. Iggy felt sweat beginning to bead on his upper lip. "Nudge? Wake up! Come on, we gotta get outta here!" She was silent, and Iggy groaned. **Angel you there?**

He got no response, and grit his teeth before struggling onto his hands and feet. There was sweat dripping down his face, and he shuddered as he felt his own blood flowing from his back and down his arms onto the bed. He hoped none of it was landing on Nudge.

He gave himself a moment to catch his breath before he made his way to the edge of the bed. Slowly, he swung his legs over the side, and stood on shaking legs. He sniffed the air. He wasn't so sure they were even at the School. This place had nothing of the sterile hospital smell. This place smelled like a Glade air freshener- lemon fresh- and laundry detergent and new sheets and like someone had recently vacuumed.

Iggy covered his mouth a moment before he yelped. The flock had good senses, but nothing… nothing like that. Nudge rolled over in the bed, and the sounds the springs made as they compressed brought instant tears to his eyes. He blinked them away, cringing at the overwhelming scent of salt they had. That, mixed in with the smells of the blood and the sweat, was making him nauseous.

The door burst open, and Iggy smelt cinnamon, and something like the ocean. Max. "Max! Max what's going on? Nudge won't-"

A high pitched squeaking sound caused Iggy to clap his hands over his ears, cringing. "Max? Max, what is that?"

The noise grew louder, and Iggy stumbled back, he hit the wall behind him and winced as he heard something- probably a picture frame- fall and the glass shatter. He squeezed his eyes shut, pressed his hands over his ears even harder.

"MAX!"

There was a momentary touch on his arm, it felt like fingers, but the feeling was gone too soon, and then Max's scent disappeared. Slowly, he stood up.

"Max?" He knew she was gone, he didn't know why he called her. The air freshener was getting too strong, he could taste the lemon scent in his mouth. He swallowed, then made his way back to the bed.

"Nudge?" He shook her, but she didn't move. He could hear her breathing- he paused. His ears perked as he heard someone speaking. A moment later, he was making his way out the door, his feet sinking into the plush carpet of what he assumed was the hallway, running his fingers down the walls as he walked, amazed at the sensitivity of his fingers. He stopped at a doorway.

"Fang? Gazzy? Someone wanna tell me what the hell is going on?"

**=== 3+6+9+12 ===**

I run down the stairs, struggling against my instinct to fly. I've already tried that upstairs, and the pain had nearly caused me to black out. I press my fist to my stomach, willing myself not to vomit. Because that's what I want to do. Blow chunks.

I finally figured it out. Either I am moving incredibly fast, or everyone else is moving incredibly slow. I'm more inclined to believe the latter, but knowing what's going on doesn't exactly help. Both Angel and Nudge are unconscious, I don't know why, and with me in warp speed, I can't exactly help out. Something's wrong with Iggy, and Fang and Gazzy-

I stop. I don't know what's wrong with Fang and Gazzy, just like I don't know who the hell Ashley, David, or Timothy are.

**Hey voice you got anything for me**

Silence. I blow hair out of my eyes, exasperated. I don't know what I expected.

I look around. I'm outside, and there's snow. Looking down at the itty bitty shorts I'm wearing, which I'm willing to be Nudge had something to do with, I should be cold. But I'm not. I don't feel anything. Everything I'm passing is a blur, and I'm racing down a highway next to zooming cars.

**Angel is anyone there at all**

Still no answer. I don't know where I'm going, but I find myself outside a giant building surrounded by a fancy stone wall. I burst through the iron gates in my way and slip into a building as someone in a guard looking uniform exits. I run through several hallways before I run into another room. This one has a bank of computers. I'm about to exit when they all turn on at once.

"Max."

**=== 4+8+16+32 ===**

yay for updates! and yay for reviews too. cause i love those. A LOT. and for those of you who are asking if this story is nearing an end... it is. there are probably about 6 to 7 chapters left, an epilogue, and then a song list. however, i do have a poll on my profile about the next story i start, so if you wanna be a part of that, go voteeee! :) also, i know this chapter has a TON of p.o.v switches. sorry about that (but not really, cause it's kind of necessary for the frenetic pace, yay literary devices!), i hope its not too confusing.

-**stripedpolkadots** (loves reviews, especially from her old readers because they make her feel warm and fuzzy inside like mittens for the soul)

_**All the other kids with the pumped up kicks **_  
_**You'd better run, better run, outrun my gun**_  
_**All the other kids with the pumped up kicks **_  
_**You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet**_

_**All the other kids with the pumped up kicks **_  
_**You'd better run, better run, outrun my gun**_  
_**All the other kids with the pumped up kicks **_  
_**You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet**_


	29. It All Falls Apart Part 3

Strangers- A Maximum Ride Story

by: **stripedpolkadots**

Chapter 29: It All Falls Apart: Part 3

David's jaw dropped. Jeremiah was standing in the doorway, a curious expression on his face, toes wiggling in the carpet. Timmy gave a low moan. David figured it had something to do with the grey wings hanging limply from Jer's destroyed shirt. David's destroyed shirt.

Jer took two steps forward, running his fingers over the things he passed.

"If Nudge asks, I didn't bleed on her. I have the feeling she's gonna be pissed. Oh yeah- where are we?"

An odd sound came from Tim, a sound similar to a baby penguin. "Ehhh…euugghhhh…"

Jer looked at Tim- towards Tim? Jer looked in Tim's direction, eyebrow raised. "You okay there buddy? You sound like you just ate Max's cooking."

Simultaneously, David and Tim cringed, and Jer's eyes scrunched together. "Am I missing something here? Fang?"

David opened his mouth, then closed it. The last two times he'd tried to ask questions, he'd had his mind taken over, and then he'd nearly been choked to death. Tim obviously felt the same, he too was silent.

Jer's eyes were narrowed; he breathed in slightly, David saw his nostrils flutter. "Angel?"

Christina moaned, and Timmy jumped. Jer took the steps necessary to reach the bed, then stood above Christina. Tim didn't try to stop him, he remained transfixed by the wings.

"What's up with her? And Nudge too, beeteedubs. Where's Max?"

**=== 1+4+8 ===**

I crouch into a defensive position, backing away quickly from the bank of computers. The voice speaks again, it's lilting and old, I hear an accent.

"Maximum, listen to me." I frown- in the back of my head, the voice registers as familiar, but I don't know why.

He says my name again, and my feathers bristle in agitation. The motion makes me want to hiss in pain, but I grit my teeth instead.

"Who are you? Where am I? WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"That's not important right now." He doesn't even let me interrupt. "If you don't slow down soon, your lungs will collapse, your heart will give out, your brain will implode, and you will die. Control it Maximum!"

Normally I refuse to be bossed around, but something in his voice leads me to believe he's not joking.

"W-What? Wha-how? How come I can understand you? Why am I going so fast? Wha-"

He cuts me off. "Maximum! Time is running out!"

I take a deep breath. Then another one. I don't feel any different, if anything, I feel like maybe I'm speeding up.

"Maximum!"

I ignore him, take another deep breath. It's not working. "It's not working!"

"Calm your mind- think of something that calms you down Maximum, you don't have much time."

I instinctively flare my wings, then regret it when pain shoots up my back. I ignore it, trying to think of something happy. Anything happy.

"_Oh my God, what are you doing?"_

"_I was just trying to help you out-"_

"_By cooking? Get out Max!"_

"_Oh, is that what I get by trying to be a nice big sister?"_

"_OUT! Psychotic killer-of-food gonna poison us all can't believe she'd-"_

"_I can HEAR you Iggy!"_

"_You're not allowed in the kitchen! OUT!"_

**123**_  
_

"_Max, can we get ice cream?"_

"_We just got ice cream yesterday."_

"_Oh…so… no?"_

"_No."_

"_Even if I make someone get it for us?"_

"_NO!"_

"_Oh…okay. Even if Total's really hungry?"_

"_NO-O-O."_

"_Pleeeaaase?"_

"_I'm assuming you're doing the Bambi eye Angel. I'm not looking."_

"_Plleeeeeeaaassssseeeee?"_

"…_.Fine."_

**123**

"_No but then I said WHAT? And then she said yes so I tried them on and you know what they actually looked pretty cute even though they were like a bajillion dollars but I think I saw Rihanna wearing some or was that Selena Gomez? Anyways, this guy was like, hey, are you a model? And I was like who me? And he was like YES? And I was like no, and he was like, well you could be, and then he gave me his card and THAT is why I'm asking you if we can go to New York so I can be a glamorous fashion model- Max, are you listening to me?"_

"_Wha- oh, yeah, of course-"_

"_So we can go to New York?"_

"_Um, what?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Wait, what?"_

******123**

"_Cause today I said I don't feel like doing anything-"_

"_Gazzy, what did I tell you about that song?"_

"_I just want to lay in my bedddd-"_

"_Gasman, quit it. Singing it in Fang's voice was only funny the first time."_

"_Don't feel like pickin up the phone, so leave a-"_

"_Keep singing. I dare you."_

"_Keep singing. I dare you."_

"_Do you have a death wish?"_

"_Do you have a death wish?"_

"_Gasman…."_

"_Gasman…"_

"_Fine."_

"_So leave a message at the tone, cause today I said I'm not doing anything, nothing at all. Woohoo, woohoo, woohoo-"_

******123**

"_Get out."_

"_Why?"_

"_I'm changing."_

"_I'll face the wall."_

"_Fang. Out."_

"_But Max, you looovveeeeee me."_

"_My mother will KILL me if she sees you in here again. It's 2 in the morning."_

"_You love me THIS MUCH."_

"_It was the VALIUM!"_

"_Right."_

"_OUT."_

**123**

"Maximum. Maximum, wake up."

Slowly, I blinked. I was in a chair, in a different room, this one an office. An impossibly old man was across the table from me, smiling. I tried to jump up and away, but my muscles felt like they weighed literally a hundred pounds each. I groaned.

The man chuckled lightly. "The exhaustion is expected. Maximum, you just burned the amount of calories equivalent to running 500 miles in an hour. You are very lucky to be alive."

I try not to act surprised, but my eyebrows raise anyways. Even flying, my fastest time had been 200 miles an hour. And that was flying. The flock wasn't even as fast as Erasers when it came to running. I narrowed my eyes at the man. He looked a little bit like the guy who played God in all those movies.

"Who are you?"

He placed his hands on the desk, folded. "My name is Pierre Jacques DuPont."

There was an awkward silence. I raised a brow. "And?"

He shrugged. "And what?"

"Anndddd what the hell is going on?"

His eyes lost a little bit of warmth. "Maximum, I'm about to show you something that may surprise you."

I tensed. "What?"

He reached into a drawer and pulled out… a hand mirror.

I released a breath I hadn't even realized I was holding. "Yes, I realize my hair is probably a rat's nest right now, but I don't think-"

His eyebrows were furrowed together. "Maximum. Look at yourself."

Taking the mirror, I did so.

At first, I didn't see a difference. But then- my hands flew to my face. I was different- way different. My cheeks were sharper, my eyes were narrower, even my lips looked different. I looked almost twenty years old. With the way the flock looked, I looked about 18. Which was still too old.

I stood up, ignoring my screaming muscles and pointed the mirror at the man's face.. "What the HELL is going on?"

"Maximum-"

I slammed the mirror to the ground, neither of us reacted to the glass that sprayed up at the both of us. I slapped my hand on the desk, my nails digging into the wood. He didn't seem intimidated.

"You have ten seconds, to explain this- ALL OF THIS- to me. GO."

**=== 1+4+8 ===**

Angel woke up again, head pounding. She wanted to cry. "Max?"

There was silence, then someone poked her. "Chris? You feeling better?"

Slowly, she opened her eyes- then, she snapped them back shut. She didn't know what it was that she had done to Fang earlier, but she wasn't going to risk it again. "Gazzy?"

"No Chris, Timmy!"

"Who's Timmy? Who's Chris? What are you talking about?"

Angel couldn't help it- her eyes popped open, and a moment later, she was launching herself into Iggy's arms. "Iggy!"

He caught her, and she breathed in his scent, like fire and trees, and she could feel herself relaxing. Finally, something was making sense.

He laughed as he caught her, then stiffened when his fingers came into contact with her back. "You too Ang? What's going on here?"

She shrugged, face still buried in his neck. In the back of her mind, she registered that Iggy too had changed- his voice was deeper and he was even taller, but she ignored it. Iggy was Iggy, and now he could deal with Fang and Gazzy. All she wanted to do was sleep.

**=== 1+4+8 ===**

Nudge woke up again, flat on her back. Quickly, she rolled onto her stomach, trying to take the excruciating pain off her wings. For a moment, she was disoriented, but then everything came flooding back. The clones, the boobs, Iggy-

Her breath caught. Iggy. She pushed up onto her knees, looking around the room. She was still in Iggy's room, although he was no where in sight. She frowned. Very faintly, she could hear the sounds of people in another room, obviously the clones had forgotten about her for the moment.

Slowly, she lowered one foot to the carpeted floor, then the other. She stood there for a moment, gauging the silence. Struggling against using her wings for balance, she tiptoed to the door, grateful it was already open. At least she didn't have to worry about that. Silently, she crept down the plush hallway, taking a deep breath when she came to the grand staircase. It was gorgeous.

She forced herself to concentrate as she stealthily sped down the stairs. At the front door she paused, then shook her head. It looked too big to open silently. She stepped into the kitchen, eyes catching sight of a partially opened sliding glass door. She grinned.

"Perfect."

She shimmied out the glass door, and took a running start through the backyard. At the last moment, she remembered to make sure the people upstairs couldn't see her- she ducked under hedges and bushes for what seemed like forever until she found herself at a tall brick wall. Looking back at the house, she scrabbled up the wall, landing heavily on the other side, her wings protesting the movement. She ignored the pain, running down the street toward what looked like a main road. She didn't know where she was going, but she had to get help. Once she wasn't freezing to death in the absolutely gorgeous but totally not weather-appropriate dress she was currently wearing, she could figure out what Max would want her to do.

**=== 1+4+8 ===**

Iggy laughed as he caught Angel, breathing in her scent, clean and fresh like a bar of soap with a hint of bubblegum- he smiled. Then his fingers came in contact with the oozing, grimy, gelling blood on her back, and he had to struggle not to drop her. He could tell she noticed, because she tightened her grip on him.

He frowned. Not that he was complaining or anything, but she was heavier. And she seemed bigger. Something in the hall made a noise- he could hear a thump. Then his fingers squelched in the blood again, and his ears picked up the sound. His stomach lurched.

"You too Ang? What's going on here?"

She just shrugged, held him even tighter. He looked in what he assumed was Fang's direction. He wasn't even assuming anymore, he could hear Fang's feet as he shifted weight, he could smell Fang's clean, sharp, like he just got back from the mountains somewhere smell, and- there was another sound in the hallway, and he turned to the door.

He was moving in that direction, when Angel went limp in his arms.

"Ang? Angel? Come on, wake up?"

Gazzy ran to him. "What happened? Wha-"

Fang took Angel from Iggy's arms- not in the familiar way he should have though- Iggy frowned, and laid her on the bed. Iggy could tell, because the squeaking from the bed forced him to slap his hands over his ears.

"Jesus Christ!"

"What is it?"

Slowly, Iggy pulled his hands from his ears. "It's like… it's like I can hear everything. And smell everything. And feel everything. It's ridiculous."

There was a silence. "Hello? Let's not make the blind kid feel more awkward than he already does, okay?"

Fang took a half step towards him. "Jeremiah? Maybe you should go lie down?"

Iggy furrowed his brow. If he wasn't so completely positive that there was no way for the School to fake someone smelling so much like Fang and the Gasman, he'd be feeling a little suspicious. He crossed his arms.

"The hell is up with you two right now?"

**=== 1+4+8 ===**

Nudge stole down the street, biting her teeth to take her attention away from her protesting wings and the fact that she was pretty sure she now had frostbite on at least three toes. That and the fact that every metal pole she passed was bending towards her, or shattering. The whole magnetic thing was making her stand out WAY too much. And for it being almost five in the morning, there were too many people on the road. Already she had had to jump into a snow bank to avoid being seen by two joggers and a jog walker. She was freezing and wet and confused. And SO not happy.

She stomped her foot. "Booo, this sucks!"

At her foot stomping, a metal mailbox by her side crumpled into itself. She winced. She hoped no one was trying to send letters to Santa anytime soon.

She skulked down the road, teeth chattering. She had stopped rubbing her arms up and down a while ago, it wasn't doing any good. Anyway, she knew her and the flock could handle much worse cold than this; it had been one of the School's favorite experiments to drop them in a room full of snow for a few days, just to see how long the could "withstand the elements".

It didn't mean being cold didn't suck. It SUCKED.

"This sucks. This sucks HARD. This sucks ball sacks!", she muttered under her breath before slapping a hand over her mouth, instinctively looking around for Max to scold her. Or at least to get mad at Iggy for being a bad influence.

Then she remembered of course, that she didn't know where Max was, and that Iggy was currently trapped with a bunch of stupid clones.

She stopped. She was standing outside tall iron gates, she took a defensive step back. Anything that looked that dangerous probably didn't mean anything good for her. She read the sign- Remman County Day School; in smaller words it read "Home for Juvenile Offenders".

Oh. Juvie. Nudge knew about juvie, she'd a read a series about a girl detective who went undercover in juvie. It seemed kind of cool. Well at least compared to the school it seemed kind of cool.

"Psst, Savvy! Savvy, what are you doing?"

Nudge jumped about a foot in the air, heart in her throat. She looked closer at the gate. Someone was sticking their head out, looking at her with a horrified expression on their face. Nudge took a step back.

"Savvy what the hell are you doing? Get back in here, night watch is almost over! Oh my god, if you get caught-"

Nudge looked around, wondering who this 'Savvy' chick was.

"Savannah Jackson I swear to God, if you get caught and spoil this for us, you will SO regret it! I don't know what the fuck you think you're doing, but you have five SECONDS to get your skinny ass behind these gates and into your jumpsuit before I come out there and drag you in by the hair!"

It clicked. Nudge's eyes grew wide, and she pointed to herself. "Are you… are you talking to me?"

The person barked a laugh. "Yes you! What's wrong with you? Are you drunk? You better not be drunk, they do random breathalyzer tests! What were you thinking?"

Half of Nudge wanted to stick around, see why this person seemed to think they knew her, but her wings were screaming, she didn't know how much longer she could keep them hidden in the dress. And anyways, this person looked like they were halfway serious about coming through the gate and attacking her.

Not that they could possibly hurt her, but still…

Nudge took a half step back, and the person's eyes bulged. "Where are you going? Get inside!"

Two more steps back, and finally she was back in the shadow of some trees. That didn't stop the person from hissing loudly at her to come back, along with a few more graphic threats thrown in to match. When she was finally far enough, Nudge turned on her heel and fled.

**=== 1+4+8 ===**

I sat down, shaking. I wanted to pull my knees to my chest, but it hurt too much.

"Um so… um…"

"Maximum, I know this is hard-"

I put my hand out. "We just lost two years of our life, I don't know where or who my flock is, and you want to tell me this is _hard_? Oh, no… this is-" I paused, took a deep breath. "Okay. So we were separated. You said it wasn't a coincidence that we're all in Washington. Why?"

He steepled his fingers, looking at me with grave eyes above them. "There are several of us, who were either involved in the School, or recruited to help-"

I shot my eyes to him. "You were- you were part of the School?"

He shook his head, eyes growing sad. "No… my daughter was. She made several mistakes, but she brought me in to help her fix them."

I exhaled. "So who are they? What did they do?"

His eyes were on mine. "Vivienne Tate, Karla Stein, Dawn Sherger and an Officer Joe Krupsky were all in California, helping bring you here."

I frowned. "How?"

He coughed. "They got you arrested."

My jaw dropped. "Some help!"

There was a hint of a smile on his face. "We had to get you to Washington Max, and we had to do it in a way that would be impossible for your "parents" to work around. The same was done for Iggy in Alabama."

"What, you made him commit a crime?"

"We were planning on it, but an acquaintance of his made it all the easier. We simply picked him up, and Sherriff Aaron Cromley made sure he was sent to Remman. Luckily for us, his "parents" were out of the country at the time, making it all the easier for us."

"And Nudge? Who got her sent here?"

His chocolate eyes were laughing. "Similarly with Iggy, Monique actually got into trouble of her own before we could act. And of course, her English teacher, Marilyn Loodes was indispensable in making sure she stayed arrested."

"And her "parent"?"

"Wasn't a problem."

I frowned, but moved on. "Gazzy and Angel? Don't tell me they got arrested too."

He gave a quick chuckle. "Oh, we definitely considered it, but there was no way to make it work. So we had them kidnapped."

"Excuse me?"

"We contacted the head of a group of very efficient kidnappers, and worked with them to get a mole placed in the house. She was Gazzy and Angel's nanny."

"But she was working for you guys?"

"No, only the head, Warren was aware of the plan. As it was, Gazzy and Angel managed to escape before they even reached Warren."

I grinned, proud. Brainwashed or not, no one could just kidnap my babies and not expect them to get free.

"So how did they get to Fang's house? What did they eat? How did they survive?"

"We're not completely sure, but I believe Angel's mind reading has something to do with it."

I nodded sharply. "Alright, so you guys brought us all here. Great, thanks for that. Appreciate it. One question though?"

He looked at me. "Yes Maximum?"

"Why the HELL didn't you just TELL us?"

His brow furrowed. "I wish we could Max, but the School is a lot smarter than that."

He pressed a button on the desk, and a TV in the wall clicked on. Slowly, he walked over and placed a DVD in the player.

"Um, 'scuse me? No offense, but this isn't the best time for a mov-"

The film started, and I shut up. On the T.V were both Angel and the Gasman. They were strapped to beds, and unconscious. Instead of the School though, they were in a hospital. I watched as the Gasman slowly woke up, then started shouting at the white coats. Pierre cranked up the volume. I winced- he was loud.

"-what are we doing here!"

A somewhat nice looking doctor holding a chart stood over him. "Young man, do you know who you are?"

Gazzy blinked, then frowned. "Wha- what?"

"Young man, what is your name?"

"My name? My name- I'm Tim. Timothy Travis. What's going on?"

The man wrote something down on his chart, then pointed to Angel. "And she is?"

Gazzy looked at her, brow furrowed. "Well she's my sister- she's… she's Christina."

At that name, Angel stirred. "Uhhh… my head…"

The man turned to her. "And you, young lady? Who are you?"

She blinked her big blue eyes at him. "Christina? I'm… Christina?"

The man nodded, then wrote something else. "Good."

There was an awkward silence, and Gazzer and Angel exchanged looks. Then the man slammed down his clipboard.

"Your names are The Gasman and Angel, and you are a part of Maximum Ride's flock, along with Maximum, Fang, Iggy, and Nudge. You have a dog named Total. You know a woman named Valencia Martinez, and her daughter, Ella Martinez. You have wings, and you can fly. You have various powers and-"

He stopped, most likely due to the fact that neither Gazzy or Angel were paying him any attention. They were too busy screaming, clamping their hands to their ears and kicking their feet. Tears were streaming down Angel's face, and Gazzy was clawing at his head, screeching.

My fists clenched. "What… what is he doing to them?"

I barely managed to get the question out through my gritted teeth.

Pierre looked apologetic. "It's part of the brainwashing process- extra security. If someone so much as mentioned anything about the flock or your former lives to you six, it triggers a brain attack. The bigger the mention, the higher the level of attack. To tell you the truth would kill you."

Something rang in the back of my head. Dr. M. He had mentioned Dr. M, and Ella. I could feel the color draining from my skin.

"What about- what about my mom? And Ella?"

He exhaled, and my heart dropped. If anything had happened to them, it would literally be all my fault. There was no way I could ever forgive-

"They were relocated to Texas, and a similar procedure was done on the two of them. The brain attacks were set at a much lower level however after…"

His voice trailed off.

"What? After what?"

He pursed his lips. "During their testing on Valencia, they went too far. The brain attacks have…" He paused again. "Well, they've affected her mind. As of now, we are unsure if she'll ever be the same again."

My breath whooshed out of my like a vacuum, and I blinked quickly, trying to clear my head. "Well…. Well then. I'll deal with that too. But how do I fix my flock?"

**=== 1+4+8 ===**

Iggy stood still, frowning into the silence. He could smell the confusion from Fang and Gazzy, and suppressed a wince as Gazzy shifted from foot to foot.

"Alright, so…"

He took a step back, then another one. "I'm going to go see if Nudge is awake. Then we'll get Max. And then you two are going to… to… you're just gonna stand there. Okay?"

Without waiting for an answer, he strode down the hall to the other bedroom, blocking out the sound of his footsteps. The minute he entered the room, he knew she was gone. One, he didn't hear her breathing. And he probably would've had a heart attack at that, but he didn't smell strawberries either.

He whirled around. "Nudge? Nudge, where are you?"

There was no answer, but he heard Fang and Gazzy moving down the hall. "You guys, Nudge isn't here."

Gazzy recoiled, and through gritted teeth Fang asked "Nudge?"

Iggy ran a hand through his hair, already making his way towards the stairs. He knew they were the stairs because the rail smelled like wood polish, and the air was bouncing off the area differently than the carpet. He didn't dwell on it, just sped down them lightly.

"Jer? Jer, you should lie down, I'll go find Savannah. You're not well."

Iggy ignored him, though in the back of his mind he was getting worried. Something was seriously wrong with Fang, and Gazzy too. And Angel was unconscious and now Nudge was missing? He groaned. Of course. Where was Max when he needed her? But he was too busy following the smell of Nudge's blood- yes, it is as gross as it sounds- to stop. Well, until he ran into a glass door.

He straightened, cursing and rubbing his head. Fang caught up to him. "You okay?"

Iggy scowled. "Are you back to normal?"

Silence.

"Then no. Now, are we going after Nudge?"

More silence.

Iggy shrugged, stepping through the door. "It was a rhetorical question anyways."

He heard Fang move as if to stop him, then heard something else- someone enter the room. He smelt the ocean, an unexpected hint of cinnamon, then grinned. "Yo Max, it's about time."

**=== 1+4+8 ===**

I let a small breath of relief when I saw Iggy- at least he remembered who the hell he was. Fang on the other hand- he looked like he'd just seen a ghost. The Gasman too. It took all my strength not to grab the Gasman in a hug, not to run into Fang's arms, not to slap the both of them around a little bit to see if that would get them to remember- instead, I just remembered what Pierre had told me.

I straightened.

"Fang-"

He cringed.

I tried again.

"David. Where are your pills?"

His eyes widened, just a fraction.

"Excuse me?"

I shook my head. Time was ticking. We only had until six o'clock. Which was less than half an hour.

"For your back. Your pills, where are they?"

"How did you- what do you want with them?"

There was a voice, in my head.

**They're in bedroom drawer I've got them max I've missed you so much**

The biggest grin broke out on my face, and I hurtled towards the stairs, ignoring the lingering pain in my back and the beyond confused expression on Fang's face.

Angel met me halfway down the stairs, and crashed into my arms. I caught her, fighting tears. She was crying enough for the both of us. Iggy chuckled, still waiting by the door.

Angel shoved her face into my neck, and I tried to ignore the fact that she was heavier, that she was older, that I had basically missed two years of her life-

**Max what's going on I don't understand I'm so confused**

**Later ang right now we've got to get nudge and get out of here**

I was at the top of the stairs now, and turned towards the room I had last seen Nudge in. Empty.

I frowned, then checked the next two rooms. Both empty. I went back to the stairs, still carrying Angel.

"Iggy, where's Nudge?"

He got serious, and pointed out the sliding glass doors. "That's what I was doing- she's out there somewhere."

Oh crap.

I thundered down the stairs, reaching the sliding doors in seconds. I was careful not to key into hyper speed, but I could tell by Fang and Gazzy's expressions that I had still gotten there too quickly to be normal. I ignored it.

"What's going on? Where's Nudge?"

Iggy gestured to the door. "She was unconscious when I woke up, but I think she ran away about fifteen minutes ago."

"Where?"

"I don't know!"

"Great."

"Well we have to go GET her Max, she's walking around with blood all over herself! This isn't even New York City, she'll actually stand out!"

His words were light, but there was a tenseness in his tone, and his fists were clenched. Okay….

"Alright, so lets go."

"Finally."

Fang darted forward. "Woah, wait. Where are you going?"

I didn't turn around. I couldn't handle making eye contact, not right now. "We'll be back. Tonight. Don't tell anyone about us. ANYONE. Especially your father." He scowled, and opened his mouth. "Or your friends. Hide Ga-Tim, I don't care how you do it, but don't let ANYONE see him. And clean this place up."

Now Gazzy stepped forward. "Where are you going with Chris? P-Put her down!"

He reached for her, but I took two quick steps back. Angel looked up. "I'm fine Timmy- I'll be back in a few hours. Listen to her."

Gazzy shook his head. "Chris, what are you talking about?"

Iggy rubbed his neck. "Max, we don't have time for this! Nudge is out there somewhere-"

Gazzy shot his eyes to Iggy. "Your girlfriend can wait, cause no one is going ANYWHERE with my sister!"

Iggy blanched. "My wh- what my- Nudge? Wha-?"

**Ang can you make fang and gazzy go upstairs**

She stiffened. **I don't know I did something I don't think I should**

Alrighty then. Time for plan B.

"Iggy- go!"

He bolted through the door, and I followed, pumping my legs as I exploded into the backyard. I heard two exclamations from Gasman and Fang, and I ran faster, trying not to bounce Angel too hard.

"Iggy, straight, then-"

"Got it!"

I stopped shouting directions. I didn't know how he could possibly have the layout of the backyard already, but I wasn't about to question it.

Two more footsteps joined us, and I turned to see David and Gazzy following suit. They were too far behind though, and we were almost at the immense privacy gate.

**Max you can put me down now I'll climb up**

I set her down, and together, the three of us scrabbled over the wall, landing lightly on the other side. I winced when my wings instinctively tried to balance my landing. There was a pause, and I turned to Iggy.

He sniffed, sniffed again, then pointed west. "This way- she went this way."

I narrowed my eyes. I wanted to ask him how the hell he could possibly know that, but I knew we had more important issues to deal with.

We took off in the direction he indicated, Iggy in the lead. Angel slipped her hand into mine, and I smiled. Then Angel smiled, and asked-

"Hey Iggy, what did Gazzy mean about Nudge being-"

"Shut up Angel!"

Angel and I took one look at Iggy's fire engine red ears and burst into laughter.

**=== 1+4+8 ===**

Nudge crashed into a brick wall, and landed on her butt with a thud. Her wings screamed.

Rubbing her nose, she looked up…and up… and up, until she was staring into the face of the biggest man she had ever seen. Even bigger than an Eraser. Even bigger than the Rock. An image of the Rock with his rockhard abs flashed through her mind and-

She shook her head. Concentrate. On the massive half-man half-Godzilla thing staring down at her. It did not look happy.

She was one second away from kicking him so hard he would never even want to _think_ about reproducing, when he crossed his arms.

"Savannah Jackson, Freshman?"

Nudge's brow puckered. "What?"

"Is there any reason you are outside the gates at 5:45 A.M, Jackson?"

Nudge's mind was whirling. Savannah… where had she heard that name before? She had that awful feeling that she was missing something.

"On your feet Jackson."

The gate! The person at the gate had called her Savannah too! And… and Fang! Fang had called her Savannah, or Savvy, or something like that!

_Think… think Nudge think. What would Max do?_ As she slowly rose to her feet, Nudge bit her lip. She could either assume nothing, kick some King Kong ass, and run as fast as she could, or she could assume that maybe these people knew her, or she knew them, or that she was majorly missing something, and go with the program until she could get her thoughts together. If worst came to worst, she could always run away later.

Standing up straight, she faced the man. Or actually, she faced his belly button area. Reluctantly, she drew her wings in as tight as she could- the white dress wasn't offering much cover.

At that moment, the human Hulk seemed to notice the dress as well. "Jackson, what are you wearing? Where's your jumpsuit?"

She shrugged, and the man clamped a hand the size of a History textbook on her shoulder. She shuddered, fighting the urge to throw him off and kick him in the neck.

The man mistook her shudder for a shiver, and after a moment, sighed, then slipped out of his own jacket. Nudge was confused, until a moment later, when he dropped the heavy winter coat onto her shoulders. It smelled like the gym and aftershave.

Against herself, Nudge looked up at the man and smiled. He looked away.

"No point in you catching frostbite- you're in enough trouble as it is Jackson." They'd reached the gates. "How did you even get here?"

Nudge bit her lip, thinking about the person from before, who'd been shouting at her. Common sense was telling her that there was a way out that the students at this school knew about, that they didn't want the officials to.

The dinosaur man was still staring at her, waiting for an answer.

Nudge looked at the gates. The metal gates. Then she smiled.

"Well duh, I mean, I practically just waltzed outta here."

The man followed her gaze, then gasped. Nudge didn't blame him. She'd meant to simply bend two of the railings far apart enough for her to have reasonably slipped through, but she'd overdone it, just a little. And by just a little, she meant half the gate was now hanging onto the wall by a single hinge.

The man looked down at her, back to the wall, then back down to her. Nudge kept smiling. She couldn't help thinking that Max would be proud.

**=== 1+4+8 ===**

happy (belated) thanksgiving! lol i wanted to put this up on thanksgiving, but my computer decided to go through menopause. ANYWAYS. not only was thanksgiving thanksgiving, but it was also my birthday! YAY! IM NINETEEN! HELL YEAH! okay, im done with that. SO. for my birthday, im gonna be a bigass nerd, and say this: im almost done with this story (sob. SOB. SOB. tears of grief. and some relief.) and im uber essited to choose my next one! (that was the bigass nerd part). ANYWAYS. ive had this poll up on my propro for a while now, which are the choices for the next story. BUT the birthday part. IM GIVING AWAY PREVIEWS TO THOSE FOUR CHOICES! AHHHH! *godzilla godzilla!* so. if you leave me a review with the name (names?) of the story (STORIES!) preview you want, it'll be my birthday present to you! YAY! its mostly so i can finally decide which one ill do, cause im uber essited about all of them. the preview is kinda just a random chapter out of all of them (NO SPOILERS! *foamy mouth*)

oh and yah. don't just leave me a review thats like..."i lyke dis, GIMME ALL DA PREVIEWS!" yo, i thrive on reviews. especially those uberlong ones that are just fantabulous. i mean, your review doesn't have to be like a mile long, theirs not a quota or some ish, but... i mean... it'd be nyycceee... you know... AND. ive finished two of the preveiws, but i havent typed up two of the others, but they should be done by next sunday. SO. ASK AWAY!

HAPPY THANKSGIVING! :) please review for previews! (see what i did there?) -**stripedpolkadots**

_**I stretched back and I hiccuped  
Looked back on my busy day  
Eleven hours in the tin pan  
God there's got to be another way**_

Who are you  
Who who who who  
Who are you  
Who who who who


End file.
